


Nest Of Love

by Rosemae



Series: Nest Of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Dark Side, Harems, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Some Bad Order members, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into a surprised creature inheritance on the night of his 14th birthday. With it comes hope, love, and more family than he ever expected. His creature status changes everything, and secrets start to slip. His view on who he can trust is altered, and his eyes opened to the true meaning of the war. M/M, Multi/Harem, Creature, Sub Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I have written anything. Been more focused on reading. But I have found my want to write again. So here it is, My first Harry Potter Fanfic! I don’t own anything . Please enjoy and tell me what you think. This WILL be a creature FIC! This will be a M/M FIC! This will have LOTS of Yummys in it. IT WILL be Multi/Harem FIC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta'd by wonderful Debbie! Thank you :)

Harry regained consciousness not long after drifting to sleep, awaking to a flash of light and a thump of thunder. Rain was beating against his window, as a storm raged outside. Harry began to roll over onto his side, pausing briefly to let out a shuddered breath as the pressure brought shocking pain throughout his body. Finally Harry managed to shift to a sitting position, and shakily stand as well. He groaned at his body's protest from the pain of the beatings, the hunger in his stomach, and the pressure of his bladder. He moved over toward the window to glance out. Lightning flashed across the sky once more, Harry was able to glance about Privet Drive from his window during the flash. Spying no one. All lights were off in the neighboring houses, the street lamps were visible, however quite dim.

Spasms of pain raked across his body from the beating his uncle had given him not but two hours before. He was bruised, starving, and tired. However he was unable to sleep restfully. No letters had come so far this summer. No contact from his friends, or contact from Sirius. Not a peep during the first two weeks of summer break. Things were bad for Harry right off the bat. His uncle was in a rage because he had lost a big client the day he had to get Harry from the station. The beatings started as soon as they got back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry had been locked in his room since arrival. His uncle would come in sporadically to beat him, he was let out of the room twice a day or so by his aunt to use the loo, but sometimes even this was forgotten. Food he got maybe once a day if he was lucky, and even then it was leftovers scraped into a dish shoved under the cat flap on his door Leftovers that were mainly vegetables which led Harry to believe it was whatever Dudley didn’t eat from his meals during the day.

Harry let out a shaky breath and cracked the window. Harry closed his eyes and sighed as he proceeded to undo his pants and empty his bladder out the window. He smiled slightly to himself as he thought about how his aunt would react to knowing that he pissed on her rosebushes under his bedroom window a few times a night. If he was ever found out he would be in for one hell of a beating. But at night was the safest time for Harry to be awake. Harry glanced over at the floor by the door. No supper “dish” had been given to him today. This would be the third day without food. Harry sighed and moved over to a corner of his room. He wiggled loose a floorboard, and reached his hands inside the hole, pulling out what appeared to be a small brown sack This brown sack however had an expansion charm on it. And inside was Harry's emergency stash of food. It was small and most of the food was candy or junk food that Harry was able to stock up on his last trip to Hogsmeade before summer vacation started.  
[  
Harry pulled out a pumpkin pastry and opened it up. The wrapping on it had a preservative charm on it for which Harry was extremely thankful! Even when in Hogwarts Harry was unable to eat much because of being raised on little to no food. So the pumpkin pastry that was about the size of a deck of cards would fill him up. Harry nibbled on his meal, and packed the bag back under the floor. He sat in the darkness of his room and rested his stomach, full for now. Harry watched out the window, as the lightning flashed across the sky, and the booms of thunder echoed in their wake. Harry felt calmed by the storm, and relaxed. He felt his body started trembling, and lay down once more in his bed. The last thing he heard was the sound of the thunder crackling through the air, as Harry drifted back into the void of sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~ Time Slip to the next Morning~_~_~_~_~

Harry startled to the sound of the locks on his door being removed. He sat up stiffly, and watched the door. After the beating he took the evening before, Harry couldn’t believe that his uncle would return so soon again. Also, it was a weekday, and a little later in the afternoon, so his uncle was normally at work. The handle turned and the door opens to reveal his aunt, looking at him in disgust. "Boy, go and clean yourself up, you're stinking my home up. And return to your room in no more than 15 minutes, you hear! Or I’ll tell Vernon!” his aunt hissed at him his. Harry replied and grabbed his bathroom stuff before stumbling from the room. It was rare she let him "clean up” as she put it. So he knew to be quick. He turned the shower on, stripped quickly and got in. Rubbing his body down with soap, while relaxing from the hot water. Managing to be quick about it all.

Once he was clean he grabbed the ragged old towel that he was given for drying. In the bathroom mirror he was able to look at the damage done to his back. Some of the lashes from one of his whippings he could tell were infected. Not a good thing because he didn’t have anything to clean them with anymore. His loving relatives didn’t keep anything in this bathroom, to make sure he didn’t steal it.

Knowing that his time was nearly up, Harry quickly dressed himself in his clothing. He turned on the sink faucet and got a nice filling drink of water before filling up the water bottle. Cleaning his stuff up quickly he made his way back to his bedroom. "Ding!" The timer that his aunt set to make sure he didn’t break her rules went off just as he managed to close the door. He had cut it close, but by now he was very good at estimating his time limit.

The locks he heard start slamming back into place, and then from the cat flap a plate was shoved through. On it was surprisingly a piece of toast, and a cut up apple and a plastic cup of water. Fruit was never given to him normally. It was strange, but Harry still happily picked the food and water up and went to eat it on his bed. He ate it slowly enjoying it well he could. Once finished he set the plate down by the cat flap and pushed it out just a little, his aunt would notice it at some point. Then he was left to his boredom, which turned into nap time very quickly.

~_~_~_~_~_~TIME SLIP Just before Midnight!~_~_~_~_~~_

Harry stared out the window, into the darkness. He had heard nothing from his family; they had all left earlier that day. They packed the car up, so Harry could only assume that they were going for a night or so. With it being the weekend he was not surprised. More often than not they would go to Marge’s home in the country. This however meant that Harry would be locked up again, all weekend until they got back. Guess that’s why he was so lucky to have gotten the apple earlier.

Shivers raked down Harry's body; he was sweaty and feverish, from the infections on his lashes. He had washed them as best as he could today, but that was the first time he had been able to wash in a week and half. He knew that they were bad, and was worried. He didn’t know the date, having lost track of time in his prison of a bedroom. He knew it was late July. He would be able to more easily tell the date when he got his Hogwarts letter in the mail, Dumbledore always made sure that Harry had someone get him early for his school stuff. 

~Chime~ "Two." He was always glad for that clock, listening to it late at night because only then could he tell the time. Listening for the quiet chimes from it. During the day it was drowned out by the telly, or by the family making noise.

~Chime~ "Five." But at night it was a happy sound to Harry.

~Chime~ "Nine." Its chimes told Harry that time was passing, that soon he would be out of here.

~Chime~ "Ten." Soon he would be out of here, and back at Hogwarts.

~Chime~ "Eleven." Soon he would be reunited with his newfound godfather.

~Chime~ "Twelve." Soon everything would be different.

The clock struck twelve, and Harry relaxed against the cold glass of his window. He was happy that the time passed, and in his boredom waited for it, but at times like this he wanted it to last forever. To be safe, his so-called family gone, safe from the dangers of the outside world. It’s all he really wanted, to be safe, loved, cared for. His eyes drifted closed, and he felt like he was drifting. Hopefully to sleep, because the side effects of his beating and the infection had taken a lot of out of him. He didn’t want to sleep, but it would be a safe sleep. He shifted against the glass, moving to a cooler spot again. The room was getting warmer; he was at the point where he might need to open the window. Just to cool the room down more. Harry moved to stand, and then a ripple of pain shot through his whole body.

Harry doubled over onto the floor; he curled into himself, tears ran down his face. He was hot, so hot, and the pain. Tears flowed freely down his face, and an inhuman cry ripped from his lips. His body contracted violently, and he cried out even more. Magic seemed to flow around the room in waves, most of it wrapping over him. All Harry could do was lie there, and cry. Tears running down his face, little whines and whimpers falling from his lips as his voice went hoarse from crying out.

~_~_~_~_~TIME SLIP~_~_~_~

Harry lay on his floor still, weak, sick, in pain, scared. Whimpers, whines, and sniffles falling from his lips

~Chime~

~Chime~

Harry shivered; the air from the window was cold now. No more chimes sounded after that. Two hours, it had been two hours of strange pain. His body, he didn’t think he could move, he didn’t WANT to move. Fiery pain ransacked his whole body. His head pounded, and he kept his eyes clenched. All he wanted was sleep, to fall into oblivion, and not have to worry about anything else. Another cry echoed from his lips, the very sound of it making his head pound all the more.

~BOOM~ Harry’s head pounded as a loud noise from downstairs echoed up. Harry whimpered out again as pain blossomed all over his body. ~Thump Thump THUMP~ Harry whimpered, as more noise managed to reach his ears, his head pulsating in pain. ~Clank, Clank~ Harry wanted so much to move his hands to his ears, but he could not move his body. The noises all pounded his head, the pain increasing with every clank, Harry cried out. The pounding and the pain preventing him from hearing anything any longer.

He felt his body shifted, and he cried out from the movement. He opened his eyes but could see nothing but a white fog. He kept crying; wishing so much for the pain to stop. So much pain. Hands, he could feel hands on him. Someone was holding him? His head pounded, was someone talking? He could not make out any of the noises, he could not see anything. He whimpered more, and then felt something cold pressed up to his lips. A little bit of cold water slipped into his mouth. Merlin did it feel so good flowing down his parched and ripped throat. Only sips flowed through his lips but he was very thankful for what little he was given.

His water source disappeared from his lips, and something else was pressed up. Harry could smell it, a very powerful smell, it made his head pound. He whimpered and tried to turn his head, but a hand on his face held it in place. The glass pressed once more to his lips, and some of it managed to slip into his mouth. It was FOUL! Harry choked on it, and whimpered more. The hand moved from his face, and when his lips cracked open next he found his mouth full of the foul-tasting fluid. A hand clamped over his mouth to follow the liquid. Harry managed to choke down the vile liquid quickly to get the taste from his mouth. He whimpered and whined; gagging.

A hand on his tummy made small circular rubbing motions. It was soothing, despite how foul he felt at this moment. The pain however started fading, and the pounding started to go away. Harry felt his body relax and funny waves of what he could only describe as a bubbly sensation blanketed his body. Then his head fogged up, and he felt himself drifting to unconsciousness. Lightly before he managed to drift off, he heard a cooing noise coming from the body he leant on. Then there was nothing.


	2. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue and introducing the Claremore Clan, Harry wakes up to some shocking revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! I am done with chapter two. I have introduced one of my clans, I hope my image posted correctly. I suck at describing someone, so I put faces to the story for you. I have got a lot of great creature suggestions, will be taking more. I plan on creating a creature codex for this fanfic. So, yes i'll introduce some creatures, but not give all their information at once. I will put snipits in my endnotes. But for more information you will have to refer to the codex (once it's started and posted). Please enjoy this chapter!

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29lbqkm)

Bartok walked through the small town of Surry, having just finished a business meeting with a small coven of vampires that lived in the area. The British ministry was causing trouble once more for the creatures of Britain, and Bartok was going to try and help as many of his fellow creatures as he could. This coven had been accused of using dark magic on a muggle that lived next door, and a well know solicitor for the creatures of magical Britain he was hired to defend them. This was a easily case to close, as the muggle in question did not test positive for any kind of enchantments or potions by the aura that was leading the investigation. All of it was just the ministry trying to stir up more troubles for the creature community, pass more laws to restrict them. All of it was a sham.

The fun thing about meeting with night vampires, you have to do it at night; when the sun goes down, because of their slight allergic reaction to the sun. No they don’t burst into flames as one would think, but they could not see in the sunlight, their eyes were not made for it. And to much light blinds them. They also get an extreme “Sunburn” from direct sunlight. The UV rays are too much for their skin to process. With some extra charms and enchantments they could go out into the sunlight, but the charms had to be reapplied every hour or so. This coven did not believe in using the charms, it drains to much magic to have to reapply it, and they were of a weaker coven.

Walking like this helped calm Bartok, it put his mind at ease. Walking threw muggle neighborhood such as the one he found himself in was even more easing. He found them strange, with the homes all looking alike. Most wizards prefer to show off their power and status with manors that displayed their ancestry and heritage. Muggles were simpler, and wanted to all be the same it seems. Strange, to want to be the same, and boring. If he did say so himself.

Casting a tempas, he was surprised to find it ten after midnight. The meeting had not lasted as long into the night as he had expected. He decided to walk, just a little longer, before returning to his manor for the night. Not a minute later, his whole being frozen as his magic detected the distress cry from a submissive. Being a dominate draken, his creature side demanded him to investigate the cry. He hurried off in the direction of the cry. His draken seeking out the submissive in need, panic rushing through his blood. A cry like that, he had only heard a few times before, and only when a submissive of in great distress or pain. All kind of thought ran through Bartok’s head.

Another cry sounded out, closer this time than before. Bartok could feel the magic surrounding one of the plain looking houses, and he knew that this one was the one. He rushed to the house, and found himself stopped by wards. Dark magic, he could feel it, vibrating against his skin. He studied the wards, and pushed as much pressure as he could against them with his magic. He knew, that he would not be able to take them down himself. Growling in frustration, he did not want to leave this home, this submissive. But he knew, that his mate Lyle would be able to dismantle his ward.  
He placed his hand against the barrier and promised that he would be back, before apparating to his home. He rushed up the stairway in the manner and through the hallway to the main room where his clan slept. He moved over to the pile of bodies on the large be in the middle of the room, and identified from his four sleeping mates were Lyle lay. On the end, just his luck!

He shook Lyle awake and motioned him to keep quiet as he pulls his mate out of their bedroom. He grasped a robe for his mate, a med kit, and told him to hold on he was apperating. Lyle didn’t question Bartok, in his half awake state, and just hung on. With a crack they found themselves in front of number 4 privet drive.

Bartok didn’t even get to explain before another cry echoed through the air, snapping Lyle fully awake. His younger mate turned to the house reacting much the same as he did. “There are wards! I can’t get through; see what you can do please.” Lyle eyes narrowed and he approached the wards. He studied them and moved around them, seeking a weak spot. It took Lyle nearly a hour, and some very colorful language before Lyle took action. He started using his magic to tear the wards down, dismantling them didn’t take as long as finding their weak point.

With the wards down Bartok took instant action, he bashed open the front door. Bartok practically flew up the stairs, to find much to his horror a door, covered in locks. He was raged, as one of his fears was confirmed, an abused submissive. Bartok tore the locks off the door, and pushes it open.

The room was small, bare, and in a heap on the floor lay a small single being. Magic was still flowing off the little submissive, and Bartok could tell that he was very powerful. Lyle came into the room behind him and gasped before moving over to the young submissive cooing at the poor boy. The boy whimpered, as Lyle brought him into his arms to lie against his chest. “Bartok, he needs a pain potion, tell me you grabbed the med kit!” Lyle whispered. Bartok nodded his head and he stood pulling the med kit from his robe and handed it over to Lyle.

He spotted a plastic cup by the door and picked it up. “Let me get him some cold water for his throat first.” Bartok said as he moved from the room. He filled the cup up with cold water from the bathroom tap before moving back into the room. Lyle took the cup, and started helping the small submissive sip. Bartok looked the small boy over; he looked young and so small. Bartok was shocked to see the white ears atop the boy's head, and a tail sprouting from his tail backside. Both of them were quite bloody, bring it to the attention that this young sub had just hit his inheritance.

To go through this alone, poor thing must be terrified. Lyle had moved on to administering the pain potion to the sub, which finally passed out under its effects. “Oh Bartok, look at his back!”Lyle cried out in shock when he had shifted the small sub. “Who could ever do this to a child?” Lyle hissed out. He cradled the boy in his arms and stood up. “We are taking him home to Anna and Issy! They need to work on healing him right away!” Lyle started moving from the room.

“Lyle, take him home, I have to get some photos of this place. So that I can build a case against these monsters. Make sure Anna does a full magical history exam on the boy! I want all past and present damages notated! She is a trauma healer and will know what I need.” Bartok instructed. Lyle nodded and apparated from the home of the sub.

~_~_~_~_~ Claremore Manor~_~_~_~

Lyle landed in the apperation hall of his clans manner and hurried from the room calling out for Tiptap the clans house elf. Tiptap appeared behind him following him. “Tiptap, wake my mates, tell Anna and Issy they are need in the healing room. Tell them to hurry!” Lyle instructed Tiptap who left to do as her master ordered. Lyle made it to the healing room, and sat his small burden on the bed, not wanting to lay the sub down because of the state of his back.

Minutes later his three other mates rushed in the room. Anna gasped and rushed to his side. “Bartok came and got me not more than two hours ago, he needed my help to break down the wards around this subs home. It was bad. Bartok asked for full historical scan so he can build a case. He was in bad shape and so much pain. I administer only a level three pain potion, and he passed out soon after.” Lyle reported to Anna how started to look the small sub over.

“He is so small and underweight that a one pain killer would have knocked him out I am sure! Is his stomach as damaged as his back?” Anna asked as she cast some charms around the room for disinfecting purposes. She grabbed one of her medical quick quills and several healing salves.

“Looks like the ones on his front are not as bad as the ones on his back but there is still damage there. His sides are just as bad. I didn’t know how to lay him down.” Lyle replied. Anna nodded and grabbed another charm moving it to the table.

“Alright this is a hovering charm, I'll set it up on the table should make him float about half a foot off the table. We just want to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t shift. He could roll off the charm like he would the table. Quick Quill take notes; Young boy of kitsune inheritance, blood on ears and tail indicates that just came into his inheritance, making the boy 14 years of age. Boy however appears to be about 10 years of age. Height approximate is about 4 foot 5 inches. Weight about 65lbs. Boys physical condition emaciated, dehydrated, and over all abused. Issy, please start a full historical medical scan well I prep some Salves for him.” Anna ordered out.

Issy the only other female in the room grasped some parchment paper from the shelves before moving over to where the young boy lay. She charmed the paper and started the spell for medical history. While she worked Lyle was pulled out of the room by the other male. Both of the females worked side by side taking what they needed for evidence, and working on the young boy that landed in their laps. Potions had to be feed to the young one as well as salves applied to the infected wounds. Finally after a few hours of work, the boy was covered in bandages, and laid down on his side in the bed. Protective rails prevented the boy from rolling off if he moved.

Anna sighed, she was tired because of the time of night and the healing she had to perform. Issy also looked dead on her feet, the younger female not use to being her only aid. “Come Issy, I will be the boys are in the drawing room across the hall.” Anna directed, leading Issy out of the room to find their other mates. Sure enough all 3 men were sitting in the drawing room. Bartok was working on paperwork spread out across the coffee table in front of him. Lyle was sleeping using his head as a pillow. And the final man, David was munching on some breakfast with a book open. Issy made herself at home on David’s lap while Anna sat on the chair next to them.

“How is the boy?” Bartok asked looking up from his paperwork. Anna gave a sigh and sat a stack of paperwork down in front of him.

“It’s bad, he’s been abused his whole life from the looks of it. He just came in to inheritance. His kitsune inheritance is going to leave him Deaf for about a week, and blind for two weeks. His hearing and eyesight need to adjust. His smell is going to be very powerful right now, and we will have to be careful because young kits tend to get bloody noses the first week or so. As for the damage don’t to his body, the infection will be gone in a day or two, its going to take a few weeks to close all the open gashes, and some strong salve to prevent scarring. He is going to be on quite a few potions for the next year or so to get him up to weight as well as help heal all the damage done to his body.” Anna explained laying out all the facts for her mates. Bartok growled, and ran his hand threw his hair in frustration.

“Someone is going to need to be with him to watch him then. Not having his senses is going to be scary as it is, as well as having been removed from his home. I need to go to the council tomorrow to petition emergency custody of the young one. Issy, David off to bed with you! You both have work tomorrow, Anna send a owl to your clinic let them know you will be home for the next few days until you feel the young one is in the clear. Lyle here is going to take first watch, because he’s been sleeping since before I got home. He should be well rested.” Bartok said ordering his clan to go off. Bartok poked Lyle on his side, causing the other to grunt at him. “Lyle, it’s been about 4 hours, you take first shift watching the boy. Up and at em!” Lyle grunted before sitting up.  
“Imawake.” Lyle mumbled. Standing and stretching. “Tiptop can I have some coffee please?” Lyle called out. “How is the boy?” Lyle asked.

Bartok stood as well. “Temporally Blind and Deaf, and in a bad way. Anna wants him watched; he should not be alone when he wakes. He might be scared. Just to warn you. The others and I are going to sleep; Anna will take over for you in a few hours once she wakes up. If you tired you can rest more later.”

Lyle took the offered coffee cup from the house elf and made his way to the healing room were the small boy slept. Anna was standing in there setting out some potions. “Lyle, if he wakes up there is a level one pain potion here for him. Give him just a sip so that he doesn’t get knocked out. If you can get him to eat something like a banana or some toast that would be great. Stick with bland foods, both those he should recognize the smell of. If you need me wake me.” Anna explained giving a quick kiss to Lyle before leaving the room.

Lyle took a seat on one of the chairs in the healing room, He summoned Tiptop to get him the book he was currently reading and sat down for watch.

~_~_~_~_~ Time Pass – 3 Days ~_~_~_~_~

Harry felt the vale of sleep falling away from his mind. He felt surprisingly well rested for once, and his body was free of aches and pains. This was in fact the best he had felt since the middle of the school year, after having had time to heal from the summer before.

A sigh escaped Harry’s lips, and he shifted on the bed he lay on. On the bed, soft and comfortable, it was surprising to him. Harry rolled his face into the pillow beneath him, and inhaled in. Fresh, the pillows smelt fresh, and not old and unclean like the ones on his bed. Harry laughed to himself; he was in heaven it would seem. Or, so that’s what Harry felt at this very moment. He raked his mind thinking of what had come to pass.

He remember his “Family” leaving, and his fever from the infections. He remembers the sudden heat and pain. Yep, maybe he was dead! Harry’s brows crossed, wait but then there was hands, and water, and a potion! ‘Bleh’, Harry licked his lips they were, surprisingly moist. That was abnormal, as dry mouth was something he woke up with just about every morning because of his loving family not providing him with enough fluids. So where was he? Didn’t really matter, because Harry realized, he really had to pee. With a grunt Harry rolled over again, he opened his eyes, to see darkness. ‘Great its pitch black in this room, have no clue where I am, and can’t see shit!’

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, Harry jerked away from it. “WHOS THERE!?!” Harry called out scooting backward until he hit something solid. “It’s not nice to sneak up on people! Turn the bloody light on!” Harry demanded his heart racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t see anything in this darkness! How dare they, and he didn’t have his wand! The hands returned, this time to lay on his arm. Harry ripped his hand free and lashed out at the person in the darkness. “Let go! Stop fucking around! Turn the lights on!” Harry cried out.  
Harry felt the bed dip next to him; hands reached out and grasped him to pull him against a firm chest. “No!” Harry cried out, thrashing against the person restring him. The arms held tight as he screamed and fought against the person holding him still. He screamed and cried in full blown panic. Harry fought until he could not fight anymore. His body tired from its struggles, his stamina maxed out. He went lax in the arms that held him close and sniffled.

Then he noticed that the body against his back, and the arms he was secured in, were rocking. They were rocking side to side, and the chest against his back was vibrating. A chin lay against his neck, and he could feel it vibrating as well. Harry could hear no noise tho, nothing at all, no sound coming from the person behind him. Or anything in the room. Harrys eyes widened, nor did he hear any echo from the blows he landed. Reaching out Harry smacked the arm that held him. Nothing, he could not hear anything! And it was so dark that he could not see anything… wait? No! Blind, he was blind and Deaf? Not possible!

Sobs fell from Harry's lips, as he let the person rock him. ‘WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME’ Harry mentally shouted. The dampness from tears on his face got to him, and he reached to wipe them from it. Then he realized that he had pissed his pants. And probably pissed all over whoever was holding him. ‘Great! At least I don’t have to piss anymore.’ Harry chucked at this. Harry felt the bed in front of his dip from someone else’s weight. A hand reached out and took his hand and placed it on someone’s face. Then another opened his other hand palm up. A finger ran across his palm, Spelling out ‘hi’. “Hi?” Harry read out loud. The head his hand was pressed against nodded. “Oh! HI!” So many questions rolled around in his head, he didn’t know what to ask first. At least he had a way to communicate with them! “I can’t hear or see! Whats going on!?!” Harry asked.

A finger pressed against his lips before he could bombard the others with more questions. His hand was grasped again. T-e-m-p-o-r-a-r-y, “Temporary? This is temporary?” Harry read out. The head nodded yes, Harry let a sigh escape his lips. Temporary, I can live with that. “How long?” Harry asked. 2-w-e-e-k-s, was spelt out on his hand. “Two weeks, am I going to be ok?” The head nodded yes once more. “Who are you? Where am I? What...” A finger pressed against his lips again. Harry understood, he was asking too much to quick. His hand was taken up once more s-a-f-e, was spelt out on his hand. “Am I still at my relatives?” Harry asked. The head shook no. “Who are you?” L-y-L-e was spelt out on his hand. “Lyle? Do you work for Hogwarts?” Harry asked. The head shook no. “The ministry?” the head shook no. “But I am safe?” The head shook yes. The finger started spelling out again. B-a-T-h? “Guess I need one don’t I, yes please.” Harry replied. He felt the person holding him vibrate, probably in laughter, and the face his hand was against nodded yes to his question.

Hands helped him up from the bed. Lyle’s hands from what he felt took hold of his hands and lead him, to the bathroom he would guess. Harry shuffled his feet, worried about knocking into anything. But he was safely guided. Cold tile hit his feet and he could only assume that they had made it to their destination. Lyles hands took hold of his own and guided his hands down to a counter top. Harry grasped it, and then a hand ran down his back, before they left him. Harry didn’t realize how scared he was that the hands left him. His hands grasped at the counter top, and his breathing picked up.  
A minute later a hand returned to his back, rubbing it gently. Hands grasped his own once more and he was turned around and led over to the rim of, the tub? He guessed that it was the tub. Lyle took his hand and helped him to lean over to feel that the water was nice and warm, and the bath was full. “Bath time. Are you going to stay?” His wet hand was lifted to Lyle’s face, and he felt as the other nodded yes. “Thank you” Harry moved to remove his clothing, the he realized, he was about to take a bath in front of someone else. ‘UGH… this isn’t awkward at all.’ Harry tough sarcastically. Finally Harry had striped his clothing, and was surprised to find, more cloth against his chest and arms.

“Do I need to remove these to?” Harry asked out. A hand lifted his, and i-help was spelt out on it. “Ok” Harry replied. Hands rubbed his back once more before he felt something cold start sliding against what he figured were bandages. Once everything was cut away from his body Lyle’s hands returned once more to his. They spelt out i-n this time. Harry nodded and with the guidance of Lyle was helped into the bath water. The tub was a fair size, and the warm water felt great. Harry's hand was grasped once more. S-o-a-k was spelt out on it. “That sounds wonderful to me.” Harry responded. It had been forever since he last had a bath.

Lyle’s hands rubbed his hair before they left him. Every few minutes or so and hand would touch his head or arm to let him know someone was still there. A Fair amount of time passes, before Harry felt Lyle shimmy his hand down his arm to grasp his hand. A washcloth was placed in it, then his other hand was grasped and a bar of soap was placed in that hand. Message received, Harry began to clean himself. Once he was done with he handed back the cloth and soap. Lyle’s hands grasped his and spelt out i-help-hair. “You’re going to wash my hair?” Harry asked. Lyle brought his hand to his face and nodded yes. Harry felt Lyle guide him to lean his head back, and then water began to stream over it. Harry closed his eyes and left Lyle to do all the work.

Lyle patted his head, and Harry assumed that he was finished. Lyle grasped his hands and helped him to stand the water seemed to start draining around him, and then he felt something wet and furry his the back of his legs. He jumped and scooted away from it, but it followed. Lyles hand grasped his arm, and then his hand. He spelt out T-a-i-L, Harry blinked as he took a minute to process this. “I have a tail?” he asked out shakily. HOW in the world had he missed that well cleaning? Harry reached his hand behind him and sure enough, a tail! Attached to his spine and everything. “It’s always me isn’t it?” Harry complained aloud. A hand ruffled his hair and a large fluffy towel was wrapped around him.

With Lyle’s guidance Harry was helped out of the tub, and then guided to a stool. He was helped to sit down on it, with the towel still wrapped around him. Another, landed on his head, as Lyle took care in drying his hair. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable threw it all, but found that it was very nice. Once done with his hair Lyle took his hand and spelt out Bandages. “You’re going to re-do the bandages?” Harry asked aloud. Lyle’s guided his hand to his face so he could feel the nod of confirmation. “Ok” Harry responded.

It took a little while, but Harry was aided in drying, being re-bandaged, and then dressed. Lyle led him from the bathroom back on to carpet. Harry shuffled after him; he was blindly guided across the room. Lyle stopped and helped him shuffle around. His legs hit the ledge of something, and Harry found himself guided to sit on a couch. His hand was then grasped, Food? Was spelt out on it. Harry felt his stomach rumble at the thought of something to eat. “Yes Please” he responded. A minute later his hand was grasped, and something was placed in it. Harry brought it up to his face. ‘Toast and jam, yummy’. The aroma from it smelt so good. Harry started nibbling on it, enjoying the flavor greatly.

Harry was presented with a cool glass of milk when he was finished with his piece of toast, and he was very happy to sit and enjoy that. He felt stuffed when he was all fed, and he could feel exhaustion rolling over his body. His hand was grasped once more, potions was spelt out on it. Harry scrunched his face up, “Ok i'll take some” he responded. He took the three small potions that Lyle offered him. Once he downed the last one a cup of some sweet apple juice was given to him. Tummy full, tiredness washed over him. Harry found himself slipping into slumber on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it. Now in this chapter I have introduced a few different creatures. I have not included what types of creatures the claremore clan members are, except for Bartok. However they are listed in the picture above.
> 
> ** Night Vampire Vs. Day Vampire. Two different breeds for me in the story. Both require blood to survive, however they don't have to drain someone dry. They have great eyesight in the dark, are very fast, and do possess natural hypnotic abilities. Day vampires have the ability to go out in sunlight without it damaging them. Only the night vampires have the allergic reaction to the UV rays from the sun light. They do not sleep in coffins, but in normal beds. They are magical creatures. One can not be turned into a vampire, only born as one. Vampires are one of the creatures in this story that tend to stick to mating with only vampires, or creatures with a long life span. Vampires are not immortal, they do age very slowly and die. However average life span can be well on to 1000 years. (More to come in Codex)
> 
> **Draken, These are dragonid people. They have tough skin like dragons, incredible strength. They do have wings :) can't be a dragon without one. They possess different affinities for different elements. Life span of Draken can be about 500-700 years. (More to come in Codex)


	3. I CAN HEAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's hearing returns, introducing the Claremore Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I think i'll be updating once a week. I will be posting the info for vampires and ware's on the creature codex very soon. Just hammering out a few more details. Half way through the next chapter :) working hard at it all!

Lyle sat and watched as the young boy drifted off to sleep once more. Today was the 5th day that the young man and been here, he had been up and about for two of those days. Anna had told him she was not surprised when it took him 3 days to wake for the first time. Bartok had some trouble holding the small submissive when he had first woken up, and Lyle had yet to stop teasing him about getting ‘wet on’. That’s what he got for scaring the young sub to death. 

Communicating with the young sub was also not that hard. Anna felt that his hearing should come back any day now, just a matter of time for his ears to open up. The poor boy had been shocked to find not only did he have a tail, but fuzzy ears as well. Anna checked on the boy a few times a day. The wounds that the boy had sustained were closing up quite well, and the infection was long gone. They still applied salve to the boy to help the healing and take care of the scaring. Lyle, being the only one with a flexible work schedule had done most of the care for the little one.

Issy was often in the room with him, chattering his ear off. His young sub was quite hyper active herself. She enjoyed holding the boys hand and helping him eat. Quite a little mother hen, Lyle had mentioned to Bartok. Whose reply was, when the time came she would make a great mother. 

A lot had happened this past few days since the young boy had been brought home. Bartok had gone before the council for emergency custody of the young kitsune. With the evidence, they immediately granted full custody to the Claremore clan. The muggles responsible for the abuse were gathered up by some of the British ministry of magic and they were to be tried under their courts. Child abuse was a major crime in the magical world; as all children should be treasured. The young boy would not need to face his abusers again, the courts kept them out of it. Bartok however fully planned to attend every hearing regarding the abusers.

When Bartok had gone out with the aura they had demanded that any belongings of the boy be presented to Bartok. They had all watched in horror as the woman opened a small cupboard under the stairs. Bartok growled in rage as he saw the state of the cupboard. On the wall, in crayon Harry’s room was scribbled. A small bed lay on the floor with some ripped up blankets. Compulsion magic echoed around the small cupboard to protect the things inside. Bartok removed the truck so that he could bring it home with him. Photos were taken of the small room as more evidence against the muggles. Bartok had returned home in a rage that night. Venting his frustrations verbally to his older clan mates.

Due to Issy’s insistence, she had dragged Anna to get some new clothing for the young boy, who was now their charge. More would be needed, as they were hoping to adopt the young sub. But they wanted to be able to talk that over with him first. Young Harry right now just needed to focus on healing and resting. Anna made sure that the young sub was eating and taking the needed potions to help him heal properly. The wood nymph was determined to have the boy gain some more weight.

Bartok had returned home after the last hearing with shocking news for all of them. The young sub in their care was young Harry Potter, the boy who lived. A hero to all of magic kind, yet beaten and starved, abused for all his life. Bartok was quite distraught over the information, the minster of magic had wanted to remove the boy from their custody, but laws prevented that. Young Harry was safe with them, until he left of his own free will. However Bartok planned to start a investigation in to the whole situation. How could the boys abuse not have been noticed by the staff at Hogwarts? The boy was known for his escapades in the castle, and it was wide known he spent a fair amount of time in the hospital wing. Bartok was also investigating the magical guardian of young Harry. Who no one seemed to quite know who it was. It appears that the potter’s wills were never opened, and that they had been sealed by Dumbledore. 

Bartok had a feeling that that said person, Dumbledore was behind everything. He suspected that the man had been making decisions for young Harry. Dumbledore was one of the main supporters of many of the creature laws being passed, for the so called greater good. Bartok did not like the man, and was going to bring to light his misdeeds. 

Lyle was brought out of his musing of these events by a sudden cry from the young sub sleeping on the bed. Harry’s hands went and grasped at his ears and the cries continued to fall. Lyle was beside the bed in an instant, he called out for Tiptop who he sent to fetch Anna. “Hush Harry, shh its ok” Lyle reached out placing a hand on the young subs back. Harry went stiff for a second before lowering his hands some.

“Lyle?” Harry called out. Lyle sat on the bed next to Harry and whipped the tears from his face. “Lyle? I think… say something?” Harry asked in a small voice. 

“Say something?” Lyle repeated aloud, Harry sat up further, his ears flicked back a little.

“I can hear!” Harry exclaimed happily. His ears flicked back and his hands once more returned to cover his ears. “Ack, everything’s to loud!” Harry whimpered out. 

“Your hearing has come back then? Is there any kind of ringing or anything? Are you in pain?” Lyle whispered lightly to Harry. Anna appeared at the door just as he had started to question Harry.

“They ache, and there was a loud pop right before. My head hurts.” Harry whispered out still lightly hiccupping from crying. Anna approached the two on the bed.

“I have a mild pain killer for you, as well as some ear drops that will numb your ears and muffle them slightly. We will do two drops in each ear for a few days, and than one, and then none. That way you can get use to your hearing abilities. Soft voices will need to be used, and we will need to be sure that loud noises are avoided.” Anna informed them. Harry cuddled into Lyle’s side more, burying his face a bit. “Ahh, sorry young one, my name is Anna. I am one of Lyle’s mates, and a healer.” Anna said introducing herself. “Now let’s do your ear drops for you, then you can eat, then take a pain potion. It’s almost bed time, but a snack will be good for your stomach.”Anna, with the help of Lyle, helped Harry to shift so he was laying down. Once the drops were put in, Lyle got Harry some light soup and bread. Then a pain potion was administered.

“Harry, I will be in the room still. If you need me just call out, someone is always with you.” Lyle comforted Harry as Harry lay down for the night.  
“Ok, im tiered…” Harry said before he dozed off. Lyle tucked Harry in, before making himself at home for the night on the couch in Harry room.

_~_~_~_~_~_~Next Morning!~_~_~_~_~_~_

Harry woke up floating in comfort again. He smuggled into the pillows under him, and groaned a little. His bladder was bring it to his attention that he needed to empty it. Harry groggily sat up on the bed; he heard a light giggle from behind him causing him to stiffen. “Lyle?” Harry called out.

“I am here Harry, do you need something?” Lyle answered to Harry’s call.

“Can you help me to the bathroom?” Harry asked as he shifted to the edge of the bed. Harry heard Lyle approach him, each of his steps echoed in his ears. His head was starting to pound for how loud everything was.

“Let’s get to the loo, and then get some ear drops in” Lyle took hold of Harry’s arms and helped me shift off the bed and across the room. When tile once more hit Harry’s feet he knew they had made it to the bathroom. “Ok the toilet is right behind you, all you need to do is sit down. Call out for me when you’re done.”

Harry called out to Lyle when he was done. He head was pounding more now, and his body was shaking for the pain of it all. Lyle lead him back to the room, and then across it. “The couch is behind you, my younger Mate Issy is going to help put your ear drops in, and then we have a low dose of pain drought we are going to give you. It’s only a partial dose so that you don’t fall back to sleep. Then I’ve got breakfast for you.” Lyle informed him before helping him lay on the couch. Harry felt small hands gently caress his hair and than his ear. Drops were put into it, the small hand massaged his ears and head to help the drops spread. Harry could hear the room muffle in that one ear. 

“Ok sweetie turn over, let me do the other one now.” A small gentle and sweet voice called out. Harry flipped over to face away from the back of the couch. The small hands returned to his head and ear. Muffling this one as well. “There, now sit up and I’ll help you with the pain potion.” Issy instructed him. A spoon was pressed against his lips; Harry swallowed what was on it and grimaced at the taste. “Yeah, icky I know, I’ve got some juice here for you to sip.” Harry could smell the juice as it neared his lips, it smelt very fruity, like punch. Harry took the glass and sipped the cool liquid that vanished the poor taste from the potion.

“For breakfast we have a yummy Banana, and some toast with jam on it. And sadly, a few other potions for you to take once you’re done. Anna’s orders.” Lyle joked out. Harry felt a tray placed in his lap, Issy assisted him with eating his breakfast this morning. She was very gentle and caring, her voice soft and soothing. Once Harry had finished, and his potions were taken, he felt a little tiered from the full feeling. He couldn’t stop himself from yawning, trying to cover it up. Issy giggled again, the same giggle he had heard when he woke up.

“Come Harry; lay your head on my lap and rest.” Issy said, Harry nodded his head ok, and then found hands help to guide him to lie down. Once his head was laid on her lap, he felt her small and gentle hands start to run threw his hair is soothing strokes. She hummed lightly as she pet him. Harry felt himself calmed, and cared for by her attention. He melted into it, and drifted in and out of a relaxed state.

~_~_~_~ Issy Pov ~_~_~_~

“So tell me about your clan” Harry asked, Issy looked down at the young kit in her lap. 

“My clan is wonderful.” She giggled. “I am an air elemental, we do not go through an inheritance like you did. We are born with our wings, and slowly come into our powers. When we are fully able to fly on our own, submissive are able to start attending the courting galas. I was 12 when my wings were strong enough to aid me to fly, a little younger than most, but my parents gave their blessing for me to join courts. I was so nervous, that I couldn’t stop babbling. Most elementals tend to stick to other elementals of their own affinity, or to creatures closely related to it. However, that’s not the case for all of us. I was lucky, I found Anna. Not that I was expecting my first chosen mate to be a woman, at the time I didn’t even care. I was so young, and no one really wanted to talk with me at the time. However I got knocked over and cut my arm, Anna bash the dom over the head with a book for it! Grumping at him for injuring me.” Issy told her story with a found smile on her face. Her hands running through Harry’s hair as he lay his head in her lap.

“Anna was so mad at him, but he didn’t say a word. Mumbled a apology and then he scurried off! Anna scooped me up in her arms, and carried me over to the couch to heal my arm. Did you know what all wood nymphs are female? There are some subs but most of them are Doms. And they prefer other females. It was strange to me when Anna explained it to me. She sat and answered all of my questions patiently, and she was so kind. So when she proposed a courting, I couldn’t say no.” Issy giggled again, her laugh was quite infectious. 

Harry smiled at her happiness. “Anna and I courted for 4 months, I felt like she was my best friend in the whole world. I am training to be a healer, just like she is, because she inspired me so. Then, we meet Bartok at the hospital. It wasn’t even at court! He and Anna had both ganged up on the parents of a young sub that had been hurt by a dom that they were trying to force on her. Bartok was enraged at all the laws they were breaking by doing it. I watched as he got all big and puffy while yelling at the parents, then my Anna gave them the boot! They made such a good team! They had to work together for that case, and we saw some more of Bartok. And what can I say I got attached, I told Anna, and she told me to stop waiting for him to ask and propose a courting. He said it would be his pleasure!” 

“I had just turned 13 then, Anna said that I stuck to the two of them like glue. Our courting was much shorter only about a month before I knew he was meant to be mine. His draken side was much more powerful than Anna’s Nymph so she stepped down to Beta. The doms figure their ranks out themselves, its nothing we have to worry about. It was just the three of us up until a little after my 16th birthday. I got a small power burst, which is normal, kind of.” Issy had hesitation in her voice, and Harry heard Lyle snort from across the room.

“Love, starting a tornado in the middle of the bedroom is not little! From what Bartok has told me, your power doubled! And that’s why you had to find yourself some more mates!” Lyle teased.

“So the more power we have the more mates we need?” Harry asked.

“Yepper,” Issy chirped. “As Lyle said, with my power boost I went back to the courts. That’s when I meet Lyle, he wasn’t too talkative. Oh and he had this woman with the biggest boobs I have EVER SEEN trying to smother him!” Harry laughed aloud at her exclamation. 

“And the sadist thing about that was it was my older sister!” Lyle grumped out. “But little Issy comes over to us, and starts informing my sister that she was damaging me medically by smothering me, and that if she wanted a man to live she should think about Brest reduction surgery, and offered to refer her to someone. All my sister could do was stutter! Here was this little sub scolding a hussy female Dom. It was adorable.” Lyle gushed.

“Yeah well I had a point! No woman needs boobs that big!” Issy exclaimed again. Harry’s body shook a little in giggles.

“Yeah well, I stood up right then and there, pushing my stunned sister off me. Dropped down to one knew and asked Issy to marry me!” Lyle teased. 

“And then Bartok, who had seen the whole thing came over, picked me up and told Lyle NO! Before carrying me away. But Lyle was persistent, and stubborn! So I finally accepted the courting proposal.”Issy explained.

“Our Dom can reject our other doms?” Harry asked.

“Well no not really, they can tell you if they approve or not, and give you some advice. But who we mate is up to us. Mind you, you do want all of your doms to get along. So you wouldn’t want to say mate with both a Fire elemental and a water elemental, because the two creatures just pick apart one another! It’s like its breed into them to hate each other.” Issy explained.

“So courting Lyle took a few months, but then I gave in and accepted him as a mate. David came next of course; we could tell that Lyle was not enough to keep me balanced. I meet David in the courts, he was quiet, still is. He doesn’t talk much, and normally has his nose in a book. He loves reading, he is a true werewolf. “ 

“What do you mean true werewolf?” Harry interrupted.

“Oh that’s right, it’s not well known to non-creatures the difference is it. Well David was born a werewolf, he is not infectious, and can change at will. Change into a wolf that is, not that half way in between stuff, and on full moons only. Werewolves that contain the contagion are not true werewolves. They are in fact a unspeakable experiment turned wrong. A were’s abilities are genetic, and pass down their lines. They have increased hearing, taste, smell, sight, strength, speed, and more. They can shift was will, much like an animagus. A team of unspeakable were trying to make a potion to copy the were’s abilities. They mostly failed and created the infected werewolves, whom spread the infection around. The ministry has tried to hid their mistake threw the laws they have passed on the werewolves.” Harry wondered how this information was not wide known, but it explained the strange laws.

“David has been officially a member of the clan for about six months. He fits well, but he is still a little shy. Or maybe that’s just his personally, to others? He talks a lot to me!” Issy said. Lyle laughed from his seat.

“Issy, you talk a lot to him he listens. You talk a lot to everyone love.” Lyle explained. Issy gasped, and made some movement under Harry. And Oomph was heard, and some laughter.

“Because you have came into your inheritance, as soon as you are well you are able to attend the courts. Kitsunes start seeking their mates out young. You are pack creatures, and well you’re a sliver kitsune. So that means that you are very powerful! You’re going to need quite a few mates to ground you. But you don’t have to hurry into anything. Take your time. Your next power boost will be after you turn 17, so that’s a few years to court.” Explained Issy who moved to stroke one of Harry’s ears. Harry gave off a light purr from the relaxing sensation.

“Do you know about how many will be needed to ground me?” Harry asked. Issy hmmed at him “No sweaty I do not, however if you would like we can ask David to do some research on it. That’s his specialty! He’s a researcher!” Issy proclaimed. Lyle snorted at her from across the room.

“It’s call scholar! And that is not ALL he does!” Harry felt more movement from Issy and heard a thump. “Missed me!” Was shouted from Lyle. Harry giggled; the two of them were strange. Just then a chime rang out threw the room, a reminder for him to take some potions. Harry sat up from his comfortable position and he could hear shuffling around the room. “Harry let’s get you into bed, one of these is the one that knocks you out for a few hours.” Lyle helped Harry stand and moved over to lie on the bed. Harry took his potions as required and was rewarded with some fruit juice that he favored. He lay back on the bed once finished, and relaxed as he felt Issy’s hand start running through his hair once more.

“Rest Harry, sleep well” she whispered. The hand disappeared, and he heard them leave the room. Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I am not doing extra notes at this time. But I am still taking creature suggestions :)


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is made a offer that he can't turn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this a day early :) Got a test tomorrow, so Ill need to focus on that. Hope that you all like it! This chapter has been edited by the wonderful Debbie!!! I thank her for her hard work.

When Harry awoke next, hands were stroking his head. Small hands that he assumed were Issy’s. Harry snuggled into the warm body next to him. “Good evening, Harry, are you finally waking up? You've been asleep for six hours! We were not expecting you to sleep that long!” Issy whispered to Harry. Harry gave a sigh, completely relaxed on the bed next to her.

“I don’t sleep so much normally,” he stated. Issy laughed at him.

“Well then, it's almost dinner time. Lyle had to leave for a job, so Bartok is going to help me lead you to the dining room! Everyone should be there for dinner. Or well, everyone but Lyle, but he’s at work so of course he’s not going to be here, Issy said, starting to ramble. Harry laughed a little at her.

“Dinner sounds good, Harry said, sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Not that he could see yet, but at least he could hear.

“Yeah, now that you can hear, we figured it's time for you to leave the bedroom. That’s where you are by the way, your bedroom. I hope you like it when you can see. I made Anna take me shopping so that we could get you some things. You know, so that you can be comfortable…” Issy rambled on. She was cut off by a deep voice.

"All right, Issy, that’s enough. Go let Anna know that Harry is out of his bed and will be joining us for dinner. That way she can grab his potions, Bartok instructed. He sounded very close to the bed to Harry. Issy chirped out an ‘ok’ before Harry heard her pad out of the room. “She is very excited to have you here. Now, let’s get you cleaned up for dinner.” Harry nodded his head, than felt large hands on his arms helping him up from the bed. Harry had a feeling that this mate of Issy’s was quite a bit taller than he was. Harry was swept up from his feet into strong arms that carried him.

“Sorry, this is quicker. We are heading to the loo,” Bartok informed Harry. When Harry was put down his feet met with cold tile. Bartok helped Harry to get cleaned up and changed. Then Harry was once more swept up into Bartok's arms. “Sorry, we are going to the dining room now. There are some stairs, so for now it will be quicker for me to carry you. Anna is happy you’re up and about, but wants you to take it easy. You had quite a beating.” Harry was slightly uncomfortable in his arms, not having been carried around much during his life. This was a new experience to him, however it didn’t last much longer. Bartok gently set Harry down in a comfortable chair.

“I’m sitting next to Harry! And I'll help him with dinner too!” Issy’s unmistakable voice chimed out. Harry smiled slightly, his head bent down. Not like he could see anyway. Harry heard movement next to him; he assumed it was Issy sitting down. “We have turkey and mashed potatoes for dinner tonight. Anna wants you to try and eat some protein, and she said that turkey should go down fairly easily for you. Do you like turkey?” Issy meandered.

There was another feminine chuckle across from Harry. “Issy, take a breath and calm yourself, Anna instructed. Harry could hear Issy next to him take a deep breath before breathing out. “Much better, don’t overwhelm him.” 

Issy giggled again. “Sorry Harry! We also got some juice for you.” She began to help guide Harry in eating. Harry could hear that there were a few others sitting at the table. He assumed that it was all of Izzy’s mates, but Lyle of course. There was some light talking from Anna, about the clinic that she worked at. She was talking to Bartok in regards to a patient she had. Issy, on the other hand, was fussing over Harry. Helping him, and instructing him during dinner. It was very nice, and Anna teased her about it. Anna of course inquired as to how Harry was feeling. She also gave him some more potions to take once dinner was done.

“Issy, I do believe you have some work you need to finish, I'll see to young Harry for now. Go on,” Bartok’s deep voice instructed. 

“Are you going to talk to him about…” Issy started.

“Yes, now go on,” Bartok ordered, chuckling. Harry felt a small kiss placed on his forehead, before he could hear the patter of someone skipping away. “Harry, I am going to pick you up, and then Anna and I want to have a conversation with you in the other room,” Bartok informed him. Harry felt his chair get pulled out and an arm slid under his legs. He was then lifted into the air and carried.

Harry was set down on a very cushy couch, and a fuzzy fleece was placed on his lap. Harry stroked the blanket, it felt very nice. It was the softest thing he had felt in, well, ever. It made Harry smile to himself. “If you like the blanket, you can keep it,” Anna said. 

Harry gripped the fleece. “Are… are you sure? I mean, it’s so soft,” he said hesitantly.

Bartok responded this time. “Yes, we are sure. You can keep it. Harry, we want to talk to you about what's been happening this past week. I was the one, who found you, and you were in a bad condition, luckily Anna is a wonderful healer. You will be on some potions for a while, and we have been adding one into your bath to heal the scars. We would prefer that you stay off your feet for another few weeks. Anna is going to keep a close eye on you. As for your living arrangements, you will not be returning to that house. In fact, your relatives have been arrested for child abuse, and negligence, and a whole list of other charges. You will not be seeing them again.” 

Harry snuggled into the blanket a little more. Many different thoughts running through his head. Most centered around where would he go now? Who would want him? So many fears.

“Harry.” A hand was laid on his arm, he assumed it was Anna's. “We know what you’re thinking. No, you will not be returned to your relatives, you will be staying here with us. Bartok is a solicitor, creatures have different laws, and Bartok got full custody of you.” The hand started running up and down his arm. 

“Now Harry, this leaves us with a few options, options that you get to pick from. Your first option is that you stay as our ward, under Anna’s care, until you are fully healed. Once you you're better, we can re-vist your living arrangement. You will be our ward, until you make a decision for a different living arrangement. Or, there is a second option, where you are fully adopted by us. Issy would love to be your mum and I can honestly say that I wouldn’t mind being your dad. Your are a sweet kid, Harry, you deserve to be with a family that will love you, and provide you with the care you need. But all of us have talked about it, and we would love to be your parents. You don’t have to pick your option right away, you have plenty of time to think about it.” Harry buried his face into the soft blanket, holding it tightly in his hands.

“Why would you want a child that’s not yours? Why would you want a useless freak like me…?” Harry questioned. The hand on his arm moved and he was enveloped into a hug. 

“Oh Harry, what you have gone through is horrible. You are precious, all children are. We would be blessed to have you as our adopted child. We really do want you. We want to shower you with love, and I am sure Issy has plans to spoil you. You have not seen what a real family is; the way they treated you, that’s not how a real family acts. We truly do want you.” Anna reassured Harry, but that didn’t clear up his doubts. 

“What about when you have your own children, won’t I just get in the way?” Harry asked, lowering the blanket a little. 

“Harry, Creature clans are known for their large number of children. You will not be in the way at all, and will be a big brother to all of our children, if you decide to let us adopt you. Issy is already very attached to you. She’s wanted children for a while. Really Harry, we want you, all of us,” Bartok responded. “This is what she was going on about after dinner. I wouldn’t be surprised if Issy is waiting to pounce on you as soon as we are done,” Bartok joked. Harry smiled, and cuddled the blanket some more.

Harry licked his lips and shifted a little. ”What do you want in return? For taking care of me?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Ahh, what do we want. We want you to have a childhood. To act like a kid, play, be happy. How does that sound? Oh and you will have to put up with our crazy family. Anna said, teasing. Harry giggled and snuggled into Anna’s side. 

“Yeah, I want it… I want a family… I want to be loved; I want to be taken care of… I, I want you to adopt me,”Harry said, some tears running down his face.

“Oh Harry,” Anna said, hugging the sobbing boy. “Everything will be fine, son, Bartok will handle everything. You’re going to be ours. Our baby, we will take care of you,” Anna soothed him. Harry held on to Anna tightly, and allowed himself to be rocked in her arms. Harry stayed cuddled in her arms, clutching his new blanket, until he fell asleep. 

~_~_~_~POV Change~_~_~

“Well, he took that well,” Anna said, a smile on her face. “Issy will be happy, she is so excited, and now we have a son.” She looked fondly at Harry who was sleeping in her arms.

“Yeah, a son. We have quite a bit of work to do, to get him healthy. But we will take care of him, and make him whole. We should get him to bed, I will need to start the paperwork.” Bartok said, standing up from his seat. He carefully lifted Harry from Anna’s arms, and carried the boy up to his room. The door was opened suddenly and Issy was standing in front of him.

“What did he say? Did he say yes? Is he ok?” Issy pounced on him as soon as she opened the door. Bartok rolled his eyes as he made his way past her. He gently laid Harry on the bed; Issy tucked the blankets around Harry and cooed at the boy as he cuddled up with the fleece blanket that she recognized from Bartok’s office. It was one she bought him to help add color to his office. It had a phoenix on it, and then had a fiery pattern. It was a bright and beautiful fleece. She also noticed the red puffiness on his face. “Was he crying?” she whispered. 

Bartok sighed. “He said yes to us adopting him, and was a little overwhelmed. He will be ok, let’s just let him rest," Bartok said, before turning to leave. 

“I’ll stay here with him in case he wakes up, we can’t leave him alone right now, and I’ve got my homework spread out in here anyway,” Issy said and she smoothed Harry’s pillow. Bartok chuckled at her actions.

“Issy, he said yes,” Bartok told her again, causing her to freeze up. Her smile widened and she stroked the hair out of Harry’s face. 

“That means that I’m a mummy,” Issy said, looking fondly at Harry. She looked up at Bartok with a large smile on her face. “We are going to be the best parents ever!” 

Bartok chuckled at her, and gave her a kiss. “Yeah, little one, we will be great parents. Now, go do your work. I’ve got paperwork to get started,” he said, leaving the room. Issy skipped over to the couch to start on her homework.

~_~_~_~ Time Skip~_~_~_~

Harry’s bedroom door opened and Lyle walked in carrying potions and a snack for Harry in his arms. He was not at all surprised to find Issy asleep on the couch in the room. Lyle moved over to Harry’s bed and shook the child gently. Harry snuggled into the soft red blanket that Lyle noticed he must have got from Bartok's office. “Come on champ, you have to wake up for just a little bit,” Lyle said, rubbing Harry’s back. Harry rolled over, and yawned. 

“Lyle?” Harry mumbled.

“Yepper champ, now come on wakey just a little. I’ve got some banana pudding for you, and then some potions,” Lyle said trying to coax Harry awake. Harry sat up, his ears twitched cutely. Lyle laughed at the boys extreme bed head.

“You know, if you grow your hair out a bit, then it will be more manageable. It’s just I had to grow mine out some, so I know,” Lyle said, flicking Harry’s hair around a little.

“Mm, can you help me to the loo?” Harry managed to mumble. Lyle helped Harry to the bathroom, where he drew a bath and helped Harry get cleaned up for the night. Once Harry was in nightwear, Lyle helped tuck him back into bed.

“Here we go, eat your pudding,” Lyle said, handing that over to Harry. Lyle helped Harry when it was needed. Once the boy was done eating, and the potions had been taken, Lyle tucked Harry up in the red fleece blanket. “So how was your day?” he asked, watching Harry snuggle down into his bed.

“Anna and Bartok told me you all want to adopt me,” Harry said. Lyle smiled and Harry shyly buried his face against the fleece blanket. 

“Yes, we want to adopt you, we all talked about it a few days ago. What was your answer?” Lyle asked. 

Harry shifted a little on the bed “Yes, I want to be part of your family,” Harry said softly. Lyle smiled at the boy.

“Well, I guess that makes me your dad then? I am sure Issy was all over you, demanding that you call her Mummy. She was so excited when she first suggested the idea. But this means you've got two moms and three dads. Can’t call us all the same thing. I want to be Daddy! Got that, champ? You can call me Daddy!” Lyle insisted. Harry’s smile lit up the room. 

“Ok… Daddy,” Harry mumbled. Harry’s whole face was bright red. He was smiling though, and that made Lyle happy.

“That’s my champ! Now I am going to go take Mummy Issy to her bed, and then I'll come back here. If you need me through the night I’ll be here for you,” Lyle told Harry. Lyle scooped Issy up in his arms, and carried her out of the room, across the hall, and into the master bedroom, settling her on the bed. David woke up and pulled Issy into his arms. “I’ll be in Harry’s room for the night,” Lyle let him know. He then went back to Harry’s room, not surprised at all that Harry was sleeping. The potions he took would have knocked him out. Lyle bunked down on the couch for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Bartok is VERY tall at 6 foot 4 inches. In comparison to others, that's why its easier for him to carry Harry. In chapter two I stated that Harry was 4 foot 5 inches. And the Weight was at about 65lbs. **
> 
> Well let me know what you think :) Comments are always welcome. I am still working on the Codex just not very fast, sorry, things are crazy at both work and school right now.


	5. To the Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Gringotts, Teradore Branch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you all are excited! Thanks to Debbie for editing this chapter. Please Enjoy it, there are some end notes that are kind of important.

~_~_~_~The Next Morning~_~_~_~

Issy snuck in to Harry’s room at the break of dawn. She peeked in on Harry, who had cocooned himself in the fiery fleece. Just his wild hair could be seen. Issy smiled at her new son, and then looked over at the couch where Lyle was sprawled out. She crept over to the couch and snuggled on top of Lyle, who grunted at her sudden weight. Lyle hugged her and cuddled her up to his chest. “Good morning, lovely, how did you sleep?” Lyle mumbled lightly. 

Issy giggled, and shifted up and pecked Lyle on the lips. “I was too excited to sleep in much longer. Bartok kicked me out of bed, told me to come bug you since you are our morning person. He got all the paperwork finished last night. All Harry has to do is sign them, and have them witnessed by the goblins, and then he’s ours. Our baby! I am going to be a mummy!” Issy whispered in excitement.  
Lyle chuckled and started running his hands through Issy’s long blond locks. “I suggested Harry grow his hair out last night,” he mentioned.

“He would look adorable with long hair!” Issy said. “I’ll talk to him about it, it would aid in managing his hair. Bartok told me he is going to take him to the goblins today. He wants to get the adoption finalized, get his financial records, and then we need to take him shopping. We have stuff for infants, but he needs toys, and books, and better clothing. Oh and maybe we should get him a kitten! Do you think he would like that? Would Bartok let me get him a kitten?” Issy started rambling again. 

Lyle sat up holding her still on his lap. “I don’t think a kitten would be good right now. He has an owl already. We should start getting everyone up though. We are going to have a busy day. You go wake everyone I’ll get Harry ready for the day,” Lyle instructed. Issy cheered and skipped out of the room. Lyle approached Harry’s bedside table and pulled out some potions from the drawer along with Harry’s ear drops. 

"Champ, hey," Lyle whispered as he pulled the blanket off Harry’s head. “I am going to do your ear drops,” he said whispering. Harry groaned and shifted a little. Lyle put the ear drops in Harry’s ears, helping the sleeping boy maneuver around on the bed. Harry took a few minutes to wake up, but once he was awake, Lyle helped him get dressed helped him get ready for the day before sweeping Harry up and tossing him over his shoulder. Harry eeped and giggled as he hung upside down “All right, champ, let’s go down for breakfast and see who Issy managed to raise from the dead. Good thing you're not any heavier, I'd probably put my back out.” Lyle said joking, making Harry giggled more. 

Once they got to the dinner room they were greeted by good mornings from everyone. Issy pulled out the chair next to her for Harry to sit down on, and Lyle sat on the other side of Harry. Anna had laid out the potions that Harry needed to take after breakfast. Bartok and David were both enjoying their morning coffee while reading newspapers. “Well, Harry, Looks like Issy managed to raise everyone from their sleep this morning. Oh, and we have toast and scrambled eggs for you for breakfast. Would you like some cheese on it?” Lyle asked. 

“Yes, please, cheese, and… Can I have milk too?” Harry asked quietly. Lyle smiled at the boy. 

“Yes, the more milk the better. From what I hear, it will help you grow some. Can’t have you so short for life!” Lyle said teasing.

“Hey! He’s not short! He’s just a child! I bet you were short at his age too!” Issy exclaimed, hugging Harry, and scowling at Lyle. “You, be nice to my son, or you will feel my wrath!” She stuck her tongue out at him to make her point. Lyle chuckled at her as he set Harry's plate down in front of the boy. Issy took it upon herself to help Harry eat, and enjoy his milk.

“So today, Harry, we are going to take you to the goblins to have them witness and officiate at your adoption! Then Bartok and you are going to talk to them about boring financial stuff, and then we are going shopping!!! I can’t wait to take you shopping! I am going to get you all kinds of cute clothing!” Issy said, very excited. The others watched Harry as he fidgeted in his seat. His hands were gripped on the hem of his shirt.

“All right, Issy, you need to calm down. Help Harry take his potions, I am going to go grab the paperwork. Then we can meet in the floo room,” Bartok ordered as he left the room. He gathered his briefcase, and found his mates waiting in the floo room. “We are going to the Gringotts branch in Teradore, and we will do all of our shopping there as well.” 

“"Oh, Harry, you're going to LOVE the markets!” Issy was now bouncing on her feet in excitement. =

Bartok, scooped Harry up into his arms and followed David and Anna though the Floo, knowing that Lyle would bring Issy behind them. Bartok slid out of the floo and stepped to the side. He set Harry down on his feet, and took his hand to lead him over to one of the tall teller booths. “Greetings. May your gold flow,” Bartok wished to the goblin. 

The goblin peered over the booth. “And may the blood of your enemies flow, young dragon. How can we be of assistance this morn?” 

“We seek a meeting with my manager Helix. We are hoping he can spare some time for us this morning,” Bartok replied. The goblin nodded. 

“Follow me, Helix has no appointments today,” the goblin announced, while motioning the group to follow him. For someone so small the goblin moved quickly, and Lyle ended up scooping Harry up and over his shoulder again. Harry wiggled and laughed. They followed the goblin through many twists and turns before coming to some grand doors. The goblin that they had followed announced to Helix that he had clients. The doors opened and the Claremore family entered the office.

“Ahh, the Claremore clan, I was not expecting your presence today. How can I be of assistance?” Helix asked as he cleared his desk.

Bartok took charge of the situation. “We have a few things we wish to accomplish today. First, we would like you to officiate at the adoption of young Harry, to the Claremore clan. He currently is a ward of our clan, therefore I would like his vaults and assets transferred under your care. I do not know who his finance manager is; however, I would feel safer if they were under your fine skills. I fear what the British ministry might try and do should they remain at the British Gringotts branch. I am prepared to attend to that issue with you, and dedicate my time to order his finances.” He pulled a stack of documents and handed them over to Helix.

“Mr. Claremore, if you would, please, introduce your new charge?” Helix prompted as he started looking over the documentation.

"Of course, Helix, if I may introduce Harry James Potter," Bartok said. 

Helix’s head snapped up. “Bartok, do you know what you have brought to me? An Heir of an Ancient house. The profit such an account would grace me with. You honor me with your request to be overseer. Let us get the process started. Young Potter, the adoption is your choice. Is this something that you wish?” Helix asked Harry, who was seated in Lyle’s lap. 

“Yes… I… I want to be part of their family.” Harry said in a whisper. Helix pulled out an inkwell and a quill.

“We will need to verify your identity through blood parchment. Mr. Potter, what I am going to do is have Mr. Claremore slice your finger, and then we will press it against a few different pieces of parchment. We will be doing a Blood Line test, as well as an inheritance test,” Helix explained while handing a dagger over to Bartok. Bartok nicked Harry’s finger and pressed it against the two different parchments. Both parchments glowed, and the blood swirled around on them, red writing appearing, and then darkening to black. ”The first one, the Blood Line test, does indeed confirm you as the Potter Heir, and perhaps more,” Helix said as he handed it over for Bartok to read.

Magic Blood Line Test:  
Full Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Father: James Potter  
Mother: Lilly Okori - Adopted name Evans

Paternal Ancient Magic Blood Lines – Peverell, Gauntlet, Black, Potter,  
Maternal Ancient Magic Blood Lines – Le Fey, Akari, Okori 

 

“His mother was adopted? Okori that sounds familiar,” Bartok said, reading the results aloud.

“Okori ,that’s the name of a Kitsune clan, they were very influential in Ireland, Very wealthy, and their magic powers were great. As legends have it, the Le Fey line was the magical line that discovered the dimensional portal which the Kitsunes originated. It was rumored that they intermingled, Harry here appears to be evidence of that. The Okori clan that was on earth however, were in a tragic accident. About 38 years ago there was a fire in a wizarding town. Nearly 1000 people lost their lives that night, along with the members of the Okori clan that lived in the family manor. The whole thing burnt to the ground along with half the town. It was very tragic. I don’t see how the main Okori family living here in Taradore would not have gone after any relatives still living. Kitsune are very strongly family-oriented.” 

“So I might have other family? And, the Dursleys weren’t even related to me?” Harry whispered, surprised by the information.

“Oh, Harry baby. We can look for them if you want. But don’t think for a second that this knowledge changes how we feel about you. We want you, but if you want to go our and search for this other family, we can wait. We don’t want to wait, but we will,” Issy gently reassured Harry as she reached over and grasped his hand. Bartok rubbed Harry's back. The whole room was watching and waiting on Harry to make a choice.

“No… I, they might exist. Might, but you… You’re here now, and you want me now. And I want you now. I don’t want to take a chance on maybes… when I have someone who is a definitely.” By the time Harry finished his answer tears were running down his face, and Issy’s as well. 

“ Now I understand that the clan will be adopting Mr. Potter, however our records require only one mother and one father listed. Whom will I be putting down on these records Helix asked as he started on the paperwork in front of him.

“Issy Claremore will be the mother, and Bartok Claremore the father,” Bartok stated.

Helix looked up at Harry. “Is this acceptable, Mr. Potter?” he asked, Harry nodded in response, his hands gripping Issy’s hand that still held his. Helix placed the document in front of Harry, with a quill lying on it, and a well of ink next to it. Bartok took Harry’s hand and placed the quill in it, helping him dip the quill, and guiding him to the line to sign in preparation for signing the document. 

“Now Harry, we are rushing this, and I had wanted to wait until your eyesight returned. However, I fear for you should this not be done quickly. The British ministry is looking for any possible way to get their hands on you. I don’t want to take a risk. So I, Bartok Brandon Claremore, do vow on my magic, that this documentation is to finalize your adoption, and only your adoption. It is a Standard contract, with no subcategories. Its only purpose is to make you a legal member of the Claremore clan, as our son. I vow that there is no trickery intended here, and that we want to take care of you as our son. So mote it be,” Bartok vowed, his magic flowing over Harry’s as it sealed over him. Harry trembled in Bartok’s lap, more tears falling down his cheeks. Harry grasped the quill in his hand, and signed his name on the adoptions papers. Issy and Bartok both signed it next. Followed by Helix who witnessed it.

“And I now pronounce for the first time, Mr. Harry James Potter-Claremore, of the Claremore clan.” Helix announced to the room, as he copied the documentation. The documents all rolled up and vanished into thin air, and one copy rolled itself up on the desk. This last copy was handed over to Issy. “Congratulations, it’s a boy!” Helix said, teasing lightly.

“And he's the cutest boy in the whole world. My little boy, I am a mummy,” Issy said, tears of joy running down her face. She leant over and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. “I am your mummy, Harry, and I would love it if you called me Mummy. I am going to love and take care of you, I swear it Harry.” Issy ran her hand through Harry's hair, and he leaned in to her. 

“And I am going to love you to too… Mummy,” Harry whispered back, still crying himself.

“Aww, this is such a sap fest! And remember what I said, champ, Issy is Mummy, I am Daddy!” Lyle lectured; everyone laughed, the mood lighting up some.

“Now, let's look over this inheritance paper to see what vaults I need to requisition and audit.” Helix pulled up the other blood document. “Potter Vaults are all listed, Peverell vaults that seem to have been claimed… Dear me, it seems Mr. Potter has quite a few surprises for inheritance,”Helix said and he handed the document over to Bartok, who started reading the top portion of the document aloud.

Blood Inheritance  
Potter Lordship – Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. (By Father)  
Peverell Lordship – Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell. (By Father)  
Okori Clan Heir – Heir to the Royal Tara Clan of Okori. (By Mother)  
Le Fay Magical Heir – Heir by Blood and Magic to the Le Fay or le Fay Lordship. (By Mother)  
Black Heir – Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black (By Godfather)

“As you can see, I am going to have to requisition all of the vaults that fall under his new titles. That includes all of the Potter, Peverell, Tara Okori, Black, and Le Fay Magical Heir Vaults. That list of vaults, sorting though all of them is going to take quite a bit of goblin power. And all the Le Fay vaults are located in the British Branch of Gringotts. By pulling away those vaults, well, they are losing very important clients,” Helix said with a evil grin on his face. 

“Yes, this appears that it's going to take more time than expected…” Bartok started, but was cut off by Helix.

“Oh now, Bartok, please do not worry yourself so. I will need assistance, however there are plenty of goblins under me that I trust to help me. You have brought me a large gift. Your son has elevated me by allowing me to be his bank manager. I will get started on this immediately. We will begin the requisitions at once, and then start auditing the vaults. Mr. Potter, would you like all of your Lordship vaults combined? The Heir vaults cannot be combined with any others until you possess lordship over them..." Helix was shuffling papers about.

“I don’t know much about vaults or how to manage them Sir, what would you recommend?” Harry asked.

“It would be easier to manage your vaults if you combined what you can. During our audits we should find the conditions for you to be able to claim lordship over the other vaults you are heir to. As of now, you access only to the heir vaults.” 

“Ok, let’s do that since you feel it would be best,” Harry responded. 

Helix started writing down some notes, then made a magical copy of the Inheritance document and handed it over to Bartok. “I will have my people get started on this, I will send you daily updates, but as young Harry’s current father, you are responsible for educating him further. However young Harry, please remember that I am your account manager, I will be happy to answer any questions you have as well.”

There was a little more paperwork that needed to be filled out. Farewells were bid, and the Claremores left the bank is in very high spirits. It was nearing lunch time, and Harry seemed to be drifting a little. Bartok was carrying the boy in his arms as they left the bank. “We should stop for lunch," Anna instructed. "Harry is due for some potions, and I brought a pepper-up potion with me, which he can take after he has eaten.” Together the family found themselves at a small restaurant not too far from the bank. Harry was settled once more in Bartok’s lap, dozing slightly as the adults talked around him.

Lunch was served after a short bake; Issy talking the whole time about what shops she wanted to take Harry to, and how excited she was. Telling Harry about everything she couldn’t wait to show him. She didn’t seem deterred at all in her one-sided conversation while Harry munched on his grilled cheese. Once they had finished eating, Harry was given his potions, and his energy spiked a little. Bartok still insisted on carrying him, so that he didn’t get lost in the crowds.

The first store that the family went to was called Ray Designs, it was a clothing store. Mrs. Ray, the owner of the shop, was a good friend of Issy's, and was very happy to help pick out a wardrobe for Harry. Harry was measured, and Anna and Ray talked about the details of Harry’s diet, and potions. Ray would be able to design some charmed clothing that adjusts as he grows. Even though the boy was so small and thin, the potions he was on should help him to start growing over the next few months. Adjustments would also have to be made for Harry’s tail. Luckily, in Taradore, tails were more common than in Britain. Issy was given a limit by Bartok, who instructed her to pick out five outfits ONLY, and some nice sleepwear. He reminded her that Harry could not see his choices and they would need to come back once his vision returned. Issy was thrilled at the mere thought of more shopping.

Lyle and David had disappeared before the others got close to entering Ray’s shop. Bartok was not at all surprised by this, knowing that the two men despised shopping with the girls. He however had hoped that for Harry they would have stayed. The four were in the shop for a little over thirty minutes before they were all set on clothing for Harry. Ray promised Issy that she was going to specially design Harry some clothing for their next visit, and to come by soon.

When they exited the store they found Lyle and David waiting for them. The boys had bags in their arms, labeled “MAKiDZ” Which was one of the large toy stores around this area. Issy laughed at the both of them, because she was sure that they had more bags than she did. “Leave it to you two to sneak off to a toy store!” Issy teased. 

David blushed and Lyle grinned at Issy. “Had to get our son some toys! All kids need toys! I got some cool things for us to play with. David got him quite a few things too, though I think one of his bags is full of books .Watch out Harry, he’s trying to turn you into a bookworm!” Lyle teased, causing David to blush even more. “You know, David, that blush looks very good on you. Always did like to redden you up a bit.” Lyle nipped a little at David’s neck before dancing away from the were. 

“All right, enough now, I have to make a stop at the clinic, so you four should go home. I should be back by dinner,” Anna instructed. Kisses were given, and she split off from the group.

“Lets Floo home then, and get this stuff unpacked,” Bartok suggested. They made their way back to Gringotts, and then flooed home. All four adults soon found themselves in Harry’s bedroom. Harry was seated on the couch by Bartok who tickled his sides a bit causing the boy to giggle and squirm around. Issy magically folded all of Harry’s new clothing and made them float themselves to the proper drawers. David started filling the empty book shelves with all kinds of books, geared more to the informational level than fantasy level for Harry when his eyesight came back. Bartok helped Lyle unload the bags of toys and games for Harry. The two of them settled them on the shelves nice and neat.

All but one thing was put away on shelves, and that one thing Lyle held in his hands. It was a medium sized teddy bear, which was black, with bright green eyes just like Harry's. The fabric it was made out of was soft and silky. It had a white bow tied around its neck, and on its paws and feet were red hearts where the bear’s paw pads would be. Lyle carried the bear over to Harry and knelt down in front of the boy. “Harry, I got you a special gift to celebrate the adoption. I know you love your new blanket and how soft it is , and how much you like to cuddle it. So I got you something else you can cuddle.” Lyle set the bear in Harry’s lap and then moved the boy's hands to feel the soft fur. Harry gasped in surprise, and he stroked the bear. A few tears ran down his face, and he brought the bear to his chest to cuddle it.

“I… I have never had a teddy before… I always wanted one… Dudley had so many, but I wasn’t allowed to touch them. It's so soft… Thank you… thank you so much… I love it … Thanks, Daddy,” Harry managed to get out between sobs; all four adults in the room almost broke down at the response from something so simple as a teddy bear. Harry hugged the thing like a lifeline, even as Issy pulled the boy into her arms to cuddle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so soon a bunch of OC's are going to start being introduced. I am having a hard time coming up with a tun of names. So if anyone has a OC that they want to toss out there. Feel free to let me know! I think Ive got 6 mates created for Harry at this point. They are going to be introduced soon, along with other potential! Not going to tell you witch is witch! SUFFER BWHAHAHA! 
> 
> **The Fleece is going to be Harry’s security blanket! It was such a cute Idea. Oh and the teddy is going to be the same. It will help him heal. I wanted people to notice that he likes to grip onto something, it’s a nervous habit that I am going to have the blanket and teddy help with.
> 
> **Dimensions are broken down in this chapter. As you have read, there are different dimensions that ancient wizards from earth opened portals to. These portals led to other dimensions where wizards intermingled with the creatures; creating the creature population on earth. The Portals to the Dimensions were permanently opened. The Dimensions have since connected to the floo networks via Gringotts Branch locations. There are thousands of portals across earth that connect to the various dimensions, but the Gringotts' ones are the easiest to get to.
> 
> **Teradore – is where the Were creatures Originate from. Teradore is basically the capital dimension for all creatures. It is where the many different levels of Creature directorate are located. They have one of the largest creature hospitals, many schools, the government, their own legal system. Think of them as their own ruling government over creatures. And it’s all based out of this dimension. It's also where the creature courts are held. 
> 
> ** Creature Courts- This has been mentioned a few times. Think of this as its own town on Teradore. It’s got kind of like a large festival that goes on all year long. There are areas that cater to different creatures, and then there is a general area. There are many different restaurants and events that take place. It’s not just a place for meeting other creatures; it’s a big place for courting them as well. That’s why they call it the Courts.


	6. Fun, Trouble, and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing day at home, then some shocking news from Bartok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it! Next update!!! Please don't forget that I have been working on the Creature Codex for this story as well... Slowly :)  
> This one has been edited by my Beta BAFan Debbi!!! I bow down to her power of editing! ~bows~

Harry snuggled into the soft fur of his new teddy bear. Today was the 8th day at his new home, however it was the first day of being a member of the family. He smiled and yawned before emerging from the blankets. He sat and listened to the noises in the room, the soft breathing across the room let him know someone was still with him. “Morning!” Harry called out cheerfully. Then Harry heard a thump, and a grunt.

"I'm awake." Lyle's voice was heard clearly. Harry giggled at the sound. “Harry? You’re up early,” Lyle mumbled, obviously still half asleep.

“I'm used to waking up early; when I was younger my relatives made me get up and do the cleaning and the cooking. It was only after I started school at Hogwarts, that I was locked up 24/7And I went to bed early last night, so that helps!” Harry shifted to the edge of the bed still holding his teddy. “I guess that I am more of a morning person than you.”

Lyle chuckled. “Well then, let’s get you ready for the day.” Harry was helped to get cleaned and dressed. “All right! Now let’s get down to breakfast, I’ll bet ya Bartok is awake already.” Harry felt himself swung over Lyles shoulder, making him giggle. “You do a very good impression of a sack of potatos!” Lyle teased. 

“Good morning, Harry, Lyle. The two of you are up early,” Bartok greeted. Harry was able to hear the turning of paper.

“Good morning, Bartok.” Harry’s hands were guided to a banana that he munched on happily.

“We got mail for you today, Harry. It looks like it’s your Hogwarts letter. We have not had a chance to speak with you about school yet, but as you know, the British wizarding community is kind of narrow-minded. The ministry knows that you have come into a creature inheritance, and have already made moves to add new restrictions Mind you, the Pure Bloods are putting up one hell of a fight against it, but I don’t know how that will turn out. As it is, Issy is in her last year at Teradore School of Magi. It’s not a boarding school like Hogwarts; you would commute and have private tutors from home. Or there are other schools that we can look into. I want to let you know that you have options.” 

Harry chewed on his piece of jammy toast. Options, he had never had options before. “But, Harry, you still have a month before you need to make a decision. We are more than happy to introduce you to other schools. So you have time, and you can always change your mind as well.” 

“Ok, I’ll think about it.” Harry said. His hair was ruffled by Lyle.

“Issy still wants to get a potion to grow your hair out. Do you still like that idea?” Lyle asked.

“Yeah, that’s ok. You said it would make it more manageable.” 

“Sounds like a plan! Now, what do we have planned for today?” Lyle asked.

Harry heard more papers shuffled from the direction Bartok was sitting in. “I have a meeting with Helix, Anna has left for the clinic and will be gone for most of the day. Issy left for classes. David is around, I am sure that you three will be able to cause lots of trouble.” 

Harry giggled.

“What? Us? Cause trouble? Bartok, you wound me! The three of us would never cause any trouble, right, Harry?” Harry heard a whack, followed by a whine coming from Lyle. 

“If anyone can cause trouble, it’s you, Lyle. Now both you boys be good!” Bartok ordered. 

Lyle laughed. “So, champ, breakfast is eaten, potions are taken; what trouble should we go cause?” Harry shrugged in response. Lyle laughed some more. “Let’s start the day off with waking up David! He sleeps like the dead!”

Harry giggled as he was heaved over Lyles shoulder again. “So here is the plan…”

~_~_~_~_~TIME SKIP~_~_~_~_

Harry sat with his head on David’s lap, listening to David read him The Hobbit. He was enjoying himself very much, never having read a fantasy book like this. He smiled at the remembrance of everything that had happened that day. Lyle and he had pranked David, who woke up startled. They had gone outside for some sun, where David had morphed into a wolf and wrestled around lightly with Lyle and him. Afterward, they had to get cleaned up, and then enjoyed some lunch. The clothing he was in was very soft, and he had his teddy bear as well. And for the last hour or so he had been listening to David read. It had been one of the best days so far this summer, maybe even one of the best days he'd ever had. He felt calm and relaxed, and very happy. 

Harry felt his ear twitch at the sound of the door of the room opening. “I’m home! Where is my baby? Oh Harry! There you are, I got you a new gift! It’s a fuzzy pillow, you like fuzzy things so much that I thought you might like a pillow for your bed.” Issy started to ramble once more. Harry was starting to notice his new mother had a bad habit of doing this. 

“Thank you.” Harry sat up and held his arms out. A soft pillow was placed in them. He snuggled it, it was just as fuzzy as his fleece blanket, and his new teddy. “It’s lovely, Issy!” 

“No, don’t call me that! I am Mummy! Or Mum!” Issy insisted as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “How was your day? Did you boys keep yourselves busy?” Harry heard something thumped down on the table, and then shuffling of papers.

“It was relaxing," David said. "Harry and I are working our way though The Hobbit. Seems that Harry enjoys fantasy books. We will have to get him more. Now, don’t you have homework to get started?” Harry lay back down and relaxed as David continued to read.

The next time they were interrupted was when the door opened and Lyle’s yelping voice filled the room. “…hurt, I mean, come on! It was fun! Harry enjoyed it!!!" He laughed. Then Harry heard a thump.

“I don’t want to hear ANY more of this roughhousing stuff UNTIL after I have given Harry full medical clearance!" Anna’s scolding voice filled the room. "DAVID! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP LYLE OUT OF TROUBLE! Discourage his childish behaviour! Roughhousing with Harry! You both are supposed to be parental figures! I am sure you could find something safer to do with the free time.” David tensed from the yelling. 

Harry sat up. “They were not too rough, it was more like gentle rolling around on the ground. The worst that happened was we got dirty. It was fun, and I don’t hurt anywhere. I enjoyed it.” 

Harry could make out Anna’s sigh. “All right, Harry, I’ll let it go this time, but you’re healing. I don’t want you getting hurt. You need rest!”

“Ok, no more wrestling until you say,” Harry responded. He felt a hand run though his hair. 

“Good! I stopped in to talk with Bartok at the bank on the way home, and he says that he has some important things to talk about.” The couch shifted a little on the other end as Anna sat down. “He should be home soon, he was just gathering up some documents.”

There was the sound of a pop indicated that Tiptop probably just brought something into the room. Harry was betting it was tea time. “Harry, would you like a cocoa ? Or some tea ?” Issy asked. 

“Tea, please, no milk or sugar.” 

“Do you want some mint in it? I know you like extra mint.” 

“Yes, please.” Harry heard the tea being poured, and then a mug was pressed into his hands. 

“It’s not filled all the way, watch out for the leaves,” Issy instructed.

Harry heard the door open once more. “Bartok,?” tea or coffee?" Issy asked. 

“Coffee, please, it’s been an informative day.”]

Harry sipped at his tea as the others settled around him. “Harry, I am afraid I’ve got some disturbing news. It might upset you, however it’s important that you be informed.” Harry stiffened in his seat, his heart racing. Was someone going to take him away? He felt a hand settle on his arm; it was small and gentle, and he was guessing it was Issy's.

“Bartok?” Issy asked, fear in her voice as well.

“We spent the day going though the statements on Harry’s vaults. There were some discrepancies found, and upon further research - well, it’s not good news. Harry, a large amount of the Potter money has been embezzled. The goblins were able to trace it, and are able to go after the responsible parties. They are sure that they can get it all back, with interest. But, Harry . . . ” Bartok sighed, and Harry waited stiffly for the rest of the information. “Harry, the funds had been transferred to Dumbledore, and then into the accounts of Petunia Dursley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.I know from the newspaper that these were your friends at Hogwarts.”

Harry sat stunned. He had been stolen from? By his friends? He thought that the Weasleys loved him like their own child. She always was very nice, and Ron and Hermione were his best friends, weren’t they? Sure, he and Ron fought sometimes, but everyone did that, right? Tears started to fall from his eyes. They had used him? He couldn’t believe it, but Bartok said he had proof. Harry felt arms being wrapped around him, and he was pulled onto the lap of someone taller.

“Shh, champ, it’s alright, you’re safe. I know it hurts, but it’s going to be ok; we are going to take care of you now.” Lyle gently rocked him in his lap. It was comforting, and made him feel somewhat better.

“There is more, I am afraid," Bartok continued, his voice gentle. "A marriage contract was set up between you and Ginny. It's not legal because of your creature inheritance; however, had you not come into an inheritance, things would have been bad. The clauses in it alone . . . well, I have never seen a contact that basically enslaved a spouse, it’s disgusting. The wills of your parents have never been read, and the goblins are working on locating them.”

“They all just wanted me for my money and fame… I can’t believe it, but deep down I knew.” Harry whispered; he shook from how upset he was. “Dumbledore I told the first year, that I didn’t want to go home, I told him what they were like. He told me the wards would keep me safe from Death Eaters, but it didn’t keep me safe from them. It couldn’t have been just chance that I befriended the son of one of Dumbledore’s supporters. Hermione is a shock, but she’s always been ambitious.” Harry buried his face in Lyle’s shirt, hugging his teddy and new pillow close to him. 

“As I said, the goblins are going after them for it, and charging interest. It will all be returned to you, and I will open an investigation in regards to Dumbledore’s guardianship of you. His actions with the marriage contract and embezzlement set off many red flags that need to be seen to. There is a army of goblins going though your vaults right now, and over the transactions that have been made in the last 13 years. Harry, we are not going to hide anything from you. This is why I am telling you this. If you have any questions at all regarding your vaults, feel free to ask.” 

Harry felt that he could trust them; deep down, he instinctively knew that he was safe. He snuggled into Lyle more closely, and relaxed. “When my sight returns, I want to see it all. I want to know how to take care of my vaults. You will teach me how, right?” Harry asked. He felt a large hand settle on his shoulder. 

“Yes, Harry, we will teach you everything you need to know. We will make sure that you are tutored very well, but you are not returning to Hogwarts now,” Bartok said firmly. 

“Mmm-kay I understand.” Harry yawned, he suddenly felt drained. Like he needed a nap, so he relaxed and settled himself against Lyle, drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with some Reviews!!! I like Reviews!!! I have up to chapter 10 written... :) Just got to tease you all about that little bit of information!!!


	7. Let there be Vision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can see! Harry learns a little more about Mating, and his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you have a box of Tissues!!! The end of this chapter is a little sad. Once more we can thank the wonderful Debbie aka BAFan, who is my Beta! Secretly I think she's selling sneak peeks at my chapters. Don't tell her I am on to her :P Enjoy the story!

A week later, Harry woke up as normal, burrowed into his fuzzy pillow and blankets with Fluffy his teddy bear, in his arms. He heard a light snore from the couch in his room, which he could identify as David, who was the only one of his new parents that snored lightly. Harry opened his eyes to meet the color red. 

Red? Oh! Red fuzzy blanket! 

Harry sat up, to be blinded by the light filtering through the room. Everything blurred and there were a lot of colors. Harry clenched his eyes closed, and winced as his head throbbed a little. Too much light, he realized, too bright for his eyes. “Dad?” Harry called out to David, who grunted. “DAD!” Harry yelled out this time. Another grunt was heard, but the snoring stopped.

“Hm? Harry? Whatcha need?” David tiredly stumbled over his speech, obviously still half-asleep.

“Can you get Mummy Anna? I can see again, but it hurts,” Harry requested.

“Yeah, just keep your eyes closed. I’ll be back in a minute,” David responded, seeming more awake. Harry could hear him leave the room. He did not have to wait too long before he heard the door open again.

“Close the curtains, David, I'll dim the lights.” It was Anna's voice. Harry could hear them moving about, and then someone settled on the bed in front of him. “Ok, sweetie, I want you to look down and slowly open your eyes. Give them time to adjust.” 

Harry opened his eyes just a little bit; the room was darker now with only a dim light. He still squinted at first, and then as his eyes adjusted he opened them all the way. He stared down at his teddy bear sitting in his arms. He was able to clearly make out its glass green eyes, the white bow tie around its neck, and the black color of its fur. He could see crystal clear, and without his glasses on.

“Harry?” Anna called out to him. He lifted his head to look at his Mummy Anna. Her bright blue eyes met his, and he smiled at her, observing her more closely. She had long red hair that curled and flowed down her back. Skin was lightly tanned, and she had rosy red lips. Her features were soft, and her smile made him feel warm.

“Mummy Anna, you're beautiful. I can see without my glasses!” Harry cried out excitedly. He threw his arms around Anna’s neck. A few tears managed to escape down his cheeks. Anna rubbed his back, and David giggled in the background, reminding Harry that he was in the room. He lifted his head so that he could see the face of his Dad. David had blue eyes as well, and short brown hair. He had a soft face, with pale skin. He was broad, and toned a little. “Hi, Dad!” Harry said, excited.

“Glad to be able to see again?” David asked.

Harry sniffed and pulled back from Anna. “I can see everything so clear! I haven’t been able to see this well even with my glasses; everything was still blurry. It’s amazing!” The bedroom door flung open at that very moment, the light blinding Harry, who quickly shut his eyes and pressed his palms against them.

“LYLE! ISSY! OHhh! You three get in here and shut that door NOW!” Anna hissed out. Harry heard the door slam shut a second later.

“Is my baby all right? Bartok only mumbled that David pulled you out of bed, and that Harry needed you. Is everything all right?” Harry felt the bed shift behind him, and Issy's arms wrapped around him. “Harry? Did you have a bad dream? Does something hurt? Talk to Mummy!” Issy babbled on

Harry smiled and laughed at his parent. “I'm ok, Mummy. My eyesight returned, and Mum Anna wanted to look at my eyes and help me get used to the light.”

Issy squealed and hugged him tighter. Harry moved his arms down and slowly opened his eyes like he did before. They took a minute to focus again, but he found himself looking at two other men, one who was large and very broad, with sharp features, standing at about 6 foot 4; Harry assumed that was Bartok, and the other he figured was Lyle. Harry then turned around to look at his Mummy Issy. She had very long extremely light blond hair, that Harry knew from experience was very smooth. Her skin was a darker tanned tone, and her eyes were brilliant blue. Her face was childlike, and she looked like an angel.  
Harry smiled at Issy. “Hello, Mummy!” 

Her face lit up and she grabbed and yanked him into another hug. “I am happy you can see again! This is such a good thing. Now we can take you shopping, and you can get more clothing. Oh, and you can see all the new books that David got you, and you can have a tour of the manor! OH, and have you seen your room? We can always change anything that you want to change. And now…”

Issy was cut off by Anna who placed her hand over Issy’s moth. “Issy, breathe and calm down,” she told her in a teasing tone. “Now that everyone is up, we should all get dressed for the day. As it is, we would have only slept for a while longer. Harry, if you are up for it I don’t see why you can’t explore the manor today. But your eyes will tire easily for the next few days. They need to get stronger, so I want you to wear sunglasses for a while. You might get headaches, and if that happens let someone know. We will want to give you a blindfold and a pain potion. We will see if by this weekend they are healed enough to go shopping. Issy has exams this week, and we all know she wants to be the one to take you shopping.”

Issy was pouting at Anna, who clearly decided to ignore her. Harry was showed around his room by Issy, who presented the closet half full of clothing, and the very large bathroom that was his very own. He found that his bedroom had some bookshelves in it, a sitting area as well as a small dining area, a large desk for him to study on, and two large doors that opened onto a patio with lots of seating and a small swinging chair. It was more than he'd ever hoped for, and it made him very happy.

Harry went to pick out a nice pair of clothes and then to the bathroom to shower for the day. He undressed and was able to get a good look at his body. The scars that littered his skin had lightened a great deal since he last looked; that being only ten days ago. The nutrition potions were improving his weight, and he looked quite a bit better. He even thought he might have grown a few inches; it looked like he was almost 5 foot. He then examined his new ears, and his fluffy new tail. The silver fur was very becoming, and he had to admit to himself, he was adorable. 

Harry happily took a long shower, using the bath products that Anna provided him. The shampoo was to help lengthen his hair, and it would help bring extra luxuriance to it. The body wash was to nurture his skin while at the same time reducing his scars. An added bonus was that he got to take as long as he wanted! So one hour later Harry dried himself off with a towel, completely relaxed. 

He dressed himself in a nice set of black jeans and a soft white shirt. When he exited the bathroom he found Issy sitting on the couch. She waved him over. “Come sit on the floor so I can dry and brush your hair.”

Harry sat down in front of Issy. She hummed like she always did when she brushed his hair. It had grown down to his shoulders in the last four days, and Issy enjoyed brushing it in the morning for him. She was excited about him growing it longer so that she would be able to braid it. She also manipulated the air around the room to dry his hair. It was very relaxing.

“All right, let’s go down to breakfast! And then I’ll show you around the manor!” Issy said taking his hand and placing some sunglasses on his face. Harry followed Issy down the stairs and through a few halls into a nice size dining room where everyone else was already sitting, dressed and ready for the day. Issy led him to his seat, and then sat herself next to him. She served him some scrambled eggs, toast, and two slices of ham. His potions were sitting in a holder waiting for him for when he had finished eating. There was a small glass of milk, and another small glass of juice as well. 

“After breakfast I want to do an exam on you, Harry.”

Issy paused in mid-bite. “But I wanted to show him around the manor before school!” she said, pouting.

“Sorry, Issy, Lyle will have to give him a tour later. Health comes before fun, and you don’t have enough time. You have your final exam this morning, so you should get going so that you can do the study group with your classmates.” Harry giggled as Issy pouted more. She scooted her chair back and stood and stretched.

“Fine, fine. Sorry, Harry, we can do something fun later!” Issy gave him a kiss on the forehead before moving around to give her mates similar treatments. “Love you all, and I’ll see you when I get home.” She then gathered her stuff before leaving.

Once Harry and Anna were both done eating, Anna led him down the halls and into a room set up for healing. Harry hopped up on the bed in the center of the room, and let Anna do a full medical scan on him. She hummed as she looked over the results, and then settled them down on the desk before turning to him. “Well, sweetie, it looks like the potions are doing their job very well! Your weight has gone up some, and you have sprouted up to 5 foot 1! The strengthening potions have also done wonders. You have improved a lot more than I had expected, but your magic is very powerful, so it's speeding things along. I want you to take it easy for another week, but then I think you will be in the clear. Your eyes I expect will take another few days to fully adjust, but remember, any headaches let Lyle know.”

Harry was very happy to know that his health was improving. He knew he was in bad shape before, but his new family was working wonders on him. “Bartok wants to talk with you after lunch, but for now let’s go hunt down Lyle so that he can give you a tour of the manor.” Anna held his hand as they strolled though the house, Lyle was quickly found sitting in a living room reading some documents. “Lyle, Harry is all yours now, I am going to leave for the clinic, and here are the pain potions for his eyes just in case.”

Anna handed over the potions, gave them both a kiss goodbye, then Harry found himself alone with Lyle, who had a wicked smile on his face. “Alone again! Come on, Champ, I’ll give you the tour! And while we are at it we can set a few surprises up for the others!” Harry had to wonder how his daddy was still alive after all the trouble he caused everyone. He figured that if Lyle ever met the twins, they might have a run for their money.

~_~_~_ ~Time Skip, After Lunch Bartok’s office ~_~_~_~

Harry found himself seated next to Bartok on the couch in his office; all kinds of documents were stacked in front of him. Bartok had started going over his different accounts with him and explaining what they contained. He was shocked to find out that along with vaults, he possessed a few companies that the goblins were overseeing, as well as a few manors of his own. Helix had passed all the information over to Bartok for Harry to look through. It was a lot of work, but Bartok was very patient and explained things very well.

“Now, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the Courts. Since you have hit your creature maturity, you are able to start attending. We would request that should you decide to go, you bring one of us doms with you at least until you pick your first mate. We have a manor in Teradore; you also have one of your own there that I would recommend getting some house elves to clean up for you. That way when and only when, you are ready to start building your pack you have a home for yourself. If you wish to start attending the Courts, then we all think it’s best to move to Teradore.” Harry glanced down at the document that Bartok was holding out to him. The Okori Manor, in Teradore, was very large. It also appeared to have quite a bit of land.

Bartok ran his hand though Harry’s hair. “I mean what I say; you don’t have to leave us as soon as you find your first mate. You can live with us forever for all we care. Our manors are plenty big enough, and it's normal for children to stay with their parents during the first few years of courting. We just know that as a Kitsune, you will start to have nesting instincts in a few years, and then you will want your own space. You are going to start craving building a pack, there’s no stopping it. We will be here to support you, and protect you, and love you. You know that, right?” 

Now things were getting emotional, and Harry had to hold back tears as he nodded his head. “I know, and I think that attending the Courts would be exciting. Issy has told me a lot about them. I just don’t know that I am ready for a mate yet. I mean, I am only 14.” 

Bartok chuckled. “Yes, you are young. How do you think I felt when I found Issy? She was even younger! I would hope you don’t think that we rolled right into bed with one another.” He was teasing, Harry could tell, however this information was confusing.

“I don’t understand. She told me that she started courting when she was 12, and that your courting was short. That you just knew you were mates…”

Bartok chuckled again. “I understand where you are confused now. Mating doesn’t always involve breeding right away. There is a process. See, just because you come into an inheritance does not mean that you have to have sex right away or anything like that. You just need to bond with someone to help stabilize your magic. So the process goes: courting, then on to bonding, then finally breeding once you’re ready. Issy came into her first season seven months after her 15th birthday. Before that time, we had never done anything sexual. We had only bonded our magic. When she came into season, we knew that her body was ready to bear a child, and then proceeded to complete the bond though sex. Sex seals and finalizes the bond, making it more stable.” 

This was news to Harry, and it calmed him to know that sex wasn’t something he would be rushed right into. He was nowhere near ready for that. “So Issy didn’t get pregnant during her first season? Is that normal?”

Bartok winced at the question. “There is birth control for some creatures to prevent a successful breeding. But it’s got to be taken at the right time, and you have to be prepared for it. Normally first seasons are unpredictable, they hit suddenly, and there is no planning. Issy's was very unpredictable. We were not expecting it at all. The first season normally is a very fertile one, and pregnancy is almost guaranteed. Issy fell pregnant, but didn’t carry the baby to term. On her 16th birthday, we were shocked by her inheritance and the boost in her power levels. Both Anna and I were not home at the time, and her magic lashed out and started a tornado in the center of our old home. It ripped it apart completely. When Issy passed out from the aftermath of the inheritance, the tornado dissipated, and she was buried in the ruins of the house. A beam had fallen on her; it injured the child and she miscarried.”

Harry felt shocked at this information. The thought of losing a child made his stomach churn. “I am sorry for bringing up bad memories…” he whispered. Bartok pulled him against his side, hugging him.

“Don’t worry. "Issy was in shock for a while, as one would expect, but she's made a good recovery. I think you are helping her as well. She’s excited again about being a mother. She hadn’t stepped foot in the nursery we have in this house until a few days after you got here. After we talked about taking you in as our own, she finally went in to look at it. She’s started making plans again, and has even talked about giving you lots of siblings to love. She’s opened back up, and we all have you to thank.” Bartok kissed his forehead, “Thank you, Harry, for joining our family. Thank you for being our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Dah! Another chapter! I Just started working on chapter 13. I've been on a roll! I am just having a hard time deciding what Career I want to give Harry... I am ALSO having a SMALL problem coming up with a Punishment for Molly and Dumbledore for the Marriage contract. So here is an Idea I am tossing about... Lady Magic is going to make the two of them Have to get Married. Its just Working the Punishment contract that I am having issues with! If you have any suggestions I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear them!!!!!
> 
> A little more teasers :) Chapter 11 Ramus and Severus come into play, and Severus creature status is REVEALED! On a side note, chapter 11 is really long and might get broken into two chapters... so it might be chapter 12 that the creature status is Revealed... Sirius is mentioned... 
> 
> Chapter 13 (Possible 14 if chapter 11 gets split into two parts...) Harry's first visit to the Courts!


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartok is stopped after a court. The Claremores make a big Decision. Harry meets someone new :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter! Dont you all feel loved. I like trying to get 2 updates a week. I really am on a roll with this story. Ive got this note book full of ideas, then everyone keeps giving me other ideas. I hope to get more :)

Bartok stormed out of one of the courtrooms in the British Ministry of Magic. They had decided to make a clan of night vampires attend court during the middle of the day - when the vampires would normally be sleeping. He understood that they were trying to catch the vamps off their game, but the whole case was getting ridiculous. The plaintiff had no case, no evidence, and no victim! The way this Ministry was going, soon all creatures would be withdrawing from the magical community, and that would have a grave impact on their economic infrastructure. Just the transfer of Harry’s vaults alone was going to be damaging; that was in the process of being finalized.

“Mr. Claremore!” A voice called out to him, causing him to pause and turn. Approaching him was Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic, followed by Dumbledore, and two aurors. “Ah! Glad to have caught you! If you have time, we would like to speak with you about young Potter.”

“Good evening, Minister. I am short on time, but how can I help you?” Bartok asked.

“We understand that you have adopted young Mr. Potter now?" Fudge asked.

“Yes, he is now part of my clan. We finalized the adoption with the goblins about a week ago.”

“Ah. Well, I would like to know your towards the boy. You see, he is a celebrity here in magical Britain, and we can’t have people taking advantage of him! There is much we need to talk about, such as the handling of his seat proxies, his vaults, and his schooling. Mr. Dumbledore, before the adoption, was Mr. Potter's acting Magical Guardian, and we would like to resume his guardianship status. I also understand that his Hogwarts letter has not been returned to the school yet?”

“I understand your concerns, Minister; however, I am a perfectly capable guardian to my new son. Now if you would excuse me, I am late for dinner with my family.” Bartok turned to leave. 

“Mr. Claremore, I am the British Minister of Magic! You will listen to me so long as you are on British soil. Now expect a visit this Saturday! I will be accompanied, and we will see Mr. Potter and assess the situation ourselves! Good day!” Fudge barked out.

Bartok grunted, annoyed, and continued to the lobby floos, and headed home. When he got home he placed his briefcase in his office before joining the family in the dining room for dinner. He greeted everyone and took a seat at the table.

“How did the case go?” Anna asked as she started serving him a plate.

“They are just fishing; they don’t have a leg to stand on. I am sure it will be over tomorrow. It’s more annoying than anything. If the British Ministry keeps this up, all the creatures are going to pull out from the community!” Bartok grumped as he started slicing up the ham on his plate.

“This is one of the reasons that I work in Teradore," Anna said. "I don't have the stomach for politics in a hospital setting. Everyone deserves to be treated, no matter their blood status.”

Bartok glanced around the table at his mates and Harry. All of his mates worked in Teradore; even his office was based in Teradore. Issy went to school in Teradore, and Harry was looking at schools there as well. Given what had happened earlier, perhaps it was time he gave in.

“I was stopped after court today by Fudge and Dumbledore. They are coming for a home visit in two days. They would not listen to a word I said.” Bartok watched as his mates stiffened in their seats. Harry seemed to shiver and hug his teddy closer. “I think perhaps it’s time to sell this Manor…”.

Issy gasped in surprise. “Bartok, this is your family’s manor. You have always held it so dear to you…” 

“Yes, this is a family home, but it’s an old one. We all like our manor in Teradore better; we only stay in this one because it was our first home as a full clan. We all work in Teradore, you are going to start working there with Anna soon, and Harry will be courting and going to school in Teradore. I think it’s time we moved into that manor. Things are going to get worse when the info about Harry hits the papers. We are transferring his vaults to Teradore, and let’s not forget about the lawsuits I am starting against his abusers and the theft. The British Ministry is going to come down hard on us, trying to get custody back. I can only imagine that this visit is for them to try and find something to claim against us.”

Bartok’s attention was drawn to Harry who seemed to have lost interest in his food. His shoulders had slumped, and he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Harry…” He heard a sob come from Harry, so he pushed his chair back. “Come here, Harry.” He opened his arms for his adopted son and hugged the sobbing boy. “Harry, none of this is your fault. The Minister, I'm sure, doesn’t know everything that is going on. They have no legal cause to take you away. And the council in Teradore will not let them touch you.”

Bartok rubbed Harry’s back until the young boy settled down, slightly drowsy from crying . “Sorry for causing trouble. It seems to follow me everywhere,” Harry said with a light giggle. Bartok took that as a good sign; the boy didn’t completely feel it was his fault.

“None of the trouble is your fault; Britain’s magical community all appear to be crazy. So, this is what we are going to do. The house elves will start moving our things to the manor in Teradore. We will let Fudge and Dumbledore visit; however, they will not be allowed past the floo room, which we will keep furnished. The elves move quickly, so I am sure we will be at the new manor in less than the two days. We just need to borrow a few elves from our families to get it done quickly enough. Issy, contact your mom see if you can borrow a few elves. Lyle, see if any of your siblings would lend us theirs as well. Harry, you go back to your seat and eat some more, please. Don’t forget your potions”

The family was busy for the rest of the night. Bartok had made sure that Harry had finished eating and taken his potions before settling the boy in one of the sitting rooms with a book, and then making his way to his office. He wasn’t surprised to find both of the girls in there waiting for him. 

Anna started right in on him. “We could just close the manor down; we don’t have to sell it.” 

Bartok shook his head. “No, selling it would be best. We all know very well that things are getting bad here for those with creature blood. It’s not worth staying, and it might take years for the Ministry to rethink these policies. My parents easily gave us this manor, because they themselves had it up for sale. They pulled out of Britain as well. This is the right move, for us and for Harry. In Teradore he won’t be as famous as he is here in Britain. He can make his own future.”

Issy sat down on the couch with a sigh. “And to be honest, I don’t want to have any children here; I don’t want them to have to deal with any hostility.” Bartok smiled at Issy. It was good to hear her talking about children once more.

“All right, then we are all in agreement! Time to move,” Lyle said, startling everyone. Bartok turned to the door, not at all surprised to see Lyle leaning against the door with David standing next to him. “I've got an army of house elves on their way. Sometimes having a huge family comes in handy!”

~_~_~_~ Saturday Day~_~_~_~

The elves worked fast at emptying the house; the last few rooms would be finished tonight. The floo room had a few couches moved into it, and a coffee table. An owl had been sent letting them know that the Minister was visiting at 2:00 pm today, and that he would be bringing an entourage with him. Harry had been surprised at the army of house elves that he saw during the past two days. He had questioned Issy about where they had all come from, and found out that Lyle had 24 other siblings, and that they were borrowed from them so that they could move. Harry was shocked; he could not imagine growing up with that many siblings. One of whom he'd met yesterday; it was a very strange meeting.

~_~_~Flashback~_~_~  
Harry was sitting on one of the couches in the floo room, wrapped in his red fleece, cuddled with his teddy, while reading a potions journal. Something that secretly fascinated Harry, because it was just like cooking, and Harry loved to cook. Too bad that in class he always seemed to get paired with Ron or Hermione. Ron was horrible in potions and ruined them. Hermione took charge and didn’t let him do anything. He had yet to have a chance to shine in the class. Snape hovered and never graded him fair. Lyle had a large collection of potions books. It was something he liked to do in his spare time, and he told Harry he would love to help him brew.

Harry was startled from his reading as the floo flared; Harry peered over the back of the couch at the floo. A man stepped out of the floo, dusting himself off. He was young, maybe in his late teens, and had dark hair much like Lyle's. In fact, now that Harry though about it, he looked a lot like a younger version of Lyle! The only thing different were his eyes. One eye was red, and the other ocean blue, and his hair appeared to be straight, whereas Lyle's was slightly curly. He had the pointy brows, and round face, and several hoop earrings climbing his left ear. He was dressed in some nice black slacks, and a long sleeved silk shirt. Harry finally noticed that the guest was staring back at him. Harry blushed and his ears flattened against his head; he slid back down the couch. 

“Hello there, what’s your name?” A soft voice floated through the air. 

Harry peeked over the back of the couch again. The guest stood there, his hands shoved in his pockets in a relaxed stance. "Harry," the young kitsune responded. 

The guest smiled at him. “Hello, Harry. My name is Siles, and I am looking for Lyle. Do you know where I might find him?” 

Harry hadn’t a clue where Lyle might be at this time. Everyone was running around making sure everything was packed and moved. He could be in any part of the manor. “Tiptop?” The house elf popped before him. “Could you tell Lyle there is a Mr. Siles here for him?” The house elf squeaked out a yes, before popping out of the room once more.

“Ahh, why didn’t I think of that?” Siles had a soft laugh. Harry shifted back onto the couch, setting his book once more in his lap.

“You know, it’s polite to offer a guest a seat.” Harry jumped at Lyle's voice echoing from the doorway.

Harry started fidgeting with the fleece still wrapped around him. “But, Daddy, I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers without someone there,” he teased, thinking back to the talk he'd had yesterday about “stranger danger.” Bartok had given him a very long lecture about always having someone there while at the Courts.

“Guess you got me there! Siles, little brother, to what do I owe the visit?” Lyle asked, while he moved across the room to plop down on the couch, and motioned for Siles to take a seat.

“Mother informed me that you borrowed Vippy to help you move, or something along those lines. So I came to see what it is you commandeered my house elf for.”

Lyle grinned at him. “We are moving to the new manor in Teradore. It was a sudden decision due to some new circumstances.” 

Siles came over and sat on a chair beside Harry. “I assume, then, that your new title of Daddy would be the new circumstance?”

Lyle smiled even more widely at him. “Yes! Let me introduce you to Harry Claremore, my clan's adopted son. He just came into his inheritance.” Harry squirmed uneasily as the attention once more focused on him. 

“A young Kitsune, silver at that. He looks younger than 14.” 

Harry could feel Siles examining him, and it made him uncomfortable. He glanced up, his eyes meeting Siles', and he was surprised to see concern on his face. He looked over to Lyle, who smiled at him.

“Anna is taking very good care of him; his health has improved greatly. His adoption came after a rescue from an abusive home. It seems that his friends and family only wanted to use him. He has been ours for a little over a week now. He couldn’t resist us, right, Champ?”

Lyle and Siles talked for about an hour. Harry for the most part listened in a little, but focused more on his book. They were talking about the Courts and Siles' school. Harry learned that he was attending a school for Business Management. They also talked a little about their other siblings and their goings-on.

When they were finished talking Lyle stood and gave Siles a hug. Siles then moved over in front of Harry and held his hand out. Harry, not sure what to do, hesitantly held his out as well. Siles grasped it, and placed a kiss on the top. “You might not have a ribbon yet; however, I will rectify that once you get it,” he said, before he left though the floo. Lyle just stood there and stared at him for a minute, before he "hmmed" and left the room. 

~_~_~End Flashback~_~_~

Harry cuddled his teddy, and smiled to himself. He liked Lyle's little brother; he was nice. Lyle acted a little funny after that, and there was a bit more whispering among his new parents. They were leaving after the visit from the Minister, who should be arriving in a little over an hour. Issy came into the floo room, carrying a tray of lunch for them both. They sat down and munched on the food. The others had been coming and going all day from the new manor. Harry had yet to see it; however, Issy had told him of his new room that she had been working on. It was all set up and she told him he would LOVE it! That all it was missing was toys and clothing, which she would be taking him shopping for more of tomorrow. 

The floo flared about 20 minutes later and his other parents entered the floo room. It was about an hour before their guests were expected. Bartok had figured they might try and show early, and didn’t want to chance anything so it was a matter of waiting, and Harry was nervous. He didn’t know who would be coming through with Fudge, and he didn’t want anything to do with anyone. He was happy here, with his new family. He knew he was safe, so he sat in between Issy and Bartok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any ideas. I am still taking more ideas for Creatures slowly working on the Creature codex. I’ve got a few GREAT ideas for Molly and Dumbles, ~rubs hands together~ and boy is it going to be evil ~bwhahaha!!~. OC’s are still welcome as well; they may or may not stick 
> 
> ** New Charater!!! Woot Woot! Lyle’s Little Brother Siles Montgomery:  
>  Creature is Tengu  
>  Age 18  
>  Affinity is Air. 
> 
> Description: Round face, shoulder length straight black hair, One Red eye, one Deep Blue Eye. Height is 5’ 9’’. Long black nails. Very intelligent, going to school for business management. 
> 
> Attitude: Gentle, calm and soft spoken. And I plan to make him a snuggler!


	9. Unwanted Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted Visitors drop in to Claremore manor! ~Add the Dramatic DUN DUN DUNNN music here!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Because I love you all so much! We must thank my wonderful Beta BAFan, for her quick work on this chapter. Updating might get a little slow because shes is going on vacation... But when she gets back I am sure she will have lots of work LOL!!!! Enjoy!

Harry stiffened as the floo flared green. He sat between Issy and Bartok, grasping both of their hands. They had tea sitting on the table and snacks as well. From the floo, first came the two aurors that seemed to follow Fudge around. Then the Minister himself appeared, followed finally by Dumbledore, Molly, and Ron. Anna stood to greet them, offering them all seats around the table.

Harry released Bartok’s hand in favor of cuddling his teddy. “Ahh, Mr. Potter, it is great to see you again,” Fudge greeted from his seat.

“Minister, it’s very kind of you to check up on me in my new home, with my new family,” Harry replied. Fudge made him uncomfortable, the way he studied him.

“Yes, your sudden removal from your family was quite unexpected. The documents around your removal are sealed, so naturally I was concerned about you," Fudge remarked. ""I was shocked to hear of you coming into an inheritance. The only blood I knew that the Potters carried hasn’t been seen for centuries.” 

“Yes, my boy, we had no word from you, which had us worried. Also, I have had no response to your Hogwarts letter. I am quite shocked at your sudden inheritance as well,” Dumbledore commented. He was studying Harry, looking him up and down.

“The records of an emergency adoption, like this one, are sealed and the child’s name left out," Bartok informed them. "All abuse cases are handed quickly and silently like this. Madam Bones worked the case herself; she is the one who approved it.” 

“Abuse?” Fudge questioned sharply.

“I took the medical scans myself. The abuse was severe, and I will personally be seeing to his treatment for the next few years.” Anna placed a folder with a copy of Harry’s results in front of Fudge on the table. 

Fudge picked them up and scanned through them, paling as he read them. “Dumbledore, explain! You were his guardian, how could you have allowed this?” Fudge demanded, turning on Dumbledore.

“I was not aware of any abuse," Dumbledore calmly replied. "I placed Harry with his relatives so that he would be with family. Had I known things were bad, I would have placed him with the Weaslys sooner. However, now that this has come to light, the Weaslys are more than ready to welcome Harry into their home.”

Harry’s head snapped up when he heard this statement. He felt flooded with anger. “You weren't aware? I begged you not to send me back there! I told you that they hurt me, that I wasn’t safe there! Year after year I asked for help. You kept sending me back!” Harry’s voice was laced with anger and disbelief.

“Come now, Harry, my boy." Dumbledore gave him a condescending smile. "Each year we have many students who don’t want to go back home, but there is no one in the school to supervise them during the summer. Also, we have no right to keep you; we are not your legal guardians. All students must go home to their families.”

“But you, Mr. Dumbledore, were Harry’s legal magical guardian. When he came to you with these complaints, did you investigate?” Bartok asked, clearly snapping into legal mode.

“I am a very busy man, Mr. Bartok. Mr. Potter arrived at school seeming just fine. I had no reason to worry about him returning to his relatives." For the first time Dumbledore showed some emotion, sounding somewhat defensive. His smiled dimmed a bit.

"In spite of the fact that Harry plainly told you they were abusing him? Did you even go to his home once to investigate? Or to look in on him? Have you had any contact as his magical guardian outside of school at all?" Raising his eyebrows, Bartok turned to the Minister. "As you can clearly see, Mr. Fudge, all the steps that we have taken were necessary," he pointed out. "Mr. Dumbledore neglected his duty to care for Harry and the result was extreme abuse. The best thing for Harry is to remain in our care.” 

“I may have failed; however, you are taking Mr. Potter from his friends, and a loving family who cares for him,” Dumbledore argued. 

“Yes, Harry is welcome to come to our home. He has stayed with us for a portion of the summer since his second year. He and my son Ron are best friends. He loves staying with us,” Molly insisted, supporting Dumbledore.

“Yeah mate! We got the spare bed set up in my room, and the twins have some new joke products that they made that you should see!” Ron added his encouragement. 

“NO! I don’t want to go with you. I want to stay here, with my family. I am happy here, and have everything I could ever want,” Harry stated, making his position clear. 

“But Harry…” Ron started to interject.

Issy interrupted Ron before he could start in again. “Harry is still under medical care! He has daily potions, and Anna and I still need to keep an eye on him.” 

“I'm sure that if you told me what potions he is on, I would be able to properly care for Harry. I have raised seven children myself,” Molly prompted back.

“It’s not just the potions that Harry is on. He is fragile from both the abuse and his inheritance. His eyes and ears are both extremely sensitive. He can’t be roughhousing right now. He is covered in scars that have to be properly treated,” Lyle explained, trying to hammer into Molly’s head that she could not handle it herself. 

Fudge stood from his seat with the documentation still in his hands. “Mr. Potter will remain in your custody for now while I investigate this situation further. Come September, he will return to school. Now I'm afraid I must go, I have another meeting.” Fudge thanked them for their time, before he and his escort left through the floo.

“Come now, my boy, don’t you wish to spend the rest of the summer with Ron? I hear that even Hermione will be joining them, and there is talk of going to the Quidditch World Cup,” Dumbledore pressed.

"Yeah, mate, you don't want to miss the World Cup! We got box seats! And we are going to be camping out for the night!” Ron said, clearly excited. 

“No, thank you, Headmaster. As you have been just informed by Fudge, my guardianship remains with my family.” Harry regarded the elderly wizard with a cool gaze. 

Dumbledore’s eyes hardened at this show of defiance. “Come now, Harry, I am sure that we…”

Bartok stood up “No," he said, cutting off Dumbledore. "You heard my son tell you no. Enough is enough, stop pressuring him. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave our home. You are no longer welcome here.”

Dumbledore also stood, bristling. “Now see here, you cannot just dismiss me!”

“But I can. This is my home, and unless you want me to call the aurors, you will leave now!” Bartok ordered firmly. 

Dumbledore’s glare hardened even more. “This is not over! Come, Molly dear, let's return to your home.” Dumbledore and the two Weasleys exited through the fireplace. Once they were gone the Claremore clan relaxed with sighs of relief. 

“I do not like that man,” Anna stated. There was a chorus of agreement from everyone.

“Well, this little meeting went well. Fudge was clearly blindsided by the information,” Bartok noted.

“I vote for going home,” Lyle suggested to the room. Everyone agreed that this was a fine idea. David volunteered to stay behind to instruct the elves as they emptied out the floo room.

Bartok placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on, Harry, I’ll take you through the floo. Just hold on to me.” Harry was drawn into a hug. “Teradore; Claremore Manor,” Bartok called out and they went shooting though the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far all of the doms I am introducing Harry to are Male, however, what do you guys think about me adding a girl or two? Let me know what you think!
> 
> I got chapter 14 done, Dumbledore and Molly get their notices about the consequences of their action. I had fun with that chapter last night. Ive got the next 2-3 chapter events planed out, just got to sit down and start writing them. 
> 
> I also was given HOMEWORK by my Wonderful Beta BAFan, Spelling words... Hehe! My Dyslexia at work! I am determined to memorize how to spell auror, so I will be doing lines... No blood quill in sight though!


	10. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first week in Teradore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of holding this chapter off until Wednesday, but then I though, its a holiday so I guess I can give it to you early :) I was very shocked at the HUGE amount of comments I had last chapter at the idea of introducing a Female Dom. :) See notes at the end... Been Beta by BAFan aka Debbie.

Harry sat swaying back and forth in a hammock that Lyle had hung up outside for him. The swaying motion was relaxing for Harry, who was taking some time to himself. It was hard to believe that it had already been a month that he had been in the care of his new family. A little over a week since they had been in Teradore. In that one week many things had changed.

Days 1 & 2 in Teradore - Exploration!

First there was the excitement of the new manor. It was huge! They had lots of land, and both an indoor and an outdoor pool as well as a large garden that Anna told him he could help her with. There was a small Quidditch pitch he was promptly told he had to be accompanied for a while longer if he wanted to fly. The inside was magnificent! There were lots of rooms, too many rooms; Harry still feared he would get lost forever in it. Luckily for him, the three times he had been lost this past week, Tiptop would come and save him, guiding him to where he wanted to go.

Harry’s room was located in the family wing. The room was just as grand as the one he was in prior to the move. It had a large four poster bed that Harry LOVED! It was so comfortable. And his blankets were all fleece! He loved to snuggle into them and laze about until late morning. The dark brown carpet was fluffy as well, and felt good on his feet. The colors of the walls were splashed with different shades of greens, giving it the feel of a forest setting. The room was set up much like his old room. A black couch and two green chairs sat near the fireplace, with a small table in front of it. A small nook for reading was in one corner, and it was surrounded by large bookshelves. Then there was a study area, with a large desk, also surrounded by bookshelves. Attached to his room was his own bathroom, which not only had a large tub in it, but also a standup glass shower stall. It was quite large, and tiled in green and black marble tiles. His parents' shared room was a few doors down from him. The family wing had a total of nine rooms and a nursery that was attached to the master that his parents shared.

The manor itself contained many other rooms. There was another wing for just guest rooms, and then there was a wing full of offices. Each of his parents had their own office/study. There was a large formal dining room with a huge table in it. Then a small personal family dining room, in which they took their meals. Then there were several sitting rooms, and a few parlors. Harry had managed to find the kitchen, which he fell in love with. It was huge and state of the art. There were many bathrooms thoughout the house. There was a large potions lab, about the size of a classroom at Hogwarts, which had three separate rooms for storing potions ingredients. Anna told him potions ingredients had to be stored at varying temperatures, and the different rooms were regulated. Then, there was the library. It was Heaven, and Harry had already borrowed a few books from it.

Day 3  
Harry quickly found himself at home. Anna gave him the green light for roughhousing and adventuring about. Harry was excited. He was still on a lot of potions, but he wasn’t being restricted to bed. Later that day Bartok pulled him aside to speak with him about school. They talked it over and Harry decided he wished to attend the school that Issy went to, Teradore School of Magi. TSM was not a normal school. Like Hogwarts, it taught all the general courses; however, it went on to further education at a university level as well. An appointment was made for the next day to explore the campus and meet the headmaster.

Day 4

The new school had been grand to visit. Harry went with Bartok and was able to meet the Headmistress, Alana. The Headmistress herself was an Elf; she had very long dark hair, had an angular face and was very beautiful. She was kind and very nice to talk with.

“So I understand that young Harry wishes to transfer from Hogwarts to Teradore School of Magi?” the Headmistress inquired.

“Yes, we feel it would be the safest solution for Harry,” Bartok replied.

“Safest? What do you mean?”

Bartok glanced at Harry, who sat quietly in his seat, his hands fisted on the hem of his shirt. “I found Harry the night of his 14th birthday, while he was going through his inheritance. He was living with muggle relatives that abused him, and locked him away. He was in very poor condition, and is still being treated by my Mate Anna, who is a healer. It was decided by my clan that we would offer to adopt Harry, who agreed and became part of our clan. Upon investigation, we have found that Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts was supposed to be Harry’s magical guardian; however, he neglected his duties as such. We also have discovered that he has been stealing both gold and artifacts from Harry’s vaults. We plan on pursuing charges, and because of that we feel Harry would not be safe at Hogwarts.”

It was decided not to request Harry’s past school records and instead to do placement testing. Harry agreed to the testing, and spent a good chunk of the day taking multiple tests on different subjects offered by TSM. The Headmistress explained to Harry that the tests would be examined by the teachers to see what knowledge he needed. Each student's schedule was tailored specifically for that student, with their career goals in mind. Yes, there were many different general education classes that were required. However, there was a lot of one-on-one work with senior students, who taught the lower students. The senior students were required to teach at least five younger students in their chosen career classes and have those students successfully pass the standard tests for that subject, in order to graduate and get their degree. So a lot of Harry’s teachers would be students themselves.

The only thing Harry had to do was pick a career field he was interested in. He was told the first year would be mostly general classes, but he would have a chance to take a few career classes to help aid in his choice. Harry was excited by the end of the day, and at dinner talked excitedly with Issy. He could not wait to get his test results and have a schedule made up. His start date was for the end of September. With the decision to move to the new school, Bartok reminded him he needed to send a formal withdrawal letter to Hogwarts. Harry decided on something short and simple.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to inform you of the withdrawal from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Harry James Potter-Claremore. Mr. Potter has found a different source for his education. Please deposit his remaining tuition fees back into his school vault._

_Thank you,_

_Bartok Claremore_

  
Harry James Potter-Claremore

The letter was signed by both Bartok and Harry before it was mailed out. Harry had wondered how the Owl would get through the dimensional rifts, and it was explained that Gringotts had a portals set up to different dimensions for owls to fly through for post. So the letter would leave with a family owl, fly through a portal at Gringotts, and then onto Hogwarts.

Day 5

The next morning a Gringotts owl delivered a large package to the family during breakfast. It turned out to be the results of the audit on Harry’s vaults. Bartok and Harry settled down in Bartok's office to go over the paperwork. The totals of the funds withdrawn from Harry’s vaults were quite large and extensive. More than just money had been withdrawn; there were also family heirlooms that the goblins itemized in an invoice. All parties that were found to be withdrawing funds or transferred transferring funds from the vaults were being charged by the goblins for with theft. The goblins were demanding all items be returned and a 10% interest fine. They also provided Bartok and Harry with copies of the letters that had been mailed out to the responsible parties.

The Potters' wills had been found and a date for their reading had been set for three days hence. Bartok let Harry know that the family would be coming with him for the will reading. The goblins had sent out official letters to each party mentioned in the will, inviting them to the will reading. The goblins research had revealed that the wills had been sealed by Dumbledore barely an hour after the Potters' deaths. He was able to do this by using his position as Chief Warlock, claiming the investigation of the of the "potters state of mind" when the wills were created. The goblins were bringing charges against Dumbledore for the sealing of a will, which he had done on the pretence that the Potters supposedly were alive at the time of the sealing, when in truth Dumbledore knew otherwise.

The rest of the audit results and statements Bartok and Harry went over thoroughly. Bartok explained to Harry about his assets and how to track them. Bartok was doing as he'd promised, teaching Harry how to manage his finances. They also found out that Harry possessed three manors in Teradore: the Okori Manor, the Le Fey Manor, and the Peverell Manor. They decided that at a later date the family would spend a day exploring them so Harry could decided which he wanted to use later in life.

By the end of the day the two of them had a very good view of Harry’s financial status, as well as what all had been stolen. Bartok decided that, given these results, they would file different lawsuits against each individual.

Ron Weasley - Charged with: Accepting Stolen Monies, and Failure to Report Suspected Embezzlement  
Hermione Granger - Charged with: Theft, Accepting Stolen Monies, and Failure to Report Suspected Embezzlement  
Molly Weasley – Charged with: Theft, Accepting Stolen Monies, and Failure to Report Suspected Embezzlement , Attempted Line Theft.  
Gennie Weasley - Charged with: Accepting Stolen Monies, and Failure to Report Suspected Embezzlement , Attempted Line Theft.  
Petunia and Vernon Dursley - Charged with: Theft, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Attempted Murder, Embezzlement  
Albus Dumbledore - Charged with: Theft, Attempted Line Theft, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Attempted Murder, Embezzlement, Falsified Documents, Illegal Sealing of a Legal Document.  
Madam Pomfrey – Child Neglect, Malpractice, and Failure to Report Suspected Child Abuse

Harry had been surprised by the last person on the list, but Anna insisted on the charges because there was no way a Mediwitch could have possibly missed the poor physical condition Harry had been in. Students at Hogwarts are required to get yearly exams by the Mediwitch or -wizard in charge of the hospital wing. Medical exams that Harry never remembered being part of.

Bartok sent Harry off to bed for the night, letting him know that he would be working on the papers so that they could be filed immediately. The paperwork for all the charges was finished and submitted that night to the Council of Teradore.

Day 6

The next morning at breakfast, several letters arrived. The first one was from Fudge, demanding that the Claremores return Harry to Britain. That letter was scoffed at and tossed aside. Bartok explained to Harry that, legally, Harry could not be removed from Teradore unless it was his own decision. Or if the Council ordered it, and there was no chance the Council would ever order such a thing. The next letter was from Molly. It turned out to be a Howler, which screamed at him for disobeying the Headmaster. After it tore itself up, Lyle banished the pieces, making the comment that the woman must be part Banshee. The final letter was from Dumbledore; it declined to recognize the withdrawal letter and informed Harry he would see him at the start of the Welcoming Feast. He also stated that he was disappointed in Harry, and they would be having a long talk when he got back to school. This letter was also scoffed at by Bartok, who told Harry not to worry about a thing.

Harry spent most of the day in the pool with Issy and Lyle, both of whom were trying to teach him to swim. It was very relaxing, and Harry had lots of fun. It was at dinner time, that the next set of letters arrived. These were official letters from the Council of Teradore. They welcomed Harry to Teradore and wished him luck in the Courts. The letters let the family know that Fudge had been demanding Harry be extradited back to Britain, but the request had been denied. The Council had also received the paperwork for the lawsuits and would be handling all of the cases in Teradore, making the defendants come to them. This was for Harry's safety; the Council did not wish for him to take any chances.

The Council said that they would be contacting the aurors in Britain to collaborate on evidence and charges. Harry, because he was a minor, would not be required to attend any of the cases, and he would not be permitted to attend the cases against the Dursleys and Dumbledore because they were abuse charges. He would never be forced to face his abusers again. The council also stated that if any new evidence or issues came up, to please feel free to owl it to the auror, Dension, who was in charge of the cases.

After reading the letters from the Council, Harry realized that right there in black and white was safety. He was home, and safe, and with his family. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of a fem dom was shot down... but what about Fem sub? I know it hasn't been explained all the way so ill not it a little here. One Clan can have more than one Dom and More than One sub. The Subs can bond together, however they might not share their doms. In a call, the Doms can all bound with the other doms. Some are singler and don't share and bond with only one person Ex Naga and Vampiers. Then there are elves that are bed hoppers... So there is just an idea. Ill introduce my candidates and then everyone can give me their opinion on if they like them or not :D Some of them you have no choice on, Yes... Tom IS staying... sorry my lovelies... 
> 
> I also want to let you all know that I have updated the creature codex with a few more creatures.


	11. Will Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter's Wills are read. Surprises for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the BEST spelling Error Like EVER in this chapter. Thanks to my Dyslexia random things like this happen XD so here was the error and my wonderful Beta's response to it! 
> 
> ( Lucious Malfoy. [I had to wonder if your misspelling wasn't intentional, because Jason Isaacs was certainly luscious as Lucius! ;-) ] )
> 
> Hehe! I am VERY thankful for BAFan's editing!!! With out her... There might be more laughs, along with A LOT more complaints of spelling errors.

It was an early start for the Claremore family. Today was the day the Potters' wills would be read, at ten a.m. sharp, in Teradore’s Gringotts branch. The whole family decided to accompany their son to the reading. Worried about who else might be present, they had contacted the Council representative who was handling their legal cases and requested extra security today. The request had been approved, and the goblins had also vowed to provide more guards.

Harry was worried, and nervous. No matter what happened that day, he had been reassured that he would be staying with the Claremores. The adoption had been finalized; there were no legal steps that could be taken to dispute the adoption. The goblins had assured him that Harry, and only Harry, could request the reversal of the adoption, and there were protection clauses in case it was under duress.

Harry dressed in some formal robes that Issy had bought for him. They were very comfortable, and had room for his silver tail to slip out. Harry had found that he didn’t care very much for most robes because they felt strange around his tail, so he wore them as little as possible. His parents were all dressed in formal wear as well, though Lyle and David had on muggle suits versus the robes the others wore.

Bartok took Harry though the Floo once more, holding Harry in a hug until the boy gained his bearings. At the goblins' request, they had arrived 20 minutes early so that they could be seated in a protected corner of the meeting room. Helix was waiting for them in the grand entrance of the bank, and he led them back to a large room where many chairs had been set up, with a large desk in front of them all. Then off to one corner of the room was a couch that seated three, and two chairs beside it. Other chairs were set a bit of a distance away from that area. There were two goblin warriors standing around, as well as a Teradore auror. Helix informed them that two more aurors were positioned around the room, disillusioned, to keep an eye on the proceedings. He showed them to their seats and then took up a stance in front of the desk. 

Issy and Harry were small enough to squeeze into the middle of the couch, between Bartok and Anna. David and Lyle took seats in the chairs near the couch and the family sat quietly as the room began to fill. Neville and his grandmother were the first to arrive, followed by Professor McGonagall. Remus Lupin was the next to make an appearance. He smiled at Harry, and made to move over to him, but was stopped by the goblins and asked to sit. He glanced warily over to Harry, who smiled at him. Dumbledore came in next, followed by three other people that Harry did not know. They were instructed to sit on the far side of the room by the goblins. Next, Professor Snape arrived and found a seat near McGonagall. The last to enter before the doors closed were Draco and Lucius Malfoy. 

Helix made no gesture that Harry could see, yet suddenly he had everyone's attention. “Thank you for attending the reading of the Last Wills and Testaments of Lily and James Potter. The wills have been unsealed at the request of the Potter Heir, Harry James Potter-Claremore. The sealing of these official wills is currently under investigation. However, we at Gringotts will now be adhering to the Potters' last requests. 

“The wills will read themselves, and at the end be given to Heir Potter. Parties who are gifted in the wills will be presented their properties once it is over. No speaking until the end. Anyone who tries to interrupt the reading will be silenced. We begin with the Will of James Potter.”

A piece of parchment was lifted by Helix, who broke the wax seal and unrolled it. From the paper, a man's voice began to speak. Harry saw Remus close his eyes, grief etched on his face. “I, James Fleamont Potter, do declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, witnessed by my wife, Lily Evans Potter, and my best friend, Sirius Orion Black. Lily, if I have left you early, then I am sorry. Know that I love both you and our son, Harry. Make sure he knows he was loved! To my Lily I leave the bulk of our estates, with the exception of the gifts I leave to our friends. To Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave the contents of Vault 584; remember to live a little, Frank! Remus Lupin, I bequeath to you the contents of Vault 585. In it you will find a little extra cash for your pockets, and some books that I know you will love. Also, that little cabin in Howling Shores is yours; it’s out of the way and safe for you. 

"To Sirius Black, dog that he is, I bequeath Vault 586. Just don’t let Lily know what’s in there or you will be joining me! Peter Pettigrew, let it be known, is the Secret Keeper for our house in Godrics Hollow. Our old friend has been acting strange, so I feel it is important to make it known that Albus Dumbledore requested we switch to Peter instead of Sirius. If Godrics Hollow was attacked, know that Peter was the Keeper, and Dumbledore was the Binder. Dumbledore, please stop pressuring my family, and let them go on with their lives. Harry will not be a part of your war. Minerva McGonagall, you were always my favorite teacher; I have left you some gifts in Vault 587. To Andromeda, Ted, and little Nymphadora Tonks, I leave Vault 588. Andy, don’t push yourself too hard!

"Lucius Malfoy, I know we haven’t talked much these last few years. We grew apart in Hogwarts; the division of the houses pushed us away from each other. We grew up as friends, and I hope that you still think of me as one. I have left you Vault 589. Also, make sure our kids have some play dates together; who knows what kind of trouble they can get into! 

"Severus Snape, the first thing I’ve got to say to you is I'm sorry, I was a jerk. Or well, maybe more than a jerk, but I think we have grown up some. I leave you Vault 590; it’s got some rare potions ingredients in it you should look through. Lily has added stuff to it as well; she’s been trying to find a way to talk to you. If she hasn’t by now, then please approach her. 

"Now for my son. Harry, know that you were loved. Don’t forget to live and get in trouble a little! If for some reason both Lily and I have died, and Harry is still underage, custody is to go to the following: Sirius Black, as Harry's Godfather, is our first option; Severus Snape, Lily’s brother in all but blood, is the second option; or if they are unable to accept custody, then Lucius Malfoy is our third choice. You three take care of my son! This is the end of my Last Will and Testament; so mote it be.” 

Helix rolled the parchment up and tied a red ribbon around it. “Harry, I will hold this until the end. Keys will also wait until the end. Next we will hear the will of Lily Potter. Once again, it will read itself and silence is expected.”

Helix removed the wax seal, and Lily’s voice began to read. “I, Lily Evans Potter, do declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, witnessed by my husband, James Fleamont Potter, and Sirius Orion Black. James, please take care of Harry and don’t let him get into too much trouble! Harry, my son, I love you and your dad both so much. Please always remember me. I leave everything to my husband and son with the exception of the following bequests: Remus Lupin, I know James has a vault put aside for you in case we ever managed to convince you to accept it. Vault 585 contains some chests in it from me. There is no declining it if it's officiated in a will. We love you. Watch over James and Sirius, and make sure they don’t get Harry into too much trouble. Sirius, I leave you Vault 690, don’t talk James into anything to crazy please. 

"I wish to let it be known that Peter Pettigrew is the Secret Keeper for our home in Godrics Hollow; Albus is the Binder. If anything happened to us there, look to the two of them. Albus, please leave my husband and son alone. As we've already told you, we have withdrawn ourselves from the Order and from this war. Harry is to have no part of it. Alice and Frank, please protect Neville, and don’t buy in to the prophecy; something about it seems strange. Also make sure to set up play dates for our boys. James will never remember to. 

"Petunia Dursley, my dear sister. You were right when you accused me of not being true family. Thanks to some blood test done by Gringotts, I found out that I am not of your blood. James helped me investigate it, and there appears to have been a mistake in the hospital. I was switched with another baby. Even though you dislike me, please know that I still loved you like a sister. Severus Snape, my best friend, and brother. Know that I love you still, even after our fight. Please know that I forgive you, and watch out for Harry, please. 

"If for some reason both James and I have died, and Harry is still underage, custody is to go to the following: Sirius Black, as Harry's Godfather, is our first choice; Severus Snape, my brother in all but blood, is the second choice; if they are unable to accept custody, then Lucius Malfoy is our third choice. Please keep my son away from Petunia; she would not love him in the way he needs. This is the end of my Last Will and Testament; so mote it be.”

Helix tied a ribbon around Lily’s will. “All right, that ends the will reading. Keys will now be distributed.” 

Neville’s grandmother approached Helix, while Neville came over to Harry. Harry allowed the goblins to let him through. “Harry! How are you?”

Harry smiled and let Neville hug him. “This summer was very eventful.” 

Neville laughed. “Yeah, looks like you came into a creature inheritance. Kitsune, huh? What’s it like having a tail?”

“Strange! It was even stranger when I lost my sight and hearing for a while - that was pretty scary. Things are better, though. I got adopted, and am going to start school here in Teradore.”

“Not going back to Hogwarts?” Neville asked, surprised.

“No, my family thinks it’s best for me to attend school here, and that's what I want, too. And I also am going to start attending the Courts.”

“I came in to an inheritance as well. Dryad. I always knew my green thumb wasn’t natural. Gran is scared about letting me attend the Courts. Male Dryad subs aren’t that common.”

Neville’s grandmother waved him over from the door. “Got to go, Harry. I’ll let everyone know that you're ok.” Neville gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, before leaving.

Harry turned his attention to the rest of the room. The three guests that had been with Dumbledore had left. The Malfoys were standing in the corner of the room watching everyone. Snape had his wand out and pointed at Dumbledore, and man did he look furious! McGonagall and Remus were also standing off to the side, watching the arguments.

“You knew, that’s why you had the wills sealed! You knew that Lily wanted me to look after Harry if anything happened! Yet you sent him away, leaving me to believe he was safe! I worried about him being with Petunia, but you reassured me you took care of it. That the Blood wards and compulsion charms would protect him! Now we find out Petunia isn’t even Lily's sister! How then did you get the blood wards up? You didn’t because that’s impossible! Then you told the staff Harry had been adopted because of abuse! I told you how Petunia felt about magic! I'm surprised the boy has survived this long!” Dumbledore appeared to have been silenced at some point because his lips were moving, and his face was red, but nothing was coming out. 

Helix approached the two. “Mr. Snape, if you would please lower your wand. Mr. Dumbledore, you are no longer needed here. As you were left nothing in the wills but a warning, you have no reason to be present any longer. Mr. Snape, it seems that you will be needed further regarding the information on these supposed blood wards; your statement might be helpful in Gringotts' case against Mr. Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore was escorted out of the room by armed goblins. McGonagall followed after them, clearly still upset as well. The aurors that were stationed in the room left as well now that the only threat to Harry had been escorted out. Remus finally made his way over to Harry and drew him into a large hug. “Oh cub, I’ve been so worried about you. Albus said you went missing, and then that you were kidnapped. Pads and I have been going out of our minds!” 

Harry hugged him back. “I'm ok, Remus, and I wasn’t kidnapped. A lot has happened in the last few weeks…”

Anna came over to them “Mr. Lupin, if you would like to join us for dinner, we would be more than happy to discuss the events of the last few weeks with you.” 

“Yes, I would love to get caught up with Harry. Thank you.” Remus smiled at Anna, very happy about the offer.

“Bartok! It is good to see you, old friend,” Lucius Malfoy greeted as he approached the family. Draco followed his father like a silent shadow. Harry did briefly meet eyes with Draco, to find that he was being stared at. 

Bartok stepped up to Lucius and shook his hand. “It has been a while; you have not been attending the trials as of late.” 

"The Wizengamot has been meeting more frequently regarding the creature laws Dumbledore has been trying to force through. He seems to be gaining more support with his fear tactics; however the other Pureblood families and I have been fighting hard. I heard of your vampire case. Dumbledore tried to use it as a scare tactic to pass a new law against vampires, adding heavy restrictions and registration against them. We were lucky that we were able to shoot it down.”

"You must come for dinner at our new manor to speak more of this matter. I will send you an owl,” Bartok said.

Lucius agreed before turning his attention to Harry. “You have found a good family, Potter, and congratulations on your inheritance. Kitsunes are powerful creatures, and your new features are very becoming.”

Harry was stunned at the positive attention. It was only a little over a year ago that Lucius was mad about him freeing Dobby. “Thank you, sir,” he responded, a little warily. Lucius said goodbye to them all before leading Draco from the room.

Helix and Snape were talking over by the desk in the front of the room. Helix had a goblin grin on his face as he spoke to Snape, taking notes on a piece of parchment. Bartok placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and led him over to the desk, bringing Helix and Snape out of their conversation.

“Ah, Bartok, it seems Mr. Snape here has some more information to offer on our case. The three of us will need to sit down later this week to speak more. Harry, would you like the wills to be put in a vault? Or would you like to take them home with you?”

“Place them in the Potter vault, please,” Harry requested.

Helix nodded, taking up the scrolls. “I will send owls to make appointments with you gentlemen later. Now if you will excuse me, I have another appointment.”

Harry glanced at Snape to find his ex-professor studying him. Snape moved to stand in front of Harry, and then dropped down to one knee. “Harry, please forgive me for being so foolish. I listened to Dumbledore and ignored what was right in front of me. I swear I will do everything I can to make things right. Starting with this.” Snape reached forward and took Harry's right hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of it, and then another on the palm. “I will find you and repeat my offer once you have your ribbon. If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to,” Snape said before standing and sweeping from the room. Harry gaped after him.

Bartok laughed. “"All right, come, let's all head home. Mr. Lupin, please follow us.”

~_~_~_~ Severus POV, starting when he entered the room - Just because it was asked for! ~_~_~_~

Severus entered the room, glancing at those present already. First he spotted Dumbledore, and his hideous blue and yellow robes. Dumbledore sat with Andromeda, Teddy, and Nymphadore Tonks. The youngest Tonks was in her auror gear, and chatting lightly with Dumbledore. Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Augusta, sat to the far right. Behind them and surrounded by guards was Harry, and his new adopted adoptive family. All the staff at Hogwarts were aware of the adoption and of Harry being withdrawn from the school. Dumbledore had been very angry and vocal about these events.

Severus studied Harry; the boy had changed a fair deal in the last two months away from school. Not only did he have some new additions, but he looked healthier. His hair was longer and it seemed to frame his face. The monstrous glasses that made him look like his father were missing, making his face look delicate. His eyes seemed to glow green. Severus's eyes stopped for a second on the cute ears atop Harry’s head as they flickered. He paused in his thoughts; did he just think "cute"? He turned away and looked for a place to sit.

McGonagall had an empty seat next to her, so Severus made his way over and sat down. It appeared that Dumbledore had noticed his presence, and he was not happy. Severus knew why. Last night he had received his invite to the reading, and Albus requested that he not attend. Severus being here was a blunt disregard of that request. McGonagall had also been requested by Albus not to come, but had not listened as well.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy were the last to enter the room and find seats. The goblin explained that the wills had been wrongly sealed, but at Potter's request they would now be read. Silence was called for, and Helix opened James’s Will to begin it. Severus was not at all surprised when Dumbledore attempted to stand and say something, only for one of the goblin guards to cast a Silencio and then a sticking charm on him to keep him in his seat.

Severus was stunned by the end of James’s will reading. Not only did James apologize, he also gave Severus guardianship of Harry. Severus was shocked to the core. He'd hoped for a message from Lily, but never in a million years had he expected anything from James. Severus glanced over to where Harry sat. The boy was holding the hand of the young blond woman that sat next to him. His face was lowered to the floor. Severus turned back to the front of the room, where Helix was preparing Lily’s Will.

Severus sat and listened to Lily’s voice fill the air. It made him miss her all the more. She was always like a sister to him. Growing up, the two of them were best friends. It was school that drove them apart. The house rivalries, a strange pressure, forcing them against one another. They had held out for so long. He remembered that day they fought, he still regretted his actions. Then Lily spoke of Petunia, and not being blood related. Severus's head snapped around to look over at Dumbledore, who was red in the face and fighting against the goblins' bindings. Not blood related! The blood wards? They would have failed when they were attempted to be erected. Dumbledore knew that! Lily’s voice told him she forgave him, and asked him to look after Harry.

Severus's Draken side was in a rage. Harry had not been protected! He had not been safe, and Severus had been unable to do the one thing she requested of him. He had not looked after her son. No, he had listened to Dumbledore, who had told him that the child was spoiled, and raised like a prince by Petunia. Severus had gone against his creature instincts because of Dumbledore’s words. Trusting that the man had the boy’s best interests at heart.

As soon as Helix rolled up Lily’s will, Severus stood and stormed over to Dumbledore, whipping his wand out. “I knew when I first saw the boy that there was something wrong. I approached you and Poppy with my concerns over the boy’s health, and you assured me all was well.“

“Now, Severus, calm down!” Dumbledore started. 

Severus was having none of his nonsense and jabbed his wand against Dumbledore’s throat. “Spoiled and treated like a prince is what you told me to expect. Another James Potter. I was blinded by you! You didn’t want me to come today… You knew, that’s why you had the wills sealed! You knew that Lily wanted me to look after Harry if anything happened! Yet you sent him away, leaving me to believe he was safe! I worried about him being with Petunia, but you reassured me you took care of it. That the blood wards and compulsion charms would protect him! Now we find out Petunia isn’t even Lily's sister! How then did you get the blood wards up? You didn’t because that’s impossible! Then you told the staff Harry had been adopted because of abuse! I told you how Petunia felt about magic! I'm surprised the boy has survived this long!” Severus felt his Draken rising to the surface; its rage echoed in his head, wishing to tear this man apart.

Helix came over to them. “Mr. Snape, if you would please lower your wand. Mr. Dumbledore, you are no longer needed here. As you were left nothing in the wills but a warning, you have no reason to be present any longer. Mr. Snape, it seems that you will be needed further regarding the information on these supposed blood wards, as your statement might be helpful in my Gringotts' cases against Mr. Dumbledore.” Severus lowered his wand and took a few deep breaths. He watched as Dumbledore was escorted out of the room, before turning his attention to Helix, and following the goblin over to the desk.

The goblin handed him the key to his vault and pulled out a piece of parchment. “Mr. Dumbledore is currently under investigation for sealing the Potters' wills so they would not be read, child abuse and neglect, embezzlement and theft, and attempted line theft. Any information you have would be useful, if you would be willing to schedule a meeting with me to speak more on matters? Mr. Bartok Claremore and I are both currently gathering information for the case.” The goblin was grinning as he made some notes on the parchment.

“I would be willing to have a meeting with you two, and provide you with any information I am able to.” Severus noticed the goblin glance behind him.

“Ahh, Bartok, it seems Mr. Snape here has some more information to offer on our case. The three of us will need to sit down later this week to speak more. Harry, would you like the wills to be put in a vault? Or would you prefer to take them home with you?”

“Place them in the Potter vault, please,” Harry requested.

Helix nodded, taking the scrolls. “I will send owls to make appointments with you gentlemen later. Now if you will excuse me, I have another appointment.” Without another word, the goblin turned and left the room. 

Severus stared down at Harry who had approached with the other Draken. His instincts started warring in his head as he caught Harry’s scent. Having denied his instincts once already, Severus decided to give in. He dropped down to one knee. “Harry, please forgive me for being so foolish. I listened to Dumbledore and ignored what was right in front of me. I swear I will do everything I can to make things right. Starting with this.” He took Harry's right hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of it, and then another on the palm. “I will find you and repeat my offer once you have your ribbon. If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to,” he said before standing and sweeping from the room, smugly aware that the boy was gaping after him. 

Severus returned to his quarters at Hogwarts and looked around the rooms. No, this would not do at all. He was done with this place. “Rosie," Severus called out, summoning his personal house elf, who appeared before him. “Empty my quarters here, take everything home, leave nothing behind,” he ordered before storming out of the room. He made his way to Minerva’s office and knocked on the door. The witch opened it, and allowed him in.

“I thought you might come by,” she said as she sat behind her desk. 

Severus moved over to her desk and snagged a piece of parchment and a quill, jotting something down before handing it over to her. “My official letter of resignation. I trust you will present it to Dumbledore for me?” 

“I will take care of everything, Severus. Take care, and keep in touch,” she requested, smiling a little sadly at him. Severus bid her farewell before leaving Hogwarts to return to his home. He found a Gringotts owl waiting for him, with a time and date for next week’s meeting with Helix and Bartok Claremore. Now all Severus had left to do was make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you all know what Sev is!!!
> 
> Ive had a few questions that Ill mention: 
> 
> No other sub will be introduced into Harry's Clan. Looks like there will also NOT be any girls, unless I introduce a OC that you all LOVE and decided "Yes let Harry Keep her!"
> 
> If you have glanced at the Codex You will see that Most of the creatures have VERY LONG life spans. Because of this, age does not matter in a Clan. Some of Harry's mates will be older than him... but not to a icky way. Like No Dumbles look a likes LOL.. All nice looking men :)
> 
> So yes Tom Will be staying :)
> 
> Ramus is here Woot woot... Sirius is coming!!
> 
> Yes Harry will have other "Sub friends" Of both genders! He will end up seeing them in school, and stuff!
> 
> I think that about covers it. If you have anymore questions please feel free to ask, I will answer as soon as I can!


	12. A Note and Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interruption of your reading, with a wonderful ending in reward for listening to me vent.

I am sorry to my readers about this Not Chapter… It is a Note… a GOOD note tho… With a wonderful steamy scene at the end. Hasn’t been edited yet because I was kind of pissed… Enjoy!

* * *

 

So I got this Review… From: danger (Guest) ------------------- danger:so under age sex, sex with out choice, there is a name for this child p*** and r*** so are you look forward to getting your self on the sex offenders list for writting and posting this think I troll no I not you need to look this offences on the net asap good luck

* * *

 

No, I have not edited it… However the writing is clearly that of a young child or an ignorant individual who is quite illiterate. I WILL NOT change my story. You are incorrect when you have stated that this is Child Porn and/or Rape. First of all, this is a work of fiction. These characters are sadly, not real. No one is being harmed in the making of this story, and no real sex has taken place. Therefore, please, Go fuck yourself. I am not going to change my story, I am going to have LOTS and LOTS of yummy sex it my story. And there is nothing you can do about it. If you have an issue, please don’t read it. Warnings have been clearly posted for your convenience.

Now, as for your so called Sex offenders list yada yada bull shit. I would like to please ask, WHY, the creators of Law and Order special victims unit, is NOT on the sex offender list. Because there is clearly lots of child porn on that. If you would do a quick Google search, Google a List of published books with underage sex in it, you will find a SHIT tun of books. These authors are also, NOT, on the sex offenders list. There are A LOT of anime’s out there, with Underage sex, why are these aloud to be sold in the US? And why are those publishers NOT on a sex offenders list. Now for my lovely readers. A love little Wet dream for you reading pleasures. And also another, GO FUCK YOURSELFS, to “OMG you can’t write this stuff” people.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke feeling hands running all over his body, the silk sheets felt good on his bare skin. He gasped as his legs were drawn up, hot breath bathed his thighs. Hands roamed down his legs, stroking them, worshiping them. Harry arched his back as a mouth covered his nipped; it sucked and nipped, causing pleasure to shoot down his body. Another mouth worked between his legs, licking and nipping at his thighs, working its way down to his center. He could feel his erection standing tall, no surprise to the 15 year old. His body was hyper sensitive to the probing mouths and hands.

 

Harry whimpered as he felt the mouth on his nipple give one hard suck, before pulling away. Small licks and kisses were traveled from his chest up to his shoulder, and then finally his neck. Between his legs, the other exploring body nudged his tail aside, hands finally started to roam closer to Harry’s aching need. The mouth removed itself from his neck, and Harry found his mouth captured by the other. At the same time, the mouth between his legs engulfed his aching erection. Harry gasped, bucked up as pleasure rocketed through his body. His mouth was invaded by a quivering tongue that mapped the moist cavern.

 

Harry cried out as his erection was released from the talented mouth. It was hard, and aching, crying for completion. The person who had been kissing him, pulled back, and lightly stroked his face. “Time to adjust position love” a voice whispered out to him. Harry knew the voice, its familiarity called to the back of his mind. However his arousal prevented him from thinking straight. The kisser laid on the bed, while the other person helped Harry to turn over on all four, his legs straddling the kissers face. Harry’s upper body laid on the chest of the kisser, his face not too far from the others weeping erection. The other body moved behind him, he felt his tail moved to the side, and a finger stroked his wet hole. At the same time that finger breached him, the kisser engulfed his erection once more, and the dual sensation caused Harry to scream out in pleasure. The finger moved, and the mouth sucked, pleasure overwhelmed Harry’s system. Then it was like a button was hit, the pressure was released, and Harry screamed out in pleasure as he climaxed. He collapsed against his kisser, and then everything went dark.


	13. Magical Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with a Wolf, and Lady Magic Deals out Punishment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for the contract! I had to play around with it a lot to finally get it to were I wanted it. Than my wonderful Beta BAFan, Picked at it and now its GREAT! 
> 
> Also thanks for listening to me ran in the last chapter. One common question was if that dream would be used in a later chapter. It was PLANED for a much later chapter. Right now in the story Harry is 14 and one month. The dream said 15 years old. I will change the dream, so not to just copy and paste a dream :). Got to change up the Yummys!

Harry once more accompanied Bartok home through the Floo network.  This time he successfully managed to stay upright without almost falling on his rump.  The two of them moved out of the way, so that the others didn’t knock into them Flooing in.  Remus accompanied the family to the Manor.  Once everyone was home, the family plus their guest made their way to the dining room for lunch.

 

Harry sat in between Issy and Remus at the table.  Lunch turned out to be chicken salads, and an assortment of cold sandwiches. “So, Harry, tell me about this past month,” Remus requested, as they all started to eat.  Harry and his family covered the events of the past month, starting off with Harry’s creature inheritance, the adoption, finding out about the crimes committed by Dumbledore and the others, the move, and then finally the events of the day. By the end of lunch Remus was shaking in anger.

 

“All this time, Dumbledore knew.  What was he thinking?" Remus questioned hotly.  "He is the headmaster!  How could he leave a child in an abusive situation?  And Pads.  He knew Pads wasn’t the Secret Keeper, yet he supported the Minister in sending him to Azkaban without even a trial.  He told me it was Pads' fault your parents were killed. That Pads was the Secret Keeper, and until last year I had no idea that the Keepers had been switched.  What is the old man playing at?”

 

“Who went to Azkaban with no trial?” Bartok asked, pulling Remus's attention to himself.

 

“Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial. The aurors found him crazed just after James and Lily were killed. The Minister said that he was a Death-Eater.  Dumbledore supported the Minister; he told me that Sirius was the Secret Keeper.  I only found out last year from Sirius that it was Peter who was the Keeper, not him.  Dumbledore claimed he didn’t know about the switch, but today we found out otherwise.”

 

“So Black is innocent?  Why have you not got him a solicitor?  He is a Lord; even in Azkaban he should have been able to request one.”  Bartok was puzzled by the situation.

 

“I don’t know.  After he was sent to Azkaban, I thought he was guilty.  I left the country, because I thought I had lost my mate,” Remus said.

 

Bartok nodded slowly.  “I understand; the loss of a mate is devastating.  If you would like, I will look into getting the Teradore courts to grant a trial to Lord Black.  He is, after all, Harry’s godfather.”  Harry hugged Bartok, thanking him for the offer.

 

“Also, you are an infected werewolf, right?” Bartok asked.  Remus nodded.  “Do you know that the Teradore Council has been asking for volunteers to aid in their search for a cure?  The research started  in a small hospital, but once the Council found out about it they decided to give the hospital their full support.  They would grant you full citizenship here in Teradore, and you'd get paid for participating in the testing.  They would set you up with everything you need.”

 

Remus’s eyes got wide. “I was not aware of this at all.”

 

“If you wish to stay the night, I can take you to the Courts tomorrow to see the director of the program. My clinic is not too far from there,” Anna offered. 

 

“Yes, please!” Remus responded eagerly.

 

“I'm sure Harry will like to have extra bodies on hand for when he starts visiting the Courts,” Lyle teased.  Harry blushed, and kicked Lyle’s leg under the table.

 

“What about the Marriage Contract?  You said that it was more like a slave contract?” Remus remembered.

 

“Ah, yes, that thing."  Bartok looked grim.  “Well, basically it stated that Ginny was to have control of  Harry's vaults and his Proxy vote.  One child would be required for Harry as an Heir, and that was all.  Harry would have to be faithful to her and only her, whereas she was free to be with other people.  It also stated that there would be a slavery binding so that Harry would be required to obey Ginny’s orders.  It was signed by Dumbledore, Molly, and Ginny, so all three of them were in on it.  Dumbledore, according to the Potters' wills, was never even Harrys magical guardian, so the contract is useless anyway.” 

 

Harry paled.  He hadn't known the full extent of the contract; they had only told him that it was bad.  Lyle rubbed Harry’s back. “Don’t worry, champ.  Bartok showed us all the contract.  It’s going to all be taken care of.”

 

Issy nudged his shoulder with hers. “Yeppers, you’re free to court and chase tail,” she said, teasing.  Everyone at the table laughed as Harry turned bright red.  Issy got a scandalized "Mum!" from  him. 

 

“So has Harry asked Lady Magic to render judgment on the contract?” Remus asked. 

 

“No, but we should have him do that.  I happen to have a copy of the contract in my office.  If you want to come with me, it’s this way,” Bartok said, standing from the table.  Harry, Remus, and Lyle all followed him to his office.  Harry sat down on the couch, followed by the other two.  Bartok opened his desk drawer and shuffled some papers around before presenting a document to Harry.  "All right, Harry, here is what you do.  Hold the document in your hand and recite the following: 'I, Harry James Potter-Claremore, request Lady Magic to render her judgment against this forged contract.'”

 

Harry took the contract in his hand.  “I, Harry James Potter-Claremore, request Lady Magic to render her judgment against this forged contract.” The contract started to glow, and magic swirled around it.  The magic sank into the parchment, and then the light faded. 

 

“Well, Harry, read it out loud,” Bartok instructed, smiling.  Harry looked down at the paper and was surprised to find that it had been altered.

 

**_Marriage Contract_ **

_**Before the winter solstice of this year, Lady Magic does demand the binding of Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in Marriage and Magic, as atonement for their crimes against Harry James Potter-Claremore.  This union is to be of Equal Partnership in material and social standings.  Effective immediately is the binding of Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's personal and family magics.  They will each be left with a minimal amount of magic, which will only work when the above-mentioned are within each other’s presence.  They will not be able to use their magics against another being, not even in self-defense. Lady Magic revokes their ability to have any magical children from this union.  Failure to abide by the terms set by Lady Magic will result in the magics being stripped from both Molly Weasley, nee Prewitt, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  So mote it be!** _

 

After Harry finished reading the contract aloud, it glowed once more, before replicating itself four times and disappearing, leaving the original copy still in Harry's hands.  “Where did those go?” he asked.

 

“Well, one was sent to each of those being punished.  We get to keep a copy; one went to the Minister here in Teradore, who will pass it on to Fudge. The other went to the Records Room for publications.  When Fudge gets his copy, he will be required by Wizarding law to present it for publication as well,” Bartok answered, a smirk on his face.

 

“All decrees like this, made by Lady Magic, get published by the Ministry.  So tomorrow this will be in the Daily Prophet," Remus stated.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them.  Anna came in holding potions for Harry, who gulped them down without a fuss.  Afterward, she gave him a cup of juice.  “I know it’s just after lunch, but don’t forget that bone-strengthening potion makes you feel lethargic.  You should probably take Mr. Lupin up to your room, so that you can relax and lie down,” Anna suggested.

 

“Sure.  Come on, Moony, I’ll show you my bedroom.”  Harry took Remus’s hand and led him out of the room. Harry managed to successfully navigate his way to his bedroom. He swung open his bedroom door and ushered Remus inside. “Do you want me to ask for some tea?” Harry asked as he walked over to the couch.  His fleece blanket and teddy were sitting on it from this morning.

 

“Tea sounds fine,” Remus said as he sat down next to Harry.  Harry called for Tiptop to bring some tea, and the house elf was happy to provide it.  Harry tucked himself under his blanket leaning against the arm of the couch to face Remus as he sipped his tea. “So you're happy here, Harry?” Remus asked.

 

Harry smiled.  “Yeah, I am truly happy.  It’s been great.  My family is very caring, and they have taken good care of me.  I don’t think I have ever felt this good.”

 

“That’s great!  So, tell me about them?” Remus asked.  He leaned back into the couch, enjoying the relaxing conversation with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Its a little shorter than Normal. But you all got to find out about the contract! Just wait, next chapter ALL is explained about the Ribbon and Courting!!! Whose excited??? And then chapter 14 is ALL about Dumbledore and his reaction to everything!


	14. The Courts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courts! What you have ALL been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what you have all been waiting for. The Answer to my Ribbon Tease, is in this chapter! Thanks to my Beta BAFan!!! For all her hard work. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> There was a OUT cry for Punishment for Ginny! ITS COMMING... If you have any input you want to suggest for her punishments :) OR ANY of their Punishments, please feel free to suggest away! I love Suggestions. A lot of my Comments FUEL my MUSE!!! SO FEED HER MY LOVELYS!!! FEED HER TILL SHE'S FAT AND CAN NO LONGER MOVE, MAKING HER UNABLE TO EVER LEAVE ME!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34o61e1)

 

The next morning went by fast for Harry. Remus and Bartok spoke over breakfast about Sirius. Remus was going to try to get word to him, to see about moving forward with a trial. Letters arrived from the Council regarding the will reading yesterday and Lady Magic's punishment against both Molly and Dumbledore. The news also hit The Oracle, Teradore's daily newspaper.

The Oracle, stories summaries:   
Albus Dumbledore, One of earths Light Magic leaders, Charged! Lady Magic Renders Judgment Against Dumbledore for Illegal Bonding Contract!!! Light Leader also to be charged with theft, embezzlement, kidnapping, child endangerment, child abuse, attempted line theft, legal and non-legal document tampering. 

The Daily Prophet summaries:  
Charges against Albus Dumbledore! Charges Include: Kidnapping, Child Endangerment, Child Abuse, Attempted line theft, Theft, Embezzlement, Legal and Non-legal document tampering. What is he Teaching Our Children?   
Outcries for the removal of Dumbledore from Headmaster Position! Board of Governors to postpone the start of the year!  
Harry Potter Missing No More! Shocking News of an Abused Hero!  
Potter-Claremore vs. Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, Dursleys! The shocking charges, scandal of the Century!

The family got more enjoyment out of the Daily Prophet's articles than they thought they would, although Harry was a little upset that so much information about the abuse had made it into the papers. Now everyone would know. But his family was quick to remind him that he was safe, away from that spotlight. He should not care what they think of him.

After the drama with the papers, and the letters about Bartok needing to meet with Helix regarding the cases. Anna and Remus left for the day, via Floo. No one was sure if Remus was going to be returning that night, or if he would be kept at the Courts. Harry hugged him goodbye, just in case, and watched them leave. 

After, he was requested to accompany Bartok and Issy to one of the sitting rooms for a conversation. He followed them, and found himself seated next to Issy on a black couch. Bartok took a seat in front of them. “Harry, I know a lot has happened, and we were talking about courting and mating. Issy and I both think it’s time we sat down and gave you a detailed talk about the whole process, and if you would like, today we can get you registered at the Courts.” 

Harry blushed. Oh no! He was getting the SEX talk!

Issy giggled, and took Harry’s hand in hers. “Bartok told me you thought that you had to have sex in order to complete a bond. You now understand that isn't how it works, right?” Harry nodded yes. “Right, so the first step in mating is courting, also known as dating. It’s a period of time for you to get to know your mates. The second step is the binding of magic; this happens most of the time on its own. When you, your creature side, and your magic all agree together as one, your magic will reach out to your mate and mingle and bind with theirs. Then the last and final step in mating would be sealing your bond with sex. During sex, magic becomes more sentient, and it finishes the bonding.”

“Sex normally waits until you go into your first heat. That’s information I will leave to your moms up to explain to you,” Bartok teased again, causing Harry to blush more. “What we mainly wanted to talk to you about is the courting process. The Courts are a place for creatures who are seeking mates to mingle. The Courts have many different parts of to them. There are the shopping plazas, which are frequented by everyone. These are located on the outer border of the Courts. They truthfully are not a an official part of the Courts, but it’s a very convenient place for the shopping district to have been set up. 

"There are many different chambers within the Courts. Then there are the different areas for courting. The outer chambers contain the restaurants, garden areas, flying areas, swimming areas, sports area, dueling and sparring areas, and other things of that nature. Think of it like a giant festival that goes on all year round. There are the ballroom chambers; different festivities happen in the ballrooms thoughout the year. Then there are the inner chambers of the Courts. Teradore’s Council and Ministry have their own chambers. The inner chambers contain what are known as the Chambers of Auras. There are eight of them, each one representing a different Aura color. The colors are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Black, and White. Each sub when they register are is given a ribbon that gets wrapped around their wand arm. The ribbon is enchanted to read the sub's Aura, and it changes to one of the eight colors. This assigns you to a chamber.” Bartok explained.

Issy pulled out a Yellow ribbon to show Harry. “It’s enchanted to climb up my arm, and seal itself on. Now, if you look here, you will see names embossed on it. These are the names of my mates!” Harry studied the ribbon. Sure enough, the four names were written out in black in gold-outlined cursive writing.

“When a dom wishes to court a sub, they place a kiss on the ribbon, infusing it with a little of their magic. The enchantment on the ribbon then writes the dom's name on the ribbon. The color of the writing normally matches the dom's aura until a bond is formed, then it turns black outlined in gold," Bartok told him.

Harry caught on quickly to the meaning, and looked between his two parents in shock. “Wait, but that means both Siles and Snape wish to court me??”

Issy started laughing, and Bartok ruffled his hair. “You haven’t even registered for the Courts yet, and you have two potential suitors!”

“BUT I DIDN’T KNOW THAT’S WHAT THEY WERE DOING! What if I want to say NO?” Harry asked panicky. Snape of all people, interested in him? The snarky dungeon bat, which seemed to hate his very existence. He tried, and utterly failed, to imagine even having a casual chat with the man, much less anything, well . . . more!

“Calm down, you don’t have to accept their hand when they offer it for a kiss," Bartok reassured him. "And if your ribbon gets kissed, and you didn’t want that dom to kiss it, or you find out the two of you don’t fit, all you have to do is use your wand's tip to cross the name out and it disappears.” 

Harry relaxed a little. “Wait, but Snape kissed both the top and bottom of my hand. What was that for?”

“Oh! That’s when a dom is begging. Say there was a dom whose name you'd removed and they came asking for a second chance, they would have to kiss the top of your hand, and if you grant them the second chance, they then have to kiss your palm for their name to reappear,” Issy explained.

“So Mr. Snape was asking for your forgiveness, while begging for a second chance with you,” Bartok summarized. 

Harry shifted on the couch a little, twisting the bottom of his shirt. “So, then I have to decide whether to accept his kiss later on, after I get my ribbon?” He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Snape wanting to court him. 

“Remember, Harry, that you can always say 'No' to any dom. It is your choice, and only your choice,” Issy assured Harry.

“Any questions?” Bartok prompted. Harry shook his head no. “Then would you like to go to the Courts to register today? We can explore some while we are there.”

“Yes, that sounds like fun.” Harry smiled shyly at Bartok.

“Ok, go get some shoes on, and meet me in the Floo room,” Bartok said. 

Harry did as requested, then met up with Bartok at the Floo. He was surprised to see the man was alone. “Is Issy not coming with us?” Harry asked.

“No, she’s got some school stuff to do. Now grab on to me for the trip.” Harry felt himself hugged by Bartok as they were transported though the network. When they exited the Floo, Harry took a look around the large hall that they had been transported into. It was a huge, grand hall with 20-foot ceilings and walls made of a white stone. There were about 100 different Floos in the room. Some of them were bordered in black tiles, others in gold. A large section had been marked off labeled as an "Apparation Point." 

“The black Floos are exits from the Courts. The gold ones are the internal Floos.. That's what we will take to the Registrar's office.” Bartok led him over to the other Floo. 

Harry looked around the new room. The walls were still made from the white stone, and lots of light shown in from the tall windows. Harry took a quick count of the desks in the room; there were ten. Eight of them were marked with banners the color of an Aura; the other two, Bartok told him, were for picking up a ribbon. Harry followed Bartok over to one of the unmarked desks for ribbon pick-up. There were a few others in front of them, but the line wasn’t too long. It was only a five minute wait before they were in front of a desk. An older woman was working the desk, and she smiled kindly to Harry. “Ribbon pick-up?” she asked. Harry nodded silently. “Your wand arm, please," she requested.

Harry held out his right arm. The woman loosely wrapped a white ribbon on his hand and arm, and then tapped it with her wand. The ribbon's ends sealed themselves around his upper arm. It was silky and quite comfortable. She smiled at him again. “To take the ribbon off, just tap on the sealed portion at the top with your wand. It’s hard to miss the sealed spot, because it shows as a black line. Now take your wand out, and tap the ribbon atop your hand, and recite ‘Anima ejus divulgant,’” she instructed. 

Harry tapped and recited the words; the ribbon glowed brightly, before it faded. The color of the ribbon did not change much, the white now appeared to be have more of a silvery sheen to it, as opposed to the flat white that it had been before. “White aura. Lovely! Please go to the White Aura desk to get registered, and good luck!”

 

Harry followed Bartok over to the desk marked for the White Aura Chamber. They were motioned to take a seat by the man sitting at the desk. “Welcome to the Courts! All right, I have some paperwork for you to fill out now. Just the normal questions: age, gender, creature status, family, basic contact info, etc. Also, here is a sheet that I will give to the Owlery Chamber, in case any of your suitors wish to send you letters or gifts. This way you do not need to give them your place of residence, unless you are ready for that step. The Owlery staff have sworn oaths not to reveal the residence information to any suitors. Your suitors will need to know your full name, the color of your ribbon, and your creature status to request the service provided by the Owlery. All packages are scanned by on-staff curse breakers before they are sent out. You can also set up a No Contact list with the Owlery if you are having issues with a dom.” 

Bartok and Harry started filling out the paperwork; it didn’t take them very long. “Now, as you gain your mates, please check back in with us so that we can register them under your contact information. Young subs are required to have an escort with them until they have their 16th birthday. There are two different White Chambers. You will be in the first level, so the Floo address is Crystal White Chamber. We do unassigned seating, Black sign means that you are not meeting with anyone as a potential, White sign means you agree to be approached. Do you have any questions?” The man spoke very quickly, and didn’t glance up from the documents he was sorting though. Harry glanced over at Bartok. Yes, he had questions, but all Bartok did was roll his eyes.

“No, sir, I think I can explain things from here. Are there any other documents you require of us?” Bartok asked.

The man took the papers, and clipped them together. “No, you are all set,” he stated. 

Bartok snorted and stood from his seat. “Thank you for your help. Come on, Harry, I’ll take you to see the shops.” took the Floo back to the entrance hall, and then Bartok led them over to the apparation point. “All right, hold tight," he instructed. "I'm going to sidealong-apparate you.” 

Harry clenched his eyes and gripped Bartok tight. Then a whoosh, and a squeezing laterthey appeared in another apparation point. Harry’s legs shook more than they did when he came out of the Floo, and he was slightly dizzy. “That’s not fun…” Harry stated, causing Bartok to laugh.

“What types of stalls do you want to hit first? There’s clothing, food, toys, animals…”

“Animals?” Harry interrupted.

“Yes, animals. Well, let’s start there. This way.” Bartok took the lead, navigating them though the hundreds of stalls, heading to the outer boarders were the animal vendors congregated. 

“Different kinds of animals are raised by breeders. They raise the animals to sell them, as well as to gather potions ingredients from them,” Bartok explained as they weaved their way through the throng. They pushed further into the crowd and made their way through the market. Harry was s amazed at all the different goods that were for sale. There was a wide range of foods, clothing, cloths, oils, jewelry, and much more. 

As they moved further from the center of the Courts to the outer boundaries, they started to see different kinds of animals. The variety was astounding. Exotic birds that Harry had never seen or even heard of before. Large and small cats, dogs, monkeys, rabbits, dozens of strange lizards and snakes. Harry couldn't believe how many different species there were! Bartok grinned at Harry as he gaped in awe. “Go on and explore, I’ll follow you,” he encouraged.

Harry started at the closest stall. This stall contained large birds that stood on perches; they were brown-speckled, with a sharp beak, and bold red eyes. The stall also had different containers full of feathers, eggshells, and to Harry’s surprise, bird parts. He saw some feet, eyes, beaks, and what Harry thought were tongues. “Do they raise them just to kill them?” Harry asked Bartok hesitantly.

“No, they don’t, but when a bird passes, its parts are harvested for potions, as are the eggshells from the hatchlings. The old feathers are gathered; some can be used for in potions, others for decorative quills,“ Bartok explained. Harry clicked his tongue at one of the birds, that grumped at him, and shifted away. 

A man Harry had not noticed before suddenly appeared at his side, making him jump. “Shadow hawks are rather picky creatures. They only like those they feel worthy of.” 

“No petting them, then?” Harry asked.

The man laughed. “You can try, little one! As I said, they are picky. One may not let you, but another might.”

Harry smiled and moved to another one of the birds, who also shifted away from him. Not one to give up, he tried three other birds, until finally one of the smallest hawks puffed its chest up and let Harry pet it. It chirped at the attention and snuggled against Harry’s hand. 

“That’s Spooks. It’s his first time coming to the festival, and he’s just a baby. He is a little bit of an oddball; he likes to go after the other birds' tail feathers. And then he puffs up like that all the time,” the man said as he gently poked the little bird's puffed-out tummy.

“Oh well, thank you for letting me pet them,” Harry said politely.

The man smiled at him. “Your "You're welcome. Here, pick one of the feathers from this cup, they came from Spooks' parents' nesting area, it will make you a fine quill.”

Harry smiled and thanked him for the feather before moving over to the next stall. This one, Harry found, had some odd-looking cats with no tails. This stall wasn’t selling as many parts as the other - just nail clippings, some jars full of loose clumps fur, and others with whiskers. Then Harry’s eyes landed on the jars with tails in them. 

“THEY CUT OFF THEIR TAILS?” Harry gasped, horrified. Bartok and the woman standing behind the stall both started laughing.

“Goodness no, dear! These are Minxix cats; their tails fall off. They grow a new one over the year, then about the same time the next year it falls off again,” the woman explained. Harry was immensely relieved that they were not chopping off the kitties' tails. There were a lot of kittens in this stall, and Harry wiggled his fingers at a few of them, causing some of the kittens to attack his fingers. He played with them a little more before saying good bye and moving on.

~Sssstupid, I am telling you I am not eating that~ 

Harry paused and looked at the stall he was about to pass. He moved closer and saw that there were several tanks full of lizards. 

~Disssgussssting ratssss~ 

Harry heard the hissing again and looked around, tracking the sound. In the back of this stall there was a tank set up with a white snake curled in the corner of it. It was hissing angrily at the large black rat that cowered in the other corner.

Harry moved over in front of the tank. ~Hello~ he hissed. The snake uncurled and perked up.

~You can sssspeak?~ it hissed back. ~Pleassse can you get that rat out of here?~ 

~But don’t you want to eat it?~ Harry asked.

The snake hissed and shifted away from the rat more ~The ratssss hurt my ssstomach, I want missse, the little white onesss, they are soooo nissse~ 

Harry glanced at the large fat rat in the tank. He was surprised that the snake didn’t want to eat the rat, it would probably keep the snake full for a week or two. The snake after all was about 3 feet long, ~Ssso, you want missse, not ratssss~ Double-checking.

~Yesss pleasssse~ the snake answered.

Harry stood up and turned around to find both Bartok and the merchant gawking at him. “Umm, the snake would like it if you would feed him mice and not rats. The rats hurt his stomach.”

After a moment, the merchant nodded, then went over to get the rat out of the tank, dropping it into a tank containing a big lizard. He then returned with two small white mice. The snake uncurled, thanked Harry, and happily went about stalking the mice. The man thanked him, and gifted him with a necklace, for helping him figure out why his snake would not eat. The necklace had a large lizard scale on it. The scale had a rune etched into it, and the man let him know that it was a protection rune. Harry thanked the man for the necklace, and turned and smiled at Bartok. 

“I did not know you were a Parselmouth,” Bartok commented.

Harry frowned, “Is that a bad thing?” he asked.

Bartok smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “No Harry, it’s a rare gift.”

“A very rare gift,” a voice said behind Harry, causing him to turn. Standing behind him was a man, about six feet tall. He was very lean, with a slight build. He had long white hair that was done in dreadlocks with beads decorating it. His skin was very pale, and he had pointed elf ears. His eyes were bright violet, and his face was very angular. “Sorry, I did not mean to intrude; however, I could not help but see you use your gift and it is truly fascinating. Parseltongue is a rare ability, gifted to only certain creatures or magical blood lines. I can tell you are a young kitsune, and I know it’s not a gift to the kitsunes. What blood lines are you from?”

“Ah, Potter?” Harry responded uncertainly. 

Bartok laughed. “Harry, I am thinking that it was probably from the La Fey line that you got your abilities.”

The man, Gunther, nodded thoughtfully. “La Fey; yes, that was a powerful blood line, I can see the ability coming from there. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Gunther Tezoth, please call me Gunther, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He gave a slight bow to Harry and Bartok.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Tezoth. My name is Bartok Claremore, and this is my son, Harry Claremore.” Bartok bowed to the man in return. Harry copied them both and gave a small bow.

“I would love to sit down with you at some point regarding your gift, if you would be willing to do me the honors?” Gunther proposed.

Harry glanced at Bartok, unsure how to respond. “This is Harry’s first day at the Courts, so we have not yet visited the Aura Chambers, or have I explained about setting up meetings,” Bartok said.

“Ah, then welcome to the Courts, Harry. Would you be amenable to a meeting tomorrow for lunch in the Aura Chamber?” Gunther inquired.

Harry looked over to Bartok, who just smiled at him. “Can I?” 

Bartok laughed. “Harry, you make your own meetings; one of us will be able to attend with you. All you need to do is ask who is free.”

“Oh, ok then, yes, I would love to have lunch with you,” Harry replied.

Gunther smiled at him and bowed once more. “Then I look forward to meeting with you.”

Harry smiled and said good bye as Gunther left. “Why did he bow?” Harry asked as soon as Gunther was out of sight.

“Well, if he offered to shake your hand, than you might have thought he wanted to kiss it and propose a courting. So when a dom greets a sub, they bow to them. He could have offered me his hand, but the bow was also welcomed as a greeting because of your presence.”

“So then, did I just get asked on a date?” Harry asked.

Bartok laughed again. “Yeah, you just got asked out.” Harry smiled, and blushed a little. He was unsure if he would ever get use to hearing that. Or even thinking about it! Yet at the same time he felt excited.

“All right, let’s head home, dinner is soon. And I am sure the others can’t wait to hear about your day. Or about your plans for tomorrow,” Bartok said, teasing. He wrapped his arms around Harry. “Hold on, we are going to apparate.” And with a pop, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!! So I need to assistance... 
> 
> Here is the Scene, Bartok and Helix gave Veritaserum to the Following people...  
> Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and the Dursleys.
> 
> Now, what questions would you ask each of these people, knowing what they have done, if you were Interrogating them?
> 
> (Yes Gunther was Introduce, however spoilers will be released about him in the next chapter.)


	15. Letters and Spiked Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the will reading, Letters arrive, how do our guilty parties react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY sorry that its been so long since I have updated. I am in the process of moving :) it's a lot of work. But please enjoy this update :)

Dumbledore was in a rage.  Yesterday both Severus and Minerva had disobeyed his request not to attend the  reading of the Potters' wills.  He knew when he saw the Gringotts owls land that there was going to be trouble.  Minerva had had many questions for him when he had returned.  Questions about Sirius, and the secret keeper for the Potters.  Questions about when the Potters stepped out of the war.  Questions that she should not be asking!  How dare she question him!

 

And then Severus had the gall to resign from Hogwarts the day before the students' return!  How was he going to find another potion master in such a short time?  He would have to cover some of the classes until he found a competent potions master who would not question him.  Severus was also his spy, and a disastrous loss.

 

Dumbledore made his way through the halls heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.  He sat at the head of the staff table and served himself some breakfast.  The owls descended from the sky for the morning mail, and a bunch of letters were dropped in front of Dumbledore.  He picked up the first letter and saw that it was came from Gringotts.  Dumbledore opened the letter and began to read it.

 

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_ **

**_This letter is to inform you that an audit on the accounts of Mr. Harry James Potter-Claremore have been conducted.  This conducted audit has uncovered clear evidence of embezzlement.  Therefore, we, the goblins of Gringotts, demand that you return all funds and items stolen from the accounts, along with a 10% interest fee.  Please see attached documents regarding the list of withdrawals and breakdown of the fees.  Your accounts have been confiscated for repayment to Mr. Potter, but a deficit still remains.  Please contact us regarding the return of the items and the remaining monies owed to Mr. Potter._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Helix Bloodclaw_ **

**_High Overseer of Gringotts_ **

Dumbledore froze, shocked that the goblins had done an audit.  That they were charging him interest, how dare they! Dumbledore folded the letter up and shoved it back into the envelope.  He grabbed the next letter, and opened it.

 

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_ **

**_This letter is to inform you that the Council of Teradore is charging you for crimes against one Mr. Harry James Potter-Claremore.  The following charges are being investigated against you: Theft, Attempted Line Theft, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Kidnapping, Illegal Claim of Guardianship, Attempted Murder, Embezzlement, Falsified Documents, and Illegal Sealing of a Legal Document.  Trials will be head in Teradore Courts.  A restraining order has been placed against you, restricting you from coming within 10 yards of Mr. Potter-Claremore.  Should you ignore this restraining order, you will find yourself painfully punished by magic.  We will be in contact with you and your Minister for Magic regarding further information._ **

****

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Auror Dedland Dension_ **

**_Head Auror for the Council of Teradore_ **

 

Dumbledore paled as he set this letter down with trembling hands .  He glanced at the stack of letters he had yet to open. Pushing his breakfast away, he gathered up the rest of his mail and decided to retreat to his office.  On his way out he missed the delivery of the Daily Prophet.

 

Once he made it up to his office he set the two letters he'd already read aside and reached for the next one.  It was from the goblins, a notice of the investigation into why he'd ordered the Potters' wills sealed less than an hour after their death.  Dumbledore tossed that one on top of his growing stack and opened the next one, this one addressed by Fudge.

 

**_Dumbledore,_ **

****

**_Last night I found my desk bombarded with letters from the Council of Teradore informing me about the charges being leveled against you.  They are provding evidence, and are also working with Madam Bones! What have you done!  I will not be associated with a criminal crime of this magnitude!_ **

**_As Minister of Magic, I do hereby revoke your title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. All of the past votes cast by you under your proxies are under review, and will be brought up for a re-vote by the Wizengamot.  You have no say in the Ministry, and are restricted from entering the Ministry building as of this minute.  Should you step foot inside the Ministry you shall be arrested, detained, and charged with trespassing._ **

**_Also, the records room recorded a new judgment from Lady Magic.  It’s a judgment against you; attached is a copy of the new decree.  This is being submitted as evidence against you, as it shows that even Lady Magic has found you guilty._ **

****

**_Good day,_ **

**_Minister Cornelius Fudge_ **

 

Dumbledore pulled out the document behind the letter and blanched as he read though the decree that Lady Magic had drawn up.  Married to Molly??? Loss of Magic!!  Dumbledore quickly snapped up his wand and cast a levitating spell on a quill.  The quill moved about an inch off the table.  It took a great deal of effort for him to get it to move even that much. 

 

Suddenly the Floo flared, and from out of it stumbled Molly and Ginny.  Molly started shrieking at him the minute she appeared.  “Albus!!  I’ve had letters from Gringotts!  Saying we owe money. I got one for Ginny and one for Ron as well.  They also are charging them with theft, and poor Ginny with attempted line theft.  What are we going to do?”

 

“Now, now, Molly, calm down.  I am sure that once we explain everything to the courts it will all go away.  They will see that we were trying to do what is best for the children, how we were trying to save them from Voldemort. Keeping the light families’ blood lines pure is important. Lily’s muggle blood line would have added new blood and power to your old lines. Now, Ginny, please return home so that I can speak with your mother.  I am sure you have to prepare for school today,” Dumbledore said.  Ginny gave him a small smile, and then left though the Floo.

 

“Albus, you don’t understand, they have frozen our family vaults.  If Arthur finds out, there is going to be so much trouble.  How will we pay for stuff?” Molly hissed out in anger.

 

“Molly, it is worse than we planned.  It seems that Harry's creature inheritance nullified the marriage contract between him and Ginny. Apparently someone managed to convince him to magically challenge it.  Here, look at this.” Dumbledore handed her the marriage decree from Lady Magic.

 

Molly gasped, and her eyes snapped up from the document. “Albus? This order, there is no way to reverse this!  It’s an order from Lady Magic herself.  Restricting our magic, oh what are we going to do?”  Molly dropped down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk and stared at him, trembling by the overwhelming news.

 

“Our magic has already been affected.  We will have to follow through with the orders, and hope that we please her enough to release the hold on our magics,” Dumbledore said with another sigh. “Now, Molly dear, please return home to your family.  Let me worry about this for now.”

 

“Ok, I will do as you say for now.  But I expect to hear from you soon!” she said before leaving  though the Floo.  Dumbledore sighed once she left, before turning to the next letter; it was a notice from the school board that the start of school was being postponed for two weeks while he was under investigation.  As of this moment his status was removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and McGonagall was acting Headmistress.

 

The door slammed open and McGonagall stormed into the room. “Dumbledore, you have a lot of explaining to do!” she s exclaimed.

 

“Minerva, calm yourself and tell me what you mean,” Dumbledore asked.

 

“I received a letter from the Board of Governors informing me that you have been removed from your position as Headmaster.  They also informed me of the list of charges being brought up against you.  Is this about Harry?  Is this why you did not want Severus and me at that will reading?” Minerva hissed at him. 

 

“This situation is just a misunderstanding.  I am sure I’ll be able to work it out with the courts,” he reassured her.

 

McGonagall scoffed. “You’re very wrong about that.  Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning by chance?” she asked before slamming the paper down in front of him.

****

**_The Daily Prophet Headlines:_ **

**_Charges against Albus Dumbledore!  Charges include: theft, embezzlement, kidnapping, child endangerment, child abuse, attempted line theft, legal and non-legal document tampering.  What is he teaching our children?_ **

**_Outcries for the removal of Dumbledore from Headmaster Position!  Board of Governors postponing the start of the year!_ **

**_Harry Potter missing no more!  Shocking news of an abused Hero!_ **

**_Potter-Claremore VS. Dumbledore, Weasley, Granger, Dursleys!  The shocking charges, scandal of the century!_ **

 

Dumbledore stiffened, and his eyes widened. He was not expecting it to have hit the papers. This was trouble, big trouble. He took a deep breath; the situation would be hard for him to handle.  He would have to work quickly to fix things up, before more damage was done.  All his hard work was being threatened.  That brat was ruining all of his carefully-laid plans.

 

~_~_~_~ With Molly after leaving Doubledore's office ~_~_~_~

 

Molly landed in her living room, and then moved into the kitchen. She was surprised and more than a little worried, to find only Arthur there, sitting at the table with the newspaper and mail in front of him. “Good morning!  Have you eaten breakfast already?  Or would you like me to fix some before you leave for work?” she asked, masking her tension with an easy manner.

 

“Sit down, Molly.  We need to speak,” Arthur instructed, motioning to the seat next to him.

 

“Arthur? Is something the matter?” she asked innocently as she sat down next to him.  She picked up the cup that he poured for her and sipped at it. 

 

Arthur sipped at his own tea for a minute.  Once he finished, he set the cup down on the table and fixed her with a penetrating gaze. “Yes.  We have an issue.  I was opening the mail today, and found a few of these letters to be very interesting.”  He put one of them in front of her. “This letter here is contains the charges being leveled against our son Ron, by the Council of Teradore, for theft and embezzlement.  This next one is against Ginny for attempted line theft, theft, and embezzlement.  Charges are being made by one Harry James Potter-Claremore.”

 

Molly picked both letters up and read them over.  She gasped, shocked at the letters, first the letters from Gingotts and now more letters from the council of Teradore.  “I will bring this up with Dumbledore; he will get this fixed.”

 

Arthur humphed, and laid another letter down.  “This letter is announcing the punishment from Lady Magic herself, against you and Dumbledore, for a farce of a marriage contract.  Explain this one, Molly, because I am sure, from reading this, that you know more than you are telling me.”

 

“Arthur, we didn’t know Harry was going to come into a creature inheritance.  That’s the only reason we are being punished,” Molly insisted.

 

“No, Molly!  We swore that we would never do this to our children!  A marriage contract, what were you thinking?” he shouted at her.

 

“I was doing it for Ginny!" Molly screamed in a sudden fit of rage.  "It guaranteed our little girl a future, then that boy ruined it all!  Becoming a disgusting creature, of all things!  There has been no creature blood in the Potter line for centuries, and Lily was a mudblood, so she should not have had creature blood.  Only we were wrong, it seems. Ginny would have been set for life, and then she would have provided for us as well. No more living in this hovel!  Our children would have been well provided for.”

 

Arthur sat there stunned.  Molly had never used such language before.  He could not believe that she would say that using a child in such a way was acceptable at all.  Then there was the charge; Lady Magic herself was demanding punishment for their crimes.  “Sit down Molly, and shut up,” he ordered.  Molly gaped at him. “How could you think such a thing about Harry?  He is a sweet child, Ron’s best friend.  How could you think to use him like that?”

 

“The contract was drawn up long before Ron met Harry!  I didn’t expect for them to become such friends, but when they hit it off so well Dumbledore started paying Ron to stay friends with him.  Even though Ron can’t stand Harry. He says that all Harry does is complain, and that it’s all about him.  Harry Harry Harry.  The boy doesn’t deserve his money, nor does he deserve the spotlight.  It's Dumbledore who is going to save the wizarding world from creatures!  If it wasn’t for him the twins wouldn’t be so normal!  Not that they are even normal, they still cause so much trouble.  I knew when I had them, I just knew when the healer told me I was carrying twins, that they would be just like my brothers.  Disgusting creatures; Geminis are nothing but troublemakers.  How could something like that run in our family!  The horror, but Dumbledore took care of that issue.  He is going to make the wizarding world pure!” Molly finished her rant with a crazed look in her eyes.

 

Arthur sighed, exhausted, and the day had only just started.  “Molly Weasley nee Prewett, I, Arthur Bilious Weasley, do hereby ask Lady Magic to end our bonding of marriage and magic, to strip you of my family name, and save my family from your crimes and punishments.  So mote it be.”  Arthur watched as magic swirled around Molly, and sucked in a deep breath as he felt their bond dissolve.

 

“Your family!" Molly howled at him like a banshee.  "This is my family more than it is yours.  You went to work all day long to play with your muggle toys.  I raised all our children!  Slaved away all day to make food for the family.  Cleaned this hovel of a house that you call home.  No, this is not your family.  You don’t even know that Ron and Ginny aren’t yours!”

 

“Molly Prewett, I remove you from the wards, and banish you from the grounds.  So mote it be,” Arthur whispered, not having the strength to fight back with Molly.  He listened to her scream in rage as she was dragged though the house, and tossed outside the boundaries by the wards magic. Arthur placed his head in his hands, not knowing what to do now.

 

“Dad?” Arthur looked up to see the twins standing in the kitchen doorway.  “We heard what Mum said.”

 

“And we need to -”

 

“Know what she -”

 

“Was talking about -”

 

“When she said we were creatures,” the twins finished together. 

 

Arthur ran his hand though his hair and gave a heavy sigh. “Boys, come in and sit down.  Don’t drink the tea, its spiked” Arthur said as he stood up to make a different pot. “First things first, I need to talk with your younger siblings, so please sit down and be patient.”  Arthur set two cups of fresh tea down in front of the two. “Ron! Ginny!  Would you two please come down here?” Arthur bellowedup the stairs.

 

He did not have to wait long before the two youngest Weasleys made their way into the kitchen.  Arthur had them sit across from the twins, and he poured each of them a cup of hot tea from the spiked pot that was sitting on the table. “Drink your tea, and then we will talk,” Arthur instructed as he sat down at the head of the table and picked up his cup again.

 

“Has Mum not come home yet?” Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

 

“She has not been home yet, I expect she is still out on her errand,” Arthur told her. The family sat quietly at the table and drank their tea, watching him curiously. “Now that we have finished our tea, Ronald, Ginny, I would like to know what you know about these letters.”  Arthur placed the letters down in front of the children.  He watched as they both turned red with rage.

 

Ronald was the first to blow.  “HOW COULD THAT PRAT DO THIS TO ME, AFTER ALL I HAVE PUT UP WITH THESE LAST FEW YEARS!  The money Dumbledore paid isn’t enough to cover everything.  He can’t just stab me in the back like this!  It’s all lies, I am his best friend!  He is rich enough to be able to afford to pay me for my services.  It only makes sense, because no one else would want to be friends with a filthy, freaky creature like him!”

 

At the same time Ginny was yelling, “First the goblins take all our money and now this?!?  I didn’t even want to have his children!  I'm glad the bloody freak came into an inheritance so that I could get out of that contract!  How dare he take my money and sully our name as well!”

 

Arthur slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. “ENOUGH!”  Both the children went silent, stunned.  “How have I failed you two in such a way?  This is not how I raised you…”

 

“You didn’t raise us at all!" Ginny snapped, interrupting Arthur.  "And you’re not even our father!  Mother took care of us, taught us all we needed to know to survive!  You had nothing to do with how wonderful we are!”

 

Arthur stared at the child in shock, mingled with sorrow.  His two youngest turned out not to be his own, and it was obvious that he did not know them at all.  "Lady Magic, give me strength," Arthur prayed internally, as he took a deep breath for what he was about to do. “Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley, I, Arthur Bilious Weasley, as the head of the family, do hereby disinherit you, stripping you of the Weasley family magic.  With my position I also disown you, and strip you of the Weasley name.  I banish you from the property and remove you from the wards.  So mote it be.”

 

Arthur listened to the screams of the two children being ejected from the property.  He sat back down in his seat, and gave a long sigh.  “Boys, I do believe we need to go to Gringotts to find out the state of our vaults, and the state of your bindings.  First, we shall mail your brothers and let them know what has happened.”  With a plan of action set, the three men started the busy day.


	16. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and some shopping... Top with some teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a little late :) Hope that you all like it. Thanks BAFan for you hard work. Everyone enjoy!

Harry stumbled as he exited the Floo with Bartok. He dusted himself off and looked around the Floo room of the manor. Tiptop popped before them. “Masters is being home now! Dinner is being eaten in the dining room.” Bartok thanked Tiptop and nudged Harry to follow him into the dining room. 

Harry barely made it in the door before he was pounced on by Issy. “Oh, oh! Look at that, your ribbon is white! How lovely!” she exclaimed happily as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Did you enjoy the Courts?” Anna called from her seat at the table. 

Harry was released by Issy, who smiled at him, holding him at arm’s length. “Yes, do tell!” she insisted.

Harry smiled at them both. “Yes, I had a good time. We got to explore the Courts some, and then Bartok took me into the markets to see the animal stalls. There were all kinds of animals; it was so cool!” he said. He took his seat, and served himself some dinner.

“You like animals, then?” Lyle asked. Harry nodded his head as he was taking a bite of his dinner. He moaned; the roasted chicken tasted so good. “Have you considered working with animals in the future?”

Harry paused in mid-bite. “I don’t know, I've never really thought much about it . Professor Dumbledore was pressuring me to be an auror, because I’ve got to fight Voldemort. He expected me to follow in my dad's and godfather's steps, but I don’t want to fight. Sure, I am really good at DADA, but it’s not what I want to do. I love Care of Magical Creatures though…” Harry trailed off, contemplating. 

“You know, you could be a breeder of some kind, or a healer specializing in creatures.” David added in his two cents.

“I never really thought about it," Harry repeated. "But I love working with animals, and helping Hagrid in Care class was always so exciting.” 

“Well, we can talk to the school’s adviser, and see if we can get you some job shadowing opportunities. It would give you school credit, as well as an inside view of what their job entails. You still have at least a year of general education studies before you have to pick a focus. That’s plenty of time to explore your opportunities. I am sure with your Parseltongue abilities you would be very handy as a Herpetologist,” Bartok recommended. 

“You’re a Parselmouth?” David asked excitedly. 

Harry blushed and nodded, “It’s just something I’ve always been able to do…” he muttered.

“What a grand gift. I wonder what line you get that ability form. It’s an old gift that is most common in Gorgon, Lamia, or Naga lines. I mean they have the natural ability. For you to have that gift…” David faded off, and seemed to zone out. 

Lyle barked out a laugh, “Oh no! David’s gone to la-la land,” he said teasingly.

“La-la land?” Harry asked, not understanding.

“This is his 'I am going to shut the world out because I am lost in thought' face,” Lyle said, pointing to David who still looked deep in contemplation. “He’s going to be zoned out for a while because he is recalling something he read. Him and his photographic memory. That’s why he’s such a great scholar.” 

Harry laughed a little. “I never thought anyone would be excited about the ability. No one in school liked that I could talk to snakes. They said only Dark wizards are able to do it.” 

Bartok raised a brow at the offhand comment. “Oh, it's making people interested, all right. Like, interested enough to ask you on a date,” he teased. 

Harry turned bright red, and shifted nervously in his seat. “A DATE?” Issy and Lyle both exclaimed at the same time, causing Harry to blush even more.

“Yes, our little boy just keeps attracting more and more attention. First Siles, then Severus, and now he’s got a date with a Mr. Gunther Tezoth tomorrow in the Courts.” Bartok smirked as he dropped the bomb on his mates.

“Wow, champ, soon you’re going to be fighting potentials off with a stick!” Lyle teased. 

Issy suddenly stood and slammed her hands down on the table. “NO! He can’t have a date yet!" she insisted. "We have not gone shopping for proper clothing yet! He needs better clothing! Anna, we MUST go shopping after dinner for Harry so that he can look his best!” 

“All right, we can go shopping. However, Harry must finish his food first, and then take his potions. You will not rush him through dinner. I will not have him getting sick. So sit down and eat your own dinner at a calm pace,” Anna instructed. Harry felt a shiver go up his spine as he saw the look of excitement on Issy’s face.

The dinner conversation changed to Remus, who it turns out was welcomed by the research department. He had been accepted into their program, and would be out of reach for the next few days while he got some general paperwork and tests out of the way. Anna informed Harry that Remus was also going to have his own place soon, and that Harry was more than welcome to go and visit whenever he wanted.

Bartok let them know that tomorrow he would be meeting with Helix and Severus to get Severus’s statement for the legal cases. What information would be uncovered from Severus was still unknown; however, it was nice to have an ally. Harry blushed through the whole conversation, remembering that the next time he saw his professor he was probably going to be proposed to again.

When dinner was over, Anna and Issy both exclaimed it was shopping time. David had wondered off to the library without a word. Bartok informed Lyle, much to the latter's displeasure, that he would have to accompany the girls and Harry, because Bartok had paperwork to finish. Lyle whined and complained, but gave in to the demand and followed the girls to the Floo room, Harry holding on to him through the trip.

They went through the Floo to Teradore's Gringotts branch. Lyle, it turned out, wasn’t as good as Bartok was at traveling while supporting Harry, who slipped upon exiting. Lyle chuckled and helped him up from the ground, dusting the boy off. "Sorry about that, Harry."

“Ok, first stop Ray’s! She’s been designing some clothing for Harry that she’s confident will look stunning on him!” Issy was bouncing in excitement as they made their way from the banks to the shops. 

Harry was getting a good view of the marketplace they were in. It was full of all kinds of shops. It put Diagon Alley to shame! He could not believe the size of this shopping area. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Issy grabbing his arm and dragging him into a shop. “Ray!” she called out as soon as they entered the shop. Harry watched as a smaller woman came out from the back room. She had long raven hair, with black ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were golden, cat-like, and behind her was a long, thin cat tail that was black with a white tip.

“Issy! You're back! Oh and you brought Harry again! Hello, again Harry!” Ray said, giggling, as she pulled Harry into a hug. “Wait until you see the clothing that I've been making for you! Come on!” 

Harry yelped a little as he was pulled into another room. Ray pushed him onto a platform and told him to stay still for her. From there the craziness began! Both Issy and Ray worked together to hold clothing of different colors and styles up against Harry. The girls talked about skin color, and fabric types, and all kind of things. Anna and Lyle had disappeared after a few minutes of being in the room. Harry couldn’t help but think they had the right idea. 

After what seemed like hours he was yanked down from the platform and shoved into a room where there was a large pile of clothing. He was ordered to try them on and come out and model for the girls. There were several different pairs of pants ranging from jeans to nice dress slacks, all of which were comfortable and made to fit around his tail. A few robes had been made for him by Ray as well, ones that had a large inverted V in the back forking the robes so that his tail wasn’t confined by the robe. The shirts were comfortable as well; nice t-shirts, to dressy button-down shirts. The girls cooed at him as he played dress up for them. Finally Harry reached the bottom of the massive pile of clothing. Ray and Issy gathered up the clothing and carried it all up to the front desk to sort though and ring up. Issy told Harry to feel free to look around.

So that’s where Harry found himself, wandering around the clothing store, glancing at the racks. Harry was so used to Dudley’s hand-me-downs that the concept of shopping for himself was new to him. There were so many different choices. He was excited at the idea of getting new clothing, even if the shopping trip had been long and tiring. Without noticing, Harry had wandered through the shop and drifted over to the girls section. Glancing though the lovely clothing, he couldn’t help but think how pretty all the lace and frills were. He ran his hand down one of the silky shirts, enjoying the fabric. Keeping his hand stretched out he then stroked across some other fabrics. He stopped when he came to a green shirt; it had a long v-neck and that criss-crossed in the front. The sleeves were short and flowy. But what really stopped Harry was the feel of the shirt. It was so soft, and it called to Harry. He pulled the shirt off the rack, and went back into the dressing room to try it on. The feel of it against his skin was very pleasant, and Harry just adored the fabric.  
“Harry?” Issy called from the other side of the door. “Why don’t you come out and show us how the shirt looks on you?” Harry r caressed the shirt over his stomach and unlocked the door, stepping out. Issy and Ray both smiled at him. They had been watching him as he moved around the store, exchanging glances at the look on his face when he touched that shirt. 

“Do you like that shirt, Harry?” Ray asked.

Harry nodded his head, still stroking the fabric. “It’s really pretty, and the fabric feels really nice…” 

“It looks very nice on you. Would you like some more like it?” Issy asked. Harry nodded yes. “Ok, go get changed and we can look and see what other colors there are,” she told him. Harry went back to the changing room, but when he went to hang the shirt back on the hanger, he found that he didn’t really want to put the soft clothing down. So Harry folded the shirt up, and hugged it to his chest, leaving the hanger on the hook. 

He made his way back toward the front of the shop, where he saw Lyle and Anna had finally returned. Anna was looking though the racks with Issy, and Lyle stood looking bored. “Harry, come look at these shirts and tell me what you think,” Issy called out to him. Harry came over, and found she had a black shirt just like the one he had already found. He ran his hands over the fabric and found it was just as soft. She also held out a white one that had a round neck line, short sleeves, and flared out at the bottom. Harry smiled to find that this was also made from the same fabric.

“Can I have them both as well?” Harry asked hesitantly. Issy smiled at him and handed both the shirts over to him. 

“Wait! Those are from the girls racks, aren’t they?” Lyle blurted out. Harry’s eyes widened and he looked around, sure enough they were in the girls section; he hadn't even noticed.

“It doesn’t matter if they're from the girls side or the boys side. Harry likes them, and he can get whatever he wants!” Issy said, scolding Lyle for his comment.

“But..” 

“No Lyle, Issy is right. We are shopping for Harry, and he is welcome to get whatever he finds comfortable. If he wants it, we are getting it for him,” Anna said. There was a dangerous tone to her voice, causing Lyle to shut up. 

“Harry! Look, I found three more you might like,” Ray called out as she appeared from the back room. One of the shirts she had was like the white one, only it was black with red dragons embroidered along the sides, where the shirt flared more. Then she had blue one that was a lot like his first one, only this shirt had very thin straps. The final one was pink, and it was rather long with ruffles layering the bottom of it. 

“So what do you think?” Ray asked. Harry reached for the black and blue ones and held them in his arms with his other. They were made of the same fabric. He ran his hand over the pink one. Sure, it was the same fabric; however, Harry wasn’t sure he wanted something pink. 

He let his hand drop and shook his head no. “I don’t want the pink one, I don’t like the color,” he said. He heard Lyle let out a big sigh.

“All right, Harry, let’s get this all paid for so that we can head home for the night. It's late and you're due to have your potions,” Anna instructed, guiding him over to the check out. With most of everything already rung up and placed in bags, the finishing touches didn’t take very long. The bags were shrunk down, and the four left the store to make their way home. The trip was not long, and once they made it back though the Floo, they went up to Harry’s room where Issy showed Harry the spell to make all his clothing fold and put itself away. 

Harry got cleaned up for the night and into bed while Issy oversaw the spelled clothing. Anna came up with his potions and some banana pudding. Harry enjoyed his snack, made faces at the potions, before he was tucked into bed by both Anna and Issy, who wished him good night. Harry was out fairly quickly; after all, it had been a long and tiring day.

~_~_~_~ Adults' Bedroom~_~_~_~

Anna and Issy walked into their bedroom. Bartok was already settled on the bed, with some extra documents lying on his lap that he was reading though. Lyle stepped out of the bathroom, already cleaned and dressed for the night. He leant against the wall and studied the women. “I can’t believe that you let him buy girls’ clothing,” he said. Bartok glanced up from his paperwork, clearly interested in the conversation.

“Lyle, we went over this," Issy scolded. "Harry liked them. You saw the contents of his trunk. He's never had anything of his own. Hell, he cried when we gave him his FIRST teddy bear. If he likes the clothing, then let him have them.” 

“I agree with Issy. It’s the first thing outside of food that he has asked us for. It’s a good thing," Anna said, supporting Issy. "Also, the shirts he got were not overly girly. Sure, they were slender and flowy, but they didn’t have flowers or anything on them. Harry is also a sub; he has a more gentle look to him, so I am sure they will look very good on him,” 

Lyle tossed his hands in the air in frustration. "He is a sub, not a girl!" he insisted.

"Enough, Lyle, I agree with the girls. Harry is discovering himself; if he likes the shirts then let him be. Now if he starts asking for dresses, then we will say something." 

Lyle grunted and tossed himself down on the bed. Issy slipped into the bed and climbed on top of Lyle, straddling him. She caught him in a very long and passionate kiss, which left both of them panting for air. “Lyle, I love you, but Harry is going to make his own choices. He didn’t even notice he was in the girls section when he found the shirt. Ray and I were watching, he really loves the shirts. We saw how his eyes lit up when he saw how soft they were. We know that he is a boy; however, he is also a Kitsune, and they tend to be very beautiful creatures who crave the finer things. He was drawn to that fabric and the pretty shirts by instinct. Have you ever seen a kitsune, male or female, that wasn’t beautiful? They don’t exist. All Kitsunes are feminine-looking in a way… Harry is learning to follow his instincts. Let him be.”

Lyle sighed in frustration and ran his hands though Issy’s hair. “Fine, but I am with Bartok, the minute he starts asking for skirts or dresses, we put our foot down.” Issy giggled and kissed Lyle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) Harrys first DATE!!! Whos excited?


	17. Mr. Gunther Tezoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and some news. Then Harry has his date with Gunther Tezoth in The Courts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Its been a BUSY week for me at work. I got a PROMOTION! That then involved a lot of OVERTIME :( so I have not had time to work on my update. I Finished another college class :) and a A in this one as well! SO I AM ON A ROLL!!!
> 
> I also just finished writing chapter 19 and am working on 20! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And once more a BIG HUGE THANK YOU to my AWESOME and AMAZING beta BAFan! 
> 
> NOW GO FORTH AND READY MY WONDERFUL CHAPTER!

Harry woke up early the next morning as usual. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was wrapped up in his cocoon of soft blankets and pillows, quite content; however, his bladder protested, forcing him to crawl out of bed and use the bathroom. Harry decided to take a nice long soak in the bath this morning. He added the extra potions that Anna had supplied him for his skin, and lay in the warm water to soak. His scars had faded to basically nonexistence in the last month thanks to the effect of the potions, although a few deep ones were taking longer to go away.

Harry finished his soak and washed up. Then he wrapped a robe around himself and exited the bathroom. He crossed the bedroom and opened his new walk-in closet, smiling as he found his new soft shirts had been hung up at the front of the closet. Harry picked out some black dress slacks, and his new black shirt with red dragons dancing around the flared-out bottom. After he dressed he left the closet and spotted Issy sitting on the couch. “Good morning, Harry. Come sit, I’ll do your hair,” she said.

As he did most mornings, Harry sat down in front of her while she brushed though his long black hair, drying it as she went. Then she proceeded to French braid it, tying it off at the end. “It’s got so long in such a short amount of time," she commented. "It's already down to mid-back. How long did you want to grow it?”

“I think it’s good where it is. It’s easy to have you pull it back for me. Too much longer and I’ll be sitting on it accidentally.”

“Well then, let’s get going to breakfast, shall we?” Issy said. Harry followed her though the hallways to the dining room. Lyle and Bartok were both up already and eating at the table. 

“Good morning!” Harry called out as he sat down. 

“Good morning, champ! Look at you, all dressed up today. For your date?” Lyle teased. Harry blushed, Bartok chuckled, and Issy giggled.

“Lyle, don’t tease Harry." Issy smacked Lyle on the arm, even while still giggling. "He looks very nice today; I think that new shirt is lovely on you, Harry.” 

Harry smiled at them. “I really like this shirt,” he stated calmly. 

“And that’s all that matters!” Anna said as she entered the room. She sat down next to Harry, placed his potions next to him, and then served herself. A minute later several owls flew into the room to deliver mail; all the letters were dropped in front of Bartok, who started to go through them. 

“Harry, your school results are in. Looks like you scored into many of the advanced classes. Headmistress Alana is very impressed with you. She feels that perhaps you could finish school sooner than thought… But that’s going to lessen the time you have to pick a career. She wants to see us Friday to talk about your options.” Bartok handed Anna the results for her to look over as well.

“Wow, these scores are amazing, Harry! You did very good work, and are in the very advanced potions class,” she stated, passing the letter across the table to the others. 

“I really like potions…” Harry smiled, pleased to know he'd done so well.

“Well, potions are important in my career field,” Lyle said.

“I've been thinking about it… and I think that I would like to look at being a vet,” Harry said.

“Ahh, a vet! Well, when we speak with the headmistress on Friday, we can talk to her about having job shadowing set up, and look into what classes you will need. I am sure that David would also know some great books for you if you asked him,” Bartok said, being very supportive of Harry. He went on the read the next letter. “Hm, it looks like Helix wants me to come to Gringotts today to speak about the court cases. Severus will be there today as well.”

“How long will you be?” Harry hesitantly asked. 

“Depends on how long it takes us. I am sure one of the others will be able to accompany you on your lunch date. Lyle? Are you working today?” Bartok asked, turning his attention to the Tengu.

“Nope! So I can take Harry to the Courts.” Lyle smiled at Harry. “How’s that sound, champ?”

“Ok,” Harry responded, his voice a little shaky. 

Anna was observing him and noticed that he was gnawing at his lip. She reached over and rubbed his back to help him relax. “"Nervous?" she asked him. He nodded silently. “Don’t be, you will not be alone. Lyle will watch out for you.” 

Harry sighed and leant against her side. “I know, it’s just…I’ve never been on a date before. I feel extremely excited, and yet at the same time horrified. It’s so bloody complicated!” His voice was laced with frustration.

Issy giggled from across the table. “Oh, Harry, I know just how you are feeling. My first day at the Courts I’ve already told you was horrible! No one wanted to talk to me, and if not for Anna I think I wouldn’t have returned for a while! All you need to do is find one person to talk to, then just relax, and be yourself. There is no rush!” 

Harry smiled a bit, feeling better with her reassurance. “Thanks, Mummy. That makes me feel a lot better,” he responded, causing Issy to smile brightly at him. 

Bartok handed a letter to Anna, and opened the next letter on the pile. He chuckled aloud, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “This is a notice from Minister Fudge, letting us know that the start of the term for Hogwarts has been postponed because of the investigation. School will start on the 14th of September, and he assures us that it will be safe for Harry to return. You see, Harry, I told you they're all crazy!” Everyone laughed at the announcement. 

The next letter was handed to Lyle, who tore it open and lazily began to read it while eating. Suddenly he choked on his food, causing Issy to panic, and thump his back. Lyle dropped his fork and re-read the letter more closely before groaning. 

“Who is it from?” Issy asked, as she looked over his shoulder.

“It’s from Siles. He is requesting to visit this weekend provided we have all settled in,” Lyle answered as he folded up the letter. 

Anna stared at him for a minute, her eyes narrowed. “And what, pray tell, made you choke?” she asked.

Lyle blushed bright red, and shook his head no. “Can’t tell, won’t tell, 'BYE NOW!" he said, flying out of the room with the letter in hand. Harry and the others all stared in confusion as he disappeared.

“Really makes you wonder what was in that letter…” Harry muttered, getting a nod in agreement from his parents. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, other than David showing up half dead. Harry laughed; David really wasn’t a morning person, lucky for them there was coffee.

~_~_~_~_~ TIME SKIP: To the Courts ~_~_~_~_~

Harry gripped tightly onto Lyle as they exited the Floo. They had arrived at the main entrance of the Courts, and then used the Floo to travel to the Crystal White Chamber for the white ribbon holders. There was a desk when they exited the Floo; the clerk who checked them in was very nice. They entered the chamber, which appeared to be a grand ballroom, with a very high ceiling. There were many ‘U’ shaped booths around the outer edge of the room. In the center of the room there were many people congregating. There were several different food stalls in the center of the room as well, many of them for sweets. 

It was easy to tell who the guardians were versus who the subs were. This chamber was full of young people each of course with a white ribbon on their wrists. This being a Level One White Aura Chamber, it contained all the White Aura subs under the age of 16. Harry never expected there to be so many, though!

“Harry, let's grab a booth. What time did you say your date was going to be here?” Lyle asked as he guided Harry over to an empty booth. Lyle flipped the sign on the table to black, to prevent any unwelcome guests. 

“I'm surprised there are so many subs in here,” Harry said while seating himself. 

“Well, yeah… Think about it, Harry, these Courts are the gathering place for many different realms. They all congregate here for courting and mating. That’s why the place is so big,” Lyle explained. 

Harry glanced around; the shops here were geared to the younger subs, those who were new to their inheritance. Harry wasn’t surprised, but he wondered what kind of shops were on the 2nd level. Harry’s attention was drawn away from examining the shops. “Sorry, what did you say?” he asked. 

“I asked if you wanted something to drink,” Lyle repeated. “They have sodas, teas, juices.”

“May I have some mint tea?” Harry asked. Lyle rubbed Harry’s head and left the table to grab the drinks. Harry sat observing the others in the room. He was dragged away from his thoughts by a giggle from a pair that sat down behind him. Harry peeked around the booth to look at them. They both had fuzzy brown cat-like ears, and long brown cat tails as well. The younger, or at least the shorter, of the two was the one giggling, and by the expression of the other one, at his expense. Suddenly the younger one caught Harry’s eye and smiled at him. Harry blushed at getting caught spying, and returned to sitting the right way around.

The smaller one suddenly appeared from around the booth and slid in front of Harry. “HI! I’m Susza, what’s your name?” he greeted. 

“Harry,” he responded. He took a minute to study the young man in front of him. The cat person had glowing gold cat slit eyes, and dark tan skin. He wore loose black sweat pants, and a fitting blue shirt. 

“I haven’t seen you here before! Your fur color is so pure! Is this your first visit?” Susza asked. 

Harry smiled at other sub. “I registered yesterday, and then got to see some of the Outer Quarter shops, mainly the animals.” 

“So you just came into your inheritance?”

“Yes, about a month ago. What about you?” Harry asked.

“I came into my inheritance five months ago, on my 14th birthday. My dad let me register the next day.” Susza held his arm out showing off the names on his ribbon. “I am currently courting two doms. One is a Neko, just like me, and another is a Were Alligator.” 

Harry looked over the names inscribed on the Neko’s ribbon, before showing off his own blank one. “No names on mine yet, but I am meeting someone here.”

“Oh? What type of creature are you meeting?” 

“I… uhh… I didn’t ask, truth be told. Was I supposed to?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

“Oh no, you don’t have to, it’s kind of personal, but sometimes you can just tell. Like with you, you’re a Kitsune, it’s easy to tell because of the ears and tail. Or me, for the same reason! You don’t really have to ask until you're courting, I guess. It’s always good to know, and it’s good to know their affinity as well,” Susza explained.

“Hey, champ, who's your friend?” 

Harry jumped at the sudden voice, and smiled at Lyle. “This is Susza, he’s a Neko,” Harry said. “Susza, this is my daddy, Lyle Claremore.” Lyle bowed to the submissive, and set the cup of tea down in front of Harry.

“Hello, sir, it’s nice to meet you! My dad is behind us; his name's Haiku.” Susza slipped out of the booth so that Lyle could slide into the middle. “Oh! There’s Moemoe!" Susza said suddenly. "It was nice meeting you, Harry; I would love to talk with you more sometime. Moemoe is taking me to see the gardens today! I'll owl you!” He shot out of his seat and ran across the room only to throw himself at another Neko, who had black ears and tail. 

“Huh, spunky little kid. It’s almost noon, your date should be here soon,” Lyle said in a teasing tone, making Harry blush. “Aww, look, you’re blushing again.” 

Harry shoved at Lyle, who only laughed more. “Don’t tell me you’re going to tease me the whole time…” he implored.

“Nah, your Mums would kill me if I did that. One complaint from you, and I would be in the dog house,” Lyle told him seriously. Harry sighed, relieved, and sipped at his tea.

“Hello, Harry,” a voice greeted from next to beside Harry. He looked up to find Gunther standing next to their booth.

“Gunther, good afternoon,” Harry responded. Gunther bowed, and then offered Harry a small box that had a red ribbon wrapped around it.

“I brought you a small gift,” Gunther said while taking a seat across from Harry. He looked at Lyle. “Hello, I don’t believe I have been introduce, I am Gunther Tezoth.” 

“My name is Lyle Claremore. I am one of Harry’s other fathers.” Lyle held out his hand, which was accepted and shaken by Gunther.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Claremore,” Gunther finished greeting before turning his attention to Harry, who was staring at the box on the table in front of him. “You may open it, Harry.” 

Harry glanced up at Gunther, and then pulled at the red ribbon. He removed the lid of the box to find an egg, a little larger than a chicken egg, sitting in the box. “The box has a warming charm on It, so that the egg is properly incubated," Gunther told him. "This is a Dragon Snake's egg; I breed them. The eggs have to be kept very warm until they hatch, as do the hatchlings for a while afterward." 

Harry closed the lid of the box carefully, and smiled at Gunther. “Thank you for this. The only other pet I have ever had is Hedwig, my owl.”

“I am glad you like it, my profession as a Herpetologist is the reason you being a Parselmouth intrigued me so much. Raising and breeding snakes is my life, and I find myself quite jealous of your gift,” Gunther informed Harry.

“I’ve had the ability since I can remember. There was this one time, we went to the zoo, and I met a python. I might have accidentally let it out so that it could go back to Brazil.” Both Lyle and Gunther laughed at this statement.

“The snake told you it wished to go to Brazil?” Lyle asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yes. Then there was my 2nd year. One of the professors, Lockhart, created a dueling club, and I got paired against Malfoy. He summoned a cobra during the duel and the cobra wanted to eat one of the other students. I stopped the cobra from attacking, but the other students didn’t like that I was able to speak to it. Being a Parselmouth caused me a lot of trouble that year. I also thought I was going crazy, because I was hearing a voice, which turned out to be a Basilisk.”

“A Basilisk?” Gunther repeated in amazement.

“Yeah, it turned out to be the creature guarding the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. Sadly, I had to kill it, because it wouldn’t listen to me, and tried to eat me.” 

“Why do I have a feeling that you were often almost eaten?” Lyle asked pointedly. 

“Well… There was the Troll in First Year, which would have been more like squished, rather than eaten," Harry said. Deep in recollection, he didn't notice Gunther's and Lyle's dropped jaws and flabbergasted expressions. "Then there was Fluffy, who was a Cerberus, and then the Basilisk. Then came a Grim, though that turned out just to be my godfather in his Animagus form … Dementors, they really like to try and eat me - or, well, my soul anyway. Then an infected werewolf. Nest of giant spiders, Acromantula; there were hundreds of them that wanted to eat Ron and me! Oh, and there was the Whomping Willow that I came up against twice!” By this time both Gunther and Lyle were openly gaping and more than a touch pale.

“Circe, you have been though a lot,” Gunther said, eyes still a little wide from the casually-given information.

Harry smiled at them. “Yeah, but growing up with magic-hating muggles I guess prepared me for it a little. I am fast on my feet, and have a strong pain tolerance.” 

“So other than outrageous adventures, tell me more about yourself,” Gunther prompted, in attempt to change the subject.

Gunther and Harry spent the next hour talking over each other’s likes and dislikes. Harry told Gunther about school, and his favorite subjects. He explained his position in Quidditch, and that he was the youngest Seeker in a century. He told him about how he loved to cook, and make potions. That he enjoyed spending time in the garden, working with the plants. It was discussed that this was probably because of his Kitsune inheritance. All Kitsunes have an affinity for earth, and plants.

Gunther told Harry that he was a Light Elf who had grown up in the Crystal Valleys in Selaserine, the home dimension of the Elves. Harry enjoyed hearing about Gunther's homeland, and was very interested in visiting sometime. Gunther talked to Harry about his Dragon Snakes, and what parts were usable for potions. He told Harry to make sure to save the pieces of eggshell when his egg hatched because they could be used in healing potions. Harry found out that Gunther did not care very much for making potions; he would rather be outside moving about than standing still for so long.

Partway through the conversation Lyle had left for a few minutes, returning with a simple lunch of fruits and finger sandwiches for them to munch on. Gunther had taken it upon himself at the same time to get drinks for everyone. Harry discovered that Gunther had a bit of a sweet tooth and liked his tea very sweet.

Harry found Gunther's presence to be soothing. The Light Elf was very knowledgeable in quite a few different areas, and Harry could not wait to see where he raised his snakes, and his homeland. Gunther teased Harry a little, saying that Harry needed to show off his baking skills sometime, and that he would love to try any kind of sweets that Harry would make for him. Lyle agreed, whining that he wanted sweets too! They all had a laugh, and Harry agreed to bake for both of them once he found the kitchen in the manor. Lyle teased Harry by telling Gunther how he got lost almost on a daily basis. “My poor son has no sense of direction!” Harry had shoved Lyle for the comment.

The conversation then wandered on to different books, and what they each liked to read. Gunther and Harry found they both loved learning new things, but that fantasy books were their favorites. Gunther was recommending some good books, when they found themselves interrupted.

“Lord Gunther! Rare is it that you are found outside of our realm. To find you in the Courts no less, the goddess must be looking down upon my family,” a tall Elf with long, straight white hair said as he approached the booth. A young girl trailed behind him; on her arm was a red ribbon. She was petite, with shorter white hair. Her eyes were crystal blue. The two Elves carried themselves with an air of superiority about them. One that reminded Harry a lot of the Dursleys. 

“Cailu, I greet you.” Gunther said, turning toward the male Elf.

“I am honored, my Lord. If I might introduce my daughter, Syndra; she has just come of age this past year.” Cailu motioned to the young girl. The girl moved to stand before Gunther, and with a confident smile held out the hand with the blank red ribbon on it. Harry’s stomach took a dive, as he relized that she was offering her hand for Gunther to kiss, and stake a claim of intent.

“I greet you, Lady Syndra,” Gunther said, with a bow of his head, making no move to take her hand. The girl flushed angrily, dropped her hand and took a step back, glancing at her father. Harry released the breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding.

“Come now, Lord Gunther, Syndra has her own table in the Red Chambers. I am sure you would prefer her company to that of these animals,” Cailu said, giving Harry and Lyle a brief, disdainful glance. 

Harry’s ears dropped against his head, and he scooted closer to Lyle. He had never been called an animal before, and these Elves made him very uncomfortable. Gunther glanced at him and caught his eye; his face wore a frown. Gunther slid out of the booth and stood before the man and his daughter.

“Mr. Yinwarin, I find your statement insulting and very offensive. As you can see, I am currently in the company of a far superior companion to your daughter. You disgrace yourself by slandering such a treasure as Harry!” Gunther then turned his back on them to face Harry. Dropping to one knee, he held his hand. Harry stared in shock, then at a small nudge from Lyle scooted forward. He offered his ribbon arm to Gunther, who placed a kiss on it, causing the ribbon to glow and gold writing to spell out Gunther's name in fine writing. “I thank you, Harry, for granting me the opportunity to court a treasure such as yourself.” 

Harry blushed and smiled shyly at Gunther. “Thank you for the offer,” he whispered. The two Elves sneered at them, before turning and marching away. Gunther ignored them, and slid back into the booth, still holding Harry’s hand in his. They talked for another hour, enjoying each other’s company, before Gunther sadly announced that he had to return home to turn some eggs. He gave Harry his owling information, so that they could set up another date soon. With a final kiss on Harry’s forehead, Gunther bid them farewell. Harry and Lyle decided that since it was 3:00 they would return to the manor for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWHAHAHA!!! Next chapter, Harry gets some... Surprising guests at the Manor! OMG WHO COULD IT BE? DUN DUN DUNNN!!! Oh me and my Evil teasers...


	18. Surprise Visitors, and a Garden Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from the Courts, with some surprises waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July, here is my gift to you. The next chapter. I am very ill right now, But me and Debbie (BAFan) were able to finish it! Shes so wonderful :) Please enjoy, also at the end I added so nummies by request of a Reviewer.

Harry slid to the floor as they exited the Floo, dropping completely out of Lyle’s arms, which made both of them laugh. “We REALLY need to teach you how to properly Floo one of these days! Maybe have you practice between the Floo room and Bartok’s private Floo in his office,” Lyle said while helping Harry up off the floor.

“I don’t know how you all do it," Harry pouted, dusting off his trousers. "I just can’t seem to stay on my feet!”

Lyle ruffled Harry’s hair and laughed some more. There was a sudden pop and Tiptop was standing in front of them. “Masters being needed in Master Bartok’s parlor, Masters all be having guests! Tiptop be getting tea!” 

They watched as the house elf popped out of sight. “Hmm, wonder who we have visiting. Come on, champ, let’s go be social some more.” Lyle led Harry down the halls of the manor toward the office wing, stopping in front of the parlor that Bartok claimed as his for hosting. Lyle knocked on the door. They waited for a minute before it was opened by Bartok, who smiled at them.

“Back from the Courts already? How did it go?” he asked as he opened the door wider. Harry peered around him to spot Snape and another gentleman sitting on the couch in the room. Tea was set out in front of them. Harry had not expected to see Snape so soon after the will reading and he felt nervous now that he knew what Snape wanted from him.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as a hand settled on his shoulder. “Harry?” Lyle asked.

“Yeah?”

“Bartok asked you a question, but you zoned out on us. Are you ok?” Lyle asked, concerned. 

Harry nodded and shifted a little, his hands moving to clench in the flared portion of his shirt. “Yeah, I'm ok.”

“All right, come in and sit down, Tiptop brought tea.” Bartok motioned to the available seats in the room.

Harry took a seat on the couch, positioned in front of Snape and the other guest. He mumbled a hello, and served himself a cup of tea. Bartok caught his right hand and examined his ribbon. “So I see the date went more than well?” he asked with a smile as he read the ribbon.

Harry smiled, and blushed. “Yeah, it was very nice.”

“That’s great. When will you be seeing Mr. Tezoth next?” Bartok asked.

“He said he would owl me.”

“Ah, that is good.” 

Harry glanced up at the two men in front of him. He caught Snape gazing at him, his dark eyes studying him. Harry shivered a little as he watched Snape run his eyes over him, and then their eyes met. Snape raised a brow at him. Harry blushed and switched his attention to the other man. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the man. He went stiff as a board as red eyes met his. Harry knew who was in front of him. There was no question, Voldemort! Gasping, Harry dived from his chair and made for the door. He was intercepted by Bartok. Harry screamed in panic, and struggle against the arms that were stopping him from escaping.

“Harry?” Bartok asked, alarmed, as he wrapped his arms around Harry. Bartok’s Draken roared, demanding to protect his child; in response, Bartok’s brown and yellow wings appeared, cocooning the two of them. “Harry, what’s the matter?”

Harry was shaking. “That’s Voldemort! He’s going to kill me!” 

“Harry, I know who he is. His name is Tom Riddle; he fights for creatures' rights alongside the Purebloods. It is Dumbledore who has twisted and spread rumors about Tom," Bartok explained, his voice soothing. "He will not hurt you. Please, Harry, listen to what he has to say. I would not have let him in our home if I thought he was a threat to you at all.” 

“But he keeps trying to kill me. First and second year! And he killed my parents!” Harry whimpered, still scared although his trembling grew less. 

“No, Harry, he did not. James was a Pureblood as well. He supported their views. Please, listen to what Tom has to say,” Bartok requested. 

After a moment, Harry nodded, and Bartok’s wings lowered from around them, before vanishing completely. The arms around Harry then released him. Though still doubtful and more than a little anxious, Harry obeyed the gentle urging of his dad's hands and slowly turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Snape standing behind him, his wings also spread protectively. Their scales glistened black and red, and Harry couldn’t help but think the colors suited his professor. Harry glanced up to meet Snape’s eyes and froze, thoughts of Voldemort slipping away. Snape looked like he had de-aged! He looked young, maybe mid-twenties, and he looked HOT. 

At that thought, Harry’s face flushed bright red. 'WHOA! Wait a minute! BAD BRAIN!' 

“Harry, let’s sit on the couch. I’ll stay next to you,” Bartok said, bringing him out of his stare daze.

As Harry let himself be guided back to the couch so that he was sitting across from Tom Riddle, he took in the appearance of Voldemort. The man looked a lot like his younger self from the diary, only maybe a few years older. His eye color was different, it was red unlike the blue eyes of his younger self. Harry met the red eyes once more again, and he felt a shiver rush down his spine. Not a shiver of fear, but something else. His stomach fluttered and he knew his face had turned red once more. 

Harry broke the eye contact when he felt Bartok sit down beside him. He burrowed into Bartok’s side, watching Voldemort warily. Snape tucked his wings in and sat down next to Voldemort, stiffly. 

“I am sorry, Harry; I did not mean to startle you,” Voldemort said. Harry watched as the man folded his hands in his lap; his stance was very relaxed. “I want you to understand, Harry, that I truly do not mean you any harm.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “No harm? Aside from last year you have tried to kill me in both my first and second years! Not to mention trying to kill me when I was a baby!”

Voldemort raised a brow. “I have not interacted with you since the day your parents were killed,” he stated.

“That’s a lie! You leeched off Quirrell! And then went after the Philosopher's Stone! I burned you both to ash. Then second year your diary tried to open the Chamber of Secrets!” Voldemort looked quite puzzled and he turned questioningly to Snape. 

Snape, who still looked very young, sighed. “More of Dumbledore’s training methods, I would expect. Quirrell was a strange one; I had suspicions of him and his dealings with Dumbledore. Quirrell was forever snooping around the castle acting quite differently from how he did in my past dealings with him. He caused a lot of issues during Harry’s first year. I believe it was he who let the troll in, and then there was a potions mishap that I caught as well. However I could prove none of it. He disappeared without a trace, and Dumbledore would not tell the staff quite what happened.” 

“Yes, you spoke of this earlier when Helix took your statement. What happened Harry’s second year?” Bartok asked.

“His second year there was the rumor of the Chamber being opened. It was all over the papers, but I did not suspect that Dumbledore was behind it until Lucius presented me with the dammed book. It had lingering compulsion magic with Dumbledore’s signature all over it. The compulsion charms on it were hard to seal. It's now sealed away in a locked and charmed chest to prevent it from falling into other hands. It could be submitted as evidence in the trial; however, it’s dangerous,” Snape responded.

“But Mr. Malfoy was the one that put the book in Ginny's cauldron! I saw him do it,” Harry protested.

“Are you sure?” Snape asked. His gaze was penetrating but his voice was gentle, not at all accusing. 

Harry thought back. He clearly remembered Mr. Malfoy picking up Ginny's books, but he was not 100% sure that a new one was had been added to her cauldron; he had always just assumed that was when it had been done.

“Harry, Lucius was pushing the hardest for the governors to close Hogwarts when the first sign that the Chamber had been opened showed up. He came to me ranting about how the other governors would not listen to him. He said it was foolish for them to wait on more evidence OTHER than the blood written on the wall, but they thought it a prank. Also, consider this: when Lucius was finally able to get the governors to vote on closing the school, suddenly you found the Chamber that same day. That SAME day you went down into it. That same day, Dumbledore announced that the monster had been killed by you, and Ginny saved. Lucius was at the school to see to its closing; he was upset that the governors did not investigate the situation more. Then he came upon you in the halls and you thrust that book at him, claiming it was his. He said he had never felt such poisonous magic from a magical object; he could not wait to get the thing out of his hands.” 

Snape suddenly started laughing. “Oh, and then he proceeded to vent about how he'd FINALLY got rid of that bloody crazed house elf of his! I had voiced some concerns to Lucius about Dumbledore's plots against you. The elf overheard Lucius say that he hoped no harm came to you this year. 'May all Dumbledore's plans fail, and may Lady Magic protect young Potter,' I think were the words he used. The elf declared to us that he would protect Harry Potter, and apparated away. Then that book's enchantments were so powerful that Dobby permanently latched onto you! And then you gave him a sock, freeing him. Lucius is thankful that you get to deal with the crazy elf now. He had tried giving it clothing many times over the years, but the thing stalked him!” 

Voldemort, Lyle, and Bartok all laughed. Harry sat, his eyes wide. “But Dobby indicated that Lucius mistreated him…”

Snape laughed harder. “Oh, if you mean yelling at him and screaming at him to leave him alone, then, yes, I can see that.”

Voldemort stopped laughing and sputtered out, “You remember that one time, when that elf made Draco disappear after Lucius said he had a headache because of Draco's tantrum? Lucius was so frightened; he had all of us searching the manor looking for Draco. That damned elf would not bring Draco back, or tell us where he was because he was ‘protecting the master.' He only gave Draco back after Draco promised not to scream at Lucius anymore. I don’t think Draco has had a tantrum like that since.” 

More laughter followed; even Harry had to smile at the idea of Draco being cowed by Dobby. “You see, Harry, the 'facts' presented to you are wrong. They have been twisted by Dumbledore through lies and deceit,” Voldemort explained.

“But everyone told me that you, Lord Voldemort, killed my parents! That I am the Boy Who Lived…” Harry questioned, quite confused. 

“Don’t call me that! My name is Tom. Ugh, that horrible name, I swear I am going to put a curse on it. How it ever came into being I’ll never know!” Voldemort - no, Tom - growled angrily. 

“Uhh, I think I know where it came from…” Harry said nervously. 

Tom raised a brow at him. “Oh? Do tell.” 

Harry pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down Tom's full name, he then re-arranged the letters showing ‘I am Lord Voldemort’ on the paper. 

“Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! That’s where the name came from? An anagram? This is an insult!” Tom whined, causing the other adults in the room to laugh. Harry stared at the man, eyes wide as he listened to the man complain. This was not at all what he expected from the Dark Lord. The adults teased at each other for a few more minutes, until Harry realized that he still had one question unanswered.

“What happened the night of my parents' death?” All eyes in the room fell on Harry. 

Tom stood from his seat and moved to stand before Harry. He dropped down on one knee and placed his hands over Harry’s. “To answer that question I need to go back to a few months before. When the prophecy first came out, Severus came to me. The circumstances behind the prophecy were suspicious; Dumbledore does not normally conduct interviews outside of his office. The other headmasters' portraits help pick the teachers. So why would this one be held in a rather seedy pub owned by his brother? Severus was concerned about Lily; however, she was angry at him because of a fight, so he asked me to speak with her and James. I sought them out, and spoke with them both about the prophecy, and they were very thankful for the information. They started to pull away from Dumbledore and his supporters. We talked quite often and I became a normal part of their lives. 

"Then suddenly one day they were gone. They went into hiding, and from what I heard they were hiding from me. That made no sense to me, because I thought of them as friends. Severus, as a spy, heard that something suspicious was going to happen on the night of October 31st. He reported the information to me, so I went to find your parents. Wormtail came to me, and told me he could take me to the Potters. He was a friend of theirs; I never suspected anything was off. When I got there, Harry, your father was already dead. I heard screams coming from up the stairs, and I rushed up to see a green light, and then Lily collapse to the floor, shielding you. I swear, I did not see anyone else in the room; I looked. You were crying in her arms, so I went to you. I picked you up and then suddenly I was hit in the back by another spell. I found myself ejected from the room, and woke up in a different dimension, very badly wounded. To this day, I still don’t know who cast the spell against your parents and me. However, I do swear on my Magic, that I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, did not kill Lily and James Potter. So mote it be.” 

Harry watched, stunned, as magic swirled around Tom, it glowed for a short time before disappearing. Tom lifted one hand and cast a nonverbal spell, spell on the table behind him, causing it to float. Harry was shocked; if this man did not kill his parents, then who did? 

“Harry, there is more that I must tell you." Tom paused, and something in his expression caused Harry to steel himself. He knew instintively he wasn't going to like whatever came next. "Upon waking in the forest of the other dimension, I found out a shocking revelation. You see, when I awoke, I was surrounded by a clan of Nagas. They welcomed me, and informed me that not only had my creature side been magically bound, the binding had been broken by the touch of my soulmate. My soulmate is you, Harry; you bear my soul mark on your forehead, and I bear it on my heart.” 

Harrys eyes widened, and he yanked his body and hands back away from the kneeling man. “Soulmate?” he asked, panic lacing his voice.

“Yes, Harry. Nagas only have one true mate, their soulmate. Nagas live long lives and often search for centuries to find and unite with their soulmate. You are mine,” Tom explained. 

Harry sat frozen. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Panic flooded his system, and he started to hyperventilate. Snape was the first to react; he leapt from his chair and pulled Tom to his feet and shoved him out of the way. He grabbed Harry by his shoulders and forced the boy to bend over, his head between his legs. “Breathe, Harry, deep breaths; you need to calm down,” he instructed. 

That was harder to do than it sounded. Harry was in shock. He was supposed to mate with Tom, who up until a few minutes ago he'd thought killed his parents. He now knew that to be false, but he was so confused. This was too much, too quick. He didn’t know what to do. His mind was running a mile a minute, and he felt tears gather in his eyes. He clenched his eyes closed, and screamed internally for everything just to shut the bloody hell up! Then he started feeling light-headed, and finally everything collapsed. Harry welcomed the dark oblivion.

Bartok watched as Severus caught Harry when he passed out from the panic attack. Severus cradled Harry in his arms, gently running his hands up and down the boy's back.

“That went better than I expected…” Tom stated; he had expected more yelling and screaming, or at the very least, complaing.

“You put him into shock! You should have waited to tell him about the whole soulmate situation. You should have proposed a courting first!” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “No. I will not lie or hide anything from him. He is mine, and I am his. Magic intended us to be together. I am sure our courting will be more successful with Harry having knowledge of the situation.”

Severus hissed angrily. “Harry has been though HELL; the information should have been handled more gently." 

“Enough!” Bartok barked out. “Lyle, would you take Harry up and tuck him in bed? Perhaps stay with him in case he wakes soon?” 

Lyle nodded and cast an angry look at Tom as he took Harry from Severus's. Bartok watched as Severus took the seat that Harry had just vacated, and said grimly, “Dumbledore has caused more problems than we thought. He seems to be playing with other people’s lives.”

Tom grunted and ran his hand over his face in exhaustion, “More than you know. The Nagas that took me in as part of their clan were able to read the magic of my binder. It was Dumbledore who bound my Naga within me, preventing me from gaining my inheritance. It has caused my Naga to be a bit more . . . assertive. Now that I know where Harry is, I'm afraid that I am reluctant to leave his presence.”

“He is going to need time,” Severus declared. 

Tom hissed at Severus, , his eyes seeming to glow, before standing. “Yes, you are right. He does need time, which I will grant him. I will leave him to rest now. If you would, please owl me when it is a good time to return for my Courting Proposal.”

“Yes, that sounds like a fine idea. It gives him time to process the information,” Bartok responded.

“We are all in agreement then, so I think it is best that I leave now. Do not worry; I will see myself out through your office Floo, if that is acceptable?” Tom asked. Bartok stood and shook Tom’s hand, bidding him goodbye. He watched as the man left the room, and settled on the couch when he felt the wards shift from Tom Flooing out.

“Perhaps it would be best if I too were to leave?” Severus asked.

“No, please stay for dinner, and after you can speak with Harry. I am sure by then he would be pleased to talk with you. Until then, let’s discuss the lawsuits.

~_~_~_~

Harry awoke and shifted on the soft bed. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The memory of the events from the parlor came flooding back to him, and he groaned and rolled over to bury his face in his pillows. He heard a chuckle come from his bedside, and then he felt the bed dip. “You ok there, champ?”

Harry grunted at his dad. Was he ok? No. “Why is it always me?” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Because the gods enjoy picking on you,” Lyle responded. 

Harry sat up and glared. “You're not helping.”

Lyle smiled at him. “Oh, is that what you are asking for? Help?” he teased. Harry rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto his pillows. 

“Harry, you want my advice? You have been fed lies, and truths are just starting to come out. However, everything is hearsay. If you really want to make a decision, than you need to discover the facts for yourself. I would say, accept their courting proposal and get to know them. Then make the decision yourself, don’t let anyone else try to make it for you.”

Harry rolled onto his side so that he could see his dad. “That was deep, Daddy,” he teased.

“Why, you wound me, my son! You act as though I can’t give fatherly advice!”

“Meh, I think advice from David or Bartok would be safer,” Harry teased back. Lyle made an outraged sound and attacked Harry with his tickling hands. Harry squealed and tried to escape the evil tickle hands, but didn’t make it very far. The two of them were being so noisy neither of them noticed the door burst open and the other adults all pile inside the room in panic. It was only after Harry accidentally knocked Lyle off the bed that he noticed Anna, Izzy, Bartok, and Severus all standing in his doorway.

Harry blushed bright red when the four adults all laughed. Anna then suddenly went in to full mother mode and came over to look Harry over. “Are you feeling better now? Bartok told me you had a panic attack and passed out. Any dizziness? Headache?” She prodded at him.

“No, I feel much better now,” Harry assured her. 

“All right, but if you start feeling off, let me know, ok?” Harry agreed, and smiled as she placed a small kiss on his forehead.

A cough from the doorway brought Harry’s attention to the others. Bartok and Lyle had left, it seemed, while Anna was looking him over. Issy stood there, and appeared to be checking Snape out behind his back. “Harry, if you feel up to it, would you accompany me on a walk though the gardens?” Snape proposed.

Harry glanced at his moms, who just smiled supportively at him and then nodded. He slid from the bed. Anna and Issy did not follow the two as they made their way down the stairs, and through the door leading into the gardens.

“Thank you for taking this walk with me,” Snape said as they weaved though the plants in the garden. Harry could see Anna and Issy both appear on a balcony overlooking the gardens, watching. 

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied awkwardly. They moved though the gardens, drawing closer to a pavilion. 

“Are you feeling better? Earlier, you had quite a shock.” 

Harry felt odd; Snape didn’t normally ask about his feelings. It felt strange. The whole situation felt strange! “Yes, thank you, I feel quite a bit better.” There was more silence as they walked. Soon they found themselves in the center of the garden, at the old pavilion that was covered in vines.

“Let’s sit for some tea," Snape suggested. "I am sure your house elf would be glad to provide some.”

“Ok, sure,” Harry agreed as they sat in the chairs inside the Pavilion. “Tiptop, could you bring some tea, please?” 

Seconds later their tea appeared on the table, steaming hot. Snape poured two cups, adding two sugars to one, before he glanced at Harry. “How do you take your tea?” 

“Oh, with a mint leaf and a dash of cream,” Harry replied, blinking. He had not expected Snape to serve him tea. “Thank you,” he said when the cup was placed in front of him. He swirled it, mixing it a little, before sipping it. He was surprised at how balanced the flavors were. It was made just how he liked it.

Snape sighed after taking a drink of his own tea, before he set it down on the table. “Potter… Harry, I know that things are a bit confusing for you right now. You have found yourself in an unfamiliar situation, and are questioning everything, I am sure. However, I wish to assure you that I am honest in my intent. I would still like to request your permission to initiate courting between the two of us, if you can look past how I have acted as your professor, and allow us to start anew?” 

Harry sipped his tea, staring at Snape from over the cup. He shifted nervously in his chair and set the cup down on the table, both hands gripping it tightly. “Can I ask you something?” he mumbled. 

Snape raised a brow. “Well, you just did, didn’t you?” he pointed out, but his voice was teasing. 

Harry gave a tiny smile and relaxed a bit, easing his death-grip on the cup. “Why do you look different?” 

“Ah. Yes, my appearance is quite different than normal. Harry, you know of my position as a spy. In order to keep my cover and stay in good standing with Dumbledore, I had to hide my creature side. Dumbledore despises creatures, and would not have accepted me had he known that I was one. So I wore a glamour to maintain the image of an ageing 'normal' wizard.”

“Oh, so you will have to put it back on once school starts?”

“No, because I will not be returning to Hogwarts. I officially resigned from my post. My creature will no longer allow me to hide it, as it yearns for your attention. That is why my wings displayed earlier. My Draken side is quite insistent on courting you; it finds you very pleasing, and I agree with it.”

Harry blushed again. “Your wings were very pretty,” he said softly, still uncertain about saying something so personal to his former potions professor. 

Snape chuckled, and pushed his chair out to stand. “Would you like to see them once more?” 

Harry glanced up shyly and nodded his head; he watched as Snape summoned the large red and black wings. Snape spread them wide, displaying their impressive length; some of the scales reflected the sunlight. It was a very epic display and Harry watched in awe. Snape pulled his wings in some and moved around the table, positioning himself in front of Harry before dropping down to one knee. Snape held his hand out, and Harry stared at it. Once more Snape was proposing a courting. Harry was shocked but, quite honestly, also slightly intrigued at the idea. Hesitantly, Harry moved his hand to Snape’s, allowing Snape to grasp it. Snape leant forward, and pressed a kiss to the ribbon. Magic wrapped around it, just like the first time. Harry could feel tingles from the rippling magic, and it caused him to shiver as it settled. Snape pulled back, and glanced at the white ribbon that now held his name in red writing. Harry watched as the man stroked the name, before Snape moved to stand once more. 

Harry watched as Snape ran his hands across his wings some, before he willed them away. Snape then held his hand out to Harry as an offering. Harry extended his own hand, to find a red and black scale from Snape’s wing placed in it. “My first courting gift, a scale from my wing, charmed for protection.” 

“Thank you,” Harry breathed as he stared into his open hand. The scale was very beautiful, and it felt warm in his hand.

“If you like, the scale can be fitted as a charm for a necklace or bracelet. I am sure your parents would be willing to help you if you asked,” Snape suggested.

“That’s a brilliant idea, thanks.” Snape had moved back to his chair, his wings completely gone. “So then, if we are going to start over, I guess we should get to know each other?” Harry offered.

“That sounds like a good idea. What would you like to know?” Snape asked. 

Harry expression lit up. “Well, how about what are your hobbies?” 

“That is an easy question; I enjoy brewing and experimenting with potions. That’s why I became a Potions Master," Snape replied. “Experimenting with new ingredients requires some exploration of new areas in which to find the ingredients. So I guess we can add exploring to my list of hobbies. I enjoy reading a wide variety of informative books and journals, and I also play a fair game of chess.” 

“I like to brew as well," Harry told him, a little challenge in his voice. "You wouldn’t know it, but I am quite good when I don’t have Ron screwing up on our potions, or Hermione taking charge and not letting me do anything. Or, on occasion some other student tossing a extra ingredient in behind your back.” 

Snape regarded him thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should brew together sometime? Now that I have quit working at the school, I have more free time to experiment with potions, and I plan on doing my own owl order business.” Harry smiled at the offer, pleased that Snape would let him show his skills. “What about you, Harry? What are your hobbies?”

“Well, I dabble in saving the world a little.” Snape snorted at this comment, causing Harry to giggle. “When I am not doing that, I love to cook and bake. It’s something that I find relaxing. I also like to garden; a snake once told me I have the gift of a green thumb.” Snape arched a brow at this bit of information, but said nothing.

“I already told you I like to brew; I love to read books as well. Any book, it doesn’t matter to me. You also know that I love to fly. Lyle is teaching me to swim, and I think that I enjoy being in the water, though I am not very good at it yet.” 

“You don’t know how to swim?” Snape interrupted Harry, frowning.

“No, the Dursleys never taught me, and I was never near a large enough body of water where it was necessary to learn.” 

“You have never been to a lake? Or a beach?” Snape probed.

“I wasn’t allowed to go; I didn’t get out very often,” Harry told him. 

At hearing this, Snape’s frown deepened. “I will have to take you to the beach some time. You would enjoy it, I'm sure, I find it surprisingly relaxing to sit on the beach, and listen to the waves. The water is normally very nice as well.” Harry smiled and bounced in his seat, excited. “However, you must first learn to swim! So once you have mastered swimming, let me know, and I will take you to the beach.”

“I’ll learn as quickly as I can, I can’t wait!” Harry said. 

“All right then, now we know our hobbies, what are your dislikes?” Snape asked.

“I don’t like shopping! It's nice to get new stuff, but when I went shopping with my parents it was crazy!” Harry instantly responded, causing Snape to laugh.

“Did you go with your mothers?” Harry nodded yes. “Then it might not be shopping that you dislike, it might be more around the lines of, you dislike shopping with girls. Girls seem to go crazy when it comes to shopping.” Snape rolled his eyes. 

“Guess that makes sense," Harry mused. "When Bartok took me to the markets I had fun. I got to see a lot of different animals in the stalls and a lot of the parts that go into potions.

“You like animals, then?” Snape asked. 

“Yes, I am thinking about possibly working with animals as a career. Maybe as a vet? I'm not sure; the school is going to set me up with some job shadow opportunities so that I can get a idea of what I would like.”

Tiptop suddenly popped up before them and bowed. “I’s be sorry for interrupting, but dinner is being eaten in the dining room soon! Masters be sending me’s to get you’s!” Harry thanked Tiptop, who popped away once the message was delivered.

“We will continue this conversation later, then. Come, let's go in and eat,” Snape said, pushing his chair out. Harry stood from his as well, and the two of them made their way inside for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Weasleys Weasleys and More Weasleys!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So, when I am writing I like looking at pictures to help create a image of my characters. I shared the Claremore Inspiration Pictures in one of my first chapters. Now I will share some of the others with you. Please keep in mind this is not my art work. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qjxcev)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my inspiration for Gunther!
> 
> _______
> 
> NEXT!  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dqmum9)
> 
> This is my inspiration for Siles
> 
>  
> 
> AND thats the end of your treats for today :)


	19. Questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasleys are put on THE SPOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more to my Beta BAfan! Its been a busy week for me ^^ but I hope you all Enjoy this update...

Chapter 18

Harry lay against David, who was in his wolf form, sunbathing. It was a warm, sunny day, and the two of them were enjoying it outside. Harry had a book open in his lap, which he had tried to read. However events from yesterday kept pulling away his attention. Snape had stayed for dinner. He had engaged Harry’s new family in small talk, and acted like a whole different person. Harry was surprised with how comfortable he had felt around Snape. Maybe it was because Snape looked different? Harry could hardly see him as the old, grumpy dungeon bat. 

Harry sighed, and snuggled into David’s side some more. Harry enjoyed David’s fluffy fur, he had even been able to brush it for a little while. Now that was adorable; Harry had laughed each time David’s leg twitched as he hit an itchy spot. The shy and quiet man made a cute puppy. Erm, if you ignored the fact that he was a giant wolf, that is. David sure liked to sleep a lot. Harry had mentioned it once to Lyle, who told him to let sleeping dogs lie! Harry honestly loved to cuddle with David so he wasn’t really complaining.

Harry was starting to learn that Anna and Issy were the only two that were on a normal schedule. Issy went to school part-time and apprenticed at the clinic with Anna. Anna sometimes got called in to the clinic outside of her normal hours for an emergency, but otherwise she worked normal hours. Lyle was on call; when his services were needed, he was summoned, which had happened today. Lyle received a letter at breakfast that required him to depart for France for the week. He had packed and left right away, and Bartok had explained that this was normal, even though it had been a while since the last time; they couldn't predict when he might be called in. Bartok’s job revolved around his cases; he worked a lot in his office and had meetings thoughout the day. Then he would have to attend the court hearings when they were scheduled. That left David, and Harry still wasn’t sure what it was that David did for a living. David would sometimes get a package and then disappear for a while in his study. He almost never seemed to leave home and was always reading. Lyle had said that he was a researcher, but Harry wasn’t sure what it was that he researched. He had asked once, and David’s reply had been, "Everything." Harry gave up after that.

Harry sighed and reached up to run his hand though his hair; his ribbon caught his eye. He held his hand up, examining the two names in gold writing. Soon to be three names, he couldn’t help but remind himself. He'd had the time to think over what Tom had said - how they were soul mates - and the idea still scared him a little. However, last night he had taken Lyle’s advice and given Snape a chance, finding the man was not what he'd expected. To be honest, Harry had enjoyed Snape’s company last night, and talking to him was a lot easier than he would ever have believed.

Voldemort had already proven that he had not killed Harry’s parents. It was a very good possibility that with time Harry could be comfortable around Voldemort as well. Wait, no . . . with Tom. The change in name was confusing. Tom, however, had made it very clear last night that he despised the other name that most of the Wizarding World knew him by. Actually, thinking of him as Tom made the whole "soulmates" thing a little bit easier to, well, think about. A very little bit. Maybe. 

Harry really needed to get some books on Kistsunes and courting. His parents had explained it a little, but not nearly enough, and that was starting to bug him. Maybe there were some books in the library; he would have to look. Harry gave a final sigh, and snuggled more into David, before drifting into a relaxing sleep.

~_~_~ Time skip: Early that morning, Arthur's POV~_~_~ 

Arthur sat waiting in Helix’s office along with both Fred and George. The three of them had been to the office two days before and a lot of shocking information had been revealed. Not only had the boys' creature inheritance been bound, but their magic had been blocked as well. The twins were also under a heavy amount of potions and compulsions. At Arthur's request, the Goblins performed a cleansing on the twins to unbind their creature. Once the boys were taken care of, Arthur requested to meet with Harry’s account representative. He was surprised when he was informed that he would have to travel to the Teradore branch to speak with Helix. When they got to Teradore, they were surprised again to be told that Helix was immediately available to see them. It was not unknown, for the Goblins to keep wizards waiting, sometimes for considerable lengths of time, and Arthur wondered if this was a good omen or a bad one. They were led to the Goblin's office.

~_~_~ Flashback~_~_~

“Misters Weasley, come in and have a seat,” Helix greeted the three who entered his office.

"Good afternoon.” Arthur bowed to the Goblin and took a seat; his sons copied his actions. "I am Arthur, Head of the Weasley family, and these are my sons Fred and George. We have come to speak with you regarding the crimes our family has committed against Harry Potter.”

“I see." Helix regarded them keenly. "So you are aware of them?" 

Arthur inclined his head sadly. “I have read the charges against Ronald and Ginevra, and the rest I found out from the Daily Prophet. Lady Magic freed me from my bonding to Molly. This morning I also discovered that Molly had been unfaithful to me, and that Ronald and Ginevra are not of my blood, so as Head of the Weasley family, I disowned all three, stripping them of both the Weasley name and magic. I am not here to ask that you spare us from the punishment you are inflicting on these criminals, but to formally request that you perform an audit on the Weasley accounts; anything of Mr. Potter's please return to him. However, I am also requesting that my earnings from my place of employment be released to me as I still have children at home to care for.” 

Helix drummed his fingers against his desk, studying the three before him. “I will submit this request to Mr. Bartok Claremore, Mr. Potter's adoptive father. Mr. Claremore is currently overseeing the lawsuits and the accounts. He is normally a rational person, and I am sure would be willing to speak with you regarding your request. I will owl him, and let you know his response. I understand, however, that you do have two children to see to, so I will release to you a small portion of the contents of one of the vaults seized by us. It should be enough to get you through the week.” 

“Thank you,” Arthur responded gratefully.

~_~_~End Flashback~_~_~

It had been two days since they were last in this office. Yesterday Arthur got an owl, making an appointment to meet with Mr. Claremore and Helix today. Arthur had informed the twins that he was leaving, and they insisted on coming along to support him. So now the three of them sat in Helix's office waiting on Bartok Claremore.

Arthur was surprised by the look of the man when he entered the room. The man was tall, and very well built. He had a very intimidating air about him. The three Weasleys stood, and Arthur greeted him. “Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley. You must be Mr. Claremore.” 

Mr. Claremore shook hands with Arthur. “Yes, I am Bartok Claremore, Harry's adoptive father. Let’s sit down and talk.” The office atmosphere was stiff, and Arthur felt slightly intimidated by the other. “I understand that you have been made aware of all the charges that my son has against your family?”  
“Yes, and I was hoping to speak to you about that,” Arthur said. 

Mr. Claremore looked up from some documents he had procured from his briefcase. “Yes, Helix has informed me of such. Please, go on.”

Arthur sat up straight in his chair and made eye contact with the other man. He mustered his courage. “The crimes committed by persons whom I thought were family are truly monstrous. Harry spent a lot of time with my children, and in my home. I thought that all of my family saw him as a part of our family. I personally regarded him as another son. I never dreamed that they had plans to use the boy in such a way. There are no excuses that I am willing to make for those who committed these crimes. I fully support you in taking legal action against them. I myself, as the Head of the Weasley family, have stripped them of both the family name and magic. I do, however, ask that you spare the rest of my family from their punishment. I still have two other children at home to support," he indicated the twins sitting silently beside him, "And the debts from the thefts by the banished parties, should not fall on my other children.” 

Arthur watched as Mr. Claremore fingered the documents in his hands. The man was hard to read, so Arthur did not know how he would proceed. “Your two children here with you, they attended school with my son, did they not?” Arthur nodded. “If the three of you would volunteer to submit yourself to questioning under the truth serum, then I might be willing to grant your request.”

“I consent to being questioned under Veritaserum,” Arthur agreed immediately. 

“We agree as well!” the twins responded in unison.

“Very well. Helix? Do you have the Veritaserum and the antidote handy?” Bartok asked.

Helix nodded and pulled two small vials out from his desk drawer. “I had assumed we may need these today. I will also call in two Goblin witnesses to hear the testimonies so that their memories are admissible to the Teradore Court.” 

Helix disappeared from the office for a few minutes before returning with two other Goblins. Bartok took up the vial of Veritaserum and approached Arthur first. “Please tilt your head back so that I can add the drops.” Arthur did as prompted, and Bartok administered three drops.

“Now, for our test questions, what is your full name?” Helix prompted.

“Arthur Bilius Weasley,” was the monotone response from Arthur.

“Is my quill brown?” was prompted next, followed by a response. “It’s taken effect. Bartok, if you would like, please ask your first question.” 

Bartok picked up the paperwork he had pulled out earlier, reading from it his first question. “Mr. Weasley, when did you first learn about the crimes committed by members of your family against Harry Potter?”

“Two days ago.”

“Did you have any prior knowledge or any suspicion before this date about the crimes committed?”

“No, none.”

“What are your personal feelings towards Harry Potter?”

“I am concerned for him, like any father would be. As I said earlier, I see him as one of my own children.”

“What steps have you taken against the persons who committed the crimes against Harry Potter?”

“Disowned Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra, stripped them of the family name and magic, and banished them from the properties. I have also warded the Weasley properties against Dumbledore so that he cannot enter them." 

“What about your other three sons?”

“Bill and Charlie have never met Harry, and Percy would never do anything illegal; he loves the rules too much.” 

“Did you at any point in time think or worry that Harry Potter was being abused by the Muggles that he lived with?”

“Yes.”

“And what did you do about it?”

“I brought the issue up with Molly, and we both approached Dumbledore. Dumbledore insisted that the yearly medicals run by Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts' Mediwitch, never showed any sign of abuse. He also stated that Harry had never complained or indicated that he was badly taken care of.”

“Did you ever personally speak to Harry about your worries?”

“No, Molly insisted on doing it herself, and she told me that Harry insisted there was no abuse.”

“You never spoke to Harry about it yourself?”

“No.”

“Did you agree to the Marriage Contract between Ginny and Harry?”

“No.”

“Did you know about it?”

“No.”

“Would you have agreed to the contract, had you know about it?”

“No.”

“Do you feel sympathy for the persons who committed the crimes against Harry Potter?”

“No.”

“Thank you; I will give the antidote now.” Bartok administered the antidote to Arthur. “I have found from your answers that you hold no responsibility for the crimes committed against Harry. Helix will drop your name from the list of suspects." 

He turned to Fred and George. "Now, which twin is going first?” Fred volunteered and was given three drops of the truth serum. “What is your first and last name?”

“Fredrick Weasley.” 

“What color is your father's shirt?”

“Brown." 

“When did you first learn about the crimes committed against Harry Potter?”

“During breakfast two days ago.”

“Did you have any prior knowledge or any suspicion before this date about the crimes committed?”

“No.”

“What are your personal feelings toward Harry Potter?”

“I love him.”

“Did you have any suspicions that Harry was being abused?”

“Yes, both George and I informed our parents that we were worried about him. We also made sure to look out for him while we were in school. We slipped him nutritional potions because he was so small and skinny.”

“You do everything with your brother?”

“Yes.”

“You both look out for Harry and protect him, right?”

“Yes.”

“How do you feel about those who committed the crimes against Harry?”

“Betrayed and enraged by their actions.” A tear slid down Fred's cheek, even through the blanketing effects of the Veritaserum.

“We are done with questions; I am going to administer the antidote,” Bartok said, giving Fred the drops of the antidote.

“I'm next,” George said, stepping forward.

“No, I know enough about magical twins to know that one of you would not be able to keep something like this from the other,” Bartok explained. “You three have proven you had no knowledge of the crimes and that you would never have condoned them being committed. I do not hold any of you responsible, and your assets will be released to you.”

“Thank you, sir,” the twins chorused.

Bartok studied the two for a minute. “What are your intentions for Harry?” 

“Why, sir -” George started, then Fred spoke.

“We fully -”

“Plan on courting -”

“And then mating with Harry.” Both twins smirked. 

“And then once we are mated -” 

“Have lots of kinky sex,” they finished together, beaming.

Bartok stared at them, in shock. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen their father plant his face into his palm. Bartok barked out a laugh. “You two need to work on your tact!” 

The twins smiled, before they both presented him with a “YES SIR!” Bartok got the feeling that what the twins said was going to come true. They fully intended to go through with courting Harry, and if Harry permitted it, mate with him. They would be good for his son, he could feel it.

“Sir, could we inquire - ”

“How is our Harry?” Arthur also looked up at that, his blue eyes anxiously enquiring.

Bartok smiled at the three. “Harry is doing much better. Under the care of two of my mates he has physically improved a great deal. The potions he is on are repairing what damage is left. We have encouraged him to start attending the Courts, and he’s got some other suitors. Soon he will be starting school here in Teradore.” The twins and Arthur ate up all the information that Bartok was giving them, and he could tell that they really cared about what he was saying.

~_~_~ Back to Claremore Manor; Harry POV ~_~_~

Dinner time in the Claremore manor was one of Harry’s favorite times. Unless someone was away on a job, everyone sat down and ate together. Tonight everyone but Bartok and Lyle were seated at the table talking about how their day went. Anna and Issy chatted about a patient they'd had in the clinic, a little girl who had "the cutest curlicue hairdo." David and Harry were forced to listen about the cuteness.

Their suffering only lasted another 10 minutes before Bartok joined the rest of the family in the dining room. “Welcome home!” everyone greeted Bartok, while he settled down to dinner.

“How was your visit with Helix today?” Anna asked after Bartok had started eating. Harry's ears perked up; he had not been aware that Bartok was meeting with Helix.

“I had a meeting with Helix, along with three other guests. Harry, how do you feel in regards to Arthur, Fred, and George Weasley?”

Harry froze at the question. “Arthur has always been very nice to me, he always asked me questions and generally seemed to care about me . . . but Molly made me feel the same way. I . . . I don’t really know how I feel about him. As for the twins, they are lots of fun, and they were the masterminds behind my rescue from the Dursleys the summer before second year. They even stood up for me when Molly yelled at them for rescuing me. They flat-out told her my family had me locked up and were starving me. They are always there to cheer me up, and surprisingly they are good at helping with homework. I’ve never had a fight with them. I like them.” 

Harry looked up at Bartok, studying the man’s expression to gauge his reaction. Bartok nodded. “Well, Arthur informed me that he has disowned, disinherited, and banished Molly, Ginny, and Ron from the Weasley family and properties because of their actions against you. I learned that those two children, it turned out, were not even sired by him. I also found out that Molly had both the twins' creatures bound upon their birth. That even though the gift runs in her family, she still sees it as a bad thing.

“Arthur has only ever seen you as one of his other children, Harry," Bartok told the boy, who was now frowning. He reached over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing gently. "He was not a party to any of the actions or plans against you, and spoke out against the contract. He told me that he and Molly had sworn that none of their children would ever be part of a marriage contract. I questioned him under Veritaserum provided by Helix, so he could not lie. It was because of his willingness to prove his innocence by taking the serum that I have released his portion of the vaults that were seized. He will not be held responsible for their crimes.

“As for the twins, as you have put it - well, they are very interesting, I must say," Bartok chuckled. "They also agreed to take Veritaserum, and confirmed that they were not part of the plots against you. They were aware that Ginny had an unhealthy obsession with you, and planned to do everything, and they mean EVERYTHING, they could to prevent the two of you from ever getting together. The twins are very loyal to you, and they love you a lot. I have seen to it that they are not part of the lawsuits. 

“Arthur also spoke out about his elder children, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. He said that Percy is the only one you have met, that the other ones are long gone from home." Harry nodded and Bartok continued, "Arthur, under the truth serum, expressed that Percy is very rule-orientated, and that he could not see him being a part of something criminal. The twins supported their father’s statement. So Helix and I have removed the remaining Weasleys' names from the charges as well. Helix plans to submit a notice to the papers announcing the change." 

Harry sat still, slightly in shock from the news. The twins and Arthur were not a part of the others' crimes. They hadn't used him, and they cared for him. This made Harry feel very happy, and relieved. He still had friends in the twins. Harry grinned at Bartok. “Thank you. I am very happy to know that not everyone was against me.”

The focus of dinner then switched to preparations for the upcoming school term for Harry. It was a pleasant dinner, and Harry could not help but think, this is a true family. A family that he was thrilled to be part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know EVERYONE is DYING to know what the twins are… BUT I AM NOT TELLING YET! 
> 
> As for the next chapter teaser... Theres a Trip to school, a new friend, and then some baking.... And a Kiss ~.-


	20. Cookies and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Another chapter ^^, School, Friends, Cookies, and Kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Look who loves you all! I am posting another chapter! WHOS excited? I bow before my Beta BAfan, who did a great job!

Friday morning Harry got up early with Bartok to travel to his new school for registration. They both met with Headmistress Alana, to discuss Harry’s classes. 

“Your exams showed that despite your exciting school years, you are a very smart young man. I had expected your scores to be behind those of your age group, so I was pleasantly surprised to find you’re slightly more advanced. I know that Hogwarts doesn’t continue normal muggle education. How is it you were able to score so high?” Alana asked.

Harry smiled at her. “My cousin did not like studying, and I was not allowed to do better than him in school. It was hard to do worse than him because he’s stupid. However, he found a solution for that issue, and forced me to do his homework for him. He is three years older than me, and I was able to study all of his books. I also got to spend a lot of time in the library in primary school, and I did a lot of reading. I love to read.” 

Alana nodded thoughtfully. "That explains it, but you scored quite highly in Magical studies as well. You have advanced knowledge of Defense, Magical Creatures, and Potions. Were you in the top of your class at Hogwarts?” she asked.

“Uh, no, not really. Studying in Hogwarts was hard, because my old friends prevented me from studying. I'm just very good at retaining knowledge. If I read it once, I am able to recall it. I can’t do better than Hermione, because she gets upset. And if my relatives saw that I was doing well in school, I was scared of how they would react.”

“You said you are able to recall anything you read?” Bartok asked, cutting in. 

“Yeah, I’ve always been able to. I’ve just never told anyone before. I was worried about how they might react. Its nothing special to me, I like learning, but I don’t want to stand out any more that I already do.” 

“A photographic memory!" Alana exclaimed. "How rare. If you don’t mind, I would love to have you meet with one of our school’s learning councilors. Just to have her do some testing on your IQ?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Harry replied, shrugging. 

“Excellent, I will work on scheduling an appointment for you. Now, let’s talk about classes. Because of your advanced test placements, we do not need to go back to basics. You are ahead, so this places you in higher classes that should target a chosen career. Have you by chance thought about what you wish to do for a career?” Alana asked.

“Yes, we talked about it the other day at breakfast. I was thinking that I would enjoy being a vet.” 

“Following in your parents' footsteps," Alana smiled. "I know your adoptive mother Isabel is studying to be a Healer, like her mate Anna. You are just choosing to heal animals. We have a great program for Healers, and Care of Creatures. It has been a long time since we had someone with the ambition to be a veterinarian, I will need to reach out to find you an apprenticeship. You will need tutors in both Healing and Care of Creatures. It will be a busy schedule for you, but I am sure you are up for it.” Alana sounded excited, and was quickly jotting down notes.

“So the school will be able to accommodate his career choice?” Bartok asked.

“We will. If there is one thing Teradore’s School of Magi prides itself on, it's making accommodations for all our students!” Alana insisted. “Now, if you two would like to explore the school some more, feel free. I will have a schedule and adviser set up for Harry within the next few days. It will be owled to you.”

“Thank you for your time, Headmistress!” Harry said, standing from his chair.

Bartok did the same. “Yes, we will look forward to hearing from you.” He shook Alana’s hand.

“You are very welcome, and I look forward to having you here in the school, Harry," Alana said. Much to his surprise, she also held out her hand to Harry, who shyly took it in a brief shake. Harry and Bartok then gave her respectful bows of their heads before turning and leaving. 

~_~_~_~Exiting the office~_~_~

Harry and Bartok walked though the school, doing some light exploring. The school campus was large and composed of multiple buildings. Harry joked about worrying about getting lost though, truth be told, he had the map memorized already. 

“HARRY!” A shout caused them to stall, and turn around. Harry was surprised to see the young Neko sub Susza running down the hallway towards them. 

“Susza! How are you?” Harry asked. 

"Oh, this is so great!" Susza cried out excitedly, and tossed his arms around Harry in an exuberant hug. “You’re going to the same school as me! We are going to be great friends, right?” Susza asked as he pulled back from the hug. 

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah, I would love that.” 

“Oh, that’s so great! I am sorry, I'm just so excited, I don’t know many other subs. My siblings are all doms, and over-protective, so others tend to avoid me,” Susza said hesitantly. 

“Over-protective brothers, and yet you are currently alone?” Bartok asked, cutting in.

Susza looked up at Bartok and squeaked in surprise. “Erm, hello, sir.” 

“Hello, Susza, was it? I'm Bartok Claremore, one of Harry's fathers. I remember Lyle telling me about you. You met Harry and him the other day in the Courts, isn’t that right?” Bartok asked.

“Yes, sir. I was with my father then.”

“Now back to my other question, your brothers?” Bartok reminded him with a smile.

“Ahh, I might have spotted Harry and run ahead of them. They might have been talking to my tutor, and not have noticed me leaving,” Susza said nervously. 

“Then let's walk back that way, shall we? We don't want to worry them. You two can talk on the way. Please lead the way,” Bartok requested.

“Yes sir,” Susza said as he started to lead the way. “So, Harry, are you coming to the Courts this weekend? I'm going to go on Sunday. My older brother Sam is going to take me to the markets this time. We could meet up and go together if you would like.”

Harry smiled, “I would love to go! What time Sunday would you like to meet up?”

“How about 9:00 am? That way we can get the good produce! Um, well, I mean if you don’t mind going to the food market? I know it’s not as exciting as the other ones, but they have lots of different produce! I love trying all the new fruits and vegetables from the different dimensions!” Susza said.

“I love cooking, I was thinking of doing dinner Sunday night for my, uhh, suitors. I’ve got two of them now, and Gunther wants me to bake some sweets as well. I was going to do that today.” 

“Susza! What were you thinking, running off like that!” A Neko with brown fur much like Susza's stormed over to them. 

“I’m sorry, Sam! I saw Harry, and got excited, I wanted to stop him. I've asked him to come with us Sunday to the Courts' markets,” Susza said, excitement laced in his voice.

“All right, but don’t do that again, we hate not knowing where you are!” The older Neko, who apparently was Sam, said as he hugged Susza. 

“My name is Bartok Claremore, Harry's adoptive father. I figured there would be some concern with Susza being by himself and that’s why we back-tracked to find you.” Bartok held his hand out in greeting to Sam.

Sam accepted Bartok’s hand. “Sam Kimzar, Susza’s eldest brother. Thanks for bringing him back, we were worried. It’s also nice to meet you, Harry, Susza’s talked a little about you.” Sam bowed to Harry in greeting.

“It's nice to meet you as well. You don’t mind me coming along to the markets, do you?” Harry asked, bowing in return.

“Not at all, it's good for Susza to be around others his own age. There is a large age gap between Susza and us four older brothers.”

“All right, so Sunday let's meet at the main entrance of the Courts,” Harry suggested. He was quite excited about seeing more of the markets. 

“Sounds like a great plan!” Susza said, excited.

“All right, we will see you then. Come, Susza, we need to be getting home now,” Sam said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. He nodded in farewell to Bartok and Harry before firmly pulling Susza away with him.

“Goodbye, Harry! See you Sunday!” Susza called out as he was dragged away by his brother.

Bartok smiled as he watched the two leave. “It’s great that you are making friends. Come on, let’s go home, and then you can take over the kitchen and do some baking. I do believe that Lyle said something about you promising biscuits?” 

Harry s grinned at him. “Good, I can’t wait to bake again, it’s been so long since I've been able to bake what I wanted!” He was very excited about getting to use the kitchen. He could not wait to get home and start baking.

~_~_~_~ Three Hours Later ~_~_~_~

Harry hummed to himself as he stirred the batter of the strawberry-oatmeal biscuits that he was making. He had already made a large batch of peanut butter biscuits, and chocolate chip cookies. He was also planning to do a strawberry-rhubarb crumble. He had made it once for his aunt and her book club, and had loved the tanginess of it. He couldn't wait to taste it again. 

A knock on the door startled Harry, and he spun around to see Snape, glamour still down, leaning against the door frame. “Hello, Harry, how are you today?” Snape asked as he came into the kitchen. 

“I'm baking biscuits, would you like some?” Harry asked, blushing slightly. He blushed more when he realized he hadn't actually answered Snape's question, but the other man didn't seem to mind. He felt oddly excited that Snape was here, yet he was quite nervous still to be around him. 

“What kinds do you have?” Snape asked, as he took a seat on one of the benches. 

“I've got chocolate chip and peanut butter ones that are finished, and I am about to put some strawberry-oatmeal ones in the oven.” 

“I wouldn’t mind a peanut butter one; I don’t care for chocolate too much,” Snape requested. Harry gave him a quick, nervous smile, grabbed a plate and placed a few biscuits on it, setting it down in front of Snape along with a glass of milk. “Thank you," Snape smiled at him.

“You’re welcome,” Harry responded, even more flustered now. He turned back to the oven to put in the new batch. Snape nibbled cautiously at the biscuit, and was shocked to find that it almost melted in his mouth. It was not overly sweet, and was extremely flavorful. 

Harry was moving around the kitchen, working on putting together the crisp. The kitchen was silent for the next few minutes. Snape’s hum startled Harry to turn around and glance at him. He saw that the plate was empty. “You liked them?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Harry, you may worry me in a potions lab; however, you are gifted in the kitchen. These biscuits are brilliant!” Snape said; he was in heaven.

“Thank you, I really like cooking," Harry told him, adding, "If you are free tomorrow night, I was planning to make dinner. I sent an owl to Gunther earlier today, inviting him as well. You both are courting me.” Harry's stomach was full of butterflies as he watched Snape for the next few seconds.

“I would love to come for dinner tomorrow," Snape said, smiling. He hesitated, then asked, "Are you planning on inviting Tom as well?” Harry’s eyes widened and he bit his lip and shook his head no. “He will be disappointed, you know.”

Harry took a deep breath, and leant back against the counter. “I am not ready to accept him yet. I need more time.” 

Snape nodded; he completely understood. He stood up and moved in front of Harry. “That is fine, I am happy that you have given me a chance.” 

Snape leant forward and placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. Harry felt his stomach give a flip of excitement at the touch of his lips and the closeness of his body. Snape pulled back, and smiled at him. “I have to go, I am actually here to see Bartok. The elf just assumed I'd come to see you and directed me here. I am sure your father is waiting on me. So, what time should I come tomarrow?” Snape asked as he stepped back.

“Six, dinner will be at six tomorrow.” Harry replied, a little breathlessly.

“Tomorrow at six, I will see you then,” Snape said with a smile, then turned and left the kitchen.

Harry let out a deep breath, and slumped against the counter. He took a few calming breaths before turning to check on the biscuits in the oven. Finding that they were done, he pulled them out of the oven and turned around, and jumped a little. Lyle stood behind him, with a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. “Hi!” Lyle said with his mouth full. 

“You're back! “ Harry exclaimed, and then narrowed his eyes. “How long have you been lurking?” He asked, as he moved to the cooling racks to scoop the cookies on to them.

“Since Tiptop told me that Mr. Snape stepped out of the Floo. Someone had to chaperone you two. I was worried I was going to have to hex him when he had you pinned against the counter. But he backed off, lucky for him,” Lyle said in a teasing tone, as he shoved another cookie in his mouth. 

“If you eat all my biscuits, I’ll beat you with my spatula!” Harry threatened, waving the spatula warningly. 

Lyle placed his hand on his chest and pretended to faint. “Oh, what a cruel world, my own son won’t feed me!” Harry shoved Lyle jokingly.

“So Sunday, you’re making dinner?” Lyle asked, getting all serious.

Harry nodded. “For Gunther and Snape, they are coming over for the evening. Bartok said that it was ok, and Sunday morning I am going to the Courts and meeting up with Susza to explore the markets.” 

“Oh? And who have you recruited to come with you?” Lyle asked.

“I don’t know yet, Bartok was going to bring it up at dinner,” Harry replied as he put the crumble in the oven.

“Well, I'm free if you want to give me more of those biscuits,” Lyle said, being completely serious. 

Harry rolled his eyes at Lyle and made him a plate with a few of both the peanut butter and the oatmeal biscuits. “Here, now get out of my kitchen!” Harry said teasingly. Lyle shoved a strawberry-oatmeal biscuit into his mouth as he exited the kitchen. Harry leant against the counter, feeling overly excited about Sunday. He would have both his courters over, and he hoped they loved his cooking. 

 

**Yes, I made Harry a little smarter than normal. There will be more info about that in a few chapters. However, I want it knowns that Harry is NOT going to be like SUPER SMART SOLVE WORLD HUNGER AWSOME… Hes just going to be a guy, who wants to be loved, have a family, and work with animals. Who happens to love to learn.

Pronunciation for Susza (Sues-Za)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... what did you think? LOL!!! 
> 
> **Yes, I made Harry a little smarter than normal. There will be more info about that in a few chapters. However, I want it known that Harry is NOT going to be like SUPER SMART SOLVE WORLD HUNGER AWSOME… Hes just going to be a guy, who wants to be loved, have a family, and work with animals. Who happens to love to learn. :P 
> 
> Pronunciation for Susza (Sues-Za)
> 
> **Teaser for Next chapter** Lazy day interrupted!!! Another Surprise guest.


	21. Siles Montgomery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyles Brother back for a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, exams are next week, so Things might be a little quite from me. Ive been studying nonstop. Please enjoy the chapter. Thanks my Great Beta BAfan! Shes demanding more chapters from me LOL...

Harry woke up Saturday morning and didn’t feel like getting out of bed. He turned over and stayed there for another hour or so, before a soft knock on his door pushed him to sit up, and try to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “Come in,” Harry called out, yawning. The door opened and Issy came into the room. 

“Hey there, you feeling ok?” she asked, looking concerned as she sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Just don’t feel like getting out of bed this morning,” Harry replied, his voice light and tired as well. 

“Hmm, how about you get dressed and come down for breakfast? You can spend the rest of the day relaxing if you want, but you need to eat,” Issy told him, as she got off the bed. She went over to his closet, grabbed some sweats and a jumper and placed them on the bed. “Lazy clothing for a lazy day," she said, smiling. "Get dressed. I’ll wait in the hall for you, and we can go to breakfast together.”

Harry slid out of bed and got dressed; he didn’t bother with his hair or anything, and went to meet his mum out in the hall. Together the two of them made their way down to the dining room. Issy opened the door for Harry, and he shuffled, still half-asleep, over to an open chair at the table. 

“Good morning, champ,” Lyle greeted him. Harry looked up to greet everyone, only to freeze in place. Across the table from him sat Siles, who smiled at him.

“Good morning, Harry, it’s a pleasure to see you once more,” Siles said, giving him a nod. 

“Ahh, good morning?” Harry replied, suddenly wide awake and feeling out of place. He also suddenly realized that not only was he wearing lazy clothing, but he also had not done his hair. He looked a mess this morning, and when the realization hit him he turned bright red and stiffened in his seat. “When did you get here?”

“About an hour ago. I had informed Lyle that I was coming. He should have gotten my letter yesterday. Did he not inform you that I was coming?” Siles inquired. All eyes at the table turned to Lyle, who flushed.. 

“Lyle? Did you forget something?” Bartok asked, raising one brow.

“It was… ah, a busy day yesterday. It just slipped my mind.” Lyle’s face was now so bright it resembled a tomato.

“I suspect this had something to do with that letter. The one that had you squeaking like a little girl, and running from the room,” Anna teased.

“Yes, that would have been my letter. My dear brother, I do hope that the lovely garden room has not been defiled, as requested,” Siles said teasingly to his brother. Issy, who had been taking a drink, suddenly spewed out her tea, and she coughed loudly, only to have Anna pat her on the back. “I see from lovely Issy's reaction, you ignored my letter. How frustrating; I gave more than enough advance warming.” 

“Hey! Just because you have the Eye of Foresight, that does NOT give you the right to peep into my clan’s life like that!” Lyle scolded, scowling at his younger brother. 

“You know my gifts don’t always work the way I wish. This vision was not purposeful, pardon the intrusion,” Siles said.

Lyle grunted and slumped in his seat. “Of all the gifts you could get, it had to be Seeing the future.”

“What do you mean by Eye of Foresight?” Harry asked, bringing the attention back to him.

“Many Tengus are gifted with an ability to See different things," Lyle explained. "Some, like Siles, have the ability to Foresee the future. Some can See the past. Some can See death omens. I personally have the ability to See magic; I can read wards, and See different enchantments. There are hundreds of other Sight gifts found in different Tengus.” 

“That’s why you work as a curse breaker, then? Because of your ability?” Harry probed.

“My Sight gift allows me to excel in my career field," Lyle told him, "but I also enjoy it a great deal. I feel it’s very important to enjoy what you do for a living.” 

Harry nodded and turned back to Siles. “Did you See me before we met?” 

Siles smiled at him. “I have Seen glimpses of you all my life, of us together, but the day we met I had no foreknowledge of you being there. I must admit I was thrilled to finally meet you. My visions did not do your beauty justice. I am very excited to have your presence finally in my life, in places other than my dreams and visions.” Harry blushed brightly at the flattery.

“All right, you two can flirt more later. Harry, please eat some breakfast and take your potions,” Anna instructed. Harry turned his focus back to the breakfast table. He made himself a plate and dug in, finding himself suddenly famished. His appetite had slowly been increasing with the care provided by his family. After over a month in their care he was able to feel hungry once more. 

Harry was halfway though his breakfast, when David joined the table. He poured coffee, and sipped it, staring into the middle distance and responding only with nods to everyone's greetings. Harry knew how he felt; he still wished he was in bed right now. 

Once breakfast was finished, Harry excused himself and made his way back up to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and burrowed under his pillows, attempting to hide from the world. He did not hear the knock on the door, nor did he hear it opening. 

“Harry?” Issy called out, startling Harry, causing him to move a pillow that had blocked her from his view.

“Yeah, Mum?” he asked tiredly.

He watched her close the door softly behind her; she then came over to sit on the edge of his bed. “Siles wishes for some of your time. He is settling into a guest room in the family wing at this moment. I know you were not feeling all that great, so I wanted to see if you were up for him visiting?” 

Harry sighed and sat up, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind spending some time with him.”

Issy smiled and reached out to tug on a lock of his hair. “Should I do your hair first? I did not do it this morning.”

“I don’t feel like having it up, would you just brush it for me?” Harry requested. Issy sat down on the couch with his brush in hand.

“Anything you want, love, come sit down for me,” Issy prompted. Harry smiled and plopped down in front of her, relaxing as she softly ran the brush though his hair. They sat like this for a few minutes, Harry enjoying the strokes from the brush, which relaxed him greatly. It was calming, and made him feel a lot better. A soft knock on his door brought him out of his peaceful trance. “That would be Siles," Issy said, setting the brush down. "Go enjoy the gardens with him, I will be on the balcony doing some homework.” 

Harry stood up from his seat, and followed behind Issy as she went to open the door. “Hello, Siles, you may spend some time with Harry in the gardens,” she instructed as she moved past him. Siles stood there with a smile on his face.

“You know, my mother had the Gift of Future Sight as well. She always knew when one of us kids was in trouble, or when we wanted something. Issy for a minute there reminded me of her. I didn’t even have to ask for some time with you,” Siles said, chuckling. 

“Your mum has a lot of kids doesn’t she? Lyle said you have 24 siblings?” Harry asked, as the two of them walked towards the gardens. They followed the same path that Harry had taken two days before with Severus. 

Siles chuckled. “Yes; we come from the Montgomery clan, our parents' clan, which has two doms and two subs. Our mother is Olivia, a Tengu; she gave birth to twelve of us. She’s mated with Robert, our Father; he is a Wood Elf, and Mum birthed one child to him, our sister Sarah. Then she mated with Reginald, our Papa, he is a Werebear. Then Jacobie, our Daddy, is another Tengu sub. He's given birth to thirteen other children. Mum and Daddy have been best friends since they were very young children, and have loved each other that long. Daddy was ill when he was younger and cannot sire children, only bear them. So Mum and Daddy share dominants. 

“It’s a large family, and most of us still live at home with our parents. Our family’s manor is back on earth in America, but we have one here as well. A few of us go to school here in Teradore; I attend business school here. A lot of our siblings attend the courts, quite a few are young subs. I believe you also got to hear the story of our older sister Tela; she is a Werebear who is quite well endowed. She and Issy do not get along, not since Issy told her she need to get a reduction.” Siles gave him a humorous look as they made their way through the garden, making Harry laugh. 

“I would have loved to grow up in a family with so many children,” Harry then said, a small smile on his face at the idea. 

“I would have liked to have a few less siblings at times." Siles rolled his eyes, then smiled fondly. "However, I would give the world for any one of them.” Harry chuckled. 

The two of them found themselves in the center of the garden, where there was a circular fountain with a bench around it. Harry glanced around. “This looks like a good place to sit, if you don’t mind?” he suggested as he seated himself on the bench.

“Yes, I agree; this will make a great spot to sit and talk for a little. Your house elf takes very good care of the gardens. They are very pleasant to relax in,” Siles remarked taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry was able to glance up at the balcony and see Issy sitting at the same table as last time, overlooking the gardens so that she could keep an eye on them. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the wind blew his hair around. Some of it got in his face and tickled his nose, annoying him. He frowned slightly. Maybe he should have let Issy plait it as usual. 

“So, are you going to start school soon?" Siles asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, Bartok and I were able to spend time at Teradore School of Magi yesterday to finalize my enrollment. I tested very high in a lot of my classes, and my career choice requires a little organization before the start of the term.”

“Have you decided what you wish to do career-wise?” Siles questioned.

“Yes, I am going to be a Veterinarian. The Headmistress is going to have me study Healing as well as Care of Creatures. She also talked about having me job-shadow another Vet. She’s working on setting it up for me. I'm very excited!” Harry said, his voice echoing his statement. The wind gusted once more, harder this time, causing Harry's hair to blow into his face again. Harry grunted in irritation and clawed it out of his mouth and eyes. 

“Having hair issues?” Siles asked, causing Harry to glance at him. Siles was grinning.

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Just a little. I'm not used to it being so long yet. Mum normally styles it for me, but I didn’t feel like it this morning. Now that I am outside, I am regretting that decision.” Annoyance laced his voice, as he had to once more brush some of the hair off of his face. 

“If you like, I could bind it for you. I have quite a few younger sisters whom I help with their hair. I am quite skilled at it,” Siles offered.

“I would love the assistance.” Harry turned, swinging one leg over the bench so that his back was facing Siles. He tilted his head back when prompted, allowing Siles full access to his hair. Like all the other times someone played with his hair, Harry allowed his eyes to drift closed and he relaxed under the other's ministrations. All too soon in Harry’s opinion, Siles had tied off the end of his hair. 

“There, I believe my sisters call this a French plait. It suits you.” 

Harry returned to his previous position with a contented sigh. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure; I also brought a gift for you. I noticed, when we first met, that you had a black teddy bear. It appeared that you hold it dear to you. So I got it this companion.” Siles held out a white bear, the same size as Fluffy, Harry’s black bear. It had light blue eyes, and a silver bow on its neck. The paws were heart shaped and red, just like Fluffy's. Harry accepted the bear and snuggled it close; it was just as soft as his other, and he instantly loved it.

“Thank you, this is a lovely gift; it’s so soft,” Harry said, smiling shyly. He was pleased at the thoughtful gift. Siles smiled at Harry, and moved off the bench to kneel down in front of him. He held out his hand, requesting Harry’s. 

Harry smiled back, and didn’t hesitate for a second as he placed his ribbon hand in Siles's, and accepted his proposal. Siles kissed Harry’s hand, and the white ribbon glowed, and Siles's name was added in light blue, to the ribbon. “Thank you for accepting my courting offer. I will do all I can to make you happy, and I will show you how precious and loved you are meant to be,” Siles vowed. The look in his mis-matched eyes caused Harry’s stomach to flutter pleasantly. 

“I will hold you to that vow, Siles,” Harry promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would do a teaser here but I don't remember what the next chapter was about LOL... sorry... I think its a school chapter... Hmm...


	22. Shopping Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the courts with Susza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Who's excited about dinner with the Prospective Mates? ^^ The 
> 
> I wanted to make a note about the rules of Chaperoning. In the Courts, it is required that a Dominate accompany a submissive. At home, they would prefer Harry be watched over by a family member with a Prospective Mate. However, remember that Siles is also family, Lyles little brother. 
> 
> Also, here is a task for you all ^^ 
> 
> Keep in mind Harry has only been through years 1-3 at hogwarts. What memories would you ask him to pull, to use against Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione? Stew on that, and respond to me ^^
> 
> I also LOVE FanArt, and If you all want Ill start a Facebook page for anyone who wants to do some ^^ so that we can all share it!

Harry woke the next morning feeling energetic, and excited about the meeting later that day with Susza. Yesterday had been a very pleasing day. Siles and he had spent a lot of time getting to know one another. Siles was a little more formal than Harry was used to, but he had a business mindset. Harry learned that Siles wanted to own his own business; he wasn’t sure what kind of business yet, however he was going to make it big and successful. Siles told him he had Seen it.

Siles was ambitious, yet very caring and kind. He was gentle, and quite physical, always holding Harry’s hand, or brushing his hair back. Harry had found he loved it when his ears were gently stroked by Siles. Siles also loved to lavish him with compliments, each making him blush and his stomach turn to goo.

For a snack before dinner, Harry had shared some of the sweets that he had baked. Siles had enjoyed them so much he begged Harry to marry him then and there. Lyle caught them in the kitchen and Harry enjoyed watching the two brothers fight over the last slice of strawberry-rhubarb crumble. 

Then at bedtime, Siles had walked Harry to his room and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, wishing him sweet dreams. Harry had watched for a minute as the Tengu walked away from him, before going into his room and shutting the door. He'd then crawled into bed, and cuddled both his teddy bears to his chest as he fell asleep. 

Harry got out of bed, and showered for the day. He was so excited about getting to see more of the markets. He had informed Siles of the dinner tonight, and was now planning to feed Snape, Gunther, and Siles, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Harry next dressed himself in the soft blue flowy shirt and some black jeans. He sat down on the couch, and started to run the brush though his hair. It didn’t seem to want to cooperate with him, so after a minute he gave up in frustration and stood up, determined to go find Issy and have her do it for him.

He opened the door, and was taken aback to find Siles standing outside it, preparing to knock. Siles's eyes widened in surprise. “Good morning! I didn’t See that coming,” he said jokingly.

“Uh, good morning. I was just going to find Mum,” Harry told him.

“With a hair brush? Having issues again, lovely?” Siles grinned.

Harry sighed in frustration. “I'm starting to wonder if growing it out wasn’t such a good idea. I’ve never had to deal with brushing it or styling it before, and apparently all I am good at is tangling it more.” 

Siles chuckled a little. “Come, I’ll help you with it.”

Harry was guided over to the couch, and sat in front of Siles, who worked the brush through his tangles. It was relaxing, and Harry felt a light breeze on his shoulders, much like he did when Issy dried his hair. “I didn’t know that the skill of hair drying was so common,” he commented.

Siles chuckled again. “Tengus have an affinity with air, and are able to use it for light manipulations. This is a quick skill that is passed among many air creatures. I have to admit, I only mastered it by force; little sisters are bossy.”

Harry laughed, and relaxed more under Siles's magical fingers that were now styling his hair.

“You look quite fetching today, my lovely. Not that yesterday you didn’t look good in the sweats, but today you seem a little more dressed up. Are you going out?” Siles questioned.

Harry hummed, completely relaxed. “I am meeting up with another sub, his name is Susza, and we are going to the Courts' produce market so that I can pick up stuff for dinner. I am supposed to meet up with him at 9:00am.”

“I see. I wish I was able to go with you, but I have a meeting with one of my tutors this morning. It might take a while but I will be home for dinner. I would not miss you cooking for me.” Siles finished tying off Harry’s hair, and started to stroke Harry’s ears, in reassurance. 

“I see that I wasn’t needed this morning,” Issy called from the door, drawing both boys' attention.

“Good morning, Mum. I was coming to get you, but Siles was at the door,” Harry explained, as he got up from the floor and made his way over to her. She ran her hand across his face and smiled at him. 

“You look so beautiful this morning.” Issy pulled Harry into a hug. 

“Thanks, Mum," Harry said, returning the hug.

“All right, let’s get some breakfast,” she said as she pulled away from him. Issy made her way down the hall, humming. 

“She’s acting a little strange this morning,” Siles commented as the two of them followed her. 

“I didn’t notice anything unusual,” Harry replied, watching closely as his adoptIve mother strode down the hall. 

They entered the dining room behind Issy. Everyone but David was present in the room. Siles pulled a chair out for Harry, and then pushed him in before taking a seat next to him. “Good morning, everyone,” Harry greeted as he started serving himself breakfast.

“Good morning, Harry. Ready for your outing this morning?” Bartok asked. 

“Yes! I can’t wait to explore the markets some more!” Harry was so excited, he bounced in his seat some, causing his parents to all laugh. “Who's coming with me today?” 

“I received a letter from Auror Dension, he requests I meet up with him at 10:00am to discuss the Dursley case. David worked late last night, and will probably be sleeping for most of the day. Lyle, are you able to escort Harry?” Bartok asked.

“I'll take him!” Issy interrupted.

“Issy, you know you can’t take him alone. He must be accompanied by a Dominant until he is of age,” Anna reminded her.

“I am his mum, I can take him. I can protect him just fine!” Issy argued.

“I will take Harry today. If you wish to come along, I would love your company,” Lyle said.

“I don’t need a babysitter! Why won’t you all just fucking listen to me?” Issy unexpectedly shouted, causing Anna to drop her fork. She huffed in her seat, and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Everyone stared at her, shocked at her uncharacteristic outburst, and Harry had frozen in his seat, shaking slightly. Issy’s eyes widened; suddenly, she stood and fled from the room.

“Lyle, it looks like it will just be you and Harry today. I will go after Issy. Bartok, Siles, the two of you have a good day,” Anna said, standing from the table to follow Issy. 

Silence fell over the dining room. Siles reached over and rubbed Harry’s back reassuringly. “It’s all right, Harry; I don’t think little Issy is feeling well today. As I mentioned before, she was acting a little strange this morning. Anna will take care of her.”

Harry nodded but didn't otherwise respond. He stabbed his fork into the scrambled eggs on his plate, wondering what was wrong with Issy and hoping it was nothing serious. 

~_~_~_~Skipping to the Courts ~_~_~_~ 

Harry stepped out of the Floo in Lyle's arms, pleased that he managed to stay upright this time. They were a few minutes early and expected to have to wait. However, as soon as Harry was released from Lyle’s arms, he was pounced on with a shout of his name, by Susza. “Good morning! I am so happy you are here! I woke up early this morning, and Sam and I have been waiting here for ten minutes already.”

Harry laughed at his energetic friend. “Good morning. You remember my Dad, Lyle, right?” he asked. 

“Good morning, Lyle!” Susza responded. He grabbed Harry’s arm and started dragging him over to his older brother. “Sam, they're here! Can we apparate to the markets now?”

“Good morning to you both. Are we ready?” Sam asked, as he wrapped his little brother in his arms. “Lyle, do you know where the apparation point by the west gate near the markets is?” Lyle nodded yes, and he gathered Harry in an embrace. “Good, we will meet you there.” 

Sam and Susza disappeared, Lyle and Harry following behind them a few seconds later. Upon their arrival in the marketplace, Lyle stood still and held Harry steady in his arms, waiting for him to regain his equilibrium. “I hate magical transport!” Harry complained, making the others laugh.

“All better?” Lyle asked. Harry nodded and stood on his own when Lyle pulled away. “All right, you two boys lead the way. Sam and I will follow.”

Susza’s face lit up in excitement, and he grasped Harry’s hand and started tugging him over to the stalls. “I love shopping here there are all kinds of exotic foods. Do you know what it is that you want to cook tonight?” Susza asked.

Harry smiled back at Susza. “I was thinking of doing a chicken and vegetable marinara, and some fresh rolls. Gunther mentioned to me that he loved Nomi fruit? I was thinking I would make something with that. I have never had it before, so I would love suggestions.”

“Nomi fruit! That’s a great base for a fruit salad. It’s very sweet all on its own, so mixing it with some citrus and tangy berries is very pleasing. As for vegetables that would go good with the marinara, there are all kinds of mushrooms that I could recommend. Oh, that stall's close! Come with me!” Susza said excitedly as he dragged Harry over to a nearby stall. The stall had a large variety of mushrooms, dozens of different shapes and colors and sizes. 

“Hello!” the vendor greeted them. Susza smiled back, and started to go over the various kinds of mushrooms that were sold there. The vendor was kind enough to allow Harry to taste some of them. Harry was surprised at the different flavors. Some were sweet, some were spicy, and one was sour. (He ended up spitting that one out.) By the end of his tasting Harry had picked out three different mushrooms that he wanted to use in his dinner.

Susza next dragged Harry over to a fruit stand, where there were some pink, fuzzy, diamond-shaped fruits about the size of an orange. “These are Nomi fruits; you skin them first, and then slice them in half to pick out the seeds. There are normally 4-8 black seeds in each. Then slice up the rest.” Susza explained as he handed one of them to Harry. “Smell it, you can smell how sweet it is.”

Harry did as instructed; the fruit did indeed smell very sweet. Susza picked out four more of them explaining how to smell them for ripeness and over-ripeness. Lyle unshrank a basket he'd brought with him, and placed the mushrooms and fruit in it, carrying it for Harry so that he could move around unburdened.

Susza next led Harry over to a stall which held a variety of vegetables that looked like gourds. Susza introduced the new vegetables to Harry, explaining the flavor the best that he was able. The vegetable vendor did not offer Harry any samples, but Harry trusted Susza, and picked out four gourds to taste when he got home, and pick what he wanted to use after.

Next they visited another fruit stand, this one containing berries. And this vendor also was nice enough to allow Harry to taste them. Harry was in awe at all the flavors, and picked out nine types to take home with him. 

“We still need to find some citrus for your fruit salad. There is this really good stand that I love to go to. It’s a little bit away from here but worth it!” Susza recommended.

“You!” A shriek sounded behind them. All around them heads turned to look, and Harry saw the young Elf girl - Syndra, was that her name - approaching them. “You thieving little animal! How dare you steal Lord Gunther from me?” 

Harry stood, shocked, as the girl stopped right in front of him. “You have NO right to him, you are not worthy of him! You don’t even know who he is, or how important he is to the Royal Elves!” she screeched at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, and took a step forward. “Gunther asked to court me, not the other way around. I am not sorry that he picked me over the likes of you.” 

Syndra’s eyes narrowed at him in return. “Did he even tell you who he is? He is the great-great-grandson of the High Elven King! His father married into the great Family Tezoth, who were blessed by the gods! They are the main caretakers of the Royal Dragon Snakes, which are the crested animals of the crown! Their bloodline is gifted by our goddess with the ability of Parseltongue. It’s a sacred duty their family oversees. He is second in line to take over as head of the Tezoth family, after his older sister Nimano! Never has a member of the Tezoth family bonded with any being other than an Elf. You would bring disgrace on their blessed line!” 

Out of all that, there was only one line that Harry caught. “Gunther can speak Parsel?” 

“Ahh!” Syndra screamed. “After everything I told you, that's what you picked up on? Gunther can in fact speak a total of nine different languages! As if you would know that! You probably can’t even speak the upper language of the Courts! I myself am fluent in five different languages. I am a High Elf, and have been raised to be a proper Elven bride! Something you would never be able to accomplish.”

“You're annoying,” Susza said, from his position beside Harry.

“How dare you! You animals are disgusting!” Syndra sneered.

“And you’re a bitch. If you were raised to be an ‘Elven bride,' then what are you doing here in the Courts?" Susza questioned. "Elves rarely attend the Courts.” 

“Lord Gunther has been coming to the Courts as of late, to assist some of the other handlers with the younger Dragon Snakes. Then we heard he was meeting with someone in the Ribbon Courts, so my father insisted that that I register, and present myself to him.”

“And he ignored you, and asked to court me. Now if you don’t mind, Gunther's coming over for dinner tonight, and I have other places to be,” Harry said, as he grabbed Susza’s hand and pushed past Syndra. He spotted Sam and Lyle standing not too far away, looking at them with frowns, and started towards them. Harry did not expect to have his hair grabbed and to be yanked backward, causing him to stumble and fall on his arse.

Syndra pounced on Harry, screaming in rage. “You are nothing but an animal! You don’t deserve him.” She started scratching at him, and punching him. Just as quickly as she was on him, she was suddenly yanked off and tossed to the ground. Lyle and Sam grabbed her and held her still as she screamed and struggled, trying to kick and lash out. 

Harry felt himself scooped up in strong arms, head against a strong chest, cradled in strong arms, as he was carried away from the scene. Harry glanced up to meet the deep brown eyes of the man holding him. The man had long white hair and a long white beard, yet he did not look old. He looked very young and very kind. His face was soft, and caring. “Flower hurt?” the man asked in a soft yet gruff voice.

Harry blinked at his rescuer. Huh? Flower? Oh, did he mean him? “Um, a little, yes.” Actually, the scratches were stinging like crazy; Syndra apparently had very sharp fingernails! 

“I heal,” the man said as he set Harry down on the edge of a wall behind some stands. Harry noticed that the man was VERY tall, about 6’7", and the white hair covered his arms as well. It was almost like fur. The man placed his rough hands gently against the side of Harry’s face. The hands were warm, and they glowed green, and Harry felt the warmth flow comforting over his body; it made all the aches and pains go away. 

“Pretty Flower all better,” the man said. 

“Gonzaku!” a voice called out. Harry leant over and looked past his saviour to see Lyle, Sam, Susza, and two Aurors approaching them. “Is the boy okay?” one of the Aurors asked. 

“Gonzaku healed, Flower okay,” Gonzaku replied, as he helped Harry down from the wall he had been placed on. Harry was surprised at how little he looked standing next to the man. 

“Harry? Are you okay?” Lyle asked. He put both hands on Harry's shoulders and bent over him, looking for injuries. “I'm so sorry I didn’t react faster, I didn’t think the little tart would attack you!” 

“I am okay, Gonzaku healed me,” Harry reassured him. 

“Yes, thank you for that, sir." Lyle held his hand out to Gonzaku. The soft-spoken giant shook Lyle's hand, and smiled. Then Gonzaku turned and started making his way through the crowd that had formed.

Susza came over to stand next to Harry. “Well, that’s ironic; we were heading over to Gonzaku's fruit stand. He works for Mrs. Mizzy, she has a fruit tree farm here on Teradore that Gonzaku tends to. With him being a Bugbear, the plants thrive, and are the best around.”

“A Bugbear?” Harry questioned, following Susza as he once again led him though the stalls.

“Yeah, they normally live in clans in the forests of Teradore. They are the gentle giants of the woods, and their protectors. As you have glimpsed firsthand, they have a healing touch. They can communicate with many different forest animals. They don’t normally interact with humans, but Mrs. Mizzy told me that she found Gonzaku when he was very young. He is an albino Bugbear, and because of it was abandoned by his clan. Mrs. Mizzy took him in, and he tends to her orchards. She’s a very kind old lady,” Susza explained as they walked, Lyle and Sam trailing a little closer behind them. 

“Here it is!” Susza shouted and he grabbed Harry’s arm once more and dragged him over to a larger stall on the outer edge of the marketplace. There were several large baskets laid out in front of the tables with many different kinds of fruit in them. “As I said, this is the best place to get fruit for your salad!”

Susza started pointing to some of the fruits, and explaining how they taste and what would go well with the Nomi fruit. Harry was excitedly looking though the baskets and taking in as much information as he could. He picked out several that he wanted to try. 

Harry was bending over the stall looking at some small gray prickly looking fruits. Susza had told him that they tasted a little like strawberries mixed with lemons. Harry was very interested in them. A large hand reached out and plucked one out of the basket, causing Harry to look up. The large Bugbear, Gonzaku, cut the fruit in half and offered it to Harry. “Flower try?” the man prompted.

“Oh, thank you!” Harry responded. He happily took a small bite of the offered fruit, and hummed appreciatively at the taste. “Wow, this is delicious. Thank you for letting me try some!” Harry smiled up at him.

The man smiled gently at Harry, then stood and walked back over to a truck he appeared to be unloading. Harry watched for a minute before turning back to Susza, who was talking to an older lady. Harry picked up some more of the fruits and moved over to his friend. “I’ve picked out a bunch of different ones to try,” Harry said, beaming with excitement.

Lyle paid for and then packed away the fruit that Harry had picked out. Susza led him over to one final stall that held all kinds of cheeses. Some of the cheese smelled horrible, and Harry had to cover his nose, but Susza pointed out some that would be good shredded over top of what he planned for dinner. 

“There, I think you have everything that you'll need now,” Susza declared. 

“Thank you for helping me, but did you get everything you needed?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, I did! And then a little extra,” Susza said, giggling. “Can we meet up again soon?”

“Yes, I would love to!”

“Next Saturday, the Courts hold the Festival of the Full Moon. There will be all kinds of games and events. Talk to your parents and see if you can go! Owl me and let me know,” Susza suggested. 

“All right, I will!” Harry responded. Susza gave him a hug before he left with his brother Sam. Harry turned to Lyle. “Dad? Do you think that it would be okay for me to go to the festival next weekend?” 

“We will need to talk to the others first, but I don’t see any harm in it. Now, let’s go home,” Lyle responded swooping Harry into his arms. “All right, time to apparate, so hold on.”

~_~_~ After They Got Home ~_~_~

Harry and Lyle unloaded all of the produce into the kitchen, then Lyle excused himself to go start on some work. Harry made his way up to his bedroom, and checked on the egg that Gunther had given him. He was surprised by all the information he'd learned about Gunther today. He would have to ask him about it when he saw him later. Harry peeked out his window to see David in wolf form sleeping in the garden under the sun. It was still quite early, and Harry had time before he would need to start cooking. So he grabbed both his teddy bears and went to go nap with David for a little while. Snuggled into David's soft fur he drifted off to sleep.


	23. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Men ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write, but I am happy with how it turned out. I got 96 on my Final exam ^^ so it was a very nice finish. Thanks for all the good wishes! Also thanks for the wonderful work from my beta!

Harry shuffled around the kitchen, working diligently on dinner for later that night. The fruit salad had turned out divine in his opinion; the different fruits blended together, and then he topped it with some ground walnuts. It was safely placed in the chiller, so that it would stay fresh. 

Harry was now working on the main course, experimentally trying all the new vegetables he had bought that morning. David lay on the floor in his wolf form, out of the way, lightly dozing, yet keeping a close eye on Harry. Everyone else was away from the house. 

Harry glanced at the clock; it was still two hours before he was expecting his dinner guests. The bread dough was almost risen, and his chicken was marinating, and the sauce was being prepped for baking. Harry had decided to make another crisp for the pudding, using a blend of the fresh fruit that he had bought. What Harry was not expecting, however, was for Tiptop to suddenly appear in the kitchen, announcing that he had a guest in the Floo room.

“Can you bring them in here?” Harry asked, not having the time to stop his preparation.

“I cans bring him here, if Master David is being chaperoning?” Tiptop questioned. David peeked one eye open at the elf and grunted. Tiptop must have taken that as a sign of approval because he immediately left the room.

Tiptop returned a few minutes later followed by Gunther, who looked flustered. “Harry! Are you well?”

Harry paused in mid-rolling of his dough to glance at him, wondering why the Elf looked so concerned. “Yes, I am, why do you ask? Is everything all right?”

Gunther slumped a bit against a kitchen counter. “I heard from one of my acquaintances about your encounter with young Syndra in the Courts today; they told me she had been arrested for assault on your person. I was worried she might have hurt you.”

Harry blushed, and smiled. “She did attack me; however, a nice man healed me. So I'm okay. I didn't know she was arrested.” He finished rolling the dough and placed it on a flat pan, covering it with a warm towel to help it rise a bit more.

"Syndra also told me some interesting facts about you.” Harry paused, and turned to confront Gunther. “Why didn’t you tell me you're a Parselmouth?” 

Gunther blinked, and then his eyes widened. “I did not think to inform you. Forgive me, I am so used to others knowing about the ability just from my name.”

Harry turned back to the counter and started working on the garlic butter glaze for the bread. “When I found out that you were a snake handler, I thought maybe that my ability was the only thing that drew you to me.” There was a slight hesitance in Harry’s voice as he made the concern known. 

“No!" Gunther responded quickly. "That is not at all why I proposed a courting with you. Please allow me to explain myself, so that I can clear up your doubts!” 

Harry glanced up from the mixing bowl. Gunther was standing straight, hands slightly held out in supplication. “Sure; everyone deserves a chance.”

Gunther smiled brilliantly at him. “You are so pure; it’s one of the reasons I was drawn to you. I do not normally frequent the Courts Marketplace; however, my family does have a stall set up there. That day the boy restocking the stall found a very shocking surprise in a box of Dragon Snake hair. It was a single egg, cocooned in the box. Dragon Snakes normally lay 3-5 eggs, and are very protective of them. They keep them hidden in a nest that they make in small nooks.

“The young boy requested a member of our family who was properly trained in the handling of the eggs, to come retrieve it. Normally, this would not be an errand for me; however, as it happened, I was the only one available at the time. I had just fetched the egg when I caught you in my sight. You aura drew me to you, so pure and stunning. I could not pull my eyes away from you; my magic tugged at me to follow you. So I did. I followed you to a few stalls, and could not believe how concerned you were about the creatures and their care. You have such a big heart.

“Then you came to the snake. When you first spoke to the snake, I felt my magic quiver. It was then that I knew that I would request a courting with you. When I saw how scared you were because of your gift, I had to intervene. Gifts like ours are rare, and coveted, I hated seeing that look of fear on your face. I wanted nothing more than to reassure you that everything was going to be okay.

“Harry, I am drawn to you. When I returned home that day and told my sister about you, she insisted that I follow my instinct and propose a courting. The egg that I gifted to you was the same egg which I went to the markets to retrieve that day. My sister insisted that it was fate, and that the egg was meant to be yours.”

Harry let the information sink in. His anxiety was gone now that he knew the reason for Gunther’s proposal. “Thank you for explaining all that.” 

“If you ever are worried about something, don’t be afraid to ask me. I do not wish to hide anything from you. And I don’t want you to hide anything from me. I wish for us to truly know one another. My proposal did not go how I wanted it to go, I will admit that. When those two Elves blundered in, I was so furious that they shamed you. I wanted to put them in their place, so I hastily proposed. I hope you forgive me.”

“I do,” Harry said smiling up at Gunther. “I feel a lot better now.”

“I am happy that it’s all been cleared up. Now tell me, what are you making? You seem to have got some flour on your cheek,” Gunther said teasingly. Harry blushed and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

“It's supposed to be a surprise. You're early, the others are not going to be here for about two more hours. Dinner's not even done yet!” Harry exclaimed, still blushing.

“Well, I guess I will just have to help you finish dinner, and while I do you can tell me about your other suitors!” Gunther insisted, as he pushed up his shirt sleeves. 

Harry giggled, and grabbed a second cutting board. “All right, but it could get messy!”

“I will endure!” Gunther teased back, and the two of them set to work on finishing dinner, holding light conversation and some further bantering.

~_~_~_~ 

Harry was brushing the butter glaze over the top of the batch of rolls for his parents' dinner. Harry had made sure he'd cooked enough for his guests as well as his parents, who were going to take their dinner on the balcony. Tiptop was setting up a table in the garden for Harry and his guests. Gunther was helping Harry take the main dishes out of the oven. Harry was surprised that Gunther seemed to know his way around a kitchen a little.

“Honey, I’m home!” Siles said jokingly as he entered the kitchen. 

Harry covered the basket of rolls before turning to Siles. “How did your tutoring go?” 

“It was long, and boring. So on the way home, I stopped and grabbed you a gift!” Siles said as he placed a few books down on the counter. “Cookbooks. You asked for some, or are going to ask for some. Not sure which.”

Harry giggled. “I was going to speak to my parents about getting some. Thank you!” 

“I don’t know if the cookbooks are necessary. You did this meal without one,” Gunther said, reminding them that he was also in the kitchen.

“Oh, sorry. Gunther, this is Siles Montgomery. Siles, this is Gunther Tezoth,” Harry introduced the two.

“Well met,“ Gunther said, holding his hand out.

“It is good to meet you,” Siles replied as he shook Gunther’s hand. Harry felt a little nervous, as his two suitors introduced themselves.

“I see that Harry put you to work,” Siles commented, looking Gunther over with a little grin. Gunther was wearing an apron that Harry had found in the cupboard. It was a little smudged in places from cooking. Not that Harry’s apron was much better.

“I got here early, and volunteered to help. To be quite honest, I can’t wait to sit down and eat. Spending all this time cooking it has worked up an appetite,” Gunther said as he glanced at the stove, where dinner sat.

“Yes, I have to admit that I am very excited myself. The kitchen smells fantastic! Your mums will be home soon, and I think Tiptop said the table in the garden was all set up. If you like, I can show Gunther the way while you finish up?” Siles suggested.

“Harry?” Lyle’s voice drifted through the air. 

“In the kitchen, Dad,” Harry called.

Lyle popped his head into the kitchen, and when he noticed the crowd he came in fully. “Ah, who's chaperoning this kitchen party?” 

Harry giggled and pointed to the corner where David had moved to sleep in his attempt to not be in the way. “Not much of a chaperone if all he does is sleep…” Lyle teased. David bared his teeth at Lyle, who rolled his eyes. “Pfft, go back to sleep.” 

Everyone laughed. “Well, Issy and Anna are home already, and I think that you three should adjourn to the gardens. When Severus gets here I'll have Tiptop take him out there,” Lyle suggested.

“Okay,” Harry responded, ushering the others out of the kitchen. 

~_~_~_~

With both Siles' and Gunther's help, Harry was able to move all the cooked food out to the garden pavilion table. The food was covered and under charms to maintain it. Tiptop had transported dinner to the balcony for Harry's parents. Once everything was in place, Harry and his two guests sat down at the table, waiting on their last arrival. 

It was ten after five before they saw Tiptop leading Snape though the garden over to them. "Sorry that I am late," Snape apologised. "Draco and I were dueling, and it took longer than expected." 

Harry giggled at Snape, who was out of breath and wearing some surprising additions in his hair. Snape raised a brow at Harry. "What is so funny, Potter?”

"I like what you've done with your hair. It's very . . . pretty," Harry managed to get out. 

Snape shook his head a little. "Bloody hell, don't tell me there are still more flowers! Lucius told me he took them all out!!!" He reached up and scowled at the realization that there was more than just hair on his head.

Harry started laughing harder, and his other two guests were chuckling as well. "It’s Harry, not Potter. We are not in school anymore, and I hate being called just Potter. If you sit down I'll help you get them out." Harry moved behind Snape when he sat at the table and started freeing the bright pink flowers that were tangled in his hair.

"Severus, then. We are courting, so I agree first names are a must," Severus responded.

"You do call us by our first names, which you should tell our new arrival. Or would you like us to introduce ourselves?" Gunther said, teasing.

"Oh, sorry! Sn . . . Severus, this is Gunther Tezoth and Siles Montgomery. Siles, Gunther, let me introduce you to Severus Snape."

"Severus, I greet you," Gunther said with a bow of his head.

"It’s nice to meet you, Severus," Siles greeted as well. 

"Greetings to you both," Snape responded. He gave them the slightest of nods, not wanting to disturb Harry, who was still working on his hair. 

"There! Your hair is now free of flowers. Next time you should just bring a bouquet; that would have been easier to deal with," Harry teased as he placed the flowers down on the table next to Severus. Tiptop popped in with a vase which he put the flowers into, and then filled with water at a snap of his fingers. He centered the vase on the table and vanished with another pop.

"Thank you, Harry." 

"You’re welcome. Draco put them in your hair?" Harry asked as he moved back to his seat. 

"As I said, we were dueling. For some reason that surpasses my understanding, Nassica had decided that the dueling room needed some flowers, so Draco decided they would be great ammunition. As I also said, Lucius told me he'd removed them all," Severus scoffed. 

"I think he just wrapped them in your hair more, or at least that's what it looked like," Harry told him. 

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I’ll have words with him later. So what have you created in the kitchen today?" he asked, looking over the preserved food. Since Snape obviously wanted to change the subject, Harry obliged.

"Well, Susza took me to the markets this morning, and I got a bunch of new fruits and vegetables to try out. So I made a fruit salad with Nomi fruit as the base, chicken and vegetable marinara, fresh garlic bread, and a mixed-fruit crumble for the pudding. There are also still some biscuits left over from yesterday.” 

“Well, I think it’s time to tuck in, now that we are all here,” Siles said as he leant over to start removing the lids from the food.

“I think we can all agree with that,” Gunther said. “I am excited to have some fruit salad, Nomi is one of my favorite fruits”

“You told me that, so I asked Sasza for advice on other fruits to go with it. I hope that you like it,” Harry said a little nervously. The four of them all started serving themselves. Severus dug into the biscuits first, popping a peanut butter one in his mouth, and placing a few others on his plate. He hummed in pleasure, causing Harry to chuckle. 

“Starting with dessert?” Harry teased.

“Yes, and they're just as wonderful today as they were yesterday,” Snape replied, as he started getting other stuff.

“I agree with him, the biscuits are very good; I had some last night,” Siles commented as he finished serving himself.

Harry munched on the fruit salad. Susza was right, the Nomi juice blended well with the rest of the fruit. Harry was very happy with how it turned out. 

“Now this is fantastic,” Siles said as he tucked into the marinara. 

Harry smiled, thrilled that his cooking was being enjoyed. “Thanks, no one has ever really commented on my cooking before. Or, at least they never said good things.” Before now he had only ever cooked for his relatives. He never got any praise from them, and he never got to be around during Petunia's book club meetings to hear what the other members thought about it.

“Well, I think we are all in agreement that you must cook for us more often,” Severus said. He smiled at Harry and took another bite of the chicken.

“Yes, I definitely agree,” Gunther said. Siles just nodded enthusiastically, his mouth too full to reply.

“Thanks,” Harry responded, beaming.

Siles swallowed, then asked, “So, Harry, on Friday you went to meet with your Headmistress. Did you finish enrolling for school?” 

“Yes. I start school in a few weeks. The Headmistress is just creating a schedule for me. She also wants me to meet with someone to do some tests. She said I’ve got a photographic memory,” Harry mentioned. 

“Photographic memory, you must get that from Lily. She had the same ability, I was quite envious of it while we were growing up,” Severus informed Harry. 

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Yes, your mother loved learning; she always had her nose in a book. When she found out that she was a wizard, she read her way though my mother's personal library. Her sister, Petunia, was even more envious than I, because she was not very intelligent at all.” 

“That explains a lot. No wonder I was beaten for doing better in school than Dudley,” Harry mumbled, glaring at his plate. 

A clatter made him look up, startled. He stiffened in his seat to see all three of his guests staring in shock and horror at him. “I knew it was bad, but I didn’t think. . . .” Severus's words trailed off. 

“Let’s just change the topic, please,” Harry insisted, relieved when the three of them acquiesced without argument. He didn't want to get into all of that just now, though he was sure the subject had only been postponed, not dropped entirely.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The rest of dinner went well, the four of them getting to know one another. Harry was surprised that his three suitors got along so well. After dinner they sat chatting in the garden for a while, just enjoying each other’s time. Severus was the first to be stolen away from the group, by Bartok for a "quick chat." He told Harry he would be back in a little while. Siles was the next to excuse himself so that he could work on some homework. Gunther stayed for a while longer before he too informed Harry that he needed to be getting home.

Harry went inside, and sat himself down in the library, pulling open one of the cookbooks that Siles gave him. Harry sat and enjoyed the quiet time and his book. A knock drew his attention away from the book, and he looked up to see Severus in the doorway. “Did Siles and Gunther go home?”

“Kind of, is everything all right?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Bartok and I were just speaking about the court cases. Do you want to know more?” Severus asked. Harry put the book down, and stood to approach Severus.

“No, I don’t want to know. I trust you and Bartok to take care of everything. It’s easier when I don’t think about it,” Harry said with a slight slump, wrapping his arms across his chest.

“Don’t worry, Harry, we have everything under control. Now I wanted to speak with you about Lily. I know I brought her up earlier, and I didn’t want you to misunderstand our relationship.” Severus drew closer and placed a hand against Harry’s cheek. “Lily and I were very close growing up. We lived not too far from each other, and became good friends. I want you to know that my feelings for Lily did not expand further than best friends. I have never been attracted to females, Harry, and my Draken . . . when it’s near you, it purrs like it never has before.” Severus’s dark eyes seemed to glow, and he leant in, encroaching on Harry’s personal space.

“Oh. . . .” Harry breathed out; his heart was pounding against his chest. His breath sped up, and without thinking he reached out and grasped Severus’s robes in his hands. Severus leant down, and nuzzled his face against Harry’s neck, Harry heard him take a large breath in, and then he shivered as warm air bushed against his neck. 

“Harry, I truly want to be with you. Give me a chance to prove myself to you. Please don’t use me just as a way to get to know your mum. That’s not all that I am. I am falling in love with you, and I am falling hard.” Severus placed a kiss on Harry’s neck. Harry felt his body tremble, and a purr escaped from his lips. Severus nipped his way up his neck, and placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek. His breath ghosted against Harry’s face, as he leant his forehead against Harry’s. They stared into each other’s eyes. Harry made a split-second decision, and tilted his head, pressing his lips against Severus’s. A purr erupted from the both of them, and Severus nipped at Harry’s bottom lip. 

“Ahem! Just what are you two doing?” a voice called out from behind Harry. Harry yanked away from Severus, and his head jerked toward the door. Bartok and Lyle both stood there; Lyle with his wand out, tapping it against his hand, looking displeased. Bartook looked - actually, he looked slightly amused.

“Bartok wouldn’t let me hex him!” Lyle pouting. He glowered at Snape. 

Harry flushed bright red, horror crossing his face. “I’m sorry!” he squeaked out, mortified. Severus chuckled in amusement, not seeming the slightest bit worried about getting hexed. 

“You two did nothing wrong except for being unchaperoned. Please, continue. We'll just stand here and watch,” Bartok said teasingly. He leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at them. 

Harry gaped at them. “But . . . I, umm . . . I. . . .” Lyle started laughing, before falling to the floor on his knees.

“Oh Barty, I think we broke him!” Lyle managed to get out. Bartok looked over and glared at Lyle, pulling out his own wand, and tossing a stinging hex at him. Lyle yipped and fell backward, landing in a heap on the floor. 

“Sorry about that, Harry. Now go find Anna, you need to take your potions. I will see Severus out,” Bartok told him. He watched Harry mumble out a goodbye and peck Severus on the cheek before scrambling out of the room. “Kids are so cute.” Bartok said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I have not described what a Dragon Snake looks like yet. You all have to wait for Harry's to hatch ^^ But it is coming.
> 
> ***Alright, another job for my wonderful readers. I need ideas, what does your honey do to spoil you? In this story I already have hair brushing, and ear petting. Other ideas Ive got is massages, cuddling, Candle light dinners. What other Cutesy scene can you think of?***
> 
> Teaser - Nightmares and surprising consequences.


	24. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been missing. This class that I have started is really hard, so Ive been studying. It will be over on the 5th. So I hope to get to sit down and write more soon. Here is a update for you all tho! Enjoy :)

Harry stood over the stove, cooking eggs in one pan and bacon in another. He was watching both mindfully, so that he didn’t burn anything. No, he must not burn anything, or uncle would be mad. When uncle was mad, then Harry would hurt. Harry stood on his tippy toes, and reached to flip the bacon over; hot oil splashed on his arm, causing him to gasp and pull back. Pain in his arm from the burn made his eyes water. He turned the stove down and went to the sink to run cold water over it. He sniffled a little from the pain. It was so hard, but he must be a good boy. Dudley was a good boy, and Dudley never hurt.

“YOU STUPID FREAK! WASTING OUR FOOD!” A scream jerked Harry attention out of his thoughs. He could smell in the air that the bacon and toast had burnt. He had forgotten the toast was in the toaster oven. 

“I’m sorry, Aunty, but I burnt my arm,” Harry responded softly. His aunt wasn’t hearing any of it, as she screamed for Vernon to come to the kitchen. Harry shrank against the counter; he knew what would come next.

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS BOY! AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU. NO MORE!” Vernon screamed. He grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged the boy across the kitchen. He threw Harry against the far wall, near his cupboard. Harry heard the jingle of the belt. He knew what would come next.

A harsh kick landed in his side, and then another, and another. Harry lost count of how many blows landed; all he could do was scream out in pain. Then the belt came, whipping him over and over again, tearing though the thin, old shirt that he wore. Then once that fragile barrier was no more, the belt started ripping into his bare skin. 

Harry screamed and cried out, begging and apologising. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll be good, don’t hurt me. I wanna be a good boy, I’m sorry!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears, and the whipping continued. Harry could feel blood beginning to ooze down his back as the belt fell again and again on already-tender skin. After what seem like forever, it stopped. Harry’s hair was grasped and he was dragged across the floor once more. He saw that the door of his cupboard was open, and he was shoved into it. Locks clicked into place. Harry started crying sobbing once more. “Please, no, not the cupboard, it's dark. Please, I’ll be good, I wanna be good. Please, I’m scared of the dark.” 

~_~_~_~

Siles snapped out of a sound sleep, and stared up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Something was off; he knew it but couldn’t quite place it. He sat up and glanced out the window to the night sky, when a vision came. Harry! Siles ripped the blanket from atop him, and rushed to his bedroom door, and down the hallway to Harry’s room, just in time to hear screams and crying echo from inside. He threw open the door and rushed to the bed where the young kitsune lay, thrashing and screaming.

Siles wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. “Harry, lovely, come on, it’s just a dream, wake up,” he crooned. 

“I'll be good, don’t hurt me. I wanna be a good boy, I’m sorry.” Sobs and cries fell from Harry’s lips as Siles held him close. The boy didn’t struggle much once he was in Siles arms, but he kept crying and apologising over and over again.

“No one’s going to hurt you, come on, Harry, please wake up. You're safe, I will never let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you,” Siles said, as he rocked Harry in his arms. Harry seemed to settle down for a minute and Siles loosened his arms concerned he might be hurting him.

“Please no, not the cupboard, it's dark. Please, I'll be good, I wanna be good. Please, I’m scared of the dark,” Harry cried out, causing Siles to tighten his hold again.

“Harry, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Wake up, lovely,” Siles said over and over as he started rocking Harry once more.

~_~_~_~_~

Harry gave up pounding on the door. It was no use, he was once more locked in the dark cupboard. All alone, in the dark. How he hated the dark. He hurt, he hurt everywhere. “Please, save me,” he whispered into the air. “Please, I don’t want to be alone.” 

Then suddenly the darkness around him became warm, and it enveloped Harry. The pain faded, and Harry felt safe, and comfortable.

“I will never leave you, Harry, I swear. I love you and I will protect you, so please, wake up, lovely.” 

Harry heard the plea, he knew that voice. He knew it meant safety, and Harry felt loved. “Please, Lady Magic, don’t ever let him leave me. Let him love me,” Harry prayed. Then light started flowing around Harry, his eyes snapped open and he found bright lights circling his vision. Harry glanced around, noticing that he was in someone’s arms, and the arms held him tight. All the pain was gone, and there was a grand display of magic lights caressing him, and the person who held him.

Harry gasped in awe at the magical display. His magic mingled with the magic of the one who help him. He felt light, loved, protected, and so much more. Tears fell from Harrys eyes, all the emotion in the magic was so overwhelming. Harry then looked up, his green eyes meeting the mis-matched eyes of Siles. Who smiled down at him.

~_~_~_~

“Please, I don’t want to be alone.” 

Siles was on the verge of panic. He couldn’t get Harry to wake up, and Harry’s magic had started to lash out around the room. “Please, my Lady, let my voice reach him!” Siles cried out, before pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I will never leave you, Harry, I swear. I love you and I will protect you, so please, please wake up, lovely.”

Harry shuddered, and then the magic seem to waver around them. Siles kept his hold on Harry, staring down at him. Harry started sobbing a little, and he gripped the fabric of Siles's sleeping shirt. “Please, Lady Magic, don’t ever let him leave me. Let him love me.”

Siles eyes grew wet at the prayer. “Yes, Lady Magic, let him be mine,” he echoed. A moment later both Siles' and Harry’s magic erupted at the same time. The two separate magics circled and danced in the air as if they were playing with one another. Siles's eyes widened at the display of powers rippling around them. Hearing a gasp, he then glanced down at Harry, thankful to see that he was now awake and also gaping at the swirling kaleidoscope of colors around them.

“I love you, Harry. I love you and I will never leave you,” Siles said. He then dropped his head down to seal his lips over Harry’s. At that, their magic seemed to implode, rushing into the both of them. Then the atmosphere in the room settled. Siles did not release Harry from his arms as he moved them both to lay lie on their sides on the bed. Harry cuddled into his arms, still shaking slightly from the nightmare.

“Are you ok?” Siles whispered, not wanting to startle the boy.

“Yeah, bad dream.”

“Feeling okay?” Siles asked.

“I feel . . . safe . . . and warm. Don’t leave me, please. I don’t want to be alone. I’m scared.” Harry whimpered as he grasped tighter on Siles's shirt.

“I'm not going anywhere. I’ll be right here holding you, all night. Just sleep. You're safe now,” Siles said reassured him softly. Harry snuggled closer and let out a sigh. It wasn’t long before they both drifted off to sleep, neither of them noticing Bartok and David standing in the doorway overlooking them as they drifted off to sleep.

“Do you think they realize what just happened?” David whispered to Bartok.

“No, but let’s leave them be, it’s been a rough night for them. We will let them know in the morning,” Bartok responded, ushering David back to their bed room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all didn't cry! More soon!


	25. The Day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and the next day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been gone for a so long. School and work both got crazy... Bleh! Heres the next chapter. Its a little longer :)

Harry woke up warm, and cuddled up against someone's side. He tiredly lifted his head, and glanced at the other in his bed. His green eyes met with Siles's mismatched eyes. This confused Harry for a minute, before the events of last night hit him. His eyes widened, and he sat up suddenly. “I’m sorry!” he squeaked out in embarrassment.

“It’s all right, we all have bad dreams. And I have seen glimpses of your past, so I know what you dream about. They can’t hurt you anymore, you’re safe now,” Siles said as he pulled Harry back into his arms so that they could cuddle.

“You saw?” Harry questioned. Siles hummed in response and rubbed Harry's back. “Thank you, for coming to me last night.”

“Always, Harry; I mean what I said last night. We are soulmates, and I will always come when you call. I don’t care where you came from, or what you have been through.” 

Harry snuggled closer to Siles, relaxing in his arms. “Is that what we are? Soulmates?” 

“I would like to think of it that way. Lady Magic gave me the gift to See you, and See us together in the future, so I think that means she made us soulmates. Lady Magic isn’t wrong about these things. She knows what’s best.” 

“The idea of soulmates scares me…”

“Why do you feel that way?”

“Who wouldn’t? I mean, you're suddenly told that you are someone’s perfect other half. And that someone, as far as you have known, has been trying to kill you your whole life. But now, they want to bloody marry you, and it’s just ridiculous!” Harry grumbled. 

“Who are you talking about, lovely?” Siles asked as he propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Harry with a puzzled frown.

“Voldemort!”

“Voldemort?” Siles looked even more confused.

“Tom Riddle . . . Voldemort, the Dark Lord that supposedly killed my parents. Apparently he is a Naga, and my soulmate, and now he wants to court me! But as far as I knew all he has ever tried to do is kill me, except now I have found out that’s not entirely true. It’s frustrating! And, and confusing!” 

“Lord Slytherin? Now that’s interesting, and you say he’s told you he is your soulmate?”

“Yeah, Nagas apparently have soulmates and I am his.” Harry rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Hmm, so do you find that you dislike his presence?” Siles probed.

“I have only really ever talked to him once," Harry mumbled. "Everything else has, well . . . been told to me secondhand.”

“And that might be the problem. Harry, you can’t judge someone by hearsay. You should get to know him, give him a chance," Siles suggested. "That’s the whole point of courting.”

Harry sighed and turned over again to cuddle into Siles. “Mum and Dad are going to hex you if they find you in bed with me,” Harry mumbled into his side.

“I think no matter what they are going to kill me at this point. Look at your ribbon, Harry.” Harry pulled away and did what was asked of him. He found Gunther’s name still present in a yellowish-gold. Then came Severus’s name under it, in the dark red color. Then lastly his eyes fell on Siles's name. Yesterday the name had been a light blue, but it had changed. It was now black, with a light blue outline.

“It’s changed! It’s black, but, wait, that means - ” Harry gasped, bolting upright in the bed. “We're bonded?!?!” 

“Yeah . . . so it seems,” Siles replied.

“Oh. So . . . you’re a dead man, huh?” Harry said in a dull voice. 

“You okay, Harry?” Siles asked as he sat up and turned Harry's face to look into his eyes. “This doesn’t change much, you know; you and I will keep on courting just as we have been. I know it’s shocking, but don’t panic, I won’t force you into anything. We'll still move at your pace, you call all the shots.”

“I think I'm okay, just a little shocked. How did this happen?” Harry asked.

“Lady Magic, I think, which is why I am sure we are soulmates. I know it's early, but we have a lifetime to get to know each other.” Siles leant forward and placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Don’t stress about it, lovely. Now I am going to go back to my room and get ready for the day. You should as well. I’ll be back in a bit to help with your hair. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Harry responded, still staring at his hand, slightly stunned.

~_~_~_~_

Harry and Siles entered the dining room together. Siles pulled out the seat for Harry, and then scooted him in before sitting down beside him. They both looked up to greet those present in the dining room, only to find three pairs of eyes staring at them. “Uhh, good morning?” Harry said hesitantly. He glanced from one face to another, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Good morning, Harry. Eventful night?” Bartok asked. His tone was mild but he had a look on his face that told Harry his father knew exactly what had transpired the night before. 

Harry blushed, and shifted in his seat. “I, uh, had a bad dream last night. . . .” 

“Bad dream? Harry, you woke DAVID up!" Lyle exclaimed. "You know, Mr. I-Sleep-Like-the-Dead.” Anna, who was sitting next to Lyle, whacked him upside the head.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you all up,” Harry responded.

“You only woke David, and that was only because he was sleeping in his wolf form last night. He has enhanced hearing, and he woke me up. We saw everything last night, Harry. That wasn’t just a bad dream, you had us worried. I am happy that Siles was there for you,” Bartok said calmly, trying to soothe the panic he heard in Harry’s voice.

“You saw everything?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“We did.”

“Then you know that Lady Magic bonded us last night?” Siles asked, cutting into the conversation. Bartok nodded his head in confirmation. “Then I don’t need to tell you that was not my intent when I went to his room last night. I only went to calm him. Lady Magic bonded us without our notice.” 

“Yes, we saw that. Don’t worry, Siles, we understand what happened. As I said, we are glad that you were there for Harry. It’s been a while since he’s had such a night terror,” Bartok assured the younger two.

“So you’re not going to hex him?” Harry asked.

“Pft! You bet I am going to hex him!” Lyle shouted, standing from his chair. He gave a yelp as Anna grabbed him by the ear and yanked him back down into his seat. 

“Stop teasing them both, and sit down and eat. You are far too hyper this morning,” she commanded. Lyle slumped in his seat pouting and rubbing his ear, which made Harry giggle. 

They were all distracted by the door opening. Issy stumbled in followed by David, who was guiding her with a hand on her back. “Issy? Are you feeling well this morning?” Anna asked. David pulled out a chair for Issy, but Issy climbed into Anna’s lap and cuddled up with her instead. “Ah, I take it you had a rough morning then. Would you like some toast?”

“Give me a few minutes, and then I’ll try some,” Issy responded quietly.

“Mum, are you ok?” Harry asked, concerned.

Anna looked up at Harry and smiled. “Your Mum is just fine. Just morning sickness.” 

Harry looked stunned at the response. “Mum's pregnant?” he asked, excited.

“Yes, she’s three weeks along. We confirmed it on Friday, but we didn’t want to distract you from your weekend plans so we waited until today to let you know,” Anna explained.

“That’s so exciting, Mummy!” Harry cried out, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yes, it is. I can’t wait. You’re going to be a big brother,” Issy proclaimed. She smiled a little wanly at him. 

“And Harry was just saying something about that the other day, how he wished he had lots of siblings. So you best get busy,” Siles mentioned, grinning. 

Harry flushed. “It really would be great to have siblings. I can’t wait, it’s so exciting.”

“Oh, and we can go shopping. And get more baby things, since after the accident we gave away a lot of our supplies. And we need to get you some more clothing. Oh, I forgot, Ray sent a letter yesterday, she’s got a bundle of new clothes for you to go through. Maybe we should go shopping today. Doesn’t that sound like fun? Just you and me, spending some time together?” Issy suggested. 

“That sounds like a great plan,” Harry replied, "but do you feel well enough to do all that?" He eyed her with concern; he'd never heard his exuberant Mum sound so subdued. And she still looked pale, though she was starting to get some color back in her face.

"Pfft!" Issy waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine; it's only in the mornings that I feel sick. I've taken an anti-nausea potion and in a few minutes I'll have some dry toast and be right as rain." 

“Good," Bartok cut in, "and while you two are out shopping, you can get your school supplies, Harry. Your list just came.” He passed the letter down to Harry.

“Oh, wow, the Headmistress worked fast," Harry said, reading the letter aloud. "She even got me an apprenticeship already, with a Master Hilduara. I get to start school the 3rd of October! Only two weeks from now. I have classes on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays from nine to three. Then I see Master Hilduara on Tuesdays and Thursdays, ahh, all it says is to be there at 9am. Then I’ve got tutoring Wednesday nights from six to eight, and Saturdays. It’s a really busy schedule.” 

“It might seem like a lot right now, but the schedule changes often," Issy explained. "School is all year around here in Teradore, and semesters are four months long. So every four months you might end up with different schedule. I started off apprenticing at the clinic two days a week, and then was moved to three days, and now I do half-days there, and half-days at school. The school really encourages hands-on experience.” 

“I can’t wait!” Harry said, excited.

~_~_~_~

Issy and David stood in the Floo room, waiting on Harry. Issy had decided that David should come with them, just in case. Harry skipped into the room, dressed in black jeans and his flowy blue shirt. “I’m ready, Mum!” Harry said coming to a stop. 

“David’s going to help you Floo, he’s coming with us. Someone has to carry our bags,” Issy said, teasing. “Gringotts first, then shopping!” she said, before stepping though the Floo.

“We best get going, hold on tight” David said, pulling Harry into his arms. Harry clenched his eyes, as they traveled though the Floo. Harry still stumbled as they exited. David guided Harry over to the counter where Issy was working with a goblin to withdraw funds.

“Where to first, Issy?” David asked. 

“Let’s stop at Quinton’s Quills, and start with Harry’s school stuff. The Book Nook is down the road from there, and I am sure that we can find all the books Harry needs, and more. How’s that sound?” Issy suggested.

“Sounds great,” Harry responded. 

Issy held her hand out to Harry. “Are you too old to hold my hand? Mummy's feeling clingy,” she requested, waiting for a response. Harry smiled and grasped Issy’s hand. David hooked arms with Issy, and the three of them left Gringotts together. 

“What about the potions ingredients that are on the list?” Harry asked. 

“You should pick those up at the Markets, they have much better options. I am sure Severus would be willing to take you. He would be able to pick the best, and I am sure he would be thrilled going with you,” David suggested.

“Now that’s an idea. You should send him a letter when you get home,” Issy agreed.

When the three of them got to Quinton's Quills, Issy handed Harry a basket and told him to get everything he needed and anything extra that he wanted. She took a basket for herself, so that she could browse as well. After a fair amount of time, Harry met back up with his parents. He was slowly getting used to being able to have not only things he needed but also what he wanted. They checked out and David gathered the bags, shrinking them and putting them in his pocket.

The next shop that they went into was the Book Nook. Issy gave both the boys a basket, and told them to have at it. Knowing that they would probably be there for a little while, Issy grabbed a basket for herself, and went over to the expecting mothers section to browse. After all, it had been a little while since her first pregnancy and styles were bound to have changed. After a while, David came over and emptied Issy’s basket, adding it into his own. Issy thanked him, and went back to browsing. Even though there was a feather-light charm on the baskets, it was nice of David to be concerned. 

Harry was having a grand time looking though and picking out books he needed as well as books that interested him. He was very excited about the required course materials, and he was thinking about getting a head start. When Harry finished, he found Issy sitting on a chair in a corner of the store, reading. “All done?” she asked.

“Yes, I got all of my school books, and quite a few extras,” Harry said, sitting down across from her.

“You are so much like David. He’s such a bookworm, it’s so cute. You’re both so cute,” Issy said, smiling. 

Harry smiled back at her, and then glanced around the shop. “Where is he?”

“He has another twenty minutes left, then his time is up and we are leaving. We always give him an hour in the bookstore. It’s an unspoken rule now, he even times himself. He knows that if it was up to him he would buy everything,” Issy giggled. Harry laughed as well, knowing that she was probably right.

Issy smiled and closed her book, setting it down in her basket. “So, you’re really okay with a sibling?” she asked.

Harry’s face lit up, “Yes, I really am. The Dursleys, they ignored me, I felt like I had no one. They were not a family, and now I am with a real family. I want to have siblings, like the Weasley family. I really do, and I want to help spoil them, and so much more.” 

Issy smiled and reached her hand out, placing it on Harry’s knee. “We love you, Harry, and thank you so much for being part of our family. Here comes David, let’s get going.” She held her hand out to Harry, who grasped it. The two of them met David at the counter, where they paid for their large collection of books. After David shrank those, they headed for the next shop on Issy's list.

~_~_~_~

Harry gripped on to David’s arm as they exited the Floo. This time, he managed not to stumble, but his legs felt shaky. David kept his arms around him, until Harry was steady enough to push back a little. He smiled and thanked David, who gave him a short hug and a kiss on the forehead before letting go. Issy came through next and smiled at them both. “Well, now we get to put everything away!” Her good mood was still apparent.

Tiptop suddenly appeared. “Masters and Mistress be home now! Master Bartok be having guests, and asking that Master Harry be coming to his office.” 

“Seems you company, Harry. Do you remember the way?” Issy asked. Harry nodded and excused himself, so that he could head to Bartok's office. 

The door to the office was open and Harry peeked inside. Bartok, Severus, Siles, and Tom were all present in the office having a discussion. Siles was the first to notice Harry, when he glanced up. “Harry, you're home.” This drew everyone’s attention to him. 

Harry entered the room, and approached the others. “Yes, we got everything we needed except for potions supplies. I was going to ask Severus if he would take me to the Markets on Wednesday. If you have time, that is?” Harry asked, looking over to Severus.

“I am free provided you have a parent that can attend with us,” Severus replied, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. He leant forward and pressed a kiss on the back of it. “How was your day?”

Harry blushed and mumbled a ‘thank you’ as he pulled his hand away from Severus and sat down on the sofa next to Bartok. “Busy, we got lots of shopping done. We got me new clothing, and picked up a bunch of neutral-colored stuff for the baby.” 

“Baby?” Tom asked, interrupting Harry, whose face lit up.

“I am going to be a big brother! Mummy Is expecting! Isn’t that great?”

“That is some good news. Congratulations, Bartok! You should have told us sooner,” Severus exclaimed.

“Yes, we found out on Friday. We have not told many people yet. Harry was one of the first to know, being immediate family. Next month at our families' Samhain celebration we plan on announcing to everyone,” Bartok explained. 

“So why is everyone here?” Harry asked, looking at Bartok.

“There is some stuff we need to discuss with you,” Bartok told him.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, and glanced at the others. "So what is it that you need to talk with me about?" He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.

"Today we had a meeting with Auror Dension, and we have some news," Bartok started. "As you know, the Council of Teradore is assisting us with overseeing the different cases. The first is the case against the Dursleys. The Dursleys themselves have been arrested by the British Ministry, and are being held there. By law, as a minor and an abuse victim, you do not have to face your abusers. However, they are requesting copies of your memories for the case.   
"Auror Dension said that the evidence we have against Dursleys is significant, so no matter what, they are going to be punished. However, with your memories it will make the punishment more substantial. Auror Dension would also like to request memories of your interactions with Dumbledore. Specifically, any time you spoke to him about your home life, any time he encouraged something reckless, any time he mentioned anything about your family, and there was more. He has a whole list that he wants to go over with you. You have time to think about it, but that is what he is requesting. If you would like, we can request a full copy of the list beforehand."

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. "I would like that list before I make a decision. I want to help all I can," he said, there was a determined tone in his voice.

"All right, I will send an owl to Auror Dension letting him know. He said that he would request Madam Bones be in attendance for the memory retrieval," Bartok responded. "Now, Dension also wanted me to let you know that if you wish to testify against Dumbledore, Granger, Molly, Ginny, and Ronald, that you may. He stated that you have the option to testify, just attend and watch, or not be involved at all. It’s your choice, how do you feel about that?”

“I think that I would like not to attend. I start school soon, and I don’t want to stress over the trials going on.”

“All right, we will let Dension know. The last thing he brought up was the situation with your godfather, Sirius Black. Helix submitted copies of your parents' wills, presenting evidence that Black is innocent. Your godfather, it seems however, is missing and not responding to the Ministry’s summons. Remus has gone looking for him, but he thought you might know where he is?” Bartok suggested.

Harry smiled; this was great news! “No, I don’t, but Hedwig could find him, I bet! She’s a smart girl, only now that I think about it, I haven’t seen her much since we moved here. I think she’s enjoying all the fresh air and freedom. I’ll have her try and find him.”

“I wish your owl good luck then,” Voldemort - no, Tom - encouraged Harry. Harry smiled at him, and glanced over to Siles, who smiled at him.

“Thank you, Sirius will be excited.” 

“Harry, if you do decide to give memories, we all will be willing to sit in with you,” Siles offered.

“Thanks, Siles, I appreciate that.” Harry then grinned. “Oh, by the way. This Saturday, there’s the Full Moon Festival at the Courts. Susza mentioned it to me, and I wanted to know if you want to go . . . with, umm . . . me?” Harry asked nervously, glancing at the three men. 

“I would love to accompany you, Harry,” Siles responded immediately. 

“The three of us?” Tom asked hesitantly. 

Harry blushed, and wrung his hands a bit. “Yes, I would like to go as a group.”

“I think what he means is, are you accepting his courting proposal?” Severus commented dryly.

“Oh.” Harry stood up and positioned himself in front of Tom, holding his hand out to him. “Yes, I accept your proposal. Thanks for giving me time to think about it.”

Tom took Harry’s hand and placed a kiss on the ribbon. It glowed and Tom's name appeared in a light violet color. Tom looked at it for a moment with a slight smile, then studied the other names on the ribbon. One eyebrow went up in surprise. “You and Siles have bonded already?” he asked, as he stroked his own name on the ribbon. 

Harry blushed, and glanced sideways at Siles. “I had a bad dream last night; Siles woke up and came to help me. Our magic went a little wonky, and Lady Magic bound us,” he explained.

“And it’s thanks to that little accident that Siles can now be one of your chaperones at the courts. Meaning we parents get to have our own little party, while you attend the festival,” Bartok said teasingly.

“So it’s okay for me to go?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Harry, you are free to attend with Siles as your chaperone. Make sure that you stick close to them, and have lots of fun,” Bartok encouraged.

Harry turned to look at Severus and Tom. “So, would you both be willing to come as well?”

Tom squeezed Harry’s hand. “Yes, I would love to attend the festival with you.”

“Great! How about you, Severus?” 

“Yes, I am able to accompany you on Saturday. I am also willing to take you shopping Wednesday for your potions supplies. What time should I be here on both days?” Severus asked.

“The festival is an all-day event, and it carries on well into the early the next morning. I would recommend that we leave around ten am, allowing us to eat lunch there. Then we can enjoy the festival,” Siles suggested.

“That sounds like a plan; I will see you then,” Tom said, standing and kissing Harry’s hand once more before he released it. “I am afraid that I must be going. I’ve got an appointment with a pack of Weres I am meeting for dinner. I will see you Saturday morning at a little before ten then. I will see myself out.” He nodded a farewell to everyone and left.

Harry took Tom's seat next to Severus, smiling as Severus took Harry’s hand in his own. “Harry, I will be unable to attend the markets with you on Wednesday," Siles announced, "So one of your parents will need to go with you and Severus.”

“Don’t worry, Siles, one of us will be able to accompany him,” Bartok reassured him. “What time would work best for you, Severus?”

“It would be nice to go in the morning, perhaps we could eat dinner there as well.”

“We will plan for you to pick Harry up at 11 on Wednesday, then?” Bartok suggested. 

“That will work out just fine,” Severus agreed. There was a knock that drew the group's attention to the doorway, where they saw Anna.

“It's dinner time; enough talk, come on,” Anna instructed. 

“I must be going myself, I will return Wednesday,” Severus said. He gave Harry a small kiss, then shook Bartok's and Siles's hands before excusing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a little while longer for me to update. I am sorry :(


	26. Date With Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after, date with Sev, and a SHOCKING ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter! Arnt you all loved! This one has a shocking ending just letting you all know!
> 
> Thanks goes out to my awesome Beta BAfan! for all her work.

Harry groaned and rolled over to cuddle into the body next to him. Siles, Monday night, had gone back to his own bed; Harry had another nightmare, and woke up terrified. Siles, much like the night before, felt called to Harry and came to him. Harry had snuggled against Siles and drifted back to sleep. Tuesday night, after Siles had settled into bed, Harry wandered into his room and climbed into bed with him.

That was last night. This morning Harry woke up feeling well-rested. He hadn’t had any nightmares, and he . . . well, he felt WONDERFUL. He smiled happily to himself as he snuggled closer into Siles' side. Siles shifted and tightened his hold on Harry. He lay awake cuddled with Siles, enjoying the warmth for as long as he could.

It felt like a good amount of time before a buzzing noise filled the air. Siles shifted around a little trying not to jolt Harry. The two of them lay together for a few more minutes before Siles started running his hands through Harry’s hair, causing Harry to purr and snuggle closer. “Harry, I’ve got to get up. I have lessons today.” 

“Mm, okay,” Harry responded, still snuggling against Siles. He sighed, and rolled away from Siles some. Just enough to glance up at Siles, who leant forward and caught Harry in a kiss.

“Did you sleep better?” he asked after they broke apart. Harry was flushed, and he nodded in confirmation. “Good, I guess we should see about having the elves move my things into your room. Since yours is bigger,” Siles suggested.

“Really? You don’t mind sharing with me?” Harry asked, his voice radiating excitement.

“No, Harry, I do not mind sharing with you; in fact I quite enjoyed the last few night sleeping with you cuddled with me. I have to admit that it’s the best sleep I’ve had in a while,” Siles said.

“The only time I’ve slept this well was the night I feel asleep in the twins' room at the Burrow last summer," Harry told him. "It’s also the only time I’ve shared a bed with anyone." 

“Well, we will get to snuggle every night. Now, let’s get up. You should go back to your room and ready yourself for today. I’ll get ready in here for now. Come on, up and at it!” Siles said as he got out of bed. Harry rolled over and got to his feet as well. 

He stretched and yawned. “Okay, I’ll see you at breakfast?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Siles replied while pulling some clothing out of a dresser.

“Ok,” Harry said before turning and leaving the bedroom. He dressed himself for the day in one of his pretty green shirts, with vines designed at the bottom, and some black cargo pants. He grabbed his hairbrush, and quickly ran it though his hair. It tangled quite a bit, and Harry was quite frustrated by the time he finished. He then made his way down to breakfast to find Bartok, Anna, and Siles already seated at the table. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Bartok and Anna both responded. Bartok continued, “Harry, we talked yesterday, and Anna has taken the day off to join you and Severus in the Markets today.” 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve taken a vacation day, and even longer since I last visited the Markets,” Anna said with a smile.

“That sounds great! I love the Markets; they are so much fun!” Harry exclaimed with a big smile. 

“Yes, but we will first get all your needed supplies, then you can explore more,” Anna said sternly. 

“Yes, Mum, don’t worry, I know. School stuff first,” Harry responded with a giggle. Their attention was drawn by the dining room door opening. Issy came skipping in, followed by a frazzled-looking David, and a grinning Lyle.

“GOOD MORNING!” Issy greeted everyone, very chipper. David sat on the other side of Harry, eyes still wide and a little out of it.

“Is Dad okay?” Harry asked, studying David. It was then that Lyle started cracking up.

“Oh, he's fine, just let him drink some coffee,” Issy said, while serving herself food.

“He’s just startled; he got jumped this morning. It was one HELL of a wakeup call,” Lyle barked out, laughing. [Issy's obviously feeling better - morning sickness is over?]

Harry blushed and looked between his parents. “I don’t think I wanted to know that…” he stated.

“I know that I didn’t!” Siles responded, pushing his plate away from him. “I’ve got to be going. Harry, have fun at the Markets, and stay out of trouble.” He placed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, causing him to flush again.

“You too,” Harry managed. Siles bid farewell to everyone else as he left. 

“Would you like me to do your hair before you leave? It might be a little frustrating down for you.”Issy suggested.

“Yes, please. I still haven't got used to its length.” 

“Don’t forget your potions, Harry,” Anna instructed.

“Right, got them, Mum.” Harry finished eating, then downed his potions. Once Issy was finished the two of them went back to Harry's room, so that Issy could work on his hair.

“Hey, Mummy, Siles said he’s going to move his stuff into my room, since sharing a bed helps me sleep better and my room's big enough for the two of us.” Harry at this point was starting to fidget and ramble. Issy took pity on Harry, and started tickling him, making him squeal and thrash around. 

“That’s fine, Harry; just don’t make me a grandma for a few more years, please,” she responded with a chuckle.

“Mummy, that’s not funny.” Harry said once he caught his breath. 

“It is a little,” Issy replied as she slipped from the couch onto the floor so that she was next to Harry. She laid her head against his shoulder. “Your first mate and you’re courting's going great. I am so happy for you…” she said, and there was a little sniffle at the end.

“You okay, Mum?” Harry asked, as he snuggled closer to her.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just hormones. I can’t help thinking it’s all happening too soon. I just got you, and . . . and I want to go all mama bear on you and beat all your courters off with a stick, making them go away so that you can be just a kid a little longer,” she replied with a pout that was only half-joking. 

“You can baby me as much as you want, for as long as you want. I enjoy it a lot, truthfully,” Harry admitted.

A knock on the door caused them both to look up. Anna stood there smiling at both of them, with Severus standing behind her. “Are you two done with your bonding time?” she asked, teasing. 

“No, we are not!” Issy announced as she hugged Harry to her chest. “You can’t have him!” she said, teasing back.

“Mummy!” Harry cried out as she started tickling him again. “Ha! NO, stop! Someone . . . haha, save . . . haha.” 

Anna rolled her eyes at the two. “All right, children, break it up! Issy, you should get be getting yourself off to school. Harry, ready to leave?” she asked.

Harry smiled and stood up, “Yes, I’m ready.” 

~_~_~_~_~

Harry held on to Severus as they stepped out of the Floo together, Severus holding Harry secure in his arms until he got his footing. Harry mumbled a quiet thank you, and stepped back once he was stable. They both stepped aside just as Anna flooed in behind them.

“All right, let’s take a look at your list” Severus requested. Harry handed his list to Severus, who looked it over. “All right, I know a vendor who can provide us with a large portion of these. Shall we?” Severus offered his arm to Harry, who blushed but looped his arm with Severus's, allowing him to take the lead.

The three of them made their way, weaving though the stalls. They stopped briefly at a few stalls where Severus saw an ingredient that Harry would need. Harry was able to identify a lot of them, and Severus provided him tips on picking out the best quality. Severus insisted on not only paying for all of it but also on carrying all the bags, even though most of it was put into a charmed, expanded, weightless bag. He even insisted on carrying Anna’s purchases as well.

Two hours and lots of stalls later, Harry’s list had been narrowed down to only two missing items. Severus suggested that they stop for lunch, once more his treat. They stopped at a small Elvish diner where Severus ordered a few sample dishes for Harry to test the different cooking style. Harry was thrilled to try the new dishes, and grilled the young Elven server about the ingredients. By the end of lunch Harry had an idea of what he wanted to try for the next Sunday dinner. It turned out to be a family restaurant, and the server sent Harry home with a few recipes that he had written down.

After lunch the three of them went back to the busy parts of the Markets in search of the last two items on Harry’s list. The first was the webbing of a special spider, and then the last was the seed of a fruit that they would have to pick up on the other side of the Market. It did not take them to long to locate the spider, and Harry was astonished by it. The spider's body was about the size of an apple, and it was neon orange with black speckles covering it. It was the strangest-looking spider Harry had ever seen. 

The spider was kept in a large tank with a layer of sand on the bottom, in which it was partly buried. “Hello, we need a bundle of webbing from the Orangerspid,” Severus requested. The man behind the stall came over to the tank holding a thin stick. The man tapped on the side of the tank, making the spider twitch.

“Do you have it trained to give webbing on demand?” Harry asked. The man laughed, and told Harry to watch. The man picked up a hammer, and started banging on the table that the spider’s tank sat on. The spider buried its head in the sand and popped its bottom up in the air and started spraying vast amount of webbing that thickened. It was very thick webbing. The vendor stopped bashing on the table. He then removed the top of the tank and used the stick to swoop the webbing around it. Harry could not help but notice that it looked a little like candy floss. The vendor then put it into a bag and cast a spell that sucked all of the air from it. 

“The spider reacts to vibrations; the webbing makes a thick cocoon around the spider to protect him," he explained. "Then it hardens when it reacts to the air. That’s why I had to put it in the bag with the air sucked out. Once it's hard it can’t be used in the potions. So make sure to seal it up when you’re done.” The vender passed the bag of webbing over to Harry.

“Thank you, is the spider okay?” Harry asked, slightly concerned. 

“Spud can't hear, only feel the vibrations. So all I did was startle him, no harm done. He’s fine. When we get home I'll feed him some bugs, and he will happily laze around in his tank with the others. They are harmless spiders, and very lazy during the day, being nocturnal creatures,” the vendor explained.

“How many do you have?” Harry asked.

“Oh quite a few; we have 20 males and 3 females. One female has a sac of eggs. They can have up to 50 young per sac, we will not know how many until they hatch. They cocoon for almost a year, like many spider species from the Selaserine,” the vendor told Harry. 

“Selaserine, that’s the home dimension of the Elves, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right. Most of the spiders come from the darker parts of that dimension; however, just because they grow up in a dark place, doesn’t mean they are evil or anything. Spud is a cuddler, not that many would want to. The spiders like warmth and are very fuzzy, however they like to make the approach versus us approaching them.” 

“Come now, Harry, we must be going,” Anna said, cutting in.

“Right! Thank you, have a good day.” Harry said his farewells, and then linked arms once more with Severus as they started walking to the produce section of the Markets. “You said that our last ingredient was seeds?”

“Yes, but we are going to have to dig them out of the fruit. Fortunately, the good thing about these fruits is they are very tasty,” Severus explained.

“That’s great! While we are there, I wanted to grab a few other things,” Harry said, excited. Severus smiled at Harry as he continued to guide him through the marketplace. Once over in the produce section, Harry stopped to gather some of the fruits that he was able to try last time and knew that he liked. 

When they finally found the fruit that was last on the list, Harry wasn’t all surprised that Severus was right. The fruit was divine! It was much like a pomegranate. Severus showed Harry how to roll it to pop the fruit sacks and then suck out the juice. There were many seeds inside that Harry would have to soak in some water once he was home. After that the trio wandered around the fruit stands, allowing Harry to gather the few other items that he wanted. 

“Flower?” Harry stopped as soon as he heard the voice from behind them. He turned and much to his delight found Gonzaku behind him. The larger man smiled at Harry. “Hello, pretty Flower.”

“Hello, Gonzaku, how are you today?” Harry smiled back at the gentle man who had saved him the last time he was in the Courts.

“Gonzaku good, Flower come with me?” requested Gonzaku, pointing over to the stall where Mrs. Mizzy was busy with other customers.

“Sure, if the others don’t mind,” Harry said giving questioning looks at his mom and Severus. The two shared a look, Anna shrugged, and Severus smiled at Harry.

“We do not mind, Mr Gonzaku, if you would lead the way,” Severus replied. Gonzaku waved the others to follow him as he made his way through the crowd toward the stall. Mrs. Mizzy looked up and smiled brightly at the trio as they neared, following close behind Gonzaku.

“Gonzaku, you found your Flower again. Hello, dear ones!” The old lady greeted happily.

“Hello again, Mrs. Mizzy, how are you doing?” Harry said as he greeted the stall owner.

“Oh, you know, a few aches here, a few aches there. How about you, dear one? Nasty dealings you had last time. All better now?” she inquired.

“Yes, Gonzaku took good care of me last time.”

“Yes, he's such a good lad.” 

Gonzaku grunted, “Wait, Flower. Gonzaku get gift.” The Bugbear patted Harry on the head before moving behind the stall. 

Mrs. Mizzy grinned at Harry. “Gonzaku has been more energetic since he met you. I think he has grown attached,” she informed Harry, who blushed. “I took him in because he was outcast, he was but a child. I took care of him, and then in time he took care of me. How I have hoped he would find an attachment elsewhere, a potential mate. I do hope, dear, that you would at least consider Gonzaku?”

Harry looked startled for a minute. “You mean he wants to court me?” 

“He has not vocalized it, and I don’t think he will. He is very insecure about himself. His own people did not even want him, just because he was different. He is a kind, gentle giant.”

“Flower, look. Gonzaku has gift.” Harry turned around to face Gonzaku who had come up behind him. In his hands, he held a pot with a flower in it. The flower was black, with white ripples outlining the petals, and in the center of each petal were three emerald circles. “A flower, for Flower,” Gonzaku said as he held the pot out to Harry. Harry heard both Anna and Severus gasp from beside him.

“Thank you, Gonzaku, it's beautiful,” Harry said as he accepted the flower.

“That is a Jadenion, it is a very rare flower,” Anna told Harry. 

“It’s lovely, Gonzaku, thank you.” Gonzaku knelt in front of Harry, and reached out to stroke Harry’s cheek. He then reached down and stroked the petals on the flower, causing it to glow lightly and bloom even more. Harry reached out and placed his hand on Gonzaku’s shoulder. “I really do mean it, this is a lovely gift.”

Gonzaku reached up and stroked Harry’s cheek once more. “Lovely Flower.” 

Harry reached up and stroked the hand. He pulled the hand away from his face and held it in his own. “Gonzaku, would you by chance . . . I mean, do you want to court me?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Flower wants Gonzaku?” Harry could feel Gonzaku’s magic flutter against his hand. It was soft, warm, and comforting. 

“Yes,” Harry responded immediately.

“Gonzaku is yours,” Gonzaku said as he placed a kiss on Harry’s ribbon. Both of their magics swirled around, and the grass below the two of them grew, and flowers bloomed. Gonzaku’s magic settled around Harry’s ribbon. A name did not appear; however, black runes outlined in green did.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Uhh, Mom?” Harry managed to get out, surprised.

“My, Lady Magic sure loves surprises, doesn’t she?” Anna said teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFFFFFF, and that's why they call him CLiff Hanger!
> 
>  
> 
> BWHAHAHAHA


	27. Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Mate, new Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay everyone here is a update. Sorry its been so long. I just had to do a Calc class... and It took ALOT of my focus so I wasn't writing. Between work and school I was super busy. Everyone enjoy this :)

Harry landed on his bottom as he slid out of the Floo. He was immediately picked up in Gonzaku’s arms. “I’m okay, I just suck at landing,” Harry reassured his mate, who was searching for injuries. 

Anna laughed, drawing the pair's attention to her. “You should have just let him carry you through the Floo,” she said teasingly.

“I’ve got to learn some time!” Harry responded. Gonzaku placed Harry gently down on the ground. 

“How were the Markets?” Bartok asked, entering the room.

“Harry got himself another mate,” Anna said, her tone still teasing.

Bartok blinked at her, then looked at Harry. “Mate?”

“Yes, it seems that Lady Magic has intervened again. Meet Gonzaku, our son's second mate. Gonzaku, this is Bartok, my mate, and Harry’s father,” Anna introduced.

“Gonzaku greets you,” Gonzaku responded with a slight bow. 

“Welcome, Gonzaku." Bartok returned the bow, then turned to his son. "Dinner is almost done, Harry. Why don’t you take your mate with you to your room so that you can put your purchases away? We will talk with our new guest at dinner.”

“How long until dinner?” Harry asked. 

“Should be about 30 minutes. Go on; Siles got home a short while ago. He’s been having the house elves move his things to your room,” Bartok instructed.

“ALl right,” Harry said. “Follow me, Gonzaku.” Harry turned to lead the other to his room. Gonzako grabbed the tail of Harry’s shirt, and walked behind him. 

“Our son’s new mate seems like a lost puppy,” Bartok commented, Anna nodded with a small smile.

~_~_~_~_~

Harry opened the door to his bedroom and glanced around. The room, if possible, looked bigger to him. However there were quite a few new additions. There were some couches and sitting chairs in front of the fire place. His personal desk was still in its place, but another had been added on the other side of the room. Siles was sitting on the couch, reading.

“Siles?” Harry called out, causing the other to look up from his book.

Harry’s eyes met with Siles's, and then watched as the other's eyes trailed behind him, studying their guest. “Welcome home! How were the Markets?” Siles responded while setting his book aside and standing.

“They were great. We got everything I needed for school, and had lunch at this little restaurant that gave me new recipes to try. Then we also ran into Gonzaku again, he's the one who helped me last time, when I was attacked.”

“Ahh, so this is Gonzaku! It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Siles, I am Harry’s mate,” Siles said, bowing slightly to their guest.

“Gonzaku is also mate.” 

Siles looked shocked at the other. “Harry?” 

Now for the first time Harry wondered if Siles would be upset that he'd acquired another mate so soon. “Um, well, I asked him when we were at the Markets if he wanted to court me, because he gave me a beautiful, rare flower, and when he kissed the ribbon, runes appeared in black and green. The black means that we are bound, doesn’t it?”

"Hmm." Siles picked Harry’s hand up to look at the ribbon. “Runes. I am guessing that Gonzaku doesn’t write in Latin, that’s why his name appears as runes. Yes, the black does mean he is bound. I have not seen many of our mates yet, so it's good to meet you, Gonzaku. Welcome to our pack.”

“Pack,” Gonzaku purred, and grabbed Siles into a hug.

Harry giggled at the surprised look on Siles's face. Gonzaku pulled back and turned to Harry. “Mates,” he purred out. 

“Well, maybe we should sit down?” Siles suggested.

“I am going to go put my stuff away," Harry said.

“It can wait, sit down, love,” Siles requested as he took his seat on the couch again. 

“But - ” Harry started but then squeaked as Gonzaku pulled him down onto his lap, where he had just sat. Gonzaku pulled Harry close and snuggled him closer, and Harry melted into his warmth. “Mmm, guess I can wait.”

Siles laughed. “Comfortable, love?” he teased.

“Mmm, yes, he is warm,” Harry mumbled.

“Well, the bed is big enough for us; however, if we are adding Gonzaku to it, then we might need to expand it.” 

“Mm-kay,” Harry responded agreeably.

“Did you manage to get everything you needed for school?”

“Yeah, Severus shrank them all; they are in the bag I set down.”

“Did you have a good date with Severus?”

“It was great; I had a very good time,” Harry said as he pulled himself away from Gonzaku. He went over to the bed and grabbed the bag so that he could put his stuff away.

“Gonzaku, we are going to the Full Moon Festival this Saturday, and the others courting Harry are attending with us, if you would like to join,” Siles informed Gonzaku.

“I go, but work for Mizzy. I be late.”

“All right, we will have to come up with a meeting place later,” Siles responded. It wasn’t long after Harry finished putting away his supplies that the three of them were called down for dinner. Gonzaku still followed Harry closely as they made their way to the dining room. He pulled the chair out for him, and Harry found himself seated between both his mates at the dinner table. Gonzaku was introduced to everyone, and Lyle got a kick out of the story from the Markets.

“So Gonzaku will be staying here as well?” Izzy inquired.

“Soon, Gonzaku go home to Mizzy's, until better time,” Gonzaku replied before Harry had a chance to say anything. Harry looked at him, a little shocked. “Flower needs time, Gonzaku knows this.” Harry smiled at him, and leant into his side to give him a small hug.

“Thank you,” Harry said when he pulled away.

“Well, we need to move you into a bigger room if your pack is going to expand this fast,” Anna suggested. 

Harry blushed, and shifted in his seat. “Mum, my room's okay, you don’t need to move me,” he assured her.

“Harry, moving you to a clan room is going to happen at one point or another. Or even your own wing of the manor. You need to remember that at some point, you'll need to look start looking at the Manors you have here in Teradore so that we can have it cleaned up,” Bartok pointed out. “We are in no hurry to have you leave, but you will need room to expand. I've already had the house elves start cleaning out the east wing, the one adjacent to us. I requested they start on that this morning, after Issy told me that Siles was going to move into your room. You are going to need more space. We all decided you needed the upgrade.”

“So, you're moving me out of my room

“Yes, we will walk you through your new rooms after dinner,” Anna replied.

“Okay,” Harry said, shifting nervously in his seat. 

Anna just smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Harry, you will like the rooms.” 

~_~_~_~After Dinner~_~_~_~

After dinner Gonzaku left for the night, telling Harry he would find him at the festival. Issy and Anna walked Harry and Siles though the halls to the wing behind the one his old room was in. They were led to a set of double doors. Anna opened the doors and led the two into a large sitting room. There was plenty of space for many guests. It was very homely, and boggled Harry. “This is your sitting room. There is a breakfast nook to the side, a restroom next to it. The first door on the right is a study for you; we have filled the shelves with your books. This gives you a quiet place in which to do your homework.” 

Harry gaped at the room, shocked by its size, and all the extra space. “Now Harry, if you follow me, I’ll show you the bedroom. Wait until you see this!” Issy said as she grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him across the room and through another door. Harry was boggled by the size of this room, that was nearly the same size as the sitting room. The bed was so large that Harry was SURE that Gonzaku could fit on it six times over. “Giant bed for giant sleepovers! And it's bouncy, go on try it out!”

Harry giggled and flopped down on the bed and bounced a little. It was very comfortable, and cushy. Issy flopped down next to him. “Yeah, it’s like sleeping on a cloud, but this isn’t all. Follow me.” Issy crossed the room, and threw open a set of double doors. “A GIANT CLOSET!” Issy squealed. “Lots of room to fill it with lots of clothing.”

Lots of room for clothing indeed, and all of Harry’s clothing had already been moved. “Now on to the master bath!” Issy exclaimed, excited, grabbing Harry’s hand again and pulling him into another room. This bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom, shocking Harry. There were three large sinks, a giant glass shower stall, and a bath that Harry was sure he could almost swim in. 

“That’s a huge tub,” Harry managed to get out, still befuddled from everything. From a small closet under the stairs, to a huge manor with his own small apartment inside it. 

“Yeah, there is one connected to our room. Me and your dads all fit in it quite comfortably,” Issy said as she stared dreamily at the tub.

“Mum, I so did not want to know that!” Harry responded, his face lighting up bright red.

“Mmm, so there is one last thing I need to show you,” Issy said, leading him out the bathroom and out of the rooms altogether. “This hallway right here leads directly to our bedroom. You are closer to us now. We are not pushing you away, sweetie, just giving you an upgrade. We are your parents now, and we just want to give you everything.”

Harry giggled. “Was this hall here beforehand?” he asked. 

Issy turned and gave him a wide smirk. “Nope! Bartok insisted the elves make it just in case.”

“Thanks, Mum, it’s great,” Harry said giving her a hug.

“Anything Harry, anything at all.” Issy held him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats once more to my awesome Beta whos still working hard for me!


	28. Im Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Gunther in the middle! And then exploration-ish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Woot Woot! Happy turkey day.

Harry lay curled up next to Siles later that night, relaxing in the large bed. The really big bed that Harry loved. Siles was finishing up what little homework he had left, while relaxing with Harry. With a snap Siles closed the book, and glanced at Harry who was snuggled into his side. “How are you feeling right now, lovely?” he asked.

“Surprised, happy, tired,” Harry mumbled.

“Well, those are good emotions, I think. I am sorry about the sudden move. I was unaware that they were going to move us like this. However, I do agree that we need more room.”

“Mm, I like the space, it’s not what I am used to. From a small cupboard, to all this. It’s a little scary, but I am happy. For the first time, in a long time,” Harry replied.

“And that is important to us. Now, let’s get some sleep.” Siles said. Harry hummed and snuggled against Siles more.

~_~_~_~

The next day at breakfast Harry received a letter from Gunther requesting to see him that evening. Siles agreed to chaperone, and the time was set for Gunther to come over later that night. Another package arrived from Auror Dension, and Bartok requested that Harry spend some time with him in his office to go over the paperwork. So after breakfast, both Bartok and Harry settled themselves in Bartok’s office and opened the large packet of papers.

“All right, so it looks like Denison sent us the case evidence, as well as the different memories that he wants information on, so let’s go through this list. According to Severus, it’s been mentioned that you have had flashbacks to the night your parents were killed. Denison would like a copy of that memory.”

“That memory, I only remembered when I came up against the Dementors. It makes me feel sick to remember, but I am willing to share it.” 

“All right, next he wants some childhood memories. He wants a few of your worst memories of your time with the Dursleys, and some of your best memories with the Dursleys. They want to establish a view on your home life, and growing up. They would like a few examples of your accidental magic incidents, and how the Dursleys handled them. Are those things you would be willing to share?” Bartok asked.

“Yes, I can come up with a few good examples of each of each of those, and I do not mind sharing them. What else is there?”

“Interactions with Dumbledore, from the first time you met him, to any suspicious interactions. He would also like memories of tests or situations in Hogwarts that you should not have been put into, misdeeds that he might have encouraged. Any time one of the accused pressured you into anything.” 

“Most of these are memories that I do not mind sharing. Are there any requests that you feel that I would not be able to handle? What were you all worried about?”

“I think we were most worried about you having to share the memories from your time with the Dursleys. The abuse might not seem like something you would feel uncomfortable with sharing. It’s having to think about it, talk about it. Things like that can be hard for abuse victims.” Bartok explained.

“If it gets to be too much, then I will let you know.”

“There is one other matter, that I told your mum that I would talk to you about. Now, we have upgraded you to your own set of apartments; however, in a few years, perhaps, you will want your own home. Your mums and I were talking, and we feel it’s important that you start planning. You have a small list of homes that I showed you when we were going over your holdings. There were two homes, which are here in Teradore that I mentioned: The Le Fey manor and the Peverell manor. We would like to talk to you about taking a tour of them. They are both old, and we do not know how well-kept they are, or if they even had House Elves to keep them kept in good shape. Depending on which one you like, it could take a while for it to be repaired and refurbished for use. So, we were thinking, perhaps tomorrow you would like to take a tour of the both?”

“Sure, I don’t mind taking a look at them.” Harry felt a bit excited at the idea of exploring his old family homes. Maybe he would learn something new about his family. 

“All right, we will tell the others at dinner, then."

~_~_~_ After Dinner~_~_~_

After dinner the family sat down in one of the larger sitting rooms, where Bartok pulled out two different folders. “Peverell Manor is farther away from us, in the mountains; however, it is the larger and older of the two. Then there is Le Fey Manor, it's only about 1000 square feet smaller than Peverell Manor, and is rather close to this one. It’s got woodlands around it, and from the information it also has a rather extensive grounds.”

Bartok spread out photos of the two manors. Peverell Manor was built into the side of a mountain; it was made from stone, and looked more like a fortress than a manor house. Le Fey Manor was surrounded by trees and gardens. The manor house itself appeared to be made from a red stone, and looked very homey. It drew Harry to it more than the Peverell one. “Let’s take a look at the Le Fey Manor, it looks more comfortable,” Harry suggested.

“I was thinking the same thing! The other one has no place outside for kids to play,” Issy stated.

“Well, we can go look at it tonight if you wish,” Bartok suggested, but before anyone could answer Tiptop popped into the room an anounced that Gunther was in the Floo room.

“I'll come with you, Harry,” Siles said, helping Harry up from his chair. The two of them made their way to the Floo room where Gunther was waiting for them.

“Gunther, hello!” Harry cried out, excited. Gunther smiled at him, and returned the hug that Harry gave him. “It’s great to see you! How has your week been?” Harry prompted.

“It's been a busy week, I however have brought you a gift,” Gunther said after stepping back from Harry's hug. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and then resized it, setting it on the table in the room. 

Harry’s smile got bigger as he eyed the large box. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Open it, Harry,” Siles encouraged. Harry pulled the ribbon from around the box and lifted the lid. He moved aside the tissue paper, and gasped as glittering silver fabric was revealed. Harry lifted the new robe from the box. It was a silver robe with black moons and stars embroidered on it. It buttoned with 3 full moon shapped buttons at the waist. The back of it split so that Harry’s tail had room to move around.

“Gunther, it's beautiful!” Harry exclaimed in shock, his eyes starting to tear up a little. The fabric was silky, and Harry could not help but rub it against his face.

“They are Festival robes for Saturday, I am glad you like them,” Gunther replied. “Now, there is also one other matter that I am here for. I wanted to refresh the spell on the box housing your Dragon snake egg. It will be another week or so before the egg is ready to hatch, but the spell should still be refreshed.”

“Sure, follow me to our rooms,” Siles said.

“Our rooms?” Gunther questioned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you were unaware. Harry and I bonded the other night, and then last night he gained another bond mate. Both bondings were unexpected, however Harry seems to be handling them well.”

“I also found out that I am going to be a big brother! Mummy’s going to have a baby!” 

“Siblings are a blessing. I am very happy for you.”

“And here we are. Harry, if you would please go get the box from the bedroom. Gunther, would you like some tea?” Siles asked as he led Gunther to the sitting area.

“Tea sounds fine, thank you. Who else has Harry bonded with?”

“Gonzaku, a Bugbear from the Markets. He is the one that helped Harry out when he was attacked by the elfling.” 

“Hum, Bugbears are gentle creatures, they do not normally mate outside of their pack. It will be interesting to meet this Bugbear; will he be attending the festival with us?”

“Yes, he said he is going to meet up with us at some point. Here’s the egg,” Harry said, handing over the box before sitting down on the couch next to Gunther.

“The spell's still going strong. All right, it’s all set, it’s still got about a week, so I would start peeking at it and keeping it close starting next weekend. I will also send you some food for the snakelet, they eat special kinds of fruit,” Gunther explained, handing the box back to Harry.

“Will there be anything special that I will need for it? Or to do for it?” 

“Just feed it three times a day, it should be able to tell you if it needs anything. The snakes pass down all their knowledge to their kin, so it will be highly intelligent once it hatches. It will let you know, trust me, they are very talkative snakes,” Gunther said, teasing. 

Harry smiled and held the box close to him. “I can’t wait for it to hatch!”

A knock on the door drew their attention. Bartok and David stood in the door way. “Harry, did you still wish to go and take a look at your manor tonight?” Bartok asked. 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry I got distracted. Gunther, do you want to come with us? We are going to go look at one of my houses,” Harry asked, shifting a little nervously.

“I would love to spend more time with you,” Gunther answered.

“Well then, let’s make our way to the Floo, shall we?” Siles said, standing from the couch. Harry stood and placed his egg safely on the table, then they all made their way to the Floo room, where all the other adults were waiting.

“Alright, the Floo address is Greenwood Manor, password Rose,” Bartok said, reading the information from the file. “We should come out in the main Floo room. I have a map, just in case.”

Lyle insisted on being the first to go, followed by David, Bartok, and Siles. David returned to help Issy though, and Gunther volunteered to help Harry. When they landed and stepped out of the floo the rest of the adults were waiting for them. “Alright Harry, you are currently the Le Fey Heir, so you should have the ability to call the elves. Just annoced yourself as the Le Fey Heir and request the elves gather before you.”

Harry took a step forward and looked around the room. It was a large room, with white marbled walls, with green vine trim. Harry was excited to see more, but first the Elves. “My name is Harry, and I am Heir to the Le Fey line, I request that all the House Elves please present themselves.” There were several pops, and the room was suddenly filled with about 50 different Elves. Harry goggled at the large number present. 

Bartok stepped up next to him “Is there a Head House Elf?” An Elf up front stepped forward.

“Me’s be Mippsy, Mr. Master! I’s be bossy elf!” she explained.

“Mippsy, please give us a report on the upkeep of the manor,” Bartok requested.

“The manors be empty! But ready for masters to lives in! It is being kept cleans. Gardens being kept green! We's not stocked kitchen fully, but cans be doing!” she said very excitedly.

“That is not necessary; however, if there is anything needing to be repaired we would require a report on it. The manor is to be kept in livable condition for when Harry is ready to move in with his pack. We would, however, enjoy a tour, please.”

Mippsy rocked on her feel and squealed in excitement. “Yes, yes! Tour this way, others goes back to work, go, go!!” she said shooing the others away. Gunther offered an arm to Harry, who accepted it for their stroll around the manor.


	29. Dear Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

Hiya everyone!

I am sorry its been a while since I've updated. I've been rather sick of late, then I went into the Dr. and found out, that I am expecting a baby! I am currently 8 weeks along. And having a rough time with the morning sickness and sleeping nonstop. I have not given up on my story. Its just between work and school, all I feel up to doing in my spare time is sleeping. I do plan to keep going! I just don't have the energy right now.

I will be back!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2e68md4)


	30. Festival Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his men head off to the Full moon Fest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay there everyone! Here is a gift for you. A chapter update and a little news about my baby. Or well my Baby boy as we found out today. I am 19 weeks along long, and having a few issues. But my Dr. is taking good care of me, I just sleep all the time LOL! Enjoy the chapter! Also thanks for all the hard work from my editor BAFan! Who is still with me even after my short vacation!

Saturday morning Harry woke up excited about the festival. Siles and he snuggled in bed for a little while, before it was time to get up for the day. Harry showered in the overly large bathroom, and then got dressed in some black slacks and a white short-sleeved shirt that flared a little at the bottom. He then made his way to the dining room to join his family for breakfast. Siles arrived not long after him, smiling softly at Harry as he seated himself next to the young kitsune. 

“You are just glowing this morning, lovely.”

Harry beamed at Siles. “I can’t wait to go to the festival. I have never been to one or anything like one before, so I am excited! And I get to wear the new robes that Gunther got me.”

“I will help you with your hair after breakfast, as well,” Issy said; she too was glowing this morning.

“We also have some pocket money for you to take. There is always lots of goodies to buy,” Bartok said.

“I could have got money from my vaults,” Harry began.

“Nope, sorry champ, we get to pay for the fun stuff. It’s our right as parents,” Lyle said, interrupting Harry, causing him to giggle.

“All right, thanks.”

“Siles will also be given potions for you to take while you are there. We can’t have you missing them.” Anna instructed.

~_~_~_~_~

After breakfast Issy sat down to do Harry’s hair. She netted the top of it before putting the rest into a tight braid. Harry kept the same clothing on, and then slipped the silver robe over it. Last thing he decided on was a pair of dragonhide boots that would be comfortable to walk around in. 

“That robe looks great on you! You will be turning heads all day,” Issy said while pulling Harry into a hug.

“I love it! I couldn’t believe that Gunther got me something so beautiful.” Harry smoothed the sides of the robe down, caressing the silky fabric.

“All right! Well, your men should start arriving any time now. We should get you down to the Floo room.” Issy offered her arm to Harry. They linked arms and walked side by side to the Floo room. Siles was already there, and dressed in a robe cut much like Harry’s. It was black, with a red underside. The rest of his clothing was also black. 

“You look stunning, Harry,” Siles said, smiling at him. 

Harry blushed. “Thank you. You look very nice too.”

“All right, you lovebirds, have fun. I’ve got some school work I need to do.” Issy gave Harry a peck on the cheek before leaving the two alone.

The Floo flared a minute later, and out stepped Gunther. Gunther was dressed in black slacks, a white undershirt, and a white robe that looked more like a waistcoat in the front. He smiled and approached them. “Good morning, I greet you both.” Gunther placed a quick kiss on Harry's forehead before shaking hands with Siles.

“I am betting that Severus and Tom arrive together,” Siles commented to the other two.

Harry smiled and bounced on his feet. “I hope they hurry; I can’t wait to leave!”

“Your letter told me to be here before 10:00am, I showed twenty minutes early. So they have time,” Gunther said reassuring Harry. Just as they spoke the fireplace flared again and out stepped Severus, followed by Tom. Severus was dressed in black robes with a silver trim, and Tom was dressed in royal blue robes with silver trim. Both of them looked very VERY attractive in their robes! Harry blushed at the thought.

“Harry, I must say you look gorgeous this morning,” Severus said as he greeted Harry, who blushed brighter. 

“Thanks, Gunther got me the robes for today.”

“He has impeccable taste,” Tom responded with an appreciative look that made Harry feel warm all over.

“That is all of us, then. Harry, do you have your money pouch? I have your potions,” Siles asked, doing a last-minute check. Harry patted his side, where his money pouch hung, and declared himself all set.

“Come, I’ll take you through the Floo,” Severus offered to Harry, who stepped into his arms, so that they could floo. 

Harry held tightly onto Severus’s robe as the two of them emerged from the Floo. They both stepped aside and waited for the rest of their group to join them. Harry took this time to look around the entrance to the Courts. There were lots of ribbons and streamers of different colors hanging around the large room. There were quite a few stands selling tickets of some kind, and other stalls selling some sweets from the looks of it. He also spotted a stall selling moon charms. Harry could not wait to start exploring more.

“Harry, the festival has many different areas that we can go explore. There are the shops, which might have special sales, then there are different blessing areas, duelling areas, various games, lots of restaurants offering everything from samples to full meals. Where would you like to start?” Siles asked. 

“Can we stop in first and see Gonzaku? Just to let him know that we are here?” Harry requested.

“:Of course," Severus told him. "Markets first, then? I am sure you have seen the food area and the pet areas. Have you had a chance to look though the other stalls with the knicknacks and whatnot?” Harry shook his head no in response. 

“So, looks like some light shopping first, then?” suggested Tom. Gunther explained to the others where to Apparate to before turning and offering his arm to Harry.. Harry gripped onto Gunther and clenched his eyes closed tight as they Apparated. Harry held on to Gunther once they landed, gods, did he hate wizarding travel. Gunther laughed a little, and pulled Harry into a tight hug while the others popped in beside them.

“Do you have your bearings now?” Siles teased from behind them.

“I don’t know how you guys do it. I hate wizard travel!” Harry proclaimed, causing everyone around him to laugh.

“We were raised with it, so perhaps that is why it's easier on us,” Severus suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped from Gunther’s arms. “All right, Gonzaku’s stall is this way. Follow me,” he said leading them into the different shopping stalls of the produce section. The group weaved through the stalls to the outer parts of the markets where Missy’s stall was. Gonzaku was easy to make out as he towered over everyone else, carting around some large baskets of fruit.

Harry glanced back to make sure everyone was still behind him as he approached the stall. “Hello, Harry,” the soft voice of Missy called out.

Harry smiled and picked up his pace to close the small distance between him and the stall. “Good morning to you as well, Ms. Missy. Good morning, Gonzaku!” Harry called out to his mate. Gonzaku turned and smiled at Harry, then hurried off around the stall with the empty baskets in his hands.

“He will be right back, just you see. Here for the festival?” Missy asked.

“Yes, it’s my first time attending one!” Harry said excitedly. He smiled at the others as they finally caught up to him.

“Good morning, Ms. Missy,” Severus greeted, the other men following suit.

“Oh, out with your courters again? My, my, all handsome men you have here,” she teased. Predictably, Harry blushed at her teasing.

Just then Gonzaku appeared from around the back of the stall, empty-handed. “Hello, flower.” 

Harry smiled up at him. “We wanted to stop in and let you know we were here.” Gonzaku smiled at Harry before scooping him up into his arms for a warm hug. The hug made Harry melt into his embrace.

“Gonzaku missed you, it appears,” Siles said, teasing. A few chuckles were heard from the others.

“I don’t plan on keeping him too late; he just needs to unload what we brought with us today. Should only take another hour or so, then I won’t need him again until late tonight to pack up,” Ms. Missy explained.

“We have plans to explore the markets a little. How about we make our way back here in about an hour, then?” Severus suggested.. 

“Gonzaku will hurry,” Gonzaku replied as he set Harry on his feet once more. 

Harry beamed up at him. “After the shops we can start looking for a place for lunch!” he suggested. Gonzaku nodded and leant down to give Harry a quick kiss on the head.

“That sounds like a plan. Come on, I know a good area of the shops to start in. One I am sure you will love.” Siles began ushering the group forward.

Harry followed after Siles, with a slight skip of excitement. The other three in his group tagged along behind the two. Siles led them across the markets until, true to his word, they ended up in a spot that Harry loved. For the next hour, the group made their way through the stalls looking at a multiples of different kinds of items. Harry got to see some of the strangest things, such as boxes to trap ghosts in, some shrunken heads like from a circus, to simple crystals that glowed. Tom ended up getting him a small magical focus crystal. It was green in color and when it lay in Harry’s hand, and he focused his magic into it, it glowed blindingly bright, and warmed Harry to the core. 

Among the strange stuff, there were also normal items. Harry couldn’t believe how many different rug vendors there were. One of them even sold flying carpets! They were not very impressive, though, because the hover charm could only go about 10 feet in the air, and the charm wore off quickly, or so Siles told him. There was an artist that offered to paint the group, magically, that is. However Severus reminded Harry that they did not have quite enough time for that.

By the time their hour was up, Harry could honestly say he was having a great time. However, other than his crystal not much had caught his eye. He was happy to be heading back to the produce parts of the market to get Gonzaku. There were many other areas that he wanted to explore today. After lunch of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a pic of my Baby Boy Daryl :) Show us that... Yes... hes a HE! 
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=z715i)  
> 


	31. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

So I accidentally posted only PART of the last chapter and a unedited version at that. SO GO BACK AND RE-READ it LOL and once more... Oops!


	32. Festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the Festival Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know its been a while, its been a very rough pregnancy for me. Lots of complications and issues, and meds that make me just want to sleep all the time. However I did feel like working on writing a little so here is the next chapter. There will be a 3rd part of the Festival to come. Baby is due any day now!! Thanks once more to BAfan for doing my editing. Enjoy :)

The group ended back at Mrs. Mizzy’s stall a little later than planned. Gonzaku was waiting in front of it for them. He smiled briefly at them before joining them.

“Now that our party is whole, any suggestions on where we should have lunch?” Siles asked.

“Maybe it would be best to go to the snack stalls for lunch? There are many different stalls that sell different dishes and Harry can try some of the new foods,” Tom suggested to the group.

“That doesn’t sound too bad, so long as we don’t hit up many candy stalls,” Severus agreed.

“That sounds great!” Harry said, cutting in. “And don’t worry, I don’t care for candy all that much.”

“Well then, let's head to the food courts then?” Tom suggested, holding his arm out this time to escort Harry. Harry accepted it and allowed himself to be led over to an apparition point. “Main entrance to the food courts? The one near the small pond and the Floos?” Tom suggested. Once the destination was agreed on, the group left the markets.

~_~_~_~_~ Whoosh! ~_~_~_~_~

As normally happened when Harry used magical transportation, his legs almost gave out. Tom scooped him up into his arms and moved him out of the way and over to a bench. They waited for the others, whom Harry enviously watched land with no difficulties at all. Once they were all there, the group made their way through the Food Court. 

Tom had not been kidding when he said there were lots of choices. There were dozens of stalls, all serving different foods - some in small dishes, others on sticks, or stuck to paper. It was a little overwhelming to Harry's nose; however, he could not wait to try the new foods.

Harry grabbed Tom's arm and started dragging him towards a stall that had a short line. This stall was selling some kind of meatballs on a stick, with a dipping sauce. The smell stood out to Harry's nose, causing his mouth to water. Harry ordered six of the sticks and was given a few of the dipping sauces. Tom helped him carry them over to the others. Harry didn’t wait to get to the others before he popped one of the balls off the stick and into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation as he chewed the tender meat, not quite able to place what it was.

Tom and he handed out the other sticks and sauces. Gunther smiled at the offering. “Ahh, Poochay. Good choice, Harry!” he said, and he ate one of the balls.

Harry swallowed and looked at Gunther. “What’s Poochay?”

Gunther licked some sauce from his finger and smiled at Harry. “It’s a type of bird. They are short with huge feet and can only fly when they are young, before they get fat. They are from the eastern parts of my dimension. They get bulky the older they get, and are very territorial! Used to be known as war birds. So they basically tenderize themselves before they are eaten." 

Harry hummed as he ate the last one of his meatballs, then licked his own fingers clean. This process was interrupted by another whole stick of balls being offered to him. He glanced up to see that it was Gonzaku, who had not eaten any of his balls. “You don’t want them?” Harry asked, as he accepted the stick.

“Don’t eat meat, little flower, you take,” Gonzaku explained.

Harry's eyes widened a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think to ask if any of you had some kind of special diets!” 

Severus chuckled at Harry. “I prefer my red meat a little more on the rare side, and you know I don’t like sweets very much.” 

Harry turned and looked at Gunther. “I do not have any kind of special dietary requirements. However, I am not a fan of most spicy foods.”

Siles smiled as he popped the last of his balls into his mouth. “Tengu are crow daemons, lovely; we eat just about anything.”

The last person Harry glanced to was Tom, who had also finished the Poochay. “I don’t like Brussels sprouts, or beets. Other than that, I am not picky.”

Severus chuckled. “He also has a huge sweet tooth, don’t let him fool you,” he said, teasing. Tom glared at Severus.

“And you, Harry? Anything you don’t like?” Gunther asked, bringing the attention back to Harry.

Harry smiled and popped the last two pieces into his mouth. “I like food!” he exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. Siles provided Harry his mid-day potions, that Harry took with some nose scrunching before the group once more set off into the food court.

Harry allowed the others to pick out dishes for him to try, and followed his nose. Some of the food he had his concerns about, like when Siles directed him over to a stall where a very giant sluglike creature had been fried up with some very cricketlike bugs. Siles managed to get most of them to try it, and shockingly, it didn’t taste half bad. Visually, it was not appetizing, but it was flavorful. Gonzaku had found a stall that offered up small dishes full of some different fried greens, squashes, and other vegetables. They each willingly had a dish to themselves. Both Tom and Severus picked out a few other meat dishes for the others to try. Harry refused to try some poor animal's heart that Tom, Siles, and Gunther split between the three of them. The smell wasn’t all that appealing to him. It was no surprise to Harry that Gunther happened to find a honey-glazed Nomi fruit bun for dessert. Harry giggled as he watched Gunther enjoy two to himself, and order two more to take home with him. Once they were all stuffed, it was next suggested that they go to the Games section of the courts, to work off some of their lunch.

~_~_~_~ Games! ~_~_~_~

Together the group made their way over to the Games area. It was very loud and quite busy. Different games were set up everywhere, with all kinds of different prizes. Most of the games Harry had never seen before. “Let’s look for something to play, shall we?” Gunther said, leading the group into the crowd. 

The first place they came to that was of some interest to Harry was a magical Fun House. The outside looked to be that of a small tailor's shop, and Harry could not fathom how much fun it could be. However, Siles told him it would be fun and proceeded to usher the group inside after paying for them. The first room they stepped into was a HUGE mirror room, where each mirror made them look strange and alien. Add in the fact that they were magical mirrors that tossed out jokes that were full of puns, Harry got a few laughs out of their remarks. 

Once the whole group met up at the entrance, they found themselves stepping into a room that was nearly pitch black. There was a catwalk that seemed to glow leading to the other side. Siles was still leading the group and as soon as he stepped on to the catwalk his hair stood on end. Never mind that even though the room was pitch black, he was still quite visible. Harry laughed, causing Siles to turn and look back. The others were laughing as well. 

“Ha ha, laugh it up. You all have to cross the bridge as well!” Siles replied with a grin. Harry followed, feeling his braid lift into the air as well. He crossed the bridge and glanced back and watched the others as they crossed. Gonzaku was the funniest, as all visible hair proofed up, including his beard that he had to hold down so that it didn’t cover his eyes.

Walking into the next room shocked everyone, as soon as Siles took a step he found that there was no floor and he immediately fell, up to the ceiling, and stuck there. Once more the group was laughing, and Severus, the last person Harry ever expected to make such a comment, called out “How's it hanging up there?” Making them all roar with more laughter. 

“Gravity's working great, and for that comment you can take the lead from here,” Siles responded as he stood up. The rest of them jumped and floated to the ceiling, walking over to a door on the far right. This door spun them around so that they all landed, what they hoped was right side up. Or at least it was right side up for the next room that they entered. 

As Siles said, he let Severus go first this time. As soon as Severus stepped into the room he waited for something to happen; however, nothing did. So he moved farther into the room and turned around to glance at the others. Only they were gone and he was alone. The room had many doors to pick from. One of the doors opened and in stepped Tom. “Ahh, it appears we have to find our party and the way out of here,” Severus concluded. 

It took a while for them all to find each other in the many different rooms, that seemed to never end. One door led to another room, with more doors. It took them quite a while to discover that the exit was in one of the rooms behind a curtain. The curtain led to the exit of the fun house. By this point in time the group was very happy to have exited.

“That was fun, but the last part took forever,” Harry commented. 

Siles smirked at him. “So now we should find some real games to play.” Together the group wandered further into the games, there were lots of different stalls for different games. However, the first one that grabbed the attention of most of them was a magic tester game that they all decided to go over and try out. The game measured one's magical level by having the contestant channel it into a hammer before slamming the hammer against a block. Everyone decided to take a turn, making a friendly contest out of it. Harry’s power level was quite a bit higher than everyone else’s, with shockingly Gonzaku’s coming in next, followed by Tom, Gunther, Severus, and then Siles.

The readings brought up a small argument between Tom, Gunther, and Severus about who would win a physical fight, and it was decided that they would give it a test go in one of the small wrestling areas that were just a little down the way. The group made their way over and signed up for use of one of the rings. Putting the three of them in one ring to duke it out. Harry wasn’t very excited about this contest, and stood back with Gonzaku as he watched his mates stand around and wait for betting to end by the stall taker. Siles stood closer to the ring, looking very amused. Once the betting ended the stall owner gave the three the go signal and the three of them began to fight.

Around the ring got crowded, and Harry felt even more uncomfortable and backed out of watching the show. Gonzaku followed close behind him, as Harry looked around for something different to occupy himself with. Harry traveled down the path a little further looking at each of the different stalls, Gonzaku had grasped the back of his shirt and followed close to him. Not too far from where the others were, Harry found a game that looked of interest. 

He moved over to the game, and stood in front of it. There was a large piece of cloth, covered in multiple different holes. Harry thought to himself that it looked very much like a large field of Whack-a-Mole. He watched as a little girl played; she stuck her hand in one of the holes, and pulled out a small ball that she handed over to the vendor. In return she was given a little prize that made her squeal in excitement. She was followed by a little boy, who closed his eyes tight before he reached into another hole and pulled out a ball himself. Handing it over to be rewarded as well.

Harry stepped forward and handed over a few coins so that he could have a go at the game. It all seemed to be about luck. The stall owner accepted the money and told him to pick a hole. Harry reached for one of the holes and put his hand inside and felt around finding it empty. “Oh, it's empty.” Harry commented.

“Have another try, if you would like,” the vendor encouraged. Harry pulled his hand out of the hole and looked around at the many others. He reached for another hole only for his hand to be grasped before he got to it. A light growl came from Gonzaku who was standing off to the side of the stall.

“Have you played this game before?” a voice next to him asked. Harry glanced at the hand's owner, to see a young man with bright red hair and dark brown eyes smiling at him.

“No, it's my first time coming to this area,” Harry responded.

“I see. There is a trick to this game; it’s for younger children to help them hone their magic skills. What you need to do first, is close your eyes and focus on feeling for the magic inside the balls. That helps you locate which holes the balls are in. Then you grab the ball from the hole. No one can lose at this game,” The man instructed.

“Oh,” Harry replied, drawing his hand back to himself. Doing as he was told, he closed his eyes and focused on the different balls inside the holes. It was easy to sense the magic balls once he felt around for them. He smiled and opened his eyes and reached for the hole holding the closest ball to him. He plucked the ball from the hole and handed it over to the stall owner, who smiled at him. 

“Oh and what a lucky draw you got!” The stall owner announced, and he reached down behind the counter. He pulled out a small box and held it out to Harry. When Harry opened the box, he found a small hair charm in it. It was a small silver hair pin with a green lily on the end.

“Thank you,” Harry replied, smiling warmly at the vendor. The man standing next to Harry plucked the pin out of the box and slid it gently into his hair. 

“There, a pretty flower for a gorgeous little fox.” 

Harry blushed at the man’s comment, and glanced over to Gonzaku who was watching them both from the side. “Thank you for telling me how to play the game.” 

The man gave a small bow to Harry. “Think nothing of it. My name is Warton, may I inquire yours?”

“Oh, my name is Harry,” he responded. 

“Harry!” was called out behind him, causing him to turn. Tom, Severus, Gunther and Siles were making their way to the stand. All four still looking unharmed, as if some of them had not just been wrestling around. 

“You didn’t stay for the fight?” Tom asked.

Harry shook his head. “I am not a big fan of fighting. Who won?” he asked.

“Gunther beat them both,” Siles said with a small smile on his face. 

“Only because we decided no creature forms,” Tom instantly protested, causing a little giggle from Harry.

“It turns out that Gunther is trained in hand-to-hand combat. He took them both down fairly quickly, using their physical strength against them. Who knew?” Siles said teasingly.

Harry giggled. “You knew, didn’t you?” he asked.

“Why do you think I didn’t compete?” was Siles' response.

“Ahem.” Drew Harrys attention back to Warton, who was still standing next to him. “It would appear that you are busy. It was a pleasure to meet you, perhaps I will see you later.” 

“Oh, sorry. Yes, thanks for the help,” Harry replied, smiling brightly at Warton. Warton gave another small bow, before turning and leaving.

“I see you won your own game?” Gunter said, drawing attention to the hair pin.

“Yeah, Warton told me how to play. I won the pin,” Harry responded back with a smile.

“Let's go play a few more games, and see what other prizes we can get,” Tom suggested, leading the group down the path further.


	33. Festival Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my son is now 3 weeks old, and I have to say keeping be drained and busy!!! I miss sleeping... and cant wait until he starts sleeping though the night! Here is the end of the festival for everyone, I do not have anymore currently written or stashed away, so it might be a little while before another update. Just depends on how I continue to handle this whole new mom thing!
> 
> Thanks to BAfan for editing my work still!!! Shes great!

The group spent a few more hours playing games, all of them winning Harry little trinkets. It was a very entertaining afternoon. They even stopped to watch a magical circus. It was a new experience for Harry, who had never even been to a Muggle circus. It was just after the show that Harry ran into a surprise.

“Harry!” a voice yelled out. Harry turned, to be suddenly pounced on by a bunch of brown fluff. “You made it to the festival! You forgot to let me know you were coming!” Susza cried out in happiness. 

“Susza! I’m sorry, I forgot.” Harry hugged Susza back. 

“That’s okay! Who are you here with! Introduce me!” Susza requested with a large smile on his face, looking over at Harry's companions.

“Oh, this is Siles, Severus, Tom, Gunther, and you already know Gonzaku. Guys, this is Susza, he’s a friend of mine,” Harry said, introducing everyone.

“Hello Susza, who are you here with? You appear to be on your own,” Siles asked, looking around. 

Susza’s face flushed bright red. “Ahh, I, oops, I am here with Moemoe and my brother Sam. I spotted Harry and ran ahead,” he admitted sheepishly.

“And it’s a bad habit of his!” Sam’s voice echoed from one side. Susza turned and saw that this time Sam and Moemoe had both managed to keep up with him. 

“I am sorry, but I didn’t want to miss Harry. OH! Harry, this is Moemoe! Moemoe, this is my friend Harry,” Susza introduced while grabbing Moemoe's hand. Moemoe was a tall Neko, with short black hair and black ears and tail.. Harry remembered seeing him when he'd first met Susza, on his very first visit to the Courts.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Moemoe said, bowing to Harry, who echoed his sentiment. 

“Oh, you should have them take you to the Spider Vine for fireworks tonight!" Susza suggested. "We went there after lunch, and they had a lot of dancing, and the best wine. It's ran run by a family that owns its own winery and they only open during festivals! We had a lot of fun, I am sure you would too!” 

“I've heard lots of good things about that place; I hear it’s a good place to view the festival fireworks, perhaps we should go after dinner to wind down. I know I would love to try their wine,” Gunther recommended.

“I like that suggestion; Tom and I both enjoy some wine in the evening,” Severus said, agreeing with Gunther. There was agreement from everyone to check it out later that evening.

“Susza, didn’t you tell me you were courting two suitors?” He indicated the single name on Susza's ribbon, which he had noticed a moment ago.

Susza grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him a little ways off from the others. “I had to stop seeing Zeek. He was too handsy,” Susza said, whispering. 

“Handsy?” Harry questioned.

Susza blushed again. “Have you let any of your suitors pet your tail?” Susza asked. Harry shook his head negatively. “I didn’t think so. Just like our animal counterparts, our tails are very sensitive, and it feels very, VERY good to have it stroked in certain ways… And, well, Zeek really liked playing with my tail, but as nice as it was, it was too much too soon. Sam kept arguing with him, and it was rather stressful. So I had to call it all off.”

“Oh. No, none of my suitors are pushing me like that. Or, well, Siles and Gonzaku I’ve bonded to already,” Harry said, showing off his ribbon. 

Susza’s eyes widened as he grabbed Harry’s hand. “Wow, that was fast, and you have so many already! Lots of good eye candy too.” Susza grinned at Harry, glancing back at the others who were keeping a watchful eye on the two subs while speaking among themselves. 

Harry blushed and smiled. “I am sure it’s just my luck! Don’t worry, you will find others,” he assured Susza.

“Oh, I've got a few others that I am going to have lunch with, but Moemoe is the only one serious right now,” Susza said with a smile. “Come on let’s get back to our suitors, Moemoe and I were going to head off and play a few more games. He has reservations for dinner tonight that we have to get to soon.” The two of them made their way back over to the others.

“Done having sub talk?” Siles asked.

“Yeah, thanks for giving us that minute,” Susza replied. 

“We should get going, Kitten. I know you wanted to hit a few more games, and our reservation is in thirty minutes,” Moemoe suggested.

“Okay! Oh Harry, write me so we can talk about school schedules!” Susza requested, giving Harry a quick hug. 

“I will, you have fun. See you all later!” Harry replied as they left.

“It’s just about time for dinner," Tom announced. "Severus and I made a reservation for the group, so we should take off." 

~_~_~_~ Time Skip~_~_~

The group settled down and had a wonderful dinner together. The restaurant was posh, but not uncomfortably so. Harry ordered himself a new dish to try, and the others all let him sample their food as well. They decided as a group not to have dessert yet, but to wait until they went to the Spider Vine, which along with their wine was known for its appetizers and desserts. After dinner was over, Gonzaku announced that he had to leave early to help pack up the stall. He gave Harry and Siles large hugs, and bid the others good bye.

From the restaurant the group made their way to the Spider Vine. As Susza had mentioned, the place was busy. Their group was led over to a table and a menu was placed in front of them by one of the wait staff. The wait staff were all dressed in white robes, with a black spider embroidered on the back. The menu listed a large range of wines, some cheese dish appetizers, and a large array of sweets. It was decided that because Harry had never had wine before, he would try sips of what the others ordered. They also got a cheese and grape platter and a chocolate mousse for sharing. 

After their order was placed Tom was the first to suggest bringing Harry out on the dance floor. Harry blushed and admitted that he had no clue how to dance, but he was assured that by the end of the night he would be a pro. Harry felt better as he allowed Tom to sweep him into his arms onto the dance floor. Together the two of them managed a few dances before retiring to the table where the drinks and desserts had been served. 

Harry was a little excited to get to try the wine. Each of the others had ordered a different flute of wine, so Harry got to sample quite a few varieties. He found that he liked the ones that were sweeter, and fruity. At the same time he was munching on the various cheeses on the appetizer platter. There were a few new cheeses that Harry got to try. 

During the taste testing, where Harry also drank quite a bit of water, Harry found that a bathroom break was necessary. He excused himself from the table, letting the others know he would be right back, and followed the sign to the bathroom. The place was quite packed, and after a few bumps and a short wait he managed to finish up and exit the bathroom.

He was starting his way back to the others. There wasn’t too bad of a crowd in the bathroom hallway. However Harry suddenly found himself grabbed and yanked into another hallway. His back was pinned suddenly against a wall, and a body was pressed up against his own. “Little fox, it seems I have found you again,” the voice of his attacker said against his neck. Harry’s eyes widened as the face pulled back to reveal Warton, the man who had helped him in the games earlier.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, while pushing against Warton. His tail was pinned painfully against the wall behind him.

“Oh, little fox, you don’t know how funny this situation is. The rabbit got the fox, mmm… and I think the rabbit is going to eat the fox,” Warton replied as he ground himself more against Harry.

“What? Stop, that hurts!” Harry cried out. Warton didn’t respond, and instead started nibbling on Harry’s neck. “Get off! Let go!” Harry shouted out, smacking his fists against Warton. He tried to kick his legs out, only to have Warton shove himself between his now spread legs. Warton moaned and ground himself harder against Harry.

“You know that rabbits are in heat all year around? And you, sweet little thing, smell so good. I bet you would breed me some cute little kits. From your size, I bet you would be oh so delicious too.” Warton's hands started playing with the ties on Harry’s robe. With horror, Harry realized that the other man was growing hard. 

“STOP!” Harry screamed in a panic, struggling more against Warton.

“Yes, little fox, keep moving, that feels good,” Warton panted, as he kept about his task. 

Suddenly Warton's body was ripped away from Harry's, and Harry found himself collapsed on the ground. He was momentarily stunned, and missed what happened to his attacker. When he finally managed to look up he spotted one of the Spider Vine waiters standing in front of a body size cocoon. The cocoon shifted and muffled noises came from it. 

“Are you okay?” the waiter asked, as he reached for Harry’s arm to help him up.

“I think so,” Harry replied once he was back on his feet.

“Such scum, to think he would be able to get away with anything like that here. This place is watched closely by my kin. We do not take kindly to persons who act as such. Let's get you back to your party, and then I will take care of this monster,” the waiter suggested, motioning back to the main corridor.

Harry agreed and allowed himself to be walked back to the others by the waiter. Tom was the first to notice him, and his ruffled look. He was immediately concerned and met him partway to the table. Tom brushed Harry’s hair back some, and looked him over. “Everything okay?” Tom asked, his voice laced with concern.

“There was an incident near the bathrooms," the waiter told him. "The culprit I will take care of.” He gave them both a bow before moving back toward the bathrooms.

“Incident?” Tom asked, looking Harry over.

“Warton, from earlier, I think he followed us. He grabbed me, and pinned me to the wall. Not much more happened before the waiter stepped in,” Harry explained.

“Are you all right? Would you like us to take you home?” Tom asked.

“No, I'm okay. I don’t want to leave yet. The fireworks are going to start soon, and I’ve still got to get the others out on the dance floor,” Harry responded with a smile. Tom nodded and led Harry back to the table and the others. Tom and Harry let the others know what had occurred, and Harry reassured everyone that he was all right.

True to his word, Harry managed to get everyone out on the dance floor with him, leaving the leading up to them. Tom was right, and he slowly managed to get the hang of dancing, thanks to their lead. He had a lot of fun dancing with the others. During the time on the dance floor he even had a few others steal him away for a dance.

Harry had just finished a dance with Severus and they had moved back to the table for refreshments. The table was approached by one of the many waiters that had checked on them during the night. The man was a little over six feet tall, with long black hair and sharp facial features. His eyes, like many of the other waiters', were pink. The young waiter smiled at them and bowed to everyone at the table. 

“I greet you, My name is Aeson, and I wish to offer the young sub a piece of my courting chocolate.” The waiter Aeson said, offering a small plate with a single piece of chocolate on it. 

Harry smiled and accepted the plate from Aeson. “Go on and eat it, Harry,” Siles encouraged. Harry didn’t hesitate after that; he took the chocolate and popped the piece into his mouth. The chocolate was very sweet and melted right away in his mouth, causing him to hum in pleasure.

“How did you find the flavor?” Aeson asked, pulling Harry’s attention back to the man.

“I love chocolate, but that by far was some of the best I’ve ever had. Where did you get it?” Harry asked.

Aeson smiled, “I made it. Would you care to join me on the dance floor? If those accompanying you do not mind?”

Harry glanced over at Siles, since he was his chaperon at this time. “If you want to, Harry, please feel free,” Siles encouraged again. 

“You know we do not mind, just stay in sight,” Tom said, adding in his opinion.

“All right, sure. I would love to dance!” Harry said, standing and accepting Aeson’s arm. Aeson swept Harry out on to the dance floor, taking the lead.

“I am very happy that you enjoyed the chocolate. It is rare for someone to enjoy the flavor of it. It’s a family tradition; we make the chocolate and seek out compatible subs that enjoy it. You see, my race is venomous, and we mix a small portion of our venom into the chocolate. It’s harmless to individuals in small doses, and there is no danger to those who consume it. Most persons who try it find it has a very bad flavor. Then there are others, like yourself, whom the venom reacts well with. Sometimes it takes years for a clan member to find a compatible sub, my uncle is here today still searching for one,” Aeson explained.

“So you had me eat your venom?” Harry asked.

“Yes, just a small amount to see how you react to it. My race uses its venom during mating, and this is one of the ways to seek out a sub who would be compatible,” Aeson answered.

“So because I liked the flavor of your venom, I am a compatible sub for anyone in your family?” Harry asked.

Aeson shook his head. “No, chances are if you were to try another’s venom you would not enjoy it. Each person’s venom is different, it’s like pheromones. You personally give off pheromones that first attracted me to you. That’s why I offered you the chocolate. However, just because I was attracted to your pheromones did not guarantee that you would like the chocolate.”

“So I am a compatible sub?” Harry asked.

“Yes, and I would love to have the honour of courting you,” Aeson requested, as he paused their dancing.

Harry felt his whole body flush. “Oh. Sure. I would love to get to know you.” He smiled shyly. Aeson’s face lit up, and he grasped Harry’s hand in his own, bringing it up so that he could place a kiss on the ribbon.

“Thank you for this chance. Now, we should get you back to your companions; the fireworks are going to start soon,” Aeson said, leading Harry off the dance floor and back to the others. “Thank you for the dance, I will send you a letter about setting up a date.”

“Alright, thank you for the chocolate and the dance,” Harry replied with a smile.

“It was my pleasure. I will see you later, Harry.” Aeson gave Harry another bow before leaving him at the table with the others.

“Did you enjoy your dance?” Gunther asked. 

Harry blushed and shifted a little in his seat. “Yes. Aeson asked to court me. He said that because I liked the chocolate that we were compatible.” 

“I’ve heard that they use chocolate to find prospective mates, however this was the first time I’ve seen chocolate presented,” Siles said, jumping into the conversation.

“Did you know they put their venom in it?” Harry asked.

“Venom?” Severus said sharply. 

“Yeah, Aeson said that they use their venom while mating, and that they have to first find a mate compatible with the venom. So because I liked the taste of it, I am compatible,” Harry explained.

“It’s not as uncommon as you might think,” Gunther told Severus.

Severus scowled. “I still don’t like that you were given venom without knowing what possible side effects there could be.” 

Loud popping sounds started filling the air, drawing the conversation to an end. The sky lit up with different colored fireworks. Harry turned his attention to the fireworks in awe, as this was the first time he had ever seen any. The others relaxed and let him enjoy the show.

By the end of the fireworks show, Harry felt quite flushed and a little overheated from his long day outdoors, even with the temperature having dropped as night fell. Siles noticed that Harry was flushed and grasped his arm to get his attention. “Are you all right, Harry?” he asked. 

“Yeah, just a little warm, and tired,” Harry assured him.

“Hm, I guess we should head home and get you into bed,” Siles recommended. Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Well then, we will have to make plans at a later date,” Severus said, getting to his feet. 

“Yes, I agree; time to call it a night.” Tom also stood up from the table.

“You said school was starting soon, perhaps we could do another dinner?” Gunther suggested, smilng at Harry.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Harry said. The others all agreed that another meal would have to be planned. Tom, Severus, and Gunther all wished Harry good night before the group split up, leaving Harry with Siles only.

“Let's make our way to an Apparation point, and then head home though the Floos,” Siles recommended. He grasped Harry’s hand, leading him out of the restaurant. Their path was suddenly blocked by a young girl who was about Harry’s height. She had bright blue eyes, and short strawberry-blonde hair that curled becomingly around her pert features. 

“Hello! Are you leaving?” she asked, startling them both.

“Yes, we are, Miss - ?” Siles raised his eyebrows slightly, obviously waiting for the girl to introduce herself. 

“I'm Sarah, and you smell far too good to pass up!” she exclaimed before suddenly launching herself at Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his lips in a kiss, pressing herself against him from head to toe. Harry felt magic tingle across his body, and his whole body seemed to sing. He was overcome with a wave of arousal and heat, and then he gasped and his whole body shuddered as he felt himself cum in his pants. 

The young girl, Sarah, pulled away from him, leaving him panting and wide-eyed. Siles wrapped his arms around him from behind, chuckling lightly. Sarah, licked her lips and smiled brightly at them. “Thank you for the meal, it was very good,” she said before turning and skipping off. 

“What?” Harry managed to gasp out.

“That, Harry, was a succubus. They don’t really have boundaries. Come, let’s get you home and cleaned up, and I'll explain further,” Siles responded with a laugh in his voice. Harry could only manage to nod as he followed Siles on shaky legs to the Apparation point.


	34. An Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back for you all! This one giving some explanations on whats going on with Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Look a small chapter for Christmas! This one provides some info that everyone been asking about. Might more come later! Thanks to my Editor BA Fan for doing this one well on her Christmas vacation! It was short notice of me. Enjoy everyone!

Nest of Love  
By

Chapter 31

Dumbledore hissed in anger, and in a fit smashed a dish of lemon drops against the wall. The day after the will reading everything had started going downhill. Molly, Ron, and Ginny had been banished by Arthur, and came to him seeking refuge at Hogwarts. However, following his suspension by the Board, he was no longer permitted on school grounds. The goblins had repossessed all the items he had removed from the Potter vaults, and had closed down a good number of his vaults as they emptied them to pay back the debts he owed. The situation forced him to relocate to the small three-bedroom cottage once owned by his parents in Godric’s Hollow. The small house was now the temporary home to himself and the three disowned Weasleys.

Dumbledore quickly realized just how expensive it was to have others rely on you. When Arthur banished and disinherited the three, it left them with nothing but the clothing on their backs. His little remaining money was dwindling even more due to having to support them. Molly had just come asking him for even more money to purchase school supplies for the children, and had a fit when he declined. They could not afford it, surely she would understand that. However, she had not taken that answer lying down, and an argument ensued. In the end, he had provided her with a small amount of money to get what she could. His suspension was without pay, and Molly had no work experience to speak of. However, he would have to inform her that she would need to find a job; he could not keep supporting her children.

Another issue was their lack of magic. Performing small spells even when in each other’s company was draining, and it seem that when one used magic it pulled from the other. Both of them were so accustomed to using magic for everything that it was starting to become a problem. Molly used it in the kitchen all the time, for cooking and cleaning and other household chores. He used it to make his work easier. However, the binding made it to where neither could fully do either task. So now he was searching for an alternative, anything to help restore his magic to him.

Dumbledore attempted a Reparo spell on the broken dish, cursing when there was no reaction at all. He turned away from the mess and grabbed the next tome on the table. He sat down and started his search once more. A few hours later, he had found the answer: a magic transfer spell. The spell could be cast on an amulet, which had to be willingly worn by one magic user, to transfer their magic to another magic user. It would however drain the willing magic user ten times faster than if the willing user were casting the magic themselves.

A willing host. Dumbledore smiled. He had two children currently under his roof that he was sure would be willing to do the spell. His magical offspring would finally prove to be useful for something other than draining his accounts.

Dumbledore quickly went about gathering the necessary items for the spell, finding the right amulets, and carving the intricate rune work into them. After he finished the preparation, he only had to wait until Molly returned so that they could cast the spell and speak with the children. One an amulet for Molly, and one amulet for himself. This plan would do nicely.

It was not long before Molly and the children got home from shopping. He immediately pulled Molly aside to speak with her about the spell and amulets.

“The children go off to school in a week and a half, what are we going to do after that?” she asked.

“Distance does not matter, we can still pull from their magic while they are at school,” Dumbledore explained. However, he purposely neglected to tell her how much it would drain the children to share their magic. He was worried that if he informed her of that part, she would reject the idea. If there was one thing Molly truly cared about it was her two youngest children.

“If you are sure it will not harm them, then I see no issue with proposing the idea to them. We will just have to be careful not to use much of their magic; we don’t need them drained and unable to perform in school,” she insisted.

“Yes, you are quite right. School is very important,” Dumbledore replied, hoping this would reassure Molly.

Together the two of them performed the spell on one of the amulets, however the spell left them very drained. They figured they would have to have one of the children wear the finished amulet, so that Dumbledore could tap into their magic, in order to create the second one. So, Molly summoned the two children to Dumbledore’s study. The process of the spell and magic transfer was explained to both children, and Dumbledore answered their questions and concerns. As predicted, both children agreed to share their magic; after all, Dumbledore was trying to change the world. This was what was for the best.

It was agreed that because Ron was older, and his core more developed, that he would share his magic with Dumbledore. Ginny would then share her magic with her mother. Ron allowed Dumbledore to place the amulet around his neck, and shivered as he felt the amulet’s magic wash over him. “There, now I will use Ron’s magic to create the next amulet,” Dumbledore said, as he turned back to the spell-casting table.

The other three stayed out of his way, as he performed the spell. Dumbledore felt the spell pull on his magic and then fizzle away. He had not felt any of Ron’s magic enter his body at all. In anger, he turned to the boy. “This can only be done if you are willing! Why would you not be willing to lend me your magic! After our discussion, you told me you were willing!” he yelled out in rage.

Ron flinched back in fear. “But I am willing! I didn’t do anything wrong!” he insisted.

Dumbledore stormed over and ripped the amulet off Ron and turned to Ginny. “Ginny are you willing?”

Ginny nodded, and stepped closer to Dumbledore. “Yes, I am. I can cast more powerful spells than Ron so I bet my magic will be even better than his!” she replied.

Dumbledore smiled at her. She was willing, all right, even if it was only to prove she was more powerful than Ron. There was no doubt in his mind that this would work. “Such a good girl,” he replied as he placed the amulet over her head. Once the amulet was in place he turned back to the second, and once more performed the spell. Again, it fizzled and nothing happened. No, this wasn’t right, even a squib would be able to borrow magic using this spell. The book had said so! That was the reason it was created, to allow squibs the chance to perform magic, even if it was only a few simple spells. The creator of the spell had a squib sister that he loved dearly, and he wanted to give her a chance to experience magic.

Something was very wrong, was it Lady Magic‘s doing? What had the declaration stated? Dumbledore could not remember. He ordered the others to stay while he went to his desk, shifting though the papers that were piled atop it until he found the declaration from Lady Magic that Fudge had mailed him. Once more he read it over:

_Marriage Contract_

_Before the winter solstice of this year, Lady Magic does demand the bonding of Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in Marriage and Magic, as atonement for their crimes against Harry James Potter-Claremore. This union is to be of Equal Partnership in material and social standings. Effective immediately is the binding of Molly Weasley nee Prewett, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's personal and family magics. They will each be left with a minimal amount of magic, which will only work when the above-mentioned are within each other’s presence. They will not be able to use their magics against another being, not even in self-defense. Lady Magic revokes their ability to have any magical children from this union. Failure to abide by the terms set by Lady Magic will result in the magics being stripped from both Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. So mote it be!_

There were no further restrictions, Lady Magic was clear, that their magics would be bound. So they should be able to use other persons’ magics. After all, it was not their own. So why wasn’t the spell working? What was he missing? Dumbledore read the declaration again, and then it hit him.

The children. It had been a secret that was hidden from others, the parentage of Ron and Ginny. They were in fact the offspring between himself and Molly. Both of them were drunken mistakes, where Dumbledore had used Molly to relieve some stress. Not that Molly knew that was the reason; no, she worshiped the ground that he walked on. She was a deluded fool, but she was a fool who had some uses.

No magical children from this union, was how Lady Magic put it. He had assumed that it would only affect any future children, if they ever had any. He turned to look back at the three. Molly was comforting both her children, who were insisting that they were willing to help. Sure, they could have been willing, but you can’t share magic if you don’t have any. Dumbledore set the letter back on the desk and moved back to the other three. “Ronald, do you have your wand on you?” he prompted.

Ron nodded and presented his wand to Dumbledore. “No, my boy, I don’t want your wand. What I want you to do is try a levitation charm.”

“But sir, he is underage!” Ginny cried out.

“Yes, however a small charm would not be registered by the ministry. Please, Ron, perform the spell,” Dumbledore insisted.

Ron glanced at Molly who nodded for him to proceed. “Wingardium Leviosa” He cast the spell on a quill that had been sitting on the table near the door. Nothing happened. Ron tried again, and again, with no reaction. “I’ve done this spell a million times, I don’t understand why it’s not working.”

“Try another,” Dumbledore requested.

Ron tried another, this time a simple Light spell, and once more nothing happened. “Do you feel your magic at all?” Dumbledore asked. Ron looked panicked and shook his head no. “Then it is as I feared. Lady Magic has stripped you and Ginny of your Magic.”

“WHAT?!?!” shrieked the three ex-Weasleys. Ginny quickly whipped out her wand and tried to cast spells just as Ron had. Nothing happened.

“Dumbledore, explain this right now!” Molly demanded.

Dumbledore grabbed the letter and handed it over to Molly. “It was part of Lady Magic’s punishment. There will be no magical children produced between the two of us. So, Lady Magic stripped Ron and Ginny’s magic. Until now they have had no reason to detect the loss of their magic.”

“No, this cannot be! You must fix this! I demand you fix this!” Molly screamed.

“Do not worry, I am sure there are still Order members who will be willing to share their Magic with us,” Dumbledore said, trying to calm down the shrieking Molly.

“Your magic! What about ours?” Ginny cried out. Ron, following her example, proceeded to start a fit as well. Dumbledore rubbed his forehead in irritation as he now found himself in a room with three ex-Weasley who were throwing fits.


	35. After Party, and the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Siles spend some time together, the next day, delightful conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter! I have just started more Law classes, and BOY is that a lot of work. Then right after new year I got the shocking news that my company is laying off our whole call center. So on Feb. 9th I will no longer have a job. WOW! Then to top ALL of this off, Daryl is TEETHING! So its been a rough month. Not sure when I will have time to write more. 
> 
> Thanks to BaFan for still doing my editing! Shes great XD. Some how I missed sending her HALF of the chapter, and had to resend the 2nd part. So that you all got the yummys!

Harry yawned and snuggled into the warm body next to him. He was very relaxed, comfortable and content. He smiled to himself. The festival had been fun, and he had a great time with, well, everyone. He was still a little shocked at what had happened at the end of the night, though.

~_~_~_~Flashback~_~_~_~ 

Siles opened their bedroom door and ushered Harry into the room. Harry shifted uncomfortably. He was still overheated, and as much as he would love to hide it, he was aroused still. Siles placed a hand on his back and guided him into their large bathroom, where he turned the shower on for Harry, adjusting the temperature. “Hop in and rinse off, Harry. I’ll go grab you some night clothes.” 

Harry fumbled his way out of his clothing and into the shower. The hot water felt nice as it ran over his back. It however did not help with the problem he was sporting between his legs. Harry blushed, and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Everything all right?” Siles asked when he entered the bathroom again. 

Harry blushed even redder and turned around in the shower. The glass surrounding the shower was wavy and lightly frosted, so Siles couldn’t see anything, yet Harry still felt the need to turn away from Siles‘ voice. 

“Harry?” Siles asked again.

“I’m…ahh…okay,” Harry answered, a little hesitant.

“Is what happened with Sarah bugging you? Succubi are not dangerous, they can only feed off someone who is truly aroused. She did not in any way influence your feelings, she just pulled the sexual energy that you were displaying out of you,” Siles explained.

“Oh… So, she didn’t make me…ahh…bothered?” Harry asked, glancing down at his still-present problem.

“She could make you get aroused the normal way, by you being attracted to her. But she can’t force you to feel attracted to her, if that is what you are asking,” Siles said.

“So, she can’t…make it…umm…linger?” Harry struggled to find the right words.

“Linger? Harry, what do you mean? Do you feel all right? Is something wrong?” Siles asked, worry laced in his voice.

Harry could feel his body still pulse with heat, and shifted a little more, glancing once more down at his problem. Oh, how to explain this. Merlin, it was embarrassing! “I, ahh, still have a problem,” Harry said hesitantly.

“Problem?” Siles said, prompting for more information.

Harry groaned and leant his head against the cold tile of the shower wall. “I’m hard still,” he whimpered.

He heard Siles chuckle. “It’s not funny!” Harry whined.

“Ah, you are just so cute. Should I step out of the bathroom, then? Let you tend to the issue. Or would you like me to get in the shower with you and lend you a hand?” Siles responded teasingly. 

“Why didn’t it just go away?” Harry asked.

“Just go away?” Siles asked. “Harry, I know you’re young, but you shared a dorm room with other guys. Surely you know how to take care of a hard-on.” 

“Don’t I just have to wait for it to go away?” 

“Only if you want to be uncomfortable. It would be easier just to use your hand to get yourself off,” recommended Siles.

“Use my hand?” Harry asked in a whisper that Siles almost missed.

“Yes, stroke yourself until - ” Siles started, only to be interrupted by Harry, his eyes wide with panic.

“NO, you’re not supposed to do that!” Harry said hoarsely. “Freaks shouldn’t touch themselves down there. It’s filthy and if you rub it spreads the filth, and then your hands could fall off! Or it will fall off! And then I wouldn’t be able to pee anymore! And I’ll explode!” 

Siles was stunned; never had he ever heard anything that ridiculous. “Where on earth did you hear that from?”

“My Aunt told me so, that‘s why you always have to wash your hands really good with soap and water, cuz you don’t want to spread the filth,” Harry explained in a rush. 

“She lied to you, Harry. I would never tell you to do something if it would harm you in any way,” Siles reassured him. 

Harry panted and rolled his heated face against the cold shower walls. Trusting Siles, he slipped his hand down between his legs and slowly traced up and down his hardened flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut as a bolt of pleasure ran though his body. Licking his lips, he spread his legs a bit more and grasped himself slowly, starting to stroke. Harry let out a gasp and panted more. Oh Merlin, it felt so good! Harry kept his hand moving in slow strokes, His body shook and twitched at the sensation, causing him to pant harder. The pressure kept building and building, and then something snapped and his legs gave out, causing him to collapse on the shower floor.

“Harry?” Siles called out, panicked.

“Ugh! It didn’t help! I’m still hard! Siles, help make it go away! Make it stop!!” Harry cried out.

Siles didn’t need to be asked twice. Without undressing he stepped into the shower stall and knelt on the floor behind Harry’s huddled form. He reached out and wrapped one arm around Harry’s chest, pulling Harry so that his back was flat against his chest. “I’ve got you,” he replied as he brought his other hand around to Harry’s aching need. That was still hard, even after the two times Harry had released. Siles fisted Harry in his hand and started stroking. 

Harry squirmed in his arms, arching up in need, panting from the pleasure. Siles didn’t still his pace, as he worked to bring Harry to another release. Harry’s body was arching more and more, his cries becoming louder. Until he finally let out his mouth opened in a soundless scream, and his body convulsed against Siles. Siles was not surprised at the small amount released, nor was he surprised when Harry blacked out from this last orgasm. 

Siles shifted Harry to get a better hold on him to rinse him off. He pulled Harry from the shower and used his Air magic to dry both of them off. He carried Harry out into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, before grabbing and dressing Harry in a long nightshirt. During the dressing, he couldn’t help but notice that Harry, despite his three orgasms, was still hard. Siles hoped that he would be able to sleep it off.

It was a curious thing though. Siles had sniffed Harry to make sure he did not smell like heat. His smell was normal, the young fox just seemed to have been highly stimulated by something. Perhaps he was slipped something? Siles considered, but everyone had watched Harry very closely. Severus himself had sniffed all their food and drinks, smelling nothing abnormal. Harry didn’t eat - oh! But Harry did eat something that the rest of them had not: the courting chocolate that Aeson had given him. Siles chuckled. Helps them mate indeed. He couldn’t help but wonder, if this small amount of venom placed in the chocolate made Harry react so strongly, what would an actual bite do?

Chuckling, Siles left his young mate to sleep. He took a shower himself, and dressed for the night. Returning to their shared bed, he pulled Harry close and then drifted off to sleep.

_~_~_~End Flashback~_~_~

Harry pulled himself from the warmth and slipped out of the bed. He glanced at the clock, and wasn’t surprised to see that he had slept in quite late. His parents would have already finished breakfast by now, but Harry had questions that were not going to be answered by staying in bed. He moved quietly around the room, so that he did not wake Siles while getting dressed for the day. He grabbed his hairbrush, and silently left the room in search of Anna. 

The first place Harry checked was Anna’s office, and he was very lucky to find her sitting at her desk reviewing some paperwork. He knocked lightly on door, causing her to look up. “Good morning, Harry. Did you have fun last night?” she asked, setting her papers aside with a smile of welcome.

“Yes! I had lots of fun. We played some games, tried lots of new food, and I got to see fireworks for the first time.” Harry moved into the room and sat on a chair in front of Anna’s desk. “However, at the end of the night I ran into a Succubus, who decided to make a meal off the sexual energy I was giving off. Or that’s how Siles explained it…” he said, trailing off. He clasped his hands in his shirt nervously. Merlin, this was har - difficult. He trusted Anna not to make fun of him, but after last night he couldn’t even think the word “hard” without wanting to blush. 

“There is more to it than that, isn’t there?” Anna asked gently. 

Thankfully, Harry saw no trace of amusement in her face or her voice, only a sympathetic understanding with just a trace of concern. He relaxed a bit and nodded. “It left me with more questions. Questions that Siles had expected me to know the answers to.” 

“And what questions are those?” Anna asked.

Harry blushed despite himself and averted his eyes. “Well…last night I, I got hard, and it wouldn’t go away. My Aunt always told me that part was filthy, and that if I touched it too much the filth would make my hand fall off, or even make it fall off… and then I would explode from not being able to go to the bathroom. Siles told me this isn’t true, and I tried to make it go away… however, I realized that Siles indicated that it was hard because I was aroused, and I didn’t know that was why it got hard. Is that why I get hard?” 

Anna made a hmming sound, and stood up from her desk. “What do you know about sex, Harry?” she asked.

“Well, two people get undressed and kiss, and touch one another… and it’s supposed to feel good, and can end up with babies,” Harry responded. 

“All right, now I know where to start. Come, let’s move to a more comfortable room. I’ll do your hair while I explain more,” Anna requested. Harry and she moved to a sitting room down the hall. Anna closed the doors, and requested some hot cocoa from Tiptop. “Sit down here, please.” She pointed to the spot on the floor in front of where she sat. Harry handed over his brush and sat down as requested. 

Anna began brushing his hair. “Well now, let’s start with your first main concern. Neither your penis nor your hand will fall off from rubbing, or from germs. Proper hygiene is important so, yes, you need to keep properly washed, but germs are not going to make it fall off, nor is your hand touching it or even rubbing it. I think your aunt was just trying to scare you.”

“Oh, so it getting hard?”

“It is natural for it to get hard. It’s part of being aroused and part of sex. Yes, sex is when two or more people get undressed, kiss, and touch each other, but there is quite a bit more to it. Penis releases sperm, sperm fertilizes eggs, and eggs grow into babies. Its normal for men to get hard, and its normal for them to get hard without stimulation. I am sure you have woken up in the morning hard? Nothing caused it to get that way, it’s just happened. Then there are dreams that can also cause you to get hard, and wake up hard, or in some cases during the dream you could have released sperm.” 

“Where are the eggs?” Harry asked, interrupting Anna. He looked quite puzzled. 

“Well, it’s different for boys and girls. You know boys and girls have different parts, right?” Harry nodded that yes, he understood that part. “Well, girls have an extra entrance into their bodies, called a vagina, that connects to a uterus. This is where the eggs are, and where the baby grows. Now, not all boys can have babies, just carriers like you. You have a magical uterus that is fertilized through your bottom.” 

Harry turned and gaped at her. “My bottom?”

“Yes, your mates will insert their penis into your bottom during sex, to fertilize your eggs,” Anna explained matter-of-factly.

“Isn’t that dirty? I mean, bodily waste comes from both those areas,” Harry questioned, wrinkling his nose.

“Cleaning spells and showers, my dear. Sex involves lots of fluid exchange, so showers and cleaning spells are needed after.” Anna finished styling Harry’s hair and tied the end off.

“Oh.”

“I will find you some books on puberty, reproduction, and pregnancies if you would like. I am sure your fathers even have some instructional materials stashed away.” Anna suggested. Harry gave her a small smile and nodded his head in confirmation. “I will get them to you later today, now go enjoy your last day of summer, school starts tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks mom.” Harry said, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some cuteness for you!
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=5ezbzl)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hollowed Prophecies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271197) by [magic12699yaoiryu (sidd12699yaoiryu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidd12699yaoiryu/pseuds/magic12699yaoiryu)




End file.
